Daddy's Here
by LuckyDuck29
Summary: sequel to Preparations. Spinelli adjusts to fatherhood, while also dealing with his transition from mob tech guy to PI, as well as dealing with issues of love and romance. Please see my profile for the link to the ld29info forum for the author’s notes.
1. Chapter 1

"Spinelli," Nadine's anxious voice said over the phone, "you need to come to the hospital. The baby's coming."

Spinelli looked over at Georgie and she knew what was happening immediately.

"I'll drive," she said as he fumbled for his money to pay Mike for their dinner.

"Don't worry about it," Mike said with a smile. "We'll settle it later; go see your daughter come into the world."

"Thank you, Senior Sir."

Georgie glanced over at him as she started Spinelli's car. He was more nervous than she had ever seen him.

"It'll be OK."

She kissed his cheek before pulling out of the parking lot. He nodded.

As Georgie drove, Spinelli reflected on all the changes that had taken place since Ian Devlin had been killed. Nadine had asked him once what kind of world they were bringing Kendra into. As Jolene's due date had approached, Spinelli had begun wondering the same thing. They were on the verge of a mob war; if and when they found proof that Devlin had not lied about The Zacchara organization breaking the truce and targeting Sonny, a mob war would break out and Spinelli could do nothing to stop it. He didn't know if he still believed what he had told Nadine, that fear shouldn't stop people from bringing children into the world.

On top of all that, he had his own self-doubts to contend with. Intellectually, he knew he would be a good father. But as the reality approached, his emotions took over and his anxiety had increased.

Michael had been sent to a permanent care facility in Manhattan. Sonny had retired and Jason was running the business. Sonny had undergone some changes, too, and not for the better. Spinelli thought Mr. Corinthos, Sir, would be happy out of the mob, but he was only angrier and acting like a bullying child. Sonny and Georgie had had some arguments over the way Sonny had been treating Spinelli. For his part, Spinelli worried that Sonny would go too far one day and hurt Georgie for defending him. He was afraid of the Former Godfather, but he would not allow him to hurt his girlfriend. If Sonny even looked as if he was going to cause bodily harm to Sweet Georgie, Spinelli would employ every bit of the self-defense training he'd learned over the last few months.

Spinelli couldn't help feeling angry at Sonny when he thought about Jason running the business. He had agreed to take over if Sonny signed over his rights to Michael and Morgan. Jason had sacrificed the life he could have had with Elizabeth and her boys just so Sonny could have a life with The Fashionista. Sonny had repaid that sacrifice with insults, anger and disrespect.

His mind went back to the last conversation he'd had with Sonny, just a few hours earlier. Sonny had barged into Jason's office, where Spinelli was going over some information he'd found for him, and began hammering Spinelli with insults for not respecting him and leaving when he told him to get out of Jason's office.

"You gonna disrespect me by not doing what I tell you? Huh, Freaky Boy? What are yah gonna do, Freaky Boy? Answer me, Freaky Boy!"

"Sir, I-"

"Get outa here and I don't want you anywhere near me or Kate!"

"Why would The Jackal go near the Fashionista?" Spinelli asked.

"I saw you at her office a few weeks ago!" Sonny yelled, as if Spinelli were a child who was lying to try to get out of trouble.

"Yes, Sir, but only that once because she asked me to find her a blogger for her magazine. Wise Georgie accepted the job and tells me The Fashionista is very impressed with her writing."

He knew he was babbling, but Sonny still made him nervous. He was Jason's friend and Spinelli didn't want to make him angry with him. He also didn't want Stone Cold to be in a position where he had to choose sides.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of here?"

Jason had watched this exchange, glaring furiously at Sonny, who suddenly made as if to punch Spinelli in the face. Spinelli ducked and rolled, coming up behind Sonny, surprising him. A physical threat to himself had sent Spinelli running from Sonny in the past. But if someone else were in physical danger, Spinelli would try to defend them. He had never had to defend anyone physically against Sonny before, to his relief. He wouldn't have been able to stand up to Sonny before. He was much more confident now, thanks to his newly acquired self-defense skills. Sonny had expected him to run, terrified, out the door.

Part of him still wanted to do that, but he knew he would never be able to set a good example for his child if he let Sonny's playground bully act scare him away. It didn't matter in the short term, but if Kendra grew up seeing her father being pushed around like that, it could cause her to think it was OK for people to bully you just because they could. That meant she either could start bullying other people to get what she wanted or become intimidated and allow anyone who wanted to push her around to do anything they wanted. He wouldn't have that for his daughter.

"Leave him alone, Sonny," Jason ordered.

"Why don't you run the business I gave you instead of baby sitting Spinelli? Now I want you to fire him because I'm sick of tripping over him!"

"I'm not firing him, and you don't get to give me orders anymore!"

"Besides," Spinelli blurted out automatically, "I'm gonna be a father any minute now; I need-"

"What?" Sonny demanded. "You're gonna be a father?"

Spinelli nodded.

"You're gonna be a father? Is he for real?"

This last question was directed at Jason.

"You can't even tie your own shoes. How are you gonna take care of a kid?"

"That's enough!" Jason yelled.

"Someone's gonna let him near a baby? The kid'll be as weird as he is."

"Shut up!" Jason yelled, making as if to step between them.

Before he could, Sonny reached past Jason and grabbed Spinelli, causing him to employ automatically one of the first self-defense techniques he had learned. Sonny looked up at him in surprise from the floor.

"What did you just do to me?" he demanded angrily.

Spinelli stared down at him in disbelief. He had just floored his former boss. Mr. Corinthos, Sir, was going to kill him. Kendra's father was a dead man.

"Sir, I'm so sorry! I've been taking self-defense classes and they taught us months ago how to counter against someone who grabs us the way you did."

"Spinelli, what are you apologizing for?" Jason asked, smirking at Sonny, who was still on the floor. "Your reflexes are supposed to take over in threatening situations; you did good."

Spinelli grinned nervously, then tried to help Sonny up. Sonny pushed him away.

"Leave me alone and get outa here; I wanna talk to Jason. One more thing, though; if you're smart and you love your kid, you'll give it up for adoption before you mess up its life with your freaky behavior."

"Spinelli," Jason began.

"It's OK. We'll talk later."

"He's wrong; you're gonna be a great dad and you know it!" Jason called after him as Spinelli left the office.

He gave his mentor a grateful smile before closing the door.

He ran to the peer; he needed to think. Sonny had just voiced every doubt Spinelli had been having as Kendra's birth approached. How could he be a good father? How could he raise a normal child when he wasn't normal? Sonny had voiced with two words what most people thought of him. "Freaky Boy." He didn't want Kendra to grow up known as the daughter of Port Charles's resident weirdo.

"Hey," Georgie had said, coming up behind him.

He looked at her, confirming what she'd already known; he was upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. Corinthos, Sir, has just confirmed The Jackal's every doubt. How can he possibly be a good father? He's too weird and-"

"Stop," Georgie said firmly. "Sit down."

Her voice was gentler now. They sat on the peer together. She spoke slowly and deliberately, making sure he would catch every word.

"Sonny doesn't know you. He doesn't know anything about who you are. I know you, Spinelli, and I've watched you do everything you had to for your daughter. You've put her first from the minute you found out you were gonna be a father, even before that! The minute you learned that it was possible that Jolene's baby was yours you've thought of nothing but how to prepare for the birth of your baby. Sonny has no right to tell you how to be a father; he got his child shot!"

Spinelli said nothing. He couldn't argue, but a small part of him felt obligated to defend Mr. Corinthos, Sir. But the truth was that if Sonny had done the smart thing and had guards, Michael might have been saved.

"You love Kendra," Georgie continued. "That's what matters. Kendra will know that her Daddy loves her; everything else is secondary."

"I don't wanna fail her," he said softly.

"You won't!"

She put her arms around him and pulled him close.

"You're gonna be Kendra's rock, just like you've been for me since Maxie died. It's your love and strength that are gonna make her a strong, smart person who puts the people she loves above herself, just like you do."

"But she'll grow up knowing people think her father is a freak; I don't want that for her!"

"She'll grow up knowing her father is a good person who is more of a man than Sonny Corinthos will ever be! As for those idiots who think you're a freak, they don't know the real you; Jason, Lulu, Nadine, Mike and I do and so will Kendra. Probably the most important thing you can teach her is that it's OK to be unique. You're gonna be a success as a private investigator, and most importantly as a father . Sonny may be a successful coffee importer, but he endangered his child because what he wanted had to be the most important thing. He had to prove he could go around without guards and look where it got him. He chose to become a mob boss; the minute he made that choice everyone he loved became a target. You've chosen to leave the mob for the safety of your child. Sonny is selfish; you're not. You love your daughter enough to always put her needs above yours; that's why you could never fail her."

He hugged her back, feeling better. She was right. His relationship with Kendra was more important than what anyone else thought of him. He loved her unconditionally and Kendra would feel that. Nothing Sonny or anyone else could say or do would change Kendra's feelings for Spinelli.

He jumped and came out of his thoughts when he felt Georgie's hand on his shoulder. The car had stopped and she'd turned it off.

"We're here."

He gave her a nervous smile as they got out of the car and headed into the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

There was frantic activity in the delivery room. Nadine looked scared.

"What's happening?" Spinelli asked her.

Georgie stood beside him, holding his hand.

"The cord is wrapped around her neck and Jolene is hemorrhaging. But she's crowning; Kendra's almost here."

Georgie let go of his hand and put her arm around his waste, hugging him tightly. The three of them watched as one final contraction brought Kendra the rest of the way out. Dr. Lee quickly unwrapped the cord from her neck. She wasn't crying. Dr. Lee began CPR.

"Come on, Baby," Spinelli found himself whispering and a scared, pleading voice, "breathe for Daddy, please?"

The first thing Kendra was aware of was that she was not in the good place anymore. She didn't feel warm and safe. What was happening? Who were all these huge people? She didn't like this! She was scared and nothing felt safe!

A strong cry suddenly came from the tiny form in Kelly's hands. Nadine, Georgie and Spinelli hugged each other.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Lee asked Spinelli, who nodded.

She handed him the scissors and he cut the cord, then Kelly put his daughter in his arms. Georgie and Nadine watched, smiling.

Kendra's fear increased and she began to cry harder when the person holding the shiny things cut the cord that kept her tied to the safe place. If he did that she would never be safe again! Why were they doing this? Was she bad? Why couldn't she go back where she felt safe and warm?

Then the person who had held the shiny cutting things gave her to the person who had taken them and cut her away from the safe place. Something about him was safe; not like the place she'd just been, but still good, more like that place than in that other person's arms.

"Hi," he said happily, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "It's- it is I, the Jack- I mean, it's me, Daddy."

She knew that voice. She never understood his words, only the feelings and the tones. She remembered hearing him sounding far away. He was close now; he was the one holding her. She felt good in his arms. She knew he was as close as she would ever be again to the safe and warm place she'd just left.

She looked at him and he felt the connection immediately, and knew intuitively that she knew him. "Of course she knows me," he thought. "I've been talking to her for months."

He turned to Georgie and Nadine so they could get a better look at her. Neither asked to hold her yet, knowing he needed this time with her. Georgie was content just to watch her boyfriend and his child bonding. Nadine was happy to see Kendra, but still scared for Jolene.

As Spinelli was holding his daughter for the first time, Kelly was trying to stop Jolene's bleeding. Suddenly, she flat lined.

Epiphany went to Spinelli and asked him to give Kendra to her. She wanted to take her to the nursery and get her dressed. Spinelli nodded reluctantly and let Epiphany take her.

Nadine watched, terrified, as Kelly tried to revive Jolene. Spinelli and Georgie stayed with her, offering moral support. After what seemed like forever, Kelly said, "time of death, 18:50."

"No," Nadine whispered, beginning to cry.

Spinelli and Georgie hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," Georgie said, also crying. "I lost my sister, too. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. I'm so sorry."

"Me, too," Spinelli said softly.

"I'm sorry," Kelly told Nadine. "There was nothing we could do."

Nadine nodded against Georgie's shoulder.

Georgie's cell rang and she gave her purse an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

She ran to the designated area to answer her call.

"How do I do it, Spinelli?" Nadine asked quietly. "How do I say goodbye to my sister?"

"I wish I had some advice for you," he said softly. "But I think you're the only one who can answer that. I think we all have to say goodbye in different ways."

"I don't' want her to be remembered for all the bad things she did," she sobbed.

He remembered Georgie saying something similar the night Maxie was murdered.

"You'll make sure they know the other side of her."

"Nurse Crowell," Dr. Ford said from the doorway, "I'm sorry, but I need to speak to you. I know this is lousy timing, but there are some papers you need to sign. Jolene was an organ donor."

She nodded, let go of Spinelli and followed Ford to his office.

Spinelli was left alone in the delivery room with his baby's dead mother. He felt sad for her , and especially for Nadine. Spinelli had no siblings. He had seen Georgie lose Maxie and what it had done to her, and now the same thing was happening to Nadine. He couldn't imagine having a brother or sister and losing them.

He thought of his baby down in the nursery. He and Jolene had created a miracle, even though the circumstances had been far from ideal. Kendra was as much a part of Jolene as of Spinelli. Jolene would live on in their daughter.

"Thank you, Fair One," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "For as long as possible, our baby's only gonna know the good in you."

He turned and walked out of the delivery room. He met Georgie in the hall.

"Is everything OK?"

"Everything's fine," she said, kissing him. "Mack just wanted to tell me he'll be home late tonight."

They went to the nursery and looked at Kendra through the window. Spinelli had an arm around Georgie's slumped shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here tonight, but I had no idea she was gonna die. The last thing you needed was to witness another death."

She straightened up and looked him in the eyes, smiling for the first time since Jolene flat lined.

"I witnessed your daughter's birth and I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, Jolene's death brought up Maxie, but Kendra's birth- Spinelli, I've never seen anything more beautiful!"

They kissed.

Later, Georgie and Nadine watched as Spinelli signed the birth certificate. He looked at Nadine, smiled slightly and wrote "Kendra Jolene Spinelli" in the baby's name box. She hugged him and started to cry again as she thanked him.

Kendra's eyes had turned from blue to brown by the day it was time to take her home. Kelly had kept her for a few days, just to make sure there were no complications from the cord being wrapped around her neck. Spinelli was amazed every time he looked at her; Jolene's blonde hair and his brown eyes. This was his daughter. He watched for hours as she slept. He loved to watch her facial expressions change and guess at what she was dreaming about.

When he came in to take her home, he found Epiphany holding her.

"Greetings," he said with a smile.

"Your Daddy's here," she told Kendra softly, then smiled up at Spinelli. "She's all ready. I figured you helped me do the last thing I could do for my son; you helped me take care of him by finding his killer. The least I could do is take extra special care of your daughter."

It was raining outside and a loud thunder clap startled Kendra. She started to cry and Spinelli took her from Epiphany.

"No, it's OK," he said in a soft, soothing voice. "The thunder can't hurt you."

She stopped crying almost immediately. His touch and voice always seemed to calm her quickly. Again, he felt that connection. "She knows me."

Kendra felt better as her head rested on Daddy's shoulder. She liked this Daddy person. She liked the big black lady, too, but Daddy was different. She always felt good when Daddy was there.

Spinelli rubbed Kendra's back as he looked at Epiphany.

"Thank you, Nurse Johnson," he said sincerely in acknowledgement of what she'd said about returning his favor of finding Stan's killer by taking extra care of Kendra.

She nodded and they smiled at each other again before he turned and left the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu baby sat while Georgie and Spinelli went to Jolene's funeral, again offering moral support for Nadine. As she watched the baby sleep, she thought of Spinelli and how she could get him to realize he still loved her. His daughter was beautiful. It made her wonder what a child would look like if she had one with him. Part of her cringed at the idea of having a baby; she still wasn't ready. But her fantasies of Spinelli included Kendra now that she was here and she wasn't entirely opposed to the prospect of more children.

But the problem still remained. How could she get him to notice her again? She had damaged their relationship when she'd chosen Logan. Spinelli was in love with Georgie now and Lulu didn't want to hurt either of them. She hated the idea of waiting until Georgie was away and then getting Spinelli alone; it seemed sneaky. But she didn't see any other way. It was entirely possible, even plausible, that spending so much time away from Spinelli would prompt Georgie to meet someone else. A year was a long time, after all. Spinelli would be hurt if Georgie found someone else in Europe. Lulu could either cushion the blow by rekindling his love for her before that happened or pick up the pieces when and if Georgie broke his heart. She would rather be a cushion for him than pick up the pieces; that way Spinelli wouldn't be hurt as badly.

There was also the problem of Johnny. How had Lulu gotten herself into a situation where she loved two guys? She was beginning to see Johnny as more of a friend and Spinelli as her love interest, but she also felt she might be able to convince Johnny to leave the mob if she stayed with him. She didn't want anything to happen to him and she was convinced that she could change his life for the better. She hoped she could do it before Georgie left for Europe so she could then explain to him that she only wanted his friendship and then begin making Spinelli fall in love with her again.

Her cell rang and she answered it quickly, not wanting to wake Kendra.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Johnny said. "Wanna have a picnic?"

"I can't right now; I'm baby sitting Kendra for Spinelli. He went to Jolene's funeral."

"Why? I mean, she deceived him; she played with him and-"

"He and Georgie went to support Nadine. Jolene may have been a murderer, but she was also Nadine's sister and the mother of Spinelli's child. Only a sweet guy like Spinelli would feel sad for someone like Jolene."

Johnny frowned on his end. Lulu had been praising Spinelli more and more over the past few months, ever since Logan had hit her and she'd gone to him for help. He wondered, not for the first time, if he should ask her if there was more going on between her and Spinelli than she was letting on.

"They should be back by four. Can I meet you in the park at 4:30?"

"Sounds good."

She smiled as she hung up, thinking of how nice it was to have a picnic without guards; Johnny always managed to give them the slip. But her smile faded as her thoughts turned back to Spinelli. How could she hurt Johnny to be with Spinelli? She had hurt Spinelli to be with Logan. Spinelli was not the type to hold a grudge, though, and she was grateful. She could have lost him as her friend after the way she'd treated him. In fact, she felt that was what she'd deserved, but Spinelli had remained, in his very accurate words, her most trusted and loyal friend.

Lulu jumped when the door opened and Spinelli, Georgie and Nadine walked in. There was also another woman with them; Lulu had never seen her before and assumed that she was one of Nadine and Jolene's relatives. Lulu smiled absently at the four of them. She'd been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard them coming up the stairs.

Nadine smiled sadly as she greeted Lulu and looked at Kendra sleeping in her cradle, which Spinelli was using instead of a crib for now because the rocking motion soothed her to sleep most effectively. He had a crib, but he would move her to that when she was a bit older and didn't need to be rocked as frequently.

The funeral had been one of the most horrible experiences of Nadine's life and she couldn't have gotten through it if it hadn't been for Spinelli and Georgie. Her mother had not come, saying Jolene and Nadine had stopped being her daughters when they'd made the decision to become nurses and join the profession that had killed their father. Their Aunt Raylene came, though, and was eager to meet her grand niece.

"She's got your eyes," Raylene said to Spinelli.

He nodded, smiling as he stroked the baby's hair.

"I know what her mother did, and I'd understand if you didn't want me to be part of-"

"You and Nadine are Kendra's family, too, and so is Nadine's mother. I'm hoping she'll change her mind about meeting her granddaughter. None of you will ever be cut out of our baby's life."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a big hug.

Later, Spinelli and Georgie dropped Aunt Raylene off at the airport so she could go back to Ohio. They decided to have dinner at Kelly's; Mike loved seeing Kendra.

"You're thinking about Maxie, aren't you?" Spinelli said gently as they waited for their food.

Georgie nodded.

"Nadine looked today like I felt then."

"You looked then like Fair Elizabeth looked during Noble Emily's funeral."

"Maxie's fading from the house," she said sadly.

"But never from your heart."

She smiled for the first time in hours.

"You always know the right thing to say."

"Only to you, Lovely one."

She loved when he called her that; it was the nickname she preferred above all the others. He had beamed at her when he'd called her that one day and she'd told him that was what she wanted him to call her.

As they talked and waited for their food, Spinelli fed Kendra. His mood lightened when Georgie smiled at him; it had been a very emotional day for everyone. Kendra was very sensitive to Spinelli's moods and he could tell immediately that she felt better when he did; she relaxed and was much more at ease. Again, he was amazed at their connection, especially considering Kendra's age, only four days. When he looked at her, his belief that she was born to complete him was reinforced. He thought again as he looked into his own eyes staring back at him that he'd been destined to be Kendra's father.

As Georgie and Spinelli talked and ate at Kelly's, Johnny and Lulu were just finishing up their picnic. Johnny had seemed moody and Lulu was trying to think how to ask him what was wrong without seeming as if she were pushing.

"Did something happen with your father?" she finally asked.

"No, I've been thinking about something I need to ask you."

Lulu felt a thrill of fear. This couldn't end well if he was going to ask her what she thought he was.

"Is something going on between you and Spinelli that I should know about?"

Lulu was relieved. Johnny was impulsive and she wanted to be with him, for now, until and unless Spinelli became available and she could fix her past mistakes with him, hopefully after she got Johnny out of the mob. She'd been afraid for a second that he'd been going to ask her to move in with him. His house had burned down and he was living in an apartment across from the Metro Court with Claudia, but it wasn't unreasonable to assume that he could get a place of his own and ask Lulu to live with him.

"No," she said honestly, but she felt guilty because it wasn't the whole truth.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?"

"It doesn't matter because he's with Georgie."

"Do you love him?"

"He's my best friend."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes, I love him. He's been my friend when most people would have, and probably should have, baled on me months ago. I humiliated him, Johnny; I broke his heart when I chose Logan, a guy who beat him up right in front of me, and Spinelli stayed my friend. I led him and two other guys on and he still forgave me after I chose the guy he hated. Spinelli doesn't hate many people and I took his friendship and threw it back in his face and he still cares about me. How can you not love a guy like that?"

"Do you wanna be with him?" he demanded.

"I can't be with him; he's got a girlfriend."

"Why can't you give me a straight answer?"

Johnny was angry now and Lulu couldn't blame him, but she couldn't bring herself to admit the truth. She couldn't hurt Johnny when Spinelli wasn't even available; it wouldn't be fair to her or Johnny.

But how could she lie? She'd lied to herself about Logan and that had almost gotten her, Georgie and Spinelli killed. It had gotten Logan himself killed, along with his father. She had hurt Spinelli to be with Logan, twice. If Spinelli was with Georgie, Lulu wouldn't hurt Johnny because of a possibility that something might happen in the future.

"I wanna be with you. Spinelli's happy with Georgie and I'm happy for both of them. They deserve to be together after I hurt them both. I'm happy with you."

She supposed a half truth was better than a lie, at least for now.

"OK," Johnny said, mollified. "I only asked because you've been praising him so much."

"I didn't praise him enough before and I made him feel like I didn't really care about him. I treated him like a toy that I could take out and put away whenever I felt like it. I don't wanna do that to him anymore; he deserves better."

She began helping him clean up the remains of their picnic as she talked. Lulu didn't' know it yet, but her feelings for Spinelli were going to come out in a very unexpected way; it would happen at the wrong time and the wrong person would know. In a few weeks, Lulu was going to have a lot of explaining to do to someone she didn't want to explain anything to where her feelings for Spinelli were concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, before the two days near the end of June when everything went crazy, Spinelli came to know Kendra's cries and expressions. She had a different cry when she was hungry, for example, from when she needed to be changed. There were also times when she cried just to be held.

He was exhausted due to her two-hour feeding schedule, but his internal clock was becoming used to it. When she was asleep, he continued his cyber search for proof that the Zacchara's had put the hit out on Sonny. The problem was they had covered their tracks well. But if there was even a shred of proof, Spinelli was determined to find it.

He was combing through Devlin's accounts on the day before all the craziness started and cross referencing them with all the accounts owned by the Zacchara's. Jason rang the doorbell and Spinelli let him in. Kendra was asleep in her pink room. Spinelli checked to see that the baby monitor was still on. He kept it by his laptop and didn't know why he felt the need to check so frequently. Sometimes he worried that he was being a neurotic parent.

"You look exhausted," Jason said, scrutinizing him closely.

Spinelli shrugged.

"My Empathic One needs to be fed every two hours."

"Empathic one?"

"She reacts to my moods; it's as if she feels what I do."

Stone Cold shrugged, then nodded at Spinelli's comment about the two hour feedings. Spinelli thought he looked sad. Then he remembered that Jason had taken care of Michael for the first year of his life.

"Yeah, but her father needs a break. Don't you take naps when she sleeps?"

"Sometimes, but The Jackal can concentrate on his cyber missions better when she's asleep."

"I understand that, but she's a new-born. Like you said, she needs to be fed every two hours; that's gotta be hard on you. Parents are supposed to sleep when their babies do; it's the only time they can. You're a single parent, so it's even more important for you to sleep when she does and rely on your friends to help you. Spinelli, you may be a single parent, but you don't have to do this all on your own. Why don't you go take a nap? I'll stay and take care of her if she wakes up."

Spinelli hesitated. He trusted his mentor, but he felt guilty abandoning Kendra.

"You won't be any good to anyone if you get sick from exhaustion," Jason said firmly. "Go take a nap. I can stay for a few hours. If anything comes up I'll wake you."

"Thanks, stone Cold."

He walked toward his bedroom, reflexively glancing in at Kendra as he passed hers. She was almost a month old already. It had passed so quickly.

He knew he needed to rely more on his friends to help him with her when he needed a break, but he couldn't bring himself to be separated from her for long, or to delegate his parental responsibilities. The teacher at his parenting class, which he still attended weekly to offer and receive helpful advice, had said the same thing Jason had just told him, but Spinelli couldn't seem to make himself ask for help. When he was tired and tempted to ask someone to take her for a few hours so he could sleep, work or run errands, Sonny's words screamed in his head.

"Someone's gonna let him near a baby? You can't even tie your own shoes. How are you gonna take care of a kid?"

He knew it was irrational, but that didn't stop him from feeling as if Mr. Sir would be right if he left her with someone else just so he could sleep, or especially just so he could have some time to himself. Wanting time to himself made him feel small and selfish and he could just hear Sonny telling him he didn't deserve to be a father. He knew it was silly, but couldn't get it out of his head.

Suddenly, he realized he hadn't told Stone Cold where any of her things were if she woke up, but before he could get up to tell him, he was asleep.

Kendra woke and started to cry. She was hungry and she needed to be changed. The big man came in and picked her up. Where was Daddy?

Jason talked softly to her as he changed and fed her. She was still fussy after he burped her, so he brought her to Spinelli's bedroom to look at him. He smiled as he saw the brown hair sticking out from the covers. Spinelli's back was to them, so Jason brought Kendra around to the other side of the bed so she could see his face. She began to relax. He brought her back into her bedroom and put her in her cradle, talking to her and gently rocking her until she went back to sleep.

He remembered talking to Michael in the same way when he was a baby. Not for the first time, he was glad Spinelli had gotten his PI license. In a few months, he would be completely out of this business and he and Kendra would both be safe. Jason knew Spinelli might still be a target because he was his friend, but the chances were less likely with Spinelli not working for him. If the enemy wanted information, Spinelli wouldn't have it, so there would be no reason for the enemy to try to kidnap him for information.

Before going back to the living room, he glanced in at his friend again, still sleeping like a baby himself. Sonny had been wrong that day in his office. Spinelli had grown up a lot since the day they'd met, and a lot of it had been done during his preparations for Kendra's birth. Sonny didn't know Spinelli and didn't want to, but if he ever wanted to see an example of a good father, Jason would drag him here and make him watch the kid- no, the man- he had so cruelly and wrongly dubbed a freak with his daughter.

Jason felt a pang of sadness. Sonny could have been that kind of father, if he'd made the right choices. So could Jason. If he hadn't chosen this life, he could be with Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake now instead of running the business for Sonny so he could have a life with Kate. It would be a life without his boys, but Sonny was stubbornly refusing to assure Christina's safety the same way and there was nothing Jason could do about it. He still had her guarded, but that was all he could do.

He smiled as he looked at the baby pictures on the living room wall. One of them was a framed sonogram, most likely the first one Spinelli had seen. He had walked into the office and proudly shown it to Jason, beaming from ear to ear. Then he had looked upset and begun to apologize to Jason, knowing Stone Cold's secret pain. Jason had emphatically told him not to apologize, that he was happy for Spinelli and glad to see the picture. He had told him truthfully that he was glad Spinelli could be with his child and had made the right decisions.

Jason wondered again how anyone could say he was not a good father. Spinelli knew exactly what his daughter needed and made sure she had it. Sonny had no right to judge him when his son was lying in a hospital bed in a coma for the rest of his life because of Sonny's bad choices. Jason still blamed himself as well, but Sonny had been the one to go to the warehouse with Michael without guards.

He turned on the TV and was not surprised that Spinelli had it tuned to the tech channel. He made a mental note of the channel number so he could turn it back when he was done watching; he believed in common courtesy when visiting someone else's house.

As he flipped through the channels, a rare day dream passed through his mind; Spinelli and Jason at the park watching Kendra, Jake and Cameron playing and making sure they didn't hurt themselves, or each other. He sighed. He wished it could be that way, but as long as he was stuck with the choices he had made, there was no chance. But if Jason couldn't have the life he wanted, he was glad and relieved that Spinelli could. Recent events and Jason's pleas after Michael had been shot had done what all his previous warnings had not been able to do. They had made sure that Spinelli would not make the same mistakes Jason had. He only wished he could go back in time and make the right choices himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"One of the meanings for your name is water baby," Spinelli said as he bathed Kendra the next morning. "It also means magical, which is the reason I picked it when I saw your sonogram. Your middle name is special because it was your mother's first name, but it also means 'she will increase.' I thought it was accurate since you've increased the magic in your Daddy's life."

She sighed happily, making him grin. She loved baths and she loved for him to talk to her.

Georgie smiled, listening outside the door. She'd come up the stairs and heard him talking and thought he'd had company. She was glad he didn't and that it was only Kendra he was talking to. She wanted to tell him about the letter she'd gotten in the mail.

Kendra began to cry.

"I know you're hungry; just let me get you dressed and then you can eat."

Georgie rang the doorbell.

"First we need to see who's here."

Kendra made an annoyed sound that made Spinelli laugh.

"Coming," he called, heading for the door.

"Greetings, Lovely One!"

"Hi," Georgie said, kissing his cheek. "Hi, Kendra."

The baby made an irritated noise. She didn't want Daddy to talk to the nice lady right now; she wanted him to pay attention to her. She wanted to eat.

"She's hungry," Spinelli explained with a grin.

Georgie nodded absently and Spinelli's expression became concerned.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I just- I need to make a decision and I need your input."

"OK. Um, The Empathic One's bottle is full. Can you please put it on the stove while I dress her?"

"Sure."

She sat down after putting the bottle on the stove, watching it carefully as she spoke.

"I've been thinking about this since Maxie died, but I didn't wanna say anything because I thought grief was clouding my thinking, but then I got a letter in the mail today and I realized I have to make the decision quickly."

"What decision? What did the letter say?"

She sighed. How could she explain this to him when she didn't even understand it herself?"

"Well, I- I've wanted to go to Europe for years and you've helped me make all these plans, but if I go, Mack's gonna be alone. He'll have Robin and the new baby when it comes, but I'm his only remaining daughter. Also, the thought of being alone in another country on Maxie's birthday and the first anniversary of her death- Spinelli, I don't know if I could handle that."

"You're having second thoughts about your trip to Ibiza?"

She nodded.

"Also, I've been thinking about how you've helped me with the planning and I wanna share it with you. I want you and Kendra to come with me. I love you both and I don't wanna leave you for so long."

He was surprised speechless. The thought had never occurred to him. He would love to share Ibiza with Georgie, but didn't know if it was logical to take a vacation to another country with all the uncertainty in Port Charles with the Zacchara's, his growing PI experiences and Kendra being so young.

"I know you wouldn't be able to go right away," she continued. "But when and if you could, I'd like to go with you."

"But I still don't understand about the letter."

"It's my acceptance letter into the foreign exchange program; they wanna give me an all expenses paid trip to Grease."

"I knew you'd be accepted," he said proudly. "But I also know what you've been going through since Maxie's death. I know how scared you are of losing someone else you love. Everyone you love is here and I can't blame you for not wanting to leave right now. But you've never been one to let fear stop you. As for me, I love you and I would never wanna hold you back for any reason. If you decide not to go as you originally planned, I don't want our relationship to be one of the reasons you stay; I'm afraid that could lead to you one day resenting me. But I'll support whatever decision you make. If you decide to postpone the trip, it would be my honor to share it with you when the time comes."

They were interrupted by a plaintive cry from Spinelli's hungry daughter. They both laughed and Georgie tested the bottle to see that it wasn't too hot.

It was Georgie's day off from Kelly's and Kate didn't have any blog work for her to do, so she and Spinelli took Kendra to the park and had a picnic. Lulu was there with Cameron and Jake, baby sitting for Elizabeth.

They ate and talked with the music from Kendra's baby swing posing as a background. Spinelli found the combination of music, happily playing children and their parents or guardians, birds and the quiet whirring as the swing went back and forth to be both soothing and fitting. It summed up the perfection of this beautiful day. The sky was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight, and he was with his girlfriend and his baby in one of the most beautiful settings in Port Charles.

There was no indication that things would go wrong in a few hours and that his, Georgie's, Kendra's and Lulu's lives would be in potential danger. This new threat would not be from the mob, but from an innocent encounter with a stranger who would unknowingly change Spinelli's and Georgie's future, and by extension Lulu's and Kendra's as well.

"Have you spoken to your father about your doubts?" he asked as he finished his barbecue chips.

"Not yet; I don't know how. I'm sure he'd be glad if I stayed, but he'll probably beat himself up over it, too. He'll blame himself for me not wanting to go just like he blames himself for what happened to Maxie. He thinks he failed her."

"There was nothing anyone could have done."

"I know," she sighed sadly. "Maxie's fate was sealed the minute she got trapped in that vault at the Metro Court with hostage taker three. I keep trying to tell Mack it wasn't his fault, but he just keep saying Maxie's dead because he failed her. He hired Coop; he thinks he should have known something was wrong."

"Cooper had everyone fooled."

She nodded.

"I didn't realize it until it was too late."

"Don't," he said gently, putting his arm around her. "You didn't fail her any more than Mack did; the minute you suspected him you came to me to try to find proof."

"But by then she was already dead."

"You had no reason to suspect him until then."

"I know you're right, but on days like today when I miss her even more I can't help feeling responsible."

"The only one responsible is Cooper."

"If I go to Ibiza and something happens here to someone I love I'll never forgive myself."

"That's your grief and fear talking."

"I've just been so unsure of everything since Maxie died; the only thing I'm not unsure of is our relationship."

"Although that statement is most reassuring, you should not allow that to influence you're decision; The Jackal will still be here when The Lovely One returns."

"How can I expect you to wait for me for an entire year?"

"Well, The Jackal is not exactly a magnet for women who fall head over heels in love with him. You're more likely to meet someone in Ibiza than I am to fall in love with someone here while you're gone, and if that happens, I don't want you to feel bad. As I said, I would never wish to hold you back for any reason. I love you and your happiness is all that matters to me, even if one day it means you and I are no longer together."

She pulled him into a tight hug.

"How did I get lucky enough to find you?"

"I'm the lucky one."

Lulu came over to greet them when Elizabeth came to pick up the boys and the three of them went back to Spinelli's apartment to watch movies and have pizza.

Later, when Lulu got up and opened the door to leave, they were all startled to see a man in a hazzmat suit standing in the doorway.

"Stay here," the man said, his voice disconcertingly muffled by his mask. "The man who delivered your food was exposed to the Asian ague, a highly contagious illness. To avoid further outbreak, you're all under quarantine. No one may leave the premises."


	6. Chapter 6

They all stared at each other. Spinelli didn't know how Georgie and Lulu felt, but he was fighting panic, not for himself, or even Georgie and Lulu, but for Kendra. She was just a baby. What if she was struck by this disease?

"Um, I have a baby here," he told the man in the hazzmat suit, who handed him a notice from the health department. "Could this affect her?"

"The disease is highly contagious, as I've said. The quarantine will last twenty-four hours, but the disease is only contagious for the first two to four. The extra hours are just a precaution."

"Um, OK, but- but my daughter is not even a month old!"

"Just keep an eye on her, Sir, and on each other. If any of you develop a fever, drink lots of fluids and take acetaminophen; a sponge bath wouldn't hurt either. If the fever gets above a hundred and four, call an ambulance and get the afflicted party to a hospital."

"Thank you," Spinelli said, feeling as if he hadn't really had his question answered, but also feeling that the man knew all he was telling him and was not deliberately trying to evade his question.

"OK," Lulu said, "that came out of no where. I mean, seriously, this was totally random."

"As is often the case with life outside Cyberspace," Spinelli said absently, looking anxiously towards Kendra's bedroom."

"We'll keep a very close eye on her," Georgie said, trying to reassure him.

He nodded, then went into her room to check on her. He knew it was irrational to think she would be sick already, but needed to check, anyway. After satisfying himself that she was OK and sleeping peacefully, he went to the couch and sat down, taking his laptop off the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked.

"I'm gonna Jackal this disease and see what I can find out; maybe there's a way I can protect My Innocent One."

As Spinelli researched the virus, Lulu and Georgie called their families. Georgie tried not to be irritated with Mack's reaction; he was acting as if Spinelli had deliberately exposed them to a contagious disease. Georgie fought her irritation because she knew it was his fear of losing her, too, that made him react so unreasonably. He also said something about how Patrick was stalking Robin, which was totally ridiculous. Georgie understood Robin's fears, but from what she'd seen, Patrick really was making an effort and Robin was giving him no credit. Patrick was the father of Robin's baby, whether Robin liked it or not, and it was time she started acting like a mother instead of a spoiled child who wanted things her way or no way.

Tracey gave Lulu a hard time about being quarantined with Spinelli, too. Lulu rolled her eyes and pretended she was losing her cell phone signal. Johnny was more worried about Lulu than the people she was quarantined with. She was glad Luke had skipped town again, having been arrested and released on bale for money laundering, and that Lucky was working. She knew Lucky's reaction would not be good if he found out she was quarantined with Spinelli. She hated the way Lucky treated Spinelli; the only reason Lucky hated him was because he worked for Jason, but he didn't have to treat him like a criminal every time they saw each other.

The more information Spinelli found, the more worried he became about their situation, and he found nothing that would ease his concerns about Kendra. He apprised them of the side-effects; the one that worried him the most was the delirium. If he contracted this virus and began blabbing Stone Cold's secrets, the consequences could be disastrous. But even that couldn't overshadow his worry over the possibility of Kendra getting sick.

"Maybe you'd feel better if she was closer," Georgie suggested. "Why don't you bring her out here with us?"

"Good idea."

He brought her out and put her in her swing; she loved movement. He watched her as she slept, trying not to think of Asian Ague. Why had they ordered that pizza? Why hadn't they just brought something back from Kelly's? They trusted Senior Sir; he would never have contaminated them like this and put his and Jolene's beautiful miracle in danger.

"God wouldn't give her to you only for you to lose her to Asian Ague," Georgie said.

"I hope you're right, but as Lulu said, this was totally random."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have-"

"No, it- it's OK, Blonde One; you were- you were just pointing out how unexpected this was."

"We should have gotten something from Kelly's," Georgie said. "The pizza was my idea. I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known; no one could have predicted this. It's no one's fault."

By morning, they had gotten no sleep, except Kendra, but even she didn't sleep as well as she usually did because she was picking up on Spinelli's anxiety.

"Oh my God!" Spinelli said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Lulu and Georgie asked together.

"I have the rings."

"Rings?" Georgie asked.

"The rings around the eyes; I have one of the signs of-"

"Spinelli, we didn't sleep last night," Lulu said. "It's natural to have rings around your eyes."

Georgie agreed, but felt his forehead, anyway, to satisfy both of them that he really was just worrying too much.

"You don't have a fever."

Spinelli checked again to see if Kendra was still cool; he'd been doing that frequently all night. She was fine. "So far," his mind insisted on adding in Sonny's most angry and accusing tone.

Later, they were talking when Lulu suddenly collapsed. She had gotten up to put on a pot of coffee, but fell before she reached the kitchen. Lulu had contracted the Asian Ague.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lulu?" Georgie asked, alarmed, as she and Spinelli jumped up from the couch and rushed to her.

"I feel so dizzy," Lulu breathed.

"She's burning up," Spinelli said.

He and Georgie lifted her to the couch and Spinelli ran to get the thermometer. Her temperature was a hundred and two.

"Dad?" Lulu asked, looking around as if she didn't know where she was. "What's going on? Why are we back here? I thought you got rid of the monkey and the virus was gone."

Spinelli gave Georgie a questioning look.

"Do you know what she's talking about?"

"We had an outbreak of a virus a couple of years ago that was caused by a monkey Luke brought back from Africa as a pet for Lulu. Dillon caught it and we got married in his hospital room because we were afraid he was gonna die. Our Uncle Tony died, and so did Sam's brother, Danny. That was when Spencer Cassodine's mother, Courtney, died, too. She caught the virus, gave birth to Spencer and then died."

She stopped, realizing she was babbling.

Lulu was becoming agitated.

"Dad, where did you go? What did I do? Why don't you ever stay?"

"She's delirious," Spinelli said.

"Dad, please, come back!" Lulu said, beginning to cry. "Mom's gone; don't you leave me, too! Don't Lucky and I matter to you? Dad, please!"

"I'm here, Cupcake," Spinelli said, lowering his voice to try to sound like Luke. "Daddy's here."

He glanced over at Kendra, who was beginning to stir in the swing.

"I'll get her," Georgie said. "You keep talking to Lulu; you seem to be calming her down. Good imitation, by the way."

He gave her a nervous grin before turning back to Lulu.

"It's not you, Gumdrop. I just need to be free to do things on my terms."

Lulu had told him that was what Luke had said when he'd been considering not having the bypass that had saved his life.

"I love you and I'm here now. Everything is OK. But you're very sick, Lulu; you need to rest now."

"OK, Dad; just don't leave again, OK?"

"I promise."

Spinelli gave her some acetaminophen, along with a drink he'd come to like almost as much as orange soda. It was a blend of nineteen fruits, including a Brazilian berry. He believed the vitamins and nutrients would assist in her recovery.

"Spinelli?" she asked as Georgie had just finished burping Kendra and was putting her back in the swing.

"Yes, Fair One?"

"Was my dad here?"

"No, you were delirious; you thought The Jackal was your cool but intimidating parental unit."

"We have to get rid of the monkey before it kills anyone else! It killed my Uncle Tony and Courtney; it killed Sam's brother."

When she'd recognized him, he'd thought the delirium had passed; apparently he'd been wrong. It had just shifted focus. She sat up, becoming agitated again. Spinelli put his hand on her shoulder.

"We will; just lie down. Get some sleep and you'll feel better soon."

"OK."

Later, Lulu woke up again just as Spinelli's computer beeped. Her temperature had not gone down much. She was still babbling.

"I'll be right back. Can you watch both of them for a minute? I need to call Stone Cold about something he needs to know."

"I can watch them. You should tell Jason about the quarantine, anyway."

He nodded and went into the bedroom to tell Jason that someone had just made a withdrawal from one of Devlin's accounts.

"You're under quarantine?" Jason asked, sounding surprised and worried.

"Lulu has the virus; so far Kendra, Georgie and I are fine. It's Kendra I'm really worried about; she's only a baby."

"I know you, Spinelli. Don't panic or you'll worry yourself sick."

While Spinelli was on the phone with Jason, Georgie decided it was time to give Lulu a sponge bath to try to bring her fever down. She was mumbling and when Georgie got close enough, she heard what she was saying.

"I love you, Spinelli. I was so wrong. I hurt you so bad; first making you compete with Milo and Dillon and then choosing Logan after he beat you up. I'm sorry; I should have picked you in the first place. I love you, Spinelli. Please, just give me a chance to prove it. Georgie's away and I know you're lonely; I can help fill the loneliness."

Georgie went cold. Her fear was coming true. Lulu wanted Spinelli now.

"But Spinelli doesn't feel the same way anymore," her rational mind told her.

But he might. If she left for Ibiza, Lulu would move in on him. He had been in love with her; it was possible that Lulu could bring back those feelings if Georgie was out of the picture, even temporarily.

When the sponge bath was over, Georgie checked Lulu's temperature again. It was down slightly and Lulu was no longer babbling; she'd fallen asleep again.

Georgie checked Kendra to make sure she was still healthy; she seemed fine. Then she sat down and waited for Spinelli to come out of the bedroom. Should she tell him what Lulu had said? Should she handle the situation herself when Lulu was better? She didn't want to lie to him, and not telling him would be a lie of omission, but she was afraid of his reaction. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; it was that she knew he was human and if the girl he had loved for months was finally coming to her senses, he might remember the feelings he'd forced himself to bury and Georgie could lose him.

Spinelli's worried voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong? Is she worse? What about Kendra? Is she-"

She decided not to tell him now. He had enough to worry about.

"No, I'm just tired; Lulu's fever's coming down and Kendra's fine."

Spinelli sat down on the couch next to Lulu. Georgie was in the chair beside Kendra's swing.

"Do you think I'm a neurotic parent?" he asked suddenly.

"No," she said, surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"I feel guilty every time I leave her. Stone Cold watched her for a few hours yesterday while I got some sleep and I felt guilty even leaving her that long. I didn't even actually leave her; Stone Cold stayed here with her and I was only in the bedroom, but I still feel like if I let someone else take care of her I'm abandoning her. I'm always checking to see if the baby monitor is on and that makes no sense because it's never off. Now, with this Asian Ague threat-"

"The threat is very real to all of us and Kendra's age makes her the most vulnerable; you have every right to worry about that. As for the rest of it, Kendra's your first child. Of course you're gonna worry more and be more protective until you've had more experience."

"I just keep hearing Mr. Corinthos, Sir, telling me I can't take care of a baby when-"

"He's wrong! Sonny couldn't take care of Michael; he decided to take him to a place where he was unprotected. You would never put Kendra in that kind of danger."

"I'm supposed to protect her. I'm supposed to keep her safe."

He began rubbing his temples.

"And you're doing that, Spinelli, in the best way you know how. As for Asian Ague, that's not your fault; it's not because of anything you did, and Kendra's fine. She hasn't shown any signs of being sick. You can't blame yourself. You were the one who said no one could have predicted this." She paused, noticing him rubbing his temples. "Do you have a headache?"

He nodded.

"Go get some sleep. Lulu's peaceful now and I can feed Kendra when she wakes up."

"You haven't slept either."

"But you have a headache. Go on; get some sleep."

"OK."

They kissed before he went to his room, feeling grateful that this strong, wise and lovely woman had chosen him.


	8. Chapter 8

When he woke up later, he heard Georgie and Lulu talking. Lulu's fever had broken. He stood up and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Hi," Georgie said. "Did your headache go away?"

Then she noticed the strange look on his face; he didn't look healthy.

"Are you all right?"

"The Jackal feels most peculiar."

He began walking from his room in the direction of Kendra's swing to check on her, but fell halfway there.

"Oh no!" Georgie and Lulu cried together.

Lulu got up from the couch and she and Georgie brought Spinelli over to it and laid him down.

"Kendra-" Spinelli began.

"She's OK. I checked on her just before Lulu woke up."

Things began to get hazy at that point. He was sure his couch was in Jason's office, but Georgie told him he was home and he should sleep.

His mind went back to Sonny. Mr. Corinthos, Sir, wanted him to give up his child. Maybe that was because he'd been forced to give up his. Spinelli had to protect Kendra from Sonny; she was his daughter, not Mr. Sir's. He needed help; he needed Stone Cold to help him protect his baby.

Spinelli's situation was very different from Stone Cold's. Kendra was not in danger, especially not from her father. Jason had had to give up his own son, and the woman he loved, so they would be safe from his enemies. As far as Spinelli knew, no one hated him enough to want to take his child from him, except maybe Mr. Sir, although Spinelli wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because The Jackal's services were first given to Evil Al and Sonny had never trusted him because he was a former employee of one of his greatest enemies.

But Alcazar was dead and Spinelli had been working for Stone Cold and Mr. Sir for over a year. He thought he should have earned Sonny's trust by now. Jason trusted him without question and had for a very long time.

Maybe Sonny was jealous of Jason's relationship to Spinelli. After all, Spinelli had shared a secret with him that Sonny hadn't known for months. The friendship between Sonny and Jason had been strained since the shooting of Little Michael. Spinelli was the friend Jason confided in now, not Sonny. There was too much blame, anger and pain between Sonny and Jason now to share secrets and offer comfort and advice.

Would Sonny punish Spinelli for taking his friend by taking Kendra? He couldn't let that happen. Stone Cold's Grasshopper needed his master's help!

Sonny was like Jason's father. It was true that Dr. Alan was Stone Cold's biological father, but in every other way, Mr. Sir had been his source of love and guidance after Stone Cold's car accident, which had left him without a memory of the first twenty years of his life. Stone Cold's daily conflict was Oedipal in nature; he was faced with the possibility of one day having to kill his father figure if the Master's former Master forced him into that corner.

Sonny craved power; he would try to take the business back from Jason. He would think he deserved it, that Jason had stolen the business from him. He would convince himself that Jason was wrong in taking over the business and that Mr. Sir deserved to be killed as punishment for what happened to Michael. He would try to punish himself by forcing his former pupil into a situation where the pupil had no choice but to end his life. Stone Cold had to stand up to him, or Mr. Sir would force his mentor to kill him. He wanted to call him and warn him, but Georgie told him Jason was busy and Spinelli needed to sleep.

"I promise, we'll call him and tell him later, but for now I need you to sleep, OK? Kendra needs you to get better."

"OK," Spinelli said with a mixture of relief and reluctance, relieved that Kendra wasn't sick but still worried that he wouldn't be able to talk to Jason in time.

He did feel sleepy. Kendra was OK; Georgie had told him. As long as Kendra was safe and healthy, that was all that mattered. All he needed was a little rest and he'd be fine.

"I've known about Jake for a while," Lulu told Georgie once Spinelli was asleep. "Spinelli found out accidentally and got nervous when I found him looking at the information on his computer; this was before Jake was even born. Lucky knows, too; he found out at the Black and White Ball. Sam forced Jason into telling Lucky. If he or Elizabeth didn't tell him, Sam was going to. Please, Georgie, no one else can know; Spinelli wouldn't have said anything if-"

"I know Jason needs to protect his son, especially now. I won't say anything. I won't even let Spinelli know I know, unless he worries that he said something while he was delirious and then I'll make the same promise to him. If anyone finds out about Jake's true paternity, it won't be from me."

"Thank you," Lulu said with relief. "You're not mad at him for not telling you, are you? I mean, he's your boyfriend and he kept a secret from you-"

"I'm not mad; I tell him things in confidence and so does Jason. I wouldn't want him to break my confidence to Jason, so I would never expect him to break Jason's to me."

Both girls suspected that there was an ulterior motive behind Lulu's question about Georgie's feelings about the paternity secret. Lulu hated to admit it, but a small part of her wanted Georgie to be angry that Spinelli hadn't told her about Jake. If Georgie and Spinelli were having problems, Lulu could be a source of comfort for Spinelli, giving him a friendly ear, which might lead to more than friendship. The thought made Lulu feel disgusted with herself and she tried to force it away.

Georgie knew Lulu was in love with the man she loved, again. Things would be different this time, though. Spinelli was more mature than Dillon had been then. She knew that if Spinelli had any doubts or questions, he would talk them out with Georgie and they would work it out together. She was not going to allow Lulu to steal Spinelli from her the way she'd stolen Dillon. She decided that as soon as they knew Spinelli was OK and the girls could have some time alone, she was going to make it clear to Lulu that Spinelli was off limits as a love interest. But for now, Spinelli's condition was their main concern.

"Do you think any of what he said about Sonny forcing Jason to kill him if he didn't stand up to him- do you think that could really happen?" Georgie asked Lulu.

If anything happened to Jason, it would affect Spinelli. For his sake, Georgie wanted to see if she could determine how much of what Spinelli had said was true and how much was his fear and anxiety coming through in his delirious ramblings.

"He's right about Sonny being addicted to power. Sonny's been acting so weird lately; I just don't know what he'll do."

"He's targeted Spinelli. He's trying to make him an emotional punching bag."

"In what way?"

"Calling him a freak, telling him he's gonna fail as a father, anything he can do to make Spinelli feel bad about himself."

"That's horrible! Do you think that's why he's afraid Sonny's gonna take Kendra?"

"Yes. Jus before Kendra was born-"

As Georgie was beginning to tell Lulu about his encounter with Sonny in Jason's office, Spinelli suddenly grunted and began to whimper in pain; he sounded terrified.

"It's time to get him to the hospital," Lulu said.

"His fever's in the danger zone," the paramedic said, "and he's not responding to the medication; we need to get him to the ER stat."

"If he wakes up, tell him we'll be there in about an hour; the quarantine will be over then. Even more importantly, tell him Kendra's fine; she's his daughter and he's been very worried about her catching the virus."

"I'll tell him."

"What about Georgie and Kendra? Could they still get sick?"

"No, they're past it."

"Thank God," Lulu said.

"Spinelli will be relieved," Georgie said.

As soon as the hour was up, Georgie called Nadine and she came to watch Kendra. As Georgie drove to the hospital, Lulu called Jason from the passenger's seat, knowing Spinelli would be glad to have his mentor there, as well as his girlfriend and his best friend. He needed all the support he could get.


	9. Chapter 9

Spinelli panicked when he woke up and saw the IV in his arm.

"No, he cried in terror. "No! No! The Jackal's cyber strength is being sucked from his corporeal form! All his wisdom will be kept in tiny vials and sold to the highest bidder!"

"Spinelli," Elizabeth said, rushing to him. "Shsh, calm down. You're in General Hospital; you have a fever."

He looked at her in confusion.

"But that's not right. It was- it was The Blonde One who contracted the deadly Ague."

"Lulu's OK now."

"What about Kendra?" he asked, suddenly afraid he'd lost her, that she'd caught the virus while he was out of it with the fever and he'd abandoned her when it counted most. "And Georgie, are they-"

"Kendra's fine; she and Georgie didn't get sick."

"Thank the Gods and Goddesses," he sighed, relaxing. "Can I see them?"

"Georgie and Lulu, yes, and Jason's here, too, but Kendra's too young. Nadine's watching her at your place."

"I brought this from your night stand at home," Georgie said, placing a framed photo on his bedside table. "I figured you'd feel better if you could at least see Kendra since you couldn't have her here."

"Thank you, Lovely One."

"Georgie?" someone called, running toward Spinelli's cubical.

Mack came rushing in, looking frantic.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Lucky heard the call over the radio for paramedics to go to Spinelli's place."

"I'm fine; Kendra and I didn't get sick. Lulu did, but she's better. Spinelli's fever spiked and we had to rush him here."

"Do you have any sense in your head?" Mack demanded, glaring furiously at Spinelli. "You have a child and you expose her, and my daughter, not to mention Lulu, to some weird virus? I didn't think you were like Jason and Sonny; I thought my daughter would be safe with you! I see now that I was dead wrong and I never should have trusted you!"

"Sir, I-"

"Mack, stop it! All we did was order a pizza, which, by the way, was my idea. How were we supposed to know the delivery guy would have Asian Ague of all things?"

"You should be brought up on charges of child endangerment," Mack spat at Spinelli.

"Mack!" Georgie said furiously.

"No! I almost lost you! From now on you stay away from my daughter!"

"Commissioner Scorpio," Epiphany said sternly, stepping into the cubical. "The only person who should be in here with Mr. Spinelli is your daughter; he's only allowed one visitor at a time. Step out, and I won't have you upsetting my patient. You're gonna have to continue this conversation when he's better."

"You and I are gonna have a very long talk when I get home," Georgie promised Mack, "and it's not gonna be pretty! Go away, Mack; Spinelli needs his rest."

"Where is your child?" Mack asked, his voice dripping with venom. "Maybe I should have Social services pick her up."

Spinelli's emotions were all over the place. He'd been surprised by Mack's anger, but part of him understood it. Mack had lost one daughter and had been in danger of losing the other. But Spinelli had also been in danger of losing Kendra, and all because of a random encounter with a stranger who had had no idea he was sick and had passed it on to Spinelli and everyone with him. It was a miracle that Lulu and Spinelli were the only ones afflicted. He felt guilty for putting all their lies in danger, even though he knew it wasn't his fault. But at the threat of Social Services, all those feelings, except the guilt, were replaced with fear. Spinelli could still lose Kendra.

"She's safe at home with Nadine; now get out of here and leave him alone!"

Before leaving, Mack made one final threat.

"If any harm ever comes to Georgie because of you, I will personally break every bone in your hand and see to it that you never get near a computer again."

He glared at him, completely ignoring Georgie's horrified protests, then stormed away from the cubical.

"I'm sorry," Georgie began, but Spinelli's fear made him interrupt her before she could get any further.

"He- He can't really do that, can he? I mean, none of us could have known the delivery man would be sick! He can't- he can't take Kendra, can he? Can he bring up-"

"Hey," Jason said. "How are you feeling?"

"I think you better call a lawyer to set his mind at ease," Georgie said. "Mack's got him scared Kendra's gonna be taken away from him because of the exposure; he won't get any rest and he won't get better if he's worried sick over Mack's threats."

"Why would Mack threaten to take Kendra?"

"I exposed her and Georgie to the Ague; he's angry with me for putting Georgie in danger. Please, Stone Cold, I need to know I'm not gonna lose my Innocent One over a thirty second encounter with a random delivery boy. Would you please call The Brusk Lady of Justice?"

They knew it wasn't likely; even as scared as he was, Spinelli also knew that on some level, but he was sick and his worst fear had just been voiced by someone powerful enough to make it happen. If Mack wanted to, he could find a way to take Kendra. Georgie and Jason knew that calling Diane was the quickest and most effective way to ease Spinelli's concerns so he could get the rest he needed to recover.

"Yeah, I'll be right back. Just try to relax; don't worry."

When Lulu came in to see him, Georgie went to go call Robin and check on her. Kelly had put her on bed rest after she'd collapsed.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked with concern. "Did the doctor give you bad news? Are you-"

"I could lose Kendra."

"What?"

"Commissioner Scorpio has threatened to have Social Services take her and to have me brought up on charges of child endangerment because of the virus."

"That's crazy!"

"Diane's on her way," Jason said. "Don't worry, Spinelli; we're gonna make sure you don't lose Kendra. This wasn't your fault and anyone with a brain is gonna see that."

Diane looked irritated when she arrived at the hospital. Spinelli had been moved to a room by then, so that was where she met with him and Jason. Georgie stayed, which seemed to annoy Diane even further. Spinelli was too upset to wonder why, but later supposed Diane had thought Georgie shouldn't be in on something that had to do with the business. Jason, always a man of few words, had told her only to come to the hospital, but not what the situation was.

"Not that you care, Jason, but when you called me, Kate Howard was showing me the latest in summer fashions."

"You're right, Diane. I don't care; we got a problem."

"Did Mr. Grasshopper shoot himself again? Kate can't fit me in again until next week, Spinelli; if you've caused me to miss out on the opportunity to wear the latest couture to the benefit at the museum I'll charge Jason so much for-"

"Not that I don't appreciate your efforts, Stone Cold," Spinelli said, fear and his fever causing his voice to rise with panic and irritability, "but maybe I should find a lawyer who cares more about my baby than she does about her fashion accessories!"

"Baby?" Diane asked, looking confused.

Jason lifted Kendra's photo off the table and handed it to Diane.

"This little girl is Kendra Jolene Spinelli, OK? That's who you need to focus on right now. The only thing I want you talking about in this room right now is how to keep Spinelli from losing his daughter. Mack Scorpio told him he was gonna send Social Services to pick her up because Spinelli and his friends ordered a pizza and the delivery man was exposed to Asian Ague. Lulu and Spinelli caught it; Georgie and Kendra did not. Does Mack have a case?"

"He's mad because I got exposed," Georgie said, smoothing Spinelli's hair, trying to calm him down. "He couldn't do anything for me during the quarantine and now he thinks threatening Spinelli is gonna make him feel like he did something to protect me. I'm Spinelli's girlfriend."

Diane nodded during Jason and Georgie's speeches, looking intently at the baby in the photo.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spinelli; I didn't mean to be so shallow. I had no idea you had a child."

Spinelli's tone was desperate.

"Please, Ms. Miller, I can't lose my child over a pizza delivery!"

"You won't. Commissioner Scorpio doesn't have a leg to stand on; no one is going to take your daughter from you."

Spinelli and Georgie sighed.

"Thank you," he said, "and please accept my humble apology for snapping. The last twenty-four hours have been most distressing."

"Apology accepted. Kendra's beautiful."

He smiled.

"Now, there is the matter of the Commissioner."

"What do you mean?" Spinelli asked, tensing again. "I- I thought you said-"

Diane had been feeling strangely since Michael had been shot, as if she could have done something to prevent it years ago. It wasn't like her to feel guilty about a client's situation, but she felt guilty over Sonny's. Also, Father's Day had brought up her issues with her own father. She was grateful to see such a devoted father as Mr. Grasshopper. She would not allow his relationship with his daughter to be threatened if she could help it.

"You and Ms. Jones intend on continuing your relationship, do you not?"

"Yes," Spinelli and Georgie said together.

"Well, then, we can't have her father threatening to take your child every time he wants to keep Georgie away from you."

Georgie gave Spinelli a stricken look.

"She's right; he can't abuse his power like that, and he will if he thinks- Spinelli, I don't wanna lose you, but I don't want you to lose Kendra either! If keeping her with you means giving you up-"

"You won't have to do that, Ms. Jones. With your permission as my client, Mr. Spinelli, I would like to speak to him on your behalf."

"And tell him what?"

"I wanna threaten him with a harassment suit."

"He's Georgie's father; I don't-"

"He's been acting like a maniac lately," Georgie said heatedly. "Do you know he arrested Patrick on suspicion of stalking Robin just because he happened to be at her apartment when she was on bed rest? He was taking care of her and Mack hired Epiphany and then arrested Patrick when Robin wanted him there. I don't wanna hurt my dad, Spinelli, but I'm not gonna let him dictate our lives or terrorize you with the threat of losing your daughter either."

Spinelli stared, not sure what to make of this news.

"You won't actually bring charges?" he asked Diane. "You'll just talk to him privately?"

Diane nodded.

"OK, as long as it won't cause trouble between him and Georgie."

"I'd like to go with you," Georgie said. "I wanna be there, and Spinelli should get some sleep."

"She's right," Jason said. "The sooner you get outa here the sooner you can hold Kendra."

Spinelli nodded. Georgie kissed him, Jason patted his shoulder and Diane smiled at him as she put the photo back on his table.


	10. Chapter 10

"Commissioner Scorpio," Diane said when she and Georgie arrived at the police station, "may Georgie and I speak with you privately?"

He gave them both a puzzled look, then motioned for them to follow him into the interrogation room.

"How could you do that to Spinelli?" Georgie demanded once Mack closed the door.

"He almost cost your life, Georgie!"

"I ordered the pizza; it was my idea and Lulu and Spinelli agreed to it! How were we supposed to know the delivery man would be sick? There was no way Spinelli could have predicted this and you threatened to take his child?"

"That mobster has risked your life-"

"Spinelli is not a mobster! He's gonna be a private investigator; he's gonna leave the mob in a few months. He's already laying the ground work."

"I am here," Diane interrupted smoothly, "on behalf of Mr. Spinelli. You scared him into retaining my counsel and assuring him that you're not going to have little Kendra Spinelli removed from her father's loving care."

"Wait a minute," Mack said, looking startled. "He actually thought I was really gonna take her?"

"Losing her is his worst fear, Mack!" Georgie said furiously. "What else was he supposed to think?"

"I told him that you have no legal grounds to separate him from his daughter. Now I'm here to tell you that if you ever threaten him again I will bring you up on charges of harassment. I will also look into this blatant abuse of your power and see if I can't have you removed from your post as Police Commissioner. Considering the fact that you just today had your niece's boyfriend arrested on suspicion of stalking when your niece herself told you those accusations were untrue, I think I have a pretty good case."

Mack looked at Georgie, feeling betrayed.

"You're letting your boyfriend sick a lawyer on your father? You're letting him allow her to threaten to cost me my job?"

"Why not?" Georgie asked coldly. "You threatened to cost him his child."

"I was afraid for you; I just wanted him to know what that felt like!"

"He already did! She almost died when she was born, then the threat of the virus; he didn't need another reminder! He knows how it feels to be afraid of losing his baby! You had no right to risk his recovery by threatening to make his worst fear come true!"

"I was trying to protect you! I was just trying to get him to realize-"

"I don't care what you were trying to get him to realize! How is hurting Spinelli and Kendra, a baby who is not even a month old yet, protecting me! When you hurt Spinelli and Kendra, you hurt me, too! God, Mack, I can't even look at you right now! What you did was disgusting and cruel! You have no idea how much Spinelli loves that little girl, and I love them both!"

"Look, I'm sorry. Please, Honey, can't we talk about this when I get home?"

"I'm not coming home tonight! I don't wanna be in the same house with a man who would use an innocent baby to hurt my boyfriend! I'm gonna see if I can spend the night with Robin."

"Georgie-"

"No, Mack! I don't wanna talk to you right now!"

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Later, she explained the situation to Robin, who was glad to have her stay.

"Uncle Mack's over compensating because he couldn't save Maxie."

"Coop hurt Maxie, not Spinelli, and Spinelli would never do to me what Coop did to Maxie; he would never hurt me!"

"I wish Patrick were more like Spinelli. I mean, Spinelli's wanted his kid from the beginning. Patrick wanted nothing to do with my baby until he found me passed out on the floor. Now he wants us to move in with him. I'm not even sure he should be a part of my baby's life."

"Not you, too!" Georgie said, the disgust and contempt in her voice making Robin Speechless. "I just saw Mack threaten to rip Spinelli's baby from his arms and now you're gonna make me watch you do the same thing to Patrick?"

She was furious. She knew she was over reacting, that if she was thinking rationally she would have tried to reason with Robin. But the past twenty-four hours had taken its toll on her. She was still undecided about Ibiza. She had just found out that the girl who had pushed Spinelli away before was now in love with him and she didn't know exactly what to do about that either. They had all been exposed to a contagious disease that had almost killed Spinelli. Her own father had tried to destroy her boyfriend's family and now she was watching her cousin push away the father of her baby just because neither of them knew how to compromise.

"My situation with Patrick is entirely different from Spinelli's situation." Robin said defensively.

"Why? Spinelli almost lost his child today, not even an hour after almost losing his life! You're gonna take Patrick's baby away from him before it's even born! How is Patrick's situation different from Spinelli's? You're both parents to this baby, Robin, whether you want Patrick to be involved or not! You have no right to keep his baby away from him, and it is his baby, too, not just yours!"

They argued back and forth for an hour, Georgie getting angrier and more frustrated each time they went in circles. Now she understood how Patrick must have felt every time he talked with Robin. Finally realizing the conversation was stressing both of them out and that extra stress could hurt Robin's baby, Georgie left.

Not wanting to go home and having no where else to go, she headed for the hospital, wanting to sit with Spinelli.

They were going to keep him for at least a day for observation. His fever was down, but not gone. Epiphany said he was resting comfortably.

"He's been asleep since you left," Jason whispered.

"Good; he needs it."

"So do you."

"I can't," she sighed. "I've got a lot going on. I just had a fight with Mack, and then another one with Robin. I need to make a decision about something and I can't talk to either of them about it. I just found out something else that's making me second guess myself even more."

"Have you talked to Spinelli about it?"

Georgie smiled.

"Yeah, he says he'll support whatever decision I make."

"He knows you'll make the right one."

"I wish I could be a sure as he is."

"He has more faith in the people he loves than he does in himself."

"I know, and Sonny didn't help Spinelli's opinion of himself much that day in your office, the day Kendra was born."

"He told you about that?"

"I found him on the peer; he looked upset, so we started talking. What's with Sonny, anyway?"

"First, what happened to Michael is eating him alive. Second, he's not used to being a regular guy; he thinks he can still get his own way and make people afraid of him. He thinks he can be retired and still have the perks of being a mob boss and forcing people to treat him with respect. He's targeting Spinelli because he had power over him before. Spinelli didn't used to fight back, but the last time, that day in my office, Sonny grabbed him and Spinelli floored him."

"Good," she said passionately.

They were silent for a few seconds. Georgie knew she was talking all over the place, but that was how her mind was working at the moment, on over drive.

"Spinelli's worried about you."

"Why?"

"When he was delirious he wanted to call and warn you that you needed to stand up to Sonny or Sonny would force you to kill him."

"What?"

Jason looked as if he thought that was crazy.

"Lulu seems to agree with him."

"Yeah, well, Lulu also thought Logan Hayes wasn't dangerous and she thinks she can stop Johnny Zacchara from claiming his birthright. She thinks she has the power to stop a mob war."

Georgie shrugged.

"Spinelli was frantic when he was delirious; when he wasn't worrying about losing Kendra he was worried that you would be forced to kill Sonny."

"Losing Kendra? To the virus?"

"No, he was afraid Sonny was gonna take her."

Jason blinked.

"Sonny? Why would Sonny take Spinelli's daughter?"

"Sonny told him that day in your office to give up his child; he thinks maybe that's because Sonny was forced to give up his. In his delirious mind, he thought sonny was gonna take Kendra for his own."

Jason blew out his breath and rolled his eyes.

"This kid worries way too much under the best of circumstances; he gets delirious and every crazy thought he has becomes real to him."

"I finally had to promise him we'd call you later so he could warn you to stand up to Sonny and ask you to help him protect Kendra. You know, the part about protecting Kendra was almost prophetic."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"It almost came true, except it was Mack you had to help him protect Kendra from, not Sonny. Do you think the rest could be true?"

"He was babbling; he's got a fever. I don't deal in made up situations."

Georgie hoped he was right. There had been too much pain and death in Port Charles; she didn't want to see any more. She could only pray that Spinelli's transition from mob tech guy to Jackal PI would go smoothly and that no more dangerous or potentially fatal situations would come up until he was out of the mob. Even as tired as she was, she knew that was asking for too much.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason was gone and Georgie was asleep in the chair beside Spinelli's bed when he woke up. She looked so peaceful. He wondered how long she'd been there.

"Mr. Spinelli?" someone asked.

"Shsh," he said, putting a finger to his lips and looking at the bearded doctor who came in and began examining his chart. "My girlfriend was with me in the quarantine; she didn't get sick, but she's exhausted. She not only had to take care of me and our other friend who got sick, but my baby daughter as well. Thank the Gods and Goddesses, the baby also remains in perfect health!"

"Sorry," he said, lowering his voice. "I'm Dr. Hunter. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you."

"Your fever's down and your vitals are good; just keep your hands off the girlfriend while you're here and you should be OK."

Spinelli felt his face heat with anger and embarrassment at Hunter's insinuation, but was interrupted before he could say anything.

"Excuse me?" Georgie said, having woken up just in time to hear Dr. Hunter's comment about Spinelli's fever.

"Do you know you violated protocol by staying here with your boyfriend all night?"

Spinelli and Georgie exchanged offended glances; neither liked this doctor's arrogant attitude.

Spinelli began to breathe shallowly, a sign that he was nervous. They were not the breaths of someone suffering a panic attack, just someone who is very tense and nervous. They didn't make it hard for him to talk and they were usually not audible, but they were noticeable if you knew him well enough to know what to look for.

Georgie had seen him do that less lately, since his confidence had increased. He had during the delivery when Kendra wasn't breathing, which had been understandable. but she hadn't seen it since then, until the man in the hazzmat suit had handed him the quarantine notice. Since then he'd done it frequently, which was also understandable. The last day had been stressful for everyone involved and his nervous habits were reasserting themselves. First the quarantine, then Mack's threats, now this.

"I am a doctor; that makes this hospital my home. He's a guest and you're an intruder, so you can leave."

"I am a volunteer at this hospital and I've been here for years; I have more of a right to call this place my home than you do. As for Spinelli, I'm not going anywhere until I know he's gonna be OK."

"The Jackal appreciates The Lovely One's defense, but he thinks it may be prudent not to offend The Life Saving One."

"Normally I would agree with you, but it's not OK for him to offend us either."

"Look, whatever," Hunter said irritably. "Your boyfriend's gonna be fine. I'd just like to keep him for observation and run a few more tests."

"What kind of tests?" Georgie asked. "What's going on?"

"There are a number of possibilities," he said, having been scrutinizing Spinelli closely since he'd begun taking those hard, shallow breaths.

"What kind of possibilities?"

"May I speak in front of your girlfriend, or would you rather keep this confidential?"

"Anything you have to say to The Jackal, you can say in front of Georgie."

"I made you pretty nervous a few minutes ago, didn't I?"

"The Jackal is uncomfortable in many social environs."

"You find it difficult to make small talk?"

"There is no such thing as small talk. All words have significance."

"I understand you're something of a computer genius."

"Ah, yes, The Jackal is the Ace of Cyberspace. It is where he rules."

"And you talk about yourself in the third person."

Hunter made a note, looking and sounding thoughtful. Spinelli and Georgie exchanged puzzled glances, wondering where he was going with this line of questioning. Spinelli felt as if he were being interrogated.

"That's a conceit that's usually reserved for politicians, and some basketball players, too. Have you ever heard of an MBTI? Myers-Briggs Type Indicator?"

Spinelli and Georgie shook there heads.

"It's a personality test."

It clicked in Georgie's head and she gave Hunter a murderous look. Spinelli was beginning to suspect, but he let the doctor keep talking.

"Do you know who Alan Turing is?"

"A God of epic proportions," Spinelli said, momentarily distracted from Hunter's apparent motives. "He invented the first electronic computer."

"Yeah, he very well might have had what I suspect you have. You appear awkward in social situations and you find it difficult to pick up on social cues. You're passionate about singular topics, you have obsessive behavior and you can't make small talk."

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said thoughtfully.

"Spinelli doesn't have anything," Georgie began angrily.

"Wait," Hunter said, ignoring Georgie. "What did you just say?"

"Stone Cold," Spinelli repeated. "Maybe he and I have the same syndrome. It would explain our deep and abiding connection."

"Spinelli," Georgie began.

"OK, I don't know who Stone Cold is, but I would be happy to examine him."

Spinelli hadn't only mentioned Stone Cold as a reference; he was trying to keep Hunter from saying what he now knew he was going to say. He was going to try to label Spinelli as mentally impaired.

"Well, he would undoubtedly refuse. He shuns medical attention, even when suffering from gunshot wounds."

He was suddenly very aware of the worship in his voice and the nervous giggle that followed his statement. This could only serve to prove this offensive, arrogant physician's theory that there was something wrong with him.

"OK, well, I would have to run some tests in order to properly diagnose you."

"Actually, The Jackal doesn't wish to be diagnosed. He is who he is, and unless that requires quarantine, nothing else needs to be said."

Georgie smiled proudly at him.

"You're not interested in changing some aspects of your personality, things that you're not happy with?"

"Why should he?" Georgie demanded.

Spinelli glared at Hunter, at the same time touching Georgie's shoulder to show his gratitude, and to momentarily silence her so he could talk to Hunter.

"Look, The Jackal is quite happy, thank you. He has a strong, wise and gorgeous girlfriend, true and loyal friends and a beautiful daughter. When he tried to change his behavior in the past he only ended up causing physical or emotional harm to himself and others. So thank you for your analysis, Dr. Doom, but let us mutually agree that this conversation never happened."

"Who do you think you are?" Georgie asked angrily, gently taking Spinelli's hand off her shoulder, then getting up from the chair and standing nose to nose with Hunter. "What makes you think you can slap a psych label on someone just because they don't conform to your expectations? Spinelli is here for Asian Ague, a physical illness, not to be psychoanalyzed by someone who doesn't even know him! Will your little tests show his true nature? Will the tests show you the guy who walked into a room full of explosives and had a gun pointed at his face so he could help try to save the people he cares about? Will they show you the guy who kept me going after my sister died and helped me try to find her killer? Will they show you the person who went with two other guys with one gun and a bunch of farming tools to try to stop mobsters with machine guns? Will they show you how much he loves his child? If he needs to stay for observation for the virus, fine; if not, if the only reason you wanna keep him is so you can try to fit him into one of your categories for people who don't behave the way you think they should, then I would like you to start the paperwork for his release so I can take him home and he can hold his baby!"

She clenched her teeth, breathing hard. Her face was red with fury.

"I would like to keep him one more night for observation for the virus," Hunter said, looking somehow offended and apologetic at the same time.

"OK," Spinelli said, "but as I said, we never discussed The Jackal's personality."

"OK," Hunter said, looking annoyed. "It's your call."

He turned and left, closing the door behind him. Spinelli took one more hard, shallow breath, almost a pant, then he took a deep one. That was a sign of relief; the nervousness had passed.

"Calm down," he said quietly to his still fuming girlfriend. "He's gone; it's over. I've never seen you so angry."

"Who is he to judge you!"

"No one, and we told him that in no uncertain terms. Georgie, calm down!"

He pushed the button on the bed to sit up as he talked, then took her hand and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"Something else is bothering you. What's going on?"

She told him about the fights she'd had with Mack and Robin, leaving out Lulu's delirious but obviously genuine confession.

"He didn't intend to take The Empathic One?"

"No, but he didn't have to scare you into thinking-"

"We took care of that. What happened with Robin?"

She told him about Patrick and "Robin's fight over the baby.

"I have to agree; Patrick should be allowed to see his child. Every parent has rights."

"I can't leave," she said suddenly. "I can't go off to Europe now, not with everything so uncertain. I mean, Mack, Robin, the baby, I can't abandon my family."

"You've made your decision then?"

She nodded.

"Are you OK with it?"

"Yes," she said truthfully. This way I can make sure my family's OK, I don't have to be alone on important anniversaries associated with Maxie and you and I can share all the plans we made when the time is right like we talked about yesterday."

He smiled.

"You and me and Kendra."

"You and me and Kendra," she agreed happily.

It was a phrase that would become a mantra for them when things got bad and they felt all they had was each other.


	12. Chapter 12

After Georgie left to go home and get changed for work, Robin came in to see Spinelli.

"Hi, Spinelli. How are you feeling?"

"Greetings, soon to be Maternal Life Saving One. The Jackal is improving, thank you."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course."

She came in and sat in the chair Georgie had vacated.

"Do you know if something is bothering Georgie?"

Spinelli hesitated. He didn't want to break Georgie's confidence.

"I'm not asking you to tell me anything she wouldn't want you to, but we had a huge fight last night. Her reactions just seemed so over the top."

"She was exhausted after taking care of two sick adults and a baby."

"I know, but it was her reaction to Patrick that-"

"OK, please forgive the interruption, but she told me about the fight and I have to tell you honestly that I can understand why she reacted the way she did. I do know, however, that if worry, tension and lack of sleep had not been taking their toll on her, she would have approached the situation with wisdom and sage advice."

Robin sighed.

"That was actually what I was hoping for last night."

"Give her time; she urgently needed to get some sleep, and she also needed to figure a few things out. I think once she takes action she'll feel better and be herself again."

"Can you tell me what she had to figure out without breaking her confidence?"

"I don't think so, but you will find out."

She told him about her situation with Patrick, hoping to get his perspective as a father. On some level, what she was really hoping for was his agreement and commiseration; she wanted Spinelli, as a single parent, to take her side.

"Would you do what Patrick did? If the circumstances with Jolene had been different and you and she were in Patrick's and my situation, would you have taken her to court to visit your unborn child?"

"In a heartbeat. I would never give up a nanosecond with My Empathic One. Patrick is taking the steps he believes are necessary to be a parent, to be part of his child's life. If Jolene had survived her coma and woken up after the baby was born and she did the same I would allow her to see Kendra. I know what she did was horrible, but parents have rights and they should not be violated. Forgive me, but that's what you're doing to Dr. Drake."

"Wait a minute!" Robin said, surprised and appalled. "You would let a murderer see your child? You honestly think that just because Jolene was her mother that would be in Kendra's best interests?"

"If Jolene woke and showed remorse, if she took the necessary steps to be a good parent, I would agree, eventually. A judge would have to convince me, and Jolene would have to prove to the judge and to me that she honestly regretted what she did and that she honestly loved Kendra. But I would need indisputable proof first. But this hypothetical discussion is pointless now because the mother of My Empathic One is dead. Patrick is very much alive and you're trying to keep him from being a father. From what you've told me, with all due respect, Patrick is trying to prove it and you won't let him."

"But he's taking me to court to visit the unborn child!"

"I'm sure he feels he didn't have any other choice."

Robin said nothing.

"I'm not trying to judge you; I know that's how it sounds and I apologize. I know you feel this is best for your baby, but Patrick also feels he's doing what's best for the innocent one. If you two have reached an impasse, perhaps legal action is the only course of action."

"Thank you for your perspective. I'll think about it, but if Patrick's taking me to court, I think the judge is the one who will ultimately decide and we're just gonna have to live with the decision. Feel better."

"Thank you," he said as she got up to leave.

He had a feeling nothing he'd said had gotten through to her, but he hoped he was wrong. Legal matters had a way of getting ugly.

He was surprised a few minutes later when Mack arrived.

"Can we talk?" he asked in a civil tone.

Spinelli nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"The Jackal is recovering nicely, thank you," Spinelli said, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"Look," he said, sitting down, "I- I'm sorry about yesterday. I really had no intention of taking Kendra. I've lost one daughter and was in danger of losing the other; I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. I just felt so helpless during the quarantine; I didn't know whether Georgie would get sick or stay healthy or what would happen. I was terrified and upset and I needed to lash out, and you were the most likely target. I know that was totally unfair, but I just-"

"I understand."

"I'm really sorry. I don't think Georgie's gonna believe that, but I am."

"Sir, I know the fear of possibly losing your child. Kendra nearly died at birth, and then I was afraid she would contract the virus, and then last night when you- anyway, I know the fear of the possibility; I can't imagine actually having it happen. I gratefully accept your apology."

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

Spinelli smiled back as Mack looked at Kendra's photo.

"She's a beauty!"

"Thank you."

"Listen, um, considering you're my daughter's boyfriend and Kendra's your daughter, maybe-"

"Yes?"

"Maybe when you're better you can come to dinner on Sunday. Robin is there, and Georgie of course, and sometimes Patrick comes when he's actually paying attention to my niece."

"I'd like that," Spinelli said, surprised.

"Good; just come with Georgie one Sunday when you're better. I look forward to meeting the little one."

"She loves people."

"Good. See you then; feel better."

"Thanks."

He smiled again as Mack left. The Constant Commissioner had seemed to like him before the quarantine; now it looked as if they were back on track. He remembered thinking at Thanksgiving dinner, the day before he'd found out about Jolene's pregnancy, that it was always good to have your friends' parents like you. It was especially good to have your girlfriend's parents like you.

""Um, may I ask you something as a parent?" he asked Epiphany when she came in to update his chart.

"OK."

"When Stanford was a baby, did you have separation anxiety when you had to leave him?"

"Of course."

She sounded surprised.

"I hate leaving her in the care of others!"

"As one single parent to another, you have to do that sometimes. Everyone needs me time and babies don't make that easy."

"So it's not selfish to want time to myself?"

"Of course not."

"It doesn't prove accusations of bad parenting?"

"If anything, it proves just the opposite. Mr. Spinelli, if you don't get sleep, or time alone, or time to do the things you need to do, that can make you irritable; it can even make you resent your child. Leaving her with people you trust so you can do those things proves that you love her enough to do what's best for both of you."

That had been the perspective he'd needed. He finally understood what Jason and his parenting class had been telling him. What he'd needed was advice from an experienced person who had been in his situation, single parenthood. Epiphany had raised Stanford on her own and he had grown to adulthood. All the people in his parenting class had children that were still children. Some were single parents, but their children were still young. Epiphany's son had been an adult and she'd raised him alone since birth. She had raised her baby boy into a good man, and if she had left him with people she trusted in order to have me time, Spinelli was sure he could raise Kendra the same way if he had to. He still hoped to be married one day, maybe to Georgie, and to have more children. But if the circumstances dictated otherwise, he was now sure that he could leave Kendra with others and still be a good parent. In fact, as Epiphany had pointed out, he would be a better parent for it.

"Thank you!"

"Glad to help," she said, smiling at the photo. "How's she doing?"

"The Empathic One is quite well."

"Good; give her a kiss for me."

She made a note on his chart, told him his vitals were good and left to take care of her next patient.

"Have you spoken to your father?" he asked when Georgie came on her lunch break. She had a morning shift at Kelly's, then she had some blog entries to do for Kate.

"Not yet."

"He came to see me today. He apologized for threatening to take Kendra."

"He did?"

"You're surprised?"

"Yeah, I mean, he was so insistent last night. I mean, he seemed surprised that you actually thought he was gonna take her, but-"

"He probably had time to think. You didn't come home last night, and I'm sure your words when you went to see him with the Brusk Lady of Justice penetrated. He even invited us both to Sunday dinner with you."

"He did?"

She gave him his look, the one she gave only him.

"He did," he confirmed, beaming at her. "But I need you to do something first."

"What's that?"

"I need you to go make up with him. I know the fear he experienced last night; there is nothing worse than that kind of terror. You're not a parent yet, and please forgive me if that sounds as condescending as I think it does; that was not my intention. But you know how it felt to lose your sister. Mack knows how it feels to lose a daughter and he was afraid it would happen again when we were quarantined. His behavior towards both you and Robin, though misguided and, for lack of a nicer word, intrusive, was well-meaning and heart-felt. He needs to know that you understand that. When Kendra gets older I would hate to have her angry with me, especially over a boyfriend; I don't want you to be mad at Mack because of me either."

"OK," she said. "I need to tell him I'm not going abroad, too. I'm actually dreading that. I'll be back after I talk to him, and I wanna talk to Robin, too. I need to apologize for overreacting last night."

They kissed and she left, just as Lulu came in briefly to see how he was doing. She had to leave quickly; she was already late for her shift at Kelly's. After she left, he smiled as his eyes focused on Kendra's photo. He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and see her in person. Exhausted from the lingering affects of the virus, he fell asleep with his head still turned towards the night stand.


	13. Chapter 13

Georgie smiled as she got into her car to go see Mack. She'd been planning to make up with him, anyway, which was why she hadn't argued with Spinelli. She had understood where Mack was coming from, but she also knew what losing Kendra would do to Spinelli. She might have been able to mediate between them last night, saving Jason the trouble of calling Diane, if she hadn't been so exhausted she could barely think.

Epiphany had said Robin was in court with Patrick when Georgie had left Spinelli's room, so she would speak to her later. First she had to talk to Mack, then to Lulu. She wasn't looking forward to either conversation.

"Hi," she said to Mack. "Got a minute?"

"I always have time for you," he said happily. "You know that."

They went into the interrogation room again.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you last night. I was exhausted and-"

"I was being irrational and unfair, not to mention unreasonable. I had a talk with Spinelli and-"

"He told me, and thank you for inviting him and Kendra to Sunday dinner. He said he needed me to make up with you first, though, but I was planning to do that already."

They smiled. Then Georgie's face became anxious.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something and I don't think you're gonna like it."

"You're moving in with Spinelli," he half joked.

"No, I'm not going to Europe."

"Why not?"

"Everything here is so uncertain. Maxie's gone, Robin and Patrick are using their unborn child as a weapon to hurt each other. I don't wanna be alone in another country on Maxie's birthday or the anniversary of her death and I don't want you to be alone then either."

"Georgie, I don't want you putting your life on hold for anyone, especially not me!"

"It's not just for you, Dad. It's for me, too. I don't wanna leave yet; I'm not ready. Maybe if Maxie were still here it would be different, but she's not."

"But, Honey, what about all your plans?"

"I'll still go, just not yet."

"Why didn't you discuss this with me before?"

"I knew you'd try to talk me out of it, but I've made my decision and I've already told my professors and everyone else involved with the foreign exchange program."

"Honey, you shouldn't have done that! It's gonna be impossible now for you to change your mind."

"I have no intention of changing my mind."

"You have to go, Georgie; this is your future we're talking about."

"My future is what I make it and I can make a future here. I can write anywhere, Dad. I don't have to go to Europe right this minute."

"But the college was gonna pay all your expenses!"

"So I'll save up and pay for my own trip."

Mack was silent for a few seconds, then spoke cautiously.

"OK, please don't think I'm blaming him, but have you talked to Spinelli about this?"

"Yeah, I wanted his input. He said he doesn't wanna hold me back and that he would support whatever decision I made. He told me specifically that he didn't want my relationship with him to be one of the reasons I stayed because he was afraid one day I would resent him. He said if I went and found someone else he would understand and wouldn't want me to feel bad about it, but that if I didn't he would still be here when I got back."

Mack smiled with a whole new respect for Spinelli.

"He's a good guy."

"I'm glad you finally see that," she said, half teasing and with a genuine smile.

"But I still think you need to call the right people and get yourself back into the program."

Georgie sighed. This was going to be a long and monotonous conversation.

Later, she left his office feeling horrible. She still believed she'd made the right decision to stay, but she wasn't at all proud of herself for the way she'd finally ended the conversation. She needed to see Spinelli, but first she needed to see Lulu, another conversation she knew would go badly.

"Hi," Lulu said with a smile. "Did you come to get some chips and soda for Spinelli?"

The doctors at General Hospital had told Lulu she should rest for a day or two, but Lulu never did as she was told, so she was taking her shift. Because Lulu frequently blew off work, Georgie knew she was only working today because someone had told her not to.

Georgie suddenly knew how she was going to handle this. She wasn't going to confront Lulu directly, not yet, not unless it became absolutely necessary. For now, she was going to be subtle.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to Mike, too."

"OK, I'll get Spinelli's order while you talk to him; he's behind the counter."

"Hey," Mike said happily. He was always happy to see her. "How's Spinelli?"

"He's doing better, thanks. I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

"I'm gonna need more hours in the Fall."

"What about Europe?"

"I'm not going, not yet, anyway. I just don't think it's a good time to leave with all that's going on with my family."

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out, but I'm glad you're staying; we'd have missed you around here."

"Thanks," Georgie said, feeling a rush of affection.

"You're not going?" Lulu asked, sounding surprised and sympathetic as she handed Georgie the bag with Spinelli's food of the Gods.

"Not yet; maybe later, when Maxie's loss isn't so fresh."

Lulu could tell she didn't really want to talk about it, so she tried to put a positive spin on it. Her next comment would also be a way of gaging Georgie's relationship for Lulu. She had originally planned to spend time alone with Spinelli after Georgie left, keeping him company. She knew he'd be lonely without Georgie and had planned to use that to get him to remember that he was in love with her.

"Spinelli must be glad. He would have missed you like crazy. He would have pretended it was OK that you were going, but-"

"Spinelli has been very supportive. He helped me plan the trip, then told me he would support my decision, then didn't argue when I told him I wasn't going. One day we're gonna go together. He helped me plan the trip; I wanna share it with him."

Georgie had been trying hard to keep her tone civil, casual. She'd originally planned to have it out with Lulu outside, verbally of course, but had decided the subtle approach would be better. Lulu had no idea what she'd said when she was delirious. Openly confronting her about something she didn't even remember would only make Georgie look jealous and pathetic.

Spinelli was in love with Georgie and she knew that. Lulu had blown her chance with him months ago. She had chosen Logan after Logan had beaten Spinelli up. She had even chosen him again after he'd slept with Maxie in order to make good on a bet. Now that Spinelli had Georgie, Lulu was after him again.

"I think he'd love that," Lulu said, also trying to keep her tone casual. "He'd have been pretty lonely without you."

"I know. I'd have been lonely without him, too. I'm actually glad I'm not going yet. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn't wanna do this without sharing it with him."

"That's great. I'm happy for both of you."

Georgie and Lulu had just engaged in one of those subtle but intense games women play. Georgie thought of it as the triangle game. Girl A wants Girl B's man. Girl B makes it clear that she knows this and will not give up without a fight. Girl B is trying to warn Girl A to stay away from her man or there will be trouble. In this case, this exchange was even more significant because Lulu had stolen Dillon from Georgie a few years ago. Georgie was not about to let the same thing happen with Spinelli.

Mike watched this encounter with a growing sense of unease. He'd been watching the three of them over the past several months and had seen Lulu's reaction as Georgie and Spinelli got closer every day. No matter how this ended, someone was going to get hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

Georgie and Robin met in the hospital parking lot. Robin was just leaving and Georgie was coming back to see Spinelli before her volunteer shift started.

"I'm sorry about last night," Georgie said.

"You were right; I realized that today when Patrick and I were in court. I listened, really listened for the first time, when he was talking to the judge and I realized how unfair and unreasonable I was being. You were absolutely right, Georgie; I had no right to take this baby from Patrick just because I wanted things my way."

"I'm so glad you finally came to your senses," she said, hugging her.

"Let me guess," Robin said with a grin as she looked at the bag from Kelly's. "Barbecue chips and orange soda for Spinelli?"

"The Jackal's comfort foods," Georgie said affectionately.

They smiled at each other and Georgie went into the hospital. Her smile faded as she thought about the confession she was about to make to Spinelli. How would he react? Would he be as ashamed of her as she was of herself?

"What's wrong? Didn't it go well with your father and Dr. Robin?"

"Robin, yes, Mack? Yes and no."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"I told him my reasons for staying and he kept arguing with me. Neither of us got angry like we did last night, but we kept going around in circles and he wouldn't let up, so finally I-"

She looked away from him.

"What did you do?" he prompted her patiently.

"I lied to him. I told him I hadn't been accepted into the program and I hadn't wanted to tell him. I told him my grade point average suffered because grief over Maxie made it hard for me to concentrate, especially during the first month or so."

"But you showed me the acceptance letter and you told me you passed everything in both semesters, even though your sister's death was just before finals week."

"Mack hasn't checked my grades since High School and I never got the chance to show him the acceptance letter."

He took her hand.

"I know you, and you wouldn't have lied to him if you felt you had a choice. You didn't lie to him with malice; you lied so he would feel better. You said he would beat himself up if you stayed for him; I take it that's what he was doing?"

She nodded.

"Then you did the right thing."

She relaxed slightly.

"Then why does it feel so wrong?"

"Because you hate lying as much as I do."

He was right. Someday she would tell Mack the truth. For now, it was better that he believe she had failed her classes rather than think he had failed her.

Lulu waited for Johnny on the peer. He had been at Kelly's when Georgie had told Mike she wasn't going abroad and had watched Lulu's exchange with her intently. When Georgie left, Johnny asked her to meet him on the peer when her shift was over. He said he needed to talk to her about something.

She suddenly heard raised voices; Claudia and Johnny were arguing. She inched closer to the Coffee House, wanting to eavesdrop.

"Devlin is dead, John; there's no way any of the funds in his account can be traced back to the family and there was never any record of him working with us!"

"You don't think Jason Morgan is gonna figure all of this out? He's gonna figure out that you and I put the hit out on Sonny when Michael was shot!"

Lulu froze. Michael's shooting had been Johnny's fault? But he was so surprised when Spinelli had come to the Haunted Star to tell her and had found her with Johnny! He had denied it and she'd believed him! What was wrong with her?

She couldn't let him know she knew with Claudia standing there. She and Claudia hated each other. If given the chance, Lulu believed, Claudia would kill her if only to keep her away from Johnny. She would confront him after Claudia left.

"Jason killed Devlin," Claudia said. "He knows he was the one who shot Michael."

"Do you honestly think he's gonna be satisfied with that? Why would a doctor put a hit on a mobster and shoot a little boy? Jason's probably still looking into it and eventually he will find a connection to us and Michael's shooting!"

"Not if we keep our heads!"

"We should go to Jason and tell him!"

"I'm not letting this touch you, John!"

"You don't have a choice! Lulu will hate me when she finds out! I'd rather have her find out from me than have Jason or Spinelli tell her!"

"You think you coming clean with her is gonna make a difference?"

"It might."

Lulu could hear in Johnny's voice that he knew it was only wishful thinking. He was right. Johnny and his sister had put her innocent little cousin in a coma for the rest of his life. She would never forgive him!

"Please, Johnny, don't do anything until I talk to Daddy. Let me see if we can't erase our connection to Devlin completely; I'll use some of my hacking skills, too, if necessary."

Claudia was a hacker? Lulu should give that information to Jason and Spinelli. The Jackal might have to go up against her when the mob war that would result in the information about Michael's shooting broke out. She only hoped he would be safe, that Jason would protect him and Kendra. She didn't want either of them to end up like Michael, and anyone horrible enough to shoot a twelve year-old boy to get at his father would have no reservations about killing a tech guy and his baby to get at Jason.

Johnny agreed to give Claudia twenty-four hours, then he would go to Jason. Lulu was going to confront him first, then she was going to go to Jason herself. Johnny had betrayed her in the worst way; he had let her think he was a good guy when he'd been involved in the shooting of an innocent member of her family.

She had chosen Logan over everyone, including Spinelli, and then she'd done the same with Johnny. Michael's shooting was partly her fault. If she hadn't chosen Logan, he wouldn't have hurt her. If he hadn't hurt her, she wouldn't have hitchhiked. If she hadn't hitchhiked instead of doing what anyone with a brain would have done and going to Spinelli or someone else she cared about, she wouldn't have met Johnny. If she hadn't met Johnny, Michael would be home with his mother and brother now, playing video games and eating junk food.

She had to make this right. She was going to sever all ties with Johnny and then go to Jason and tell him everything she knew.


	15. Chapter 15

"There you are," Johnny said cheerfully, as if he hadn't just been arguing with his sister over the shooting of Lulu's cousin and his part in it."

I know what you did!" she said, shaking with fury.

"What?"

"I heard you and your sister arguing; I know you put the hit out on Sonny and got Michael shot!"

Johnny went pale. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"Don't look at me like that! Don't even try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! You hired Devlin to kill Sonny and he shot Michael instead!"

Johnny nodded slowly, having no other choice but to admit the truth.

"But, Lulu, please listen to me."

"No! You put my cousin in a permanent coma! Nothing you can say to me is gonna make that OK or explain it! There is no explanation for what you and Claudia did to Michael!"

"Sonny mistreated us both; we both wanted him dead! But I swear, Lulu, neither of us had any idea Michael was with him. Devlin was incompetent; he should have aborted the hit as soon as he saw Michael in the warehouse."

"I am such an idiot! I trusted you! I thought you were a good guy, that you were nothing like your father, but you're just as bad! He was schizophrenic, Johnny! What's your excuse?"

"Sonny put me in a padded cell, starved me and had me beaten! He treats my sister like dirt every chance he gets! Why shouldn't I want him dead!"

"I can't listen to this anymore!"

She started to run off, but Johnny grabbed her.

"No, you can't go to Jason! I promised Claudia-"

"Forget your promise to Claudia; I don't care what you promised Claudia! you and Claudia put a bullet in a little boy's brain and you're gonna pay!"

She ripped her arm out of his hand and ran in the direction of the coffee house.

"Jason," she said when she knocked on the door. "It's me, Lulu! Please let me in; I really need to talk to you!"

"What's going on?" Jason asked, concerned at the tone of her voice.

She sat down, still shaking, as he closed the door.

"Johnny and Claudia put the hit on Sonny. I heard them talking on the peer. It's their fault Michael is in a coma."

Jason sighed. He felt a strange mixture of sympathy and anger towards Lulu, and fury at Johnny and Claudia. Those two were going to pay dearly. But Lulu had deliberately gotten herself involved with Johnny; his sympathy for her because she'd found out her boyfriend had caused her cousin's injury was overshadowed by anger because she'd been so obsessed with defending him. The phrase, "Johnny didn't do it," had been her mantra since the night Michael was shot. He had to fight to keep from telling her that now she was two for two; one bad boyfriend swapped for another, and this one had essentially cost Michael his life, and Carly and everyone who cared about him their lives as they knew them.

"I can't believe I trusted him. First Logan, now Johnny, and everyone who loves me tried to warn me! I hurt Spinelli to be with them! What is wrong with me!"

"OK, tell me what you heard; tell me everything exactly as you remember it."

She told him everything she'd heard of the conversation. Jason listened without interruption until she got to the part about her confrontation with Johnny.

"What were you thinking? Why would you tell him what you know? He could have killed you!"

"Johnny loves me; he wouldn't do that!"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"You're as bad as Carly."

Lulu started to cry. Jason sighed again.

"All right; I'll take care of it. I'm putting guards on you until it's taken care of, though, and I don't wanna hear any arguments!"

Lulu nodded. She had caused Michael's shooting, however indirectly. She had essentially killed her cousin. She should have stayed out of the mob war, but she was stupid enough to think she could stop it. She would never argue with anyone about Johnny again.

"Claudia," Johnny said when he got back to the apartment, "you and I need to go on the run. Lulu heard us arguing on the peer and she ran off before I could stop her; she's telling Jason right now."

Claudia gave him a deer in the headlights look.

"I told you that girl was trouble!"

"We put her cousin in a coma, Claudia! How else was she supposed to react! We gotta go on the run before Morgan comes after us!"

Johnny, why don't we just kill Jason and-"

"Because Lulu knows and I'm not killing her!"

"She's gonna make you go to jail for an accident, John!"

"She's gonna make me go to jail for the botched hit on Sonny that put his little boy in a hospital bed with a feeding tube for the rest of his life! I love her and I'm not killing her and neither are you, so get that idea out of your head right now! We're taking off; let Dad handle the fallout of Michael's shooting! He's a Zacchara; the cops or Jason will be glad to get any of us!"

"He's gonna come looking for us no matter where we go. If we stay here and face-"

"I don't want Lulu to have to see me die, or know that I'm dead! If Morgan comes looking for us he comes looking for us, but he's not getting me in Port Charles! Now are you coming or not?"

"I'll do anything to protect you, Johnny; you know that."

"Then come with me. We'll get whole new identities and live in Italy; we can start a whole new life."

Claudia thought about it. She wanted to kill Lulu for eavesdropping on her private conversation with her brother and then blabbing to Jason. But if she did that Johnny would hate her. She decided it was better to go along with Johnny for now. She would try to convince him to come back and deal with Anthony and all their other loose ends later. For now, she had to humor him.

"OK, John, I'll come with you."

"They each took out their cell phones and started making plans.

Jason sent Lulu home. She didn't want to go back to the Quartermaine mansion. Someone would see that she was upset and start questioning her. There was only one place she could go, only one person who wouldn't judge her or say "I told you so." She drove recklessly, miraculously making it to the hospital without an accident.

"He's asleep," Georgie whispered to Lulu.

"Oh, OK, I'll come back later."

She ran out of the room before Georgie could ask her what was wrong. She was obviously upset; she had been crying and looked close to it now. Georgie only hoped it wasn't some act to try to get Spinelli to feel sympathetic towards her. She didn't want Lulu playing the victim to get Spinelli's attention. He needed rest now, not to be stressing out over Lulu's latest drama.

This drama would involve not only Lulu, but everyone Spinelli cared about. Georgie wouldn't be able to blame Lulu for most of it, but she did have a part. She would have to fight not to point this out constantly to Spinelli in a jealous attempt to keep Lulu from clinging to him in the next several weeks, when Lulu would lose all self-control and he would be the only one who could calm her down. Regardless of what Georgie thought of Lulu, especially now that she knew she wanted the man Georgie loved for the second time, Spinelli was Lulu's best friend and she would need him. It would be up to Georgie to keep the balance.


	16. Chapter 16

Johnny went to the Haunted Star to take care of some last minute business. He wanted to leave a note for Luke, letting him know he couldn't be his partner anymore. When and if Luke ever got back, the note would be exactly where he would find it, in his private stash of alcohol. Johnny was transferring a substantial amount of money into the business account to make up for the inconvenience of not having a partner anymore. He had financed the opening and wanted, for Lulu's sake if nothing else, to see Luke succeed. The Star had been a good business investment, as well as a good front for money laundering.

He stopped when he heard sobbing. Lulu was here? Why would she come here? Johnny thought for sure she would have gone to Spinelli. After all, he'd been the one she'd been spending the most time with lately when she wasn't with Johnny himself.

She was crying; that meant she still had feelings for him. He'd upset her, but if he could make her understand, maybe things could be OK between them. Maybe she hadn't told Jason yet; maybe he'd just panicked.

"Lulu," he said quietly, approaching her.

She jerked upright, having been curled up on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded tearfully.

"I was leaving a note for your father."

"Oh really? Did you have the guts to tell him what I overheard you and your sister talking about?"

"Lulu, please, just let me explain!"

"Didn't I tell you there was no explanation? Get out of here!"

"Please, Lulu, just listen to me! Claudia told me to leave it to her and I was stupid enough to trust her. She hired Devlin and he shot knowing Michael was in the warehouse. His excuse was that he never would have had a better chance."

"You went along with it!"

"I had to protect my sister, Lulu. I love you, but I love her, too!"

"You love me," she said skeptically.

"Yes."

"You love me? I found out you shot my cousin and now you're telling me, for the first time, that you love me?"

"I do love you!"

"Then prove it!"

He hated the anger and hatred in her voice.

"How? I'll do anything to make you see that we should be together! I'll do anything to get you to stop hating me, even if it means we can't be together, even if you can't forgive me for what I did to Michael. I love you and I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me!"

"OK, then turn yourself in to the cops for what happened to Michael. That's what will make me happy!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted him to give up his freedom? This coming from a girl who ran away from a cheating boyfriend? This coming from the daughter of Luke and Laura Spencer, two people who lived half their lives on the run from one thing or another? She wanted him to be locked up?

He suddenly had a horrible thought. It made him feel angry, hurt and absolutely certain. Michael was not the reason she wanted him to turn himself in. Maybe he was part of it, maybe even a big part, but her main reason had nothing to do with Michael or Sonny.

"Are you really mad at me because Claudia and I put the hit out on Sonny and Michael was accidentally shot, or are you just picking a fight with me because it's an excuse to break up with me? After all, if you break up with me you'll be free to try to get with Spinelli!"

This was actually an issue he'd been wanting to clear up with her, anyway, so he thought he might as well start now. In fact, this had been his reason for asking her to meet him on the docks after hearing her conversation with Georgie at Kelly's.

"I told you already, Johnny; there's nothing romantic happening with me and Spinelli! He has a girlfriend already and they're happy together, and don't change the subject! Of course I'm mad at you for putting the hit on Sonny! I saw you try to shoot him and miss; you would have shot him point blank! But Sonny isn't dead, is he? Sonny's alive and Michael's in a coma! He's not dead, but he might as well be, and you're trying to turn your part in it on me and accuse me of breaking up with you to be with Spinelli? Don't be an idiot! Now are you gonna do what I want? Are you gonna turn yourself in, or are you lying when you say you love me? If you love me, that's what you have to do to prove it! If you turn yourself in, I'll know there really is good in you like I thought and maybe I'll be able to forgive you! If you don't, you're as bad as your father and you deserve whatever you get! Jason knows, so you'll probably be safer in Jail, anyway! Turn yourself in for your own protection if nothing else!"

"My son will never turn himself in to the cops," Anthony said from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny and Lulu demanded.

"I know you and Claudia were planning to leave," Anthony told Johnny. "She's already left; I made sure of it. I didn't want her here in the first place, but you're not going anywhere."

"You don't control me anymore!" Johnny yelled.

"Is this how you talk to your father?"

"Don't start!"

Anthony glared at Lulu.

"You know, you've got some nerve. You've been playing my son like a violin for months, going back and forth between him and Logan Hayes. It's no wonder Logan flipped his lid; you'd drive anyone crazy, just like your mother! Anyone who comes in contact with you is gonna end up in a rocker just like her, if you don't end up putting yourself there first!"

"Shut up!" Lulu shrieked.

Anthony gave her an evil grin, then turned back to his son.

"You're not going to prison for Lulu or anyone else."

He took out his gun and pointed it at Lulu. Johnny went to draw his gun, but someone else beat him to it. Anthony suddenly fell out of his wheelchair and landed face first on the floor. His guard immediately fell beside him.

"Jason's guards," Lulu said. "You might wanna leave before they kill you, too."

Johnny was surprised to feel nothing even resembling grief at his father's death. Anthony was dead and that was perfectly fine with him. He'd spent years under this maniac's control, alternately hating and loving him. Now that he was dead, Johnny was relieved. But his relief was mixed with sadness because he knew Lulu hated him. He'd been honest when he'd said he loved her, but he knew it was too little too late.

"I'd take her advice if I were you," Max said coldly from behind Anthony's wheelchair.

He and Milo still had their guns drawn.

"We shot your father and his guard to protect Lulu; don't think we won't shoot you for the same reason. I loved Michael; I guarded that kid for three years. I'm just looking for an excuse to blow your head off for what you did to him."

Johnny looked from them back to Lulu.

"If I turn myself in, will you forgive me?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Milo asked incredulously.

"If you turn yourself in," Lulu said, "it will prove to me that you're not the horrible person who would deliberately allow someone to put a bullet in a little boy's brain. If I know there really is some good in you like I thought, I can try to forgive you. If I can forgive you, then maybe we'll have a chance to be together once you get out of jail."

He hesitated. She could see that he was taking the bate. He would turn himself in to the cops, protecting him from Jason, which meant he wouldn't be killed. She hated him for what he did to Michael and would never forgive him, but she didn't want him to die either. There had been enough pain and death in Port Charles since the Text Message Killings to last two lifetimes.

"OK," he said. "I'll go turn myself in now. Will you-"

He paused, looked at her with pleading eyes, then decided to ask his question. She would probably say no, but he had to try.

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes."

She went to the police station with him, watched and listened as he made a full confession implicating both himself and his sister, then watched him be booked and sent to a cell. Lucky tried to approach her, but she didn't want to talk about it now. She ran out of the police station in tears. Johnny didn't know it, but that was the last time he would ever see Lulu Spencer again. This time, she was truly through with all bad boys.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, July first, Spinelli was given a clean bill of health and allowed to go home. Kate was not willing to let Georgie leave the office; she said the work she was doing was too important because the Crimson launch was suffering due to a compromising photo in the tabloids. So Jason picked Spinelli up and brought him home.

"I don't want you working today," Jason said as he started the car, "but you and I have to talk about something and it can't wait."

"OK, what's going on?"

"Anthony Zacchara is dead, Johnny's in jail and Claudia's on the run."

Spinelli stared in surprise.

"What happened?"

"Lulu overheard Johnny and Claudia arguing on the docks. They were the ones who put the hit on Sonny."

""Then The Septic Son did play a part in little Michael's shooting!"

Jason nodded.

"Lulu came to me as soon as she found out, then she went to the Haunted Star. Johnny came to leave a note for Luke and he and Lulu got into a fight. She told him to turn himself in. Anthony came in and wanted to make sure that wasn't gonna happen and he drew his gun on Lulu. Max and Milo shot him and his guard. I had her guarded; I wanted her safe until-"

"Until you dealt with the evil ones."

"Right. Anyway, she convinced Johnny to turn himself in to the cops. While they were at the station, Max and Milo cleaned up the evidence of Anthony and the guard's shooting. Johnny didn't tell the cops about that part, only his and Claudia's part in what happened to Michael. He made a full confession. Lulu went with him to make sure he did what he said he was gonna do; she got him to do it to prove he loves her. But she says she's never gonna forgive him and that she's really through with all bad boys. Personally, I'll believe that when I see it."

"Is she all right?"

"Physically she's fine, but she blames herself for what happened to Michael. She spent the night in your old room. She asked me if she could stay there because she didn't want Tracey and the Quartermaine's questioning her or trying to force her to talk about Johnny. She's at your place now. She volunteered to watch Kendra so Nadine could go to the clinic for her volunteer shift."

Jason didn't say it, but he believed that had only been an excuse. Lulu had said a few things to him last night that suggested she was now in love with Spinelli, or thought she was. He didn't think she knew what real love was yet. Spinelli was with Georgie; they were happy and in love and Jason hoped Lulu wasn't going to do anything to mess things up for them.

"I'm looking for Claudia and I'm gonna need your help with that once you've rested for a day or two like the doctors said, but it looks like she managed to skip town before she found out about Anthony and Johnny. So far even the police don't suspect anything about Anthony, but they will."

"She'll be back when she finds out what happened to her brother and father. But she won't bother going to the police; she'll come straight to you."

"I'm thinking the same thing, and she's gonna be out for blood. She's gonna be after Lulu."

Spinelli sighed with sympathy and frustration and began to talk with his hands.

"Why didn't she listen to me, to everyone, months ago? If she hadn't chosen the Unworthy One and he hadn't hurt her- God, Even Cooper, who was supposedly Logan's best friend, tried to warn her that Logan was dangerous and that he would hurt her! She never would have become entangled with The Septic Son if she hadn't allowed herself to become involved with The Unworthy One, thereby affording him the chance to break her heart! Instead she ran away, met up with Johnny, chose Logan again with the same results and then got her heart broken yet again by The Warped One, a person she also knew from the start was dangerous! Why doesn't she ever listen?"

Jason blew out his breath.

"Remember when I told you she was a lot like Carly?"

"Yes, but she told me once that she didn't want to make The Valkyrie's mistakes."

"Well," Jason said in a harsher tone than he'd intended, "she's got a weird way of showing it!"

Spinelli watched him closely for a few seconds, then spoke cautiously.

"Is Stone Cold blaming The Blonde One for young Michael's condition."

Jason sighed.

"I don't want to, but yes, I am. It's like you said. Lulu could have avoided this months ago. Choosing Logan didn't even really have anything to do with it either; if she'd done what anyone with any sense would have done and gone to someone who cares about her instead of hitchhiking and running away like a five year-old Johnny Zacchara would never have been a problem. Anthony wouldn't have come to the ball to kill her. Sonny and I might have been able to take care of Anthony months ago and this whole thing might have been avoided."

"The Master does not deal in hypotheticals, in what if situations. He deals with the facts. Lulu did hitchhike that night, and even if she hadn't we had been forewarned of the arrival of the Zacchara family in Port Charles. We were looking for information on the family even as Fair Lulu was fleeing from the Knuckle Scraper's den of deception."

"You're right, and hypotheticals aren't gonna change anything. I just hope Lulu grows up and learns from her mistakes this time."

"So do I," Spinelli said gravely.

They reached the apartment building and Jason quickly found a parking space. He walked beside Spinelli, afraid he would fall from exhaustion; the virus had clearly taken a lot out of him. Spinelli barely noticed his own exhaustion; eagerness to see Kendra and worry for Lulu completely occupied his thoughts.

"She just woke up," Lulu said, hugging him tightly. "I'm just warming her bottle. Do you want me to feed her? Do you need to rest?"

He shook his head.

"I'll feed her. Thank you for staying with her."

"Not a problem."

She went to the bedroom to get Kendra out of her crib. Spinelli was slowly moving her to the crib rather than the cradle.

"Hey, Small One," Spinelli said with a smile, taking her from Lulu.

The baby smiled at him. Spinelli felt a thrill of excitement. She was smiling already in response? That usually didn't happen until the end of the second month!

"Has she done that before? "Spinelli asked. "Did she smile in response to you or Nadine when I was in the hospital?"

"No," Lulu said. "I mean, she didn't smile at me; I don't know about Nadine. She didn't say anything."

"But all the books and everything I've found online said the first responsive smile doesn't occur until the end of the second month!"

"Some kids do things earlier," Jason said, "some later. You can't always go by books and information; sometimes you just have to let the child tell you when they're ready to do something."

Spinelli beamed at Kendra.

"Daddy's happy to see you, too. He missed his Empathic One."

Lulu checked the temperature of the bottle, then handed it to Spinelli.

"Thanks," he said with a grin as Kendra looked at the bottle eagerly.

"I should go," Jason said. "I gotta get back to the office. Will you be OK with her? I mean-"

"I'll be fine. I can sleep when Kendra does and she's getting better about sleeping longer."

"Just to be on the safe side, maybe you shouldn't work tomorrow either. I also think the rest of us should give you some extra help with Kendra for the next couple of days. You don't want to relapse from exhaustion. Nadine suggested it and she's a nurse," Jason said firmly when Spinelli looked as if he might protest. "You do as she says."

Spinelli nodded, smiling at his concerned friend.

Jason pleasantly surprised Spinelli by kissing Kendra's forehead before heading for the door.


	18. Chapter 18

"How do you feel?" Lulu asked. "Are you really OK? Do you need to-"

"I'm fine."

She looked exhausted. Her tone was anxious and desperate, as if she were trying not to think about something, or not to let him know how she was feeling or what she was really worried about.

She began to talk about everything and nothing. Spinelli listened as he fed and burped Kendra, knowing what she really wanted to talk about and knowing she wouldn't until he prompted her.

"Hold on; let me put Kendra to bed and then we can talk."

Lulu waited anxiously. She knew Jason blamed her for what had happened to Michael. He hadn't said it, but she could tell. Why shouldn't he? She blamed herself. Sonny and Carly would blame her, too, when it came out that Johnny and Claudia had put the hit on Sonny. Jason was a better friend to Spinelli than Lulu ever had been. Why shouldn't Spinelli blame her for her part in this, too?

He came back out and sat next to her.

"Stone Cold told me everything," he said gently. "I know what Johnny and his sister did, and I know what happened to his father. I'm sorry. I know you cared about him. This must be horrible for you."

He didn't blame her; he was being sympathetic. She suddenly had a flashback of everything that had happened yesterday. It was as vivid as the nightmares she'd been having all night. She burst into tears and Spinelli pulled her into his arms. He didn't say anything, just let her cry, knowing this was what she needed and there was nothing he could say for now.

"Michael-" she managed eventually.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't cause Michael to be shot anymore than you caused Logan to kill for Diego. Johnny and Claudia grew up in a world of violence and they tried to solve their problem, namely the problem of Mr. Sir, the way their father taught them. They made the choice to hire Ian Devlin, who made the choice to act even with a child in the room. You had nothing to do with any of that."

"I brought Johnny here!"

"Johnny's father brought him here. They were planning to come here before you met them."

"I kept defending him to everyone."

"He was your boyfriend."

"He was another boyfriend that everyone who loved me, including you, tried to warn me away from! How can you not hate me like Jason does?"

"He doesn't hate you."

"He blames me; I can tell."

"You blame yourself."

"How can I not?"

She hugged him tighter, knowing she would lose everyone who mattered to her once this came out, except Spinelli. Once this was over, he would be all she had. This was not an attempt to gain his sympathy and try to make him fall in love with her. She honestly needed her best friend now. The rest could come later. She was in love with him, but she didn't want to use this horrible experience to get him to fall in love with her again. She would not be that manipulative.

The thought of manipulation made her think of Carly. She loved her cousin, but even she had to admit that Carly was the crowned Queen when it came to manipulation. Carly had tried to warn her about Johnny. She had tried to warn her that years from now lulu could be watching her child in a situation like Michael's. As usual, Lulu had blown off her concerns as if they meant nothing, the way she did with Spinelli and everyone else who cared about her. Carly had been right. Michael was in a coma, Johnny was in jail, Anthony was dead and Lulu was at least partly to blame for all of it.

"Oh God!" she sobbed. "When Carly finds out-"

"She loves you. She knows how it feels to be in your situation. How many times did she marry Mr. Corinthos, Sir?"

"Michael being shot changed all that. She hates him now. She blames him and Kate for Michael."

"Mr. Sir saved The Fashionista rather than little Michael. Logically she was closer, but that's The Valkyrie's main grievance; she feels, as any parent would, that he should have saved Michael. This whole thing started with Diego. Michael thought he needed to buy a gun to protect his mother and brother and accidentally shot The Fashionista. Mr. Sir thought Johnny had kidnapped Michael when he ran away and- Do you know about that?"

She nodded, sniffling.

"Sonny put him in an abandoned psych ward, starved him and beat him."

"He and his sister wanted revenge. That had nothing to do with you."

"How can I be so cruel to everyone I love and have them still love me? I don't deserve it! I mean, I defended Johnny from the start! I emotionally blackmailed you when I told you I'd leave if you told Jason I was text messaging Johnny. The day after Michael was shot I went to Sonny and Carly and tried to make sure they didn't hurt Johnny. What is wrong with me!"

The self-loathing in her voice hurt Spinelli. How could he possibly make her see that she couldn't have prevented this. She had convinced herself that she was to blame for everything bad that had happened since she'd chosen Logan.

"Everyone makes their own choices. Diego chose to become the Text Message Killer. Logan chose to work for Diego and then take you, Georgie and me into the cannery. Scott chose to help his son escape. Johnny and Claudia chose to put the hit on Mr. Sir and Devlin chose to risk hitting Michael. You chose to follow your heart and give Johnny and Logan the chance that no one else would."

"But I was wrong!"

The tears in her voice made her sound like a whiny child and she hated it.

"But none of the things you did were done out of malice; you didn't kill anyone."

"I may as well have killed Logan and Scott, and even Anthony!"

"No!"

His voice was still gentle, but becoming more and more insistent.

"I will keep finding ways to repeat it until it gets drilled permanently into your head, Lulu. This was not your fault! You cared about two people who turned out not to be the people you thought they were. There's no crime in having a tender heart and trying to be a friend to the friendless."

She was a bit calmer now, not crying as hard, and her voice was a little more normal, if stuffy, scratchy and sniffly.

"Even Coop tried to warn me about Logan and he was his best friend."

"Yeah, well, Coop wasn't exactly the most stable person either. Poor Maxie could attest to that."

"I didn't like Maxie, but I never wanted her dead."

"Neither did I. Even if Georgie were not her sister I would have never wished death on Maxie. She wasn't nice, but she didn't deserve what Coop did to her."

Lulu sniffed again, lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"Is it just me, or are you the only person to come to Port Charles in the last year or so without psychotic tendencies."

Spinelli smiled.

"I don't think that new doctor at the hospital is psychotic, although his bedside manner does leave much to be desired."

"What new doctor?"

He told her about his and Georgie's encounter with Dr. Hunter the previous morning.

Lulu rolled her eyes at Hunter's arrogance.

"Three things you can always count on in Port Charles; mobsters, psychotics and egotistical doctors who think they're God's gift to medicine."

They both smiled. Lulu's smile was sad, but he was glad to see it. If she was smiling, she hadn't lost all hope.

Without actually trying, to his relief, he had managed to steer her slightly away from the subject of Johnny, Logan and death, at least for now. Her eyes still leaked a little, but she was definitely calmer.

Her smile faded.

"I really don't wanna have to go back to the mansion and be grilled by Tracey."

"Then stay here."

She started to protest, but he cut her off.

"It will benefit both of us. I need to learn to rely on my friends more for help with The Empathic One. One thing being in the hospital has taught me is that I need to trust myself to leave her when necessary. Stone Cold was right; I do need to rest and I can rest much easier knowing Kendra has someone with her. I can sleep as well on the couch as in my bed; you'll sleep in my room like last time."

"Spinelli, I'm not the one who almost died from-"

"Sleeping on the couch is not gonna send me back to the hospital," he said firmly.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

She gave him a worried look.

"Did Jason say anything to you about Claudia? I don't want you to reveal business secrets, but she's gonna come back when she finds out Johnny turned himself in."

"He didn't say one way or the other whether he was gonna do anything about her."

He didn't want to tell her Jason was looking for Claudia and that Spinelli would be helping him. He was sure that fell under the category of business secrets.

"Are you sure you're OK?" she asked, looking at him closely. "You look exhausted."

"I'm OK."

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

He didn't want to leave Lulu alone when she was this upset.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you go to sleep and I'll look after Kendra. I need something to focus on besides Johnny."

Her eyes filled again and her voice shook.

"I really did care about him."

"Of course you did. You wouldn't have defended him so passionately if you hadn't cared."

She took a deep, shaky breath and let him go.

"Go take a nap. Kendra and I will be fine."

"Wake me up if you need to talk."

It was an order and she knew it. He didn't want her to be alone if she needed someone. Without thinking, she tried to kiss him. He turned his face so the kiss hit his cheek.

He was surprised, but didn't think much of it. He mistook her attempt at a more than friendly kiss for a friendly one. He knew some male and female friends kissed each other on the lips, but he didn't feel right kissing anyone's lips but Georgie's.

She sighed sadly when he closed the bedroom door. What had she been thinking? She had just promised herself that she would not use this situation to manipulate him and here she was breaking promises even to herself. He thought there was nothing wrong with her, but he was too sweet and loyal to see the truth. She was damaged. Something in her caused her to break things, and people, to the point where they couldn't be fixed. Two of them had been killed and one was in a coma for the rest of his life, so he might as well be dead. She was cursed and she didn't want to bring Spinelli or anyone else down with her. She didn't want Anthony's prediction to come true. She didn't want to put anyone she loved, or herself, in a rocking chair next to her mother. But she couldn't help wondering if that was exactly where she was headed.


	19. Chapter 19

Georgie opened the door to Carly the next day. Lulu had gone to Kelly's, hoping work would take her mind off Johnny and Michael. Kendra was just waking up, so Spinelli had gone into the bedroom to pick her up while Georgie put the bottle on the stove.

"Hi, Georgie. Is Spinelli here?"

"He'll be right out."

"You're a PI, right?" Carly asked as Spinelli began to feed Kendra.

He nodded.

"I have a case for you."

"He just got out of the hospital yesterday," Georgie said. "He should be resting today."

"It'll just be a trip through Cyberspace; nothing he can't handle with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back."

"One hand, anyway," Spinelli said, grinning nervously, hoping he could tease Carly away from something he knew could cause trouble, judging by the familiar look of angry determination on her face. "It would be impossible for even The Jackal to do it with both hands-"

"I want you to find dirt on Kate Howard," Carly said harshly.

They both stared at her.

"I want you to find any and every dirty, nasty, life-destroying little detail you can and I want you to bring it to me."

"Why would you want him to do that?" Georgie asked, shocked and angry.

Kate may be hard at times, but she was basically a good person and Georgie enjoyed working for her. Spinelli had recommended her for the job and now Carly wanted him to destroy Kate, which would leave Georgie without her second job. She liked the writing and didn't want to give it up. Kate had told her yesterday that she would be given more work to do and she was looking forward to it.

Carly glared at her.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, Georgie, but for starters, she kissed my husband!"

Georgie and Spinelli exchanged a startled glance.

"Yeah, and then, did you see that photo in the tabloid?"

Spinelli shook his head, but Georgie nodded.

"She explained that."

"I don't care what her explanation is; I know the truth. She's after my husband."

"But that makes no sense. She's engaged to Sonny. In fact, she dropped her engagement ring and she was looking for it on the floor which is why she had her head in Jax's lap."

"Why are you even here!"

"The Lovely One is my girlfriend and this is my place of residence," Spinelli said, speaking for the first time since Carly had interrupted him.

"I'm also a part-time member of The Jackal PI Investigative Team," Georgie said with genuine pride.

Spinelli smiled at her.

"OK, fine," Carly said impatiently, "then you can help him find something that will demolish Kate Howard."

"May The Jackal and his assistant have a moment for private discussion?"

Carly nodded reluctantly. Spinelli and Georgie went onto the balcony and closed the sliding glass door. Spinelli took Kendra out with them, needing to burp her.

"Spinelli, this may not be a good idea," Georgie said in a worried tone.

"I agree. I don't want you jeopardizing your job for me so I can have a case that-"

"I'm not as worried about that as I am about what could happen to you if you take this case. Sonny has been so mean to you lately. What if he hurts you for digging up his fiancé's past? I know you can defend yourself now, but I still don't want you to put yourself in a situation where you can be hurt."

"There is also Kendra to consider. I want my PI cases to be stories I'll be proud to tell her when she's older. I don't mind monitoring cheating spouse cases and reporting back; after all, that's part of a PI's job description, but what The Valkyrie is asking is- extreme."

"Does Carly ever do anything in any other way?"

"Good point."

"Maybe you could just do that; just monitor Jax and Kate. I can help you with that much. I can tell you when I'm at the office if there's anything that looks wrong and you'll know what to look for using security cameras in the hotel. That way you won't be looking for something that may not be there and your search will be facilitated because you'll know exactly where to go. Carly's being Carly, so there's probably nothing major going on, so this case could be a waste of your time."

"And her money."

"I can help you waste less time on her jealousy so you can concentrate on your work for Jason, and any other Jackal PI cases you receive. But I think we should both point out our reservations to Carly."

"Why?"

"Because she's going overboard again. She may destroy her marriage over a misunderstanding. Maybe you and I can talk her down so she'll talk things out with her husband instead of wasting your time, and her money as you said, and possibly alienating Jax."

"Stone Cold is the only one I know who has ever been able to keep her from flying off the rails."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend you tell him about this; it may be a breach of confidentiality."

"Again, you make a good point. OK, let's go talk to her."

"Well?" Carly asked as soon as Spinelli walked in the door.

She had been standing next to it, hoping to hear them, but they'd been talking in low voices and their backs were to her, making it impossible for her to read their lips, to her annoyance. Georgie came in behind him and slid the door closed.

"We have reservations, but are willing to try to help you. The Lovely One has come up with a compromise we think you will find agreeable."

"What reservations?"

"Sonny doesn't like Spinelli," Georgie said.

"I don't care about Sonny."

"He's been known to ram people's heads into walls, Carly. Spinelli shouldn't put himself in a situation where he's asking for Sonny to do that. Sonny wouldn't like that we'd be looking into his fiancé's background and he would come after Spinelli."

"Also, Georgie works for The Fashionista. She'll be putting her job on the line. She's not an official PI; she helps me with observations and with certain tasks, if I can't do them alone."

He thought about explaining that he wanted Kendra to be proud of him and that it would be on his conscience if he dug up dirt on Kate's past to help a jealous wife destroy her, but thought better of it. He decided it would look unprofessional to voice his personal reasons.

Carly gave them both an impatient look, took out her checkbook, quickly wrote a check and handed it to Spinelli.

"This is double the retainer and I'll give you double the hourly rates; standard, surveillance, mileage, any other expenses will be doubled. This is how badly I wanna get her! That retainer is the standard rate for two investigators. In fact, I'll keep you on retainer at double the rate. After all, Georgie has to be paid for her part." She paused and smiled at Spinelli. "The Valkyrie has done her homework."

"But we haven't agreed to help you," Georgie said, "and even if we do agree, I'm not a legal investigator."

"Besides, I would pay her half, anyway. Her efforts would not have been unrewarded."

Georgie would have protested that, but Spinelli's tone said she wouldn't have been able to change his mind.

"You can't legally pay her, right?" Carly asked Spinelli.

He nodded.

"Then you would pay her in cash?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm the client and you're both doing this for me, so I've decided that you, as the one with the legal PI license, will be paid double for your efforts. What you do with the check once I give it to you is entirely up to you."

She gave them a crafty smile that made them both feel uncomfortable. It irritated Georgie that Carly would assume that just because she whipped out her checkbook the deal was done. The same fact made Spinelli feel uncomfortable rather than irritated. It was presumptuous of The Valkyrie, but at the same time she disconcerted him, he also found himself admiring her. She definitely knew how to go after what she wanted.

Spinelli and Georgie looked at each other, then Spinelli offered Georgie's compromise.

"Why don't you let us monitor the present situation instead of looking into her past; digging up dirt on her past actions may be extreme for the situation at hand. We could monitor The Fashionista's dealings with your White Knight and if proof of infidelity presents itself we will bring it to your attention and you can act on it."

"Can't we just use her past and destroy her completely so I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore?" Carly whined.

Spinelli suppressed a frustrated sigh. How did Stone Cold deal with her so patiently.

"I will monitor them if you wish, but I will not use her past against her. This is a simple cheating spouse case, not a criminal investigation. It would not be ethical to dig up her past."

"Just my luck, you had to be a PI with scruples," Carly grumbled.

Spinelli and Georgie grinned. Kendra saw Spinelli's grin and smiled up at him.

"She's smiling already," Carly and Georgie said together.

"She started yesterday; it was her return greeting when I got home from the hospital."

"Nice homecoming," Carly said, sounding sad.

"Would you like to hold her?"

He knew from personal experiences that holding and interacting with a child or an animal was emotionally rewarding. Carly was under a lot of stress. Maybe Kendra could put a smile on her face.

Carly nodded and Spinelli put the baby in her arms. Kendra looked anxious at first, the way she initially did with strangers, but when Spinelli didn't go anywhere, she began to relax. Carly smiled at her. Kendra hesitated, then smiled back.

"When will you be able to go back to work?"

"I've been advised not to work today, but I will resume tomorrow. But I must tell you that The Jackal is still officially under Stone Cold's employment, so if he needs something, that will take precedence."

"I understand. Georgie, do you have to go to the office today?"

"Yes, later this afternoon, and I will tell Spinelli if I see anything that pertains to this case."

"Thank you both," Carly said sincerely.

She stood up, gave Kendra back to Spinelli and headed for the door.

"Can you allow her to do that?" Georgie asked once Carly was gone.

"You mean, can I in good conscience allow her to pay double when you don't have a legal license, which means you're not legally an investigator?"

Georgie nodded.

"No, but we can make it fair to all three of us. I'll just adjust the recorded hours so that her double retainer will cover some, if not all of them, depending on how long she wants us to be on the case. That way she'll be paying a fair rate and you can still have your share, and you and I will feel morally and ethically that we've charged her fairly. She'll think she's paying double when she's actually only paying for one of us and I'm splitting that equally with you. But I have to ask you this because I don't want you to do something you don't wanna do. Are you sure you're comfortable with this case? I mean, it is your job that will be in danger if The Fashionista discovers that you've been feeding The Jackal PI, and indirectly The Valkyrie, potentially damaging information."

"Like you said, this is routine for a PI. Besides, as I said before, if I tell you something you can search for it using security cameras; it'll help you facilitate your search so you don't have to look through footage of nothing but business and fashion samples, and if there is nothing, there's nothing and Carly can't take something you find that's totally innocent and blow it all out of proportion. I can tell you what was said, as well as what was done, so you have a complete picture. Besides, I don't want Sonny to come after you. I know you can defend yourself against him now, but I still don't want you to get hurt."

He smiled.

"I understand, but I don't want him coming after you either. Who knows what he'll do lately? He's been so angry."

"That's why we both need to be as discrete as possible."

He smiled, realizing that The Jackal PI Investigative Team had just taken on their first case that had nothing to do with the mob.


	20. Chapter 20

Later, after Georgie had left for work, there was a frantic knock at the door. Spinelli jumped up to answer quickly, not wanting his visitor to wake Kendra.

"I'm sorry," Lulu said. "I forgot about the baby; I just- I don't know what to do! I'm losing it, Spinelli! I'm going crazy just like my-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!"

He put an arm around her and brought her into the apartment and they sat on the couch.

"Tell me what happened."

"I'm seeing Logan and Michael, and even Anthony!"

"You're having visions of them?"

"Yes, they're so mad at me! They blame me and they're right! I killed them!"

"Stop! Take a few deep breaths."

"Spinelli-"

"You need to breathe; you've barely taken a breath since you got here."

He talked her through a few breaths, then told her to start from the beginning.

"I've been having nightmares and flashbacks."

"Of course you have; it's only natural."

"But today it changed. I'm not just flashing back anymore; they're talking in my head!"

"What are they saying?"

"Anthony and Logan are saying things they said before they died. Logan says how I hurt him, bouncing back and forth between him and Johnny and threatening him with the bottle the day he beat you up at the Coffee House. Anthony keeps telling me I'm gonna end up in a rocking chair next to my mom and he keeps accusing me of breaking up with Johnny and getting him to turn himself in because he thought I wanted to be with you."

"Why would he think that?"

Lulu stopped herself. She couldn't let him know like this; she couldn't tell him in a panic. He would never believe it. He would think she was just scared and exhausted and not thinking clearly.

She knew she wasn't thinking clearly, not at the moment, but she also knew that she really was in love with Spinelli. When the time was right, she would let him know, but now she needed him to help her get rid of these visions. She desperately needed him to help her keep her sanity.

"You're a guy and you're my best friend; Johnny was jealous and Anthony overheard us arguing jus before he died. Johnny was accusing me of picking a fight with him because I wanted to be with you, not because of what happened to Michael. Michael just keeps telling me none of this would have happened if I hadn't been Johnny's girlfriend."

"OK, listen to me. This is your guilt talking; the visions are a manifestation of the guilt you feel over what happened to them. You need to forgive yourself, Lulu. You need to realize that you could not have changed the outcome of any of it. Johnny and Logan were violent by nature and there was nothing you could have done that was going to change their learned behaviors, and especially not their natural ones."

"I never should have chosen Logan; I never should have given him a first chance, never mind a second one! If I hadn't chosen him Maxie wouldn't have been able to get him to agree to sleep with me on a bet and then she wouldn't have told me about it and I wouldn't have hitch-"

"You're not breathing again!"

She took more deep breaths and hugged him.

"I'm scared, Spinelli. I'm really scared!"

"You're not becoming your mother."

She looked at him skeptically.

"You're not. Your mother thought she killed someone-"

"I did kill someone; I killed two someones and put another in a-"

"No, Logan and Anthony were responsible for their own deaths. You were an innocent bystander, as was Michael."

"I'm hardly innocent."

"The blame lies with Anthony, Logan, Johnny and Claudia, not with you."

"I wish I could believe that."

"I'll keep reminding you until you do."

She felt a little better. She wasn't ready to hope he was right, not yet, but at least the voices in her head had shut up for a while."

They talked a bit more, then she had to leave for another shift at Kelly's. Mike had been surprised when she'd asked for extra shifts. She'd told him the truth, that she needed to keep busy. He thought it was because of Johnny, having no idea that he was only part of it.

Things had to appear relatively normal; no one could suspect that she knew of Anthony's disappearance, or what had happened to him. So far, as far as Spinelli and Lulu knew, no one had caught on and the police had not been notified. Lulu was positive that would change very soon. Claudia would find out what had happened if it was the last thing she did in order to get revenge for her brother's incarceration and no matter who she had to hurt.

Later, Spinelli was woken from a nap and a nightmare by his cell phone.

"Greetings?" he said breathlessly, heading for the pink room to check on Kendra.

"Mr. Spinelli, it's Diane Miller. I just thought you'd like to know that Jason has been arrested."

"What are the charges?"

"The police think he killed Anthony Zacchara and his guard. Never mind the fact that no bodies have turned up; they've disappeared, so Jason is automatically responsible."

Spinelli sighed. He'd been hoping they'd have a day or two at least before Claudia came back and started demanding answers. He and Jason had been wrong; apparently she had gone straight to the police instead of Jason. Spinelli wondered why. The mob never went to the police; they always handled things themselves.

"Do they have any evidence against him?"

He watched Kendra sleep for a moment as Diane spoke. He loved to watch her and the nightmare had shaken him; seeing the steady rise and fall of her chest calmed him.

"No, he just refused to answer some questions, so they decided he was guilty and arrested him. It's no surprise, really; they arrest Jason if it rains and one of the cops is caught without an umbrella."

Spinelli grinned at that.

"Trevor and Rick Lancing reported Anthony and his guard missing and said the last place they knew they were was The Haunted Star. Since no one was there and no evidence was found that they'd ever been there, Rick and Trevor automatically assume Jason killed them. Right now Jason is only arrested on suspicion, since they have no bodies, but the police are looking into their disappearances. Add to that the fact that Claudia Zacchara returned this morning from a trip to Italy that was cut short because of Johnny's confession and subsequent arrest and started demanding to know where her father is and screaming at the top of her lungs for the immediate release of her brother. Also, the Mayor has horned in on the investigation. He doesn't want another mob related incident making him look bad."

Rick and Trevor, plus Claudia; that explained the police involvement. The Mayor's involvement could also be trouble. The man was incompetent, self-serving and pompous and Spinelli hoped the next election would spawn a much smarter, more community-conscious mayor. Floyd said he wanted to clean up the city of the mob activity, but his actions and orders, coupled with the overzealousness of the police to do the same, only served to make all of them look like total idiots. Spinelli had lost track of how many times Stone Cold had solved cases that left the cops uselessly spinning their wheels because they were so focused on trying to pin it on him or Mr. Corinthos, Sir, or lately even Johnny Zacchara when there was no evidence. Johnny had been arrested on suspicion of both Emily's and Maxie's murders. Spinelli felt guilty having these thoughts about the cops because one was Georgie's father and another was Lulu's brother, but he couldn't deny the truth.

He decided to discuss something with her now, knowing that if he didn't do it now, while he had her on the phone, he might never do it and it was important, if unpleasant.

"Thank you for telling me," he said, having headed back into the living room so he could talk normally. "Um, when it's convenient for you, may I have an appointment?"

"Are you in trouble, too?"

"No, I just need to discuss something I probably should have thought of before, but didn't until I ended up in the hospital with a nearly fatal fever. I- I need to make plans for my baby if anything happens to me."

"All right. I'll do what I can for Jason and then call you."

He stared at his computer when he hung up with Diane. He hadn't started any new projects, but was monitoring old ones. He wasn't technically violating Nadine's and Stone Cold's orders not to work today. He had explained that to Georgie when she'd arrived and seen his computer up and running and him looking at a new alert. It wasn't necessary for him to keep looking at the screen; the computer beeped when a new alert came up. But now he needed to do something to help his mentor. He couldn't let one of his friends go to jail for saving the life of another one of his friends. Technically, Max and Milo had killed Anthony and the guard, but Jason would also be held responsible. It didn't matter to the cops that they had saved Lulu; Anthony would have killed her. They wanted Jason behind bars and they would use any excuse to keep him there.

The shooting had happened on The Haunted Star. He hacked into the security cameras and began to look for footage. He would find what he needed and then get instructions from Stone Cold on what to do with it, whether to delete it, modify it or delete it and see if he could put new footage in its place.

He saw Lulu come into the Star, lie on the floor and begin to cry, curled up in a fetal position. Spinelli's heart broke for her. Not long after, Johnny came, wrote a note, left it behind the bar and then approached Lulu. His head had turned as if hearing a sudden noise; her crying must have been what had alerted him. They had a decidedly heated argument and Anthony came in and joined the fight. Then he drew his gun and pointed it at Lulu and Max and Milo, seeming to materialize out of nowhere, shot him and his guard. Then Johnny and Lulu talked a bit more, then left and Max and Milo cleaned up the Star, getting rid of the bodies.

He followed Max and Milo for a while, seeing where they would go in case he needed to modify that information. They had gone to the harbor and dumped the body. The security footage didn't reach that far, but given the direction they'd gone, that was the only logical assumption.

He would probably have to delete their presence, as well as Anthony's and his guard's, from the security cameras, but would wait for specific instructions from Stone Cold before doing anything. Spinelli made notes of the times and places the security footage referenced so he could use that information later, if needed. It probably would be; he just didn't want to do anything without Stone Cold's input, afraid he would mess up and get his Master into even more trouble.

His computer alerted him to an instant message. He finished making his notes on the security footage, then checked his instant messenger program.

"Must be quick," Georgie's message said. "K and assistant out of office; alone for now. C may have been right, at least On K's part, but not on J's. Have info you must hear. Should I bring dinner?"

"Yes, please," he typed back. When?"

"Two hours?"

"OK."

Knowing there was nothing he could do for Stone Cold or The Valkyrie for now, and having no new alerts to view, he decided to try to take another nap. He hoped the nightmare he'd had previously, being lost and not being able to find Kendra, hearing her cry but seeming to get further and further away from her, would not recur and he would have two hours of uninterrupted sleep. He wouldn't admit it to his concerned friends, but he was still very tired. As he fell asleep again, he wondered curiously what information Georgie had that she wanted him to hear pertaining to the case of the Vengeful Valkyrie. He smiled, deciding that was what this case file would be entitled.


	21. Chapter 21

He woke three hours later and began to worry. Georgie was always punctual and she'd said she'd only be two hours.

He checked on Kendra first. She was just waking up. Her little grunts and gurgles were just barely audible on the baby monitor.

"Did you have a good sleep, too?" he asked, picking her up and kissing her forehead.

She grunted at him, wrinkling her face. He still hadn't figured out exactly what that meant.

"Is My Empathic One hungry?"

More grunts. He brought her into the kitchen and heated the bottle, talking to her while they waited and she became impatient.

He was becoming more worried as he fed her. Georgie still hadn't arrived and hadn't called him. Just as he began to burp her, the doorbell rang.

"Sorry I'm late," Georgie said, kissing him. "Mack asked me to stop by the station; he wanted to talk to me, but something happened and we didn't have the chance for him to tell me whatever it was he wanted to tell me. Actually, you need to know about what happened. Did you know Jason was arrested?"

"Yes, The Brusk Lady of Justice told me not long before I received your instant message."

"Well, it looks like he's gonna have to spend the night in lockup; he stopped Detective Harper from shooting someone. Jason was right; Harper didn't have a chance of making the shot without hitting me, but-"

"He would have shot you?"

"He wasn't aiming for me," she said, seeing the fear on his face. "Diane Miller told you why Jason was arrested, right?"

His nod was punctuated by a resounding belch from Kendra.

"Well, Claudia Zacchara went a little psycho at the station. I walked in to talk to Mack and she grabbed me. She said if the cops didn't find her father and release her brother within twenty-four hours, Mack was gonna lose his other daughter."

"Are you all right?"

"it was scary and I was a little shook up, but I'm OK now. Harper tried to shoot her, but she had me in front of her and Jason pushed his arm out of the way. I kicked Claudia in the kneecap, forcing her to release me and Mack sent me and Jason into the interrogation room. Actually, he yelled for me to get out of there and Lucky to take Jason into the interrogation room, but I ran around the corner and then went to see Jason while the other cops were distracted with Claudia, Rick and Trevor. The lawyers were trying to convince Mack that Claudia was distraught over Johnny's arrest and Anthony's disappearance and possible death and would never have tried to take me hostage under normal circumstances. Yeah, I'm sure Mack's gonna release Claudia Zacchara right away for trying to take his daughter hostage." She emphasized Zacchara. "Jason says he needs to see you as soon as possible and wants you to come to the station. I figured you could do that while Kendra and I went to go pick up dinner."

He nodded and she helped him get Kendra ready to leave.

"First thing tomorrow, I need you to get rid of all the security footage from The Haunted Star the day Anthony died," Jason said. "I need you to erase every trace of everything that proves Max and Milo were there. Lulu and Johnny already told the cops they were arguing there and that was where she convinced him to turn himself in, so I need you to keep him and her there, but get rid of all the evidence of the rest of them."

"It shall be done as soon as I get back home. I already Jackaled into the cameras and noted the times and places I would need to access."

"Nadine and I told you not to work today!"

"I was only monitoring old projects and when The Brusk Lady of Justice told me you were arrested I wanted to make sure I knew where I would need to go when you needed me to go there. Really, Stone Cold, I can do this today. I slept a lot and I feel good."

"All right, but after that I want you to save anything else you wanna do for tomorrow."

"Agreed."

He knew his friend was only looking out for him. He knew Jason didn't want him to have a relapse. He headed for the door.

"Spinelli."

He turned back with his hand on the knob.

"Carly told me she's paying you to monitor Kate and Jax as a possible cheating spouse case."

Spinelli nodded.

"Be careful; she's on the warpath. She leaked a rumor to the press, after inviting them into the hotel. It makes Kate and Jax look real bad. I wanted you to know so you wouldn't think you had to look into something your client started and waste your time and her money giving her information she planted."

"But why would she do that if she's paying me to find the truth about-"

"Because Carly has no patience. She wanted Kate to suffer and she didn't wanna wait, but she'll use whatever you give her."

"There may not be anything."

He didn't want to mention what Georgie had told him in her instant message because she hadn't had the time to share the information with him yet.

"I hope there is nothing, but check with her and find out what she's done before you give her any information at all."

"Thank you, as always, for your wise counsel. See you tomorrow?"

"Hopefully, if the cops don't find other reasons to keep me here."

Georgie had driven with Kendra to Kelly's, but it was only a short walk. She had worried about him walking after just getting out of the hospital the previous day, but he had assured her that he would be fine. His cell rang on the way.

"Mr. Grasshopper, I can't get Jason released tonight."

"I know; I just came from seeing him. What was Harper thinking? He could have killed The Lovely One!"

"The Port Charles Police are not known for thinking on their feet."

"Very true."

"Anyway, I have an appointment open at eleven tomorrow morning. Would you like me to come to your apartment?"

"Yes, please."

"All right. I'll see you then."

"OK. Thank you and have a lovely evening."

"Same to you."

Diane smiled as she hung up the phone. Mr. Grasshopper, as she now affectionately thought of him, had grown on her.


	22. Chapter 22

"I ordered to go," Georgie said when he walked in. "I thought it would be wiser to discuss the information I got today in private."

"As always, The Lovely One is thinking on her feet," he said with a smile, remembering Diane's contrary comment concerning the police department.

"I have a recording for you to listen to when we get back to your place," she said in the car. "I made it with my phone; Carly may have been right about Kate wanting to steal Jax from her."

"But why? If she's already engaged-"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it's to get back at Carly for making Sonny sign away his boys. Anything I tell you on that subject would be pure speculation. I can give you a summary of what happened today."

"Please do; you've peaked my curiosity."

Kendra made a happy gurgling noise in her sleep, sounding almost as if she agreed with him.

"A bunch of reporters showed up at the office asking Kate all kinds of questions about her supposed affair with Jax, and a previous affair she allegedly had with her old publisher, Warren James. Sonny showed up in the middle of it and Jax was there, too. The reporters asked how Sonny felt knowing his fiancé was sleeping with Jax."

"That can't be good. Did Mr. Sir go to Defcon one?"

"No, actually, surprisingly, he was very calm. He just said he was very proud to be marrying Kate Howard and that was all he had to say. Sonny and Jax got rid of the reporters and Kate went to the lady's room to cry. I had to leave at that point to go look for some files I needed to reference for the blog. When I got back, Jax was there and Kate was asking him to play along."

"Play along with what?"

"She wanted to add credence to the rumors sparked by the article. I have both the recording and that article on a flash drive for you. I moved the recording from the phone to my computer, then to the flash drive, because you're the one who will be keeping the case file and it probably wouldn't be good for me to have that information."

"That is correct, especially since you're kind of a double agent at the moment."

"Secret double agent Georgie Jones at your service," she joked. "Mom and Dad would be so proud."

He laughed.

"Anyway, Kate asked Jax to b seen with her at public events to tease the press."

"Tease them?"

"She wants the press to think she's engaged to Sonny and having an affair with Jax. She thinks the more the press think she's fooling around without Sonny knowing, the more magazines she'll sell."

"That's disrespectful, immoral and- and- just- just wrong!"

She smiled. She didn't think she ever remembered him so speechless before that all he could come up with was, "just wrong."

"Jax refused to go along with it because it would upset Carly, but after he left she got a call from Warren James and she teased him about who she was gonna bring to a party. She said maybe she'd bring Sonny and maybe she'd bring Jax. Sonny was still there and he reminded her that Jax said he was gonna keep it strictly business and not be seen with her anywhere in public personally, but she said Jax was just reacting to Carly's ridiculous demands. Sonny is not happy about the situation."

"The Valkyrie will not be happy either, and with good reason. The Fashionista seems to have no respect for The Valkyrie, The White Knight or their marriage vows. My Lovely Assistant has done well."

She beamed at him.

Back at the apartment, they ate while they listened to the recording. Spinelli didn't say much; he was contemplating all he was hearing.

"I think I should make transcripts and take notes from this," he said when it was over, "but not show The Valkyrie until I have more to give her. I will emphasize that The White Knight refused to go along with it and told The Fashionista that his wife would be upset."

Georgie nodded.

"One thing I don't get, though. What did she mean about Carly's little stunt?"

"Ah, yes, Stone Cold informed me while I was visiting him that The Valkyrie did not wish to wait for The Jackal PI Investigative team to dig up possible dirt on The Fashionista and The White Knight. She invited the press to the Metro Court and leaked that rumor."

"But what did she think that would say about Jax? I mean, she ambushed her own husband in the press just to get back at Kate for a misunderstanding."

"The Valkyrie, very much like The Blonde One, rarely thinks her actions through before she takes them. I doubt her stunt went over well with either Jax or Mr. Sir."

"You know, I used to respect Kate, but now I'm not so sure what to think of her. I mean, she's so callous about Jax and Carly's marriage. Maybe she really is after him. Maybe she enjoys playing Sonny and Jax against each other. I hated the games Lulu was playing with you, Dillon, Milo, Johnny and Logan, but to her credit, she never did anything like this. You all knew she didn't know what she wanted. I mean, we both know how she got Dillon, but she regretted that later. Kate's showing no remorse; in fact, she's encouraging it. How could anyone be so willing to ignore other people's feelings just for a little publicity. For that matter, how can this kind of publicity be good for Crimson? I don't understand how people could be so shallow that because the editor is supposedly cheating on her fiancé with her business partner that's gonna sell more magazines. I just can't make sense of it."

"Me neither. Apparently the fashion world is extremely and unforgivably shallow."

They had just finished eating. She looked at him closely.

"Are you OK? You look tired. Maybe that walk from the station to Kelly's was too much for you."

"I'm fine; I took a nap this afternoon. Actually, I took two; one before The Brusk Lady of Justice called to inform The Jackal of Stone Cold's arrest and one after I received your instant message."

"I want you to sleep straight through tonight. I'll stay for Kendra's feedings, and before you argue, you will sleep in your bed; I will be the one to sleep on the couch and I won't take no for an answer. I don't want you having to go back to the hospital and scaring me like you did the other night."

He agreed, completely understanding where her fear was coming from. As he helped her clean up the remains of their dinner, he thanked the Gods and Goddesses for bringing him to Port Charles, where his real life had officially begun.


	23. Chapter 23

Nadine was feeding Kendra when Spinelli woke up the next morning.

"Hi."

"Good morning, Sweet One."

She smiled as he gently kissed one of Kendra's soft spots.

"There's coffee in the pot and Georgie left something on the desk for you. She had the breakfast shift at Kelly's and didn't wanna wake you."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?" Nadine asked hesitantly as he began to eat.

He nodded.

"You said once that you wanted Aunt Nadine to be an integral part of Kendra's life."

She was picking her words carefully.

"I do."

"Then-"

She stopped, not wanting to sound defensive or confrontational.

"Then why didn't I ask you to take care of her before now, before I got sick and didn't have a choice?"

She nodded.

"It wasn't you, Sweet One. I wasn't leaving her with anyone. I was afraid to leave her. It wasn't that I don't trust any of you; I trust you, Lulu, Stone Cold and Georgie implicitly. I've been filled with self-doubt since before she was born and I was afraid leaving her with anyone for what I considered selfish reasons would be proof that I didn't deserve to be her father. But I had a talk with Nurse Epiphany while I was in the hospital and she helped me to see that it's best for me and Kendra both if I leave her with one of you sometimes. But you don't only have to see her when I need you to watch her; you're family. I want you to feel free to come and see us both."

"So it wasn't-"

"It wasn't what?"

"It wasn't Jolene? It wasn't a residual mistrust because of-"

"No," he said, horrified that he had made her feel shut out, especially that she felt shut out because of Jolene's actions. "It was my own perceived inadequacy that kept me from asking you, or anyone else, to look after her. It had nothing to do with you or Jolene."

She hugged him, obviously relieved.

When he finished breakfast, he looked at what Georgie had left for him. It was the flash drive and Georgie had transcribed the recording. The drive was wrapped in a note that said she had trouble sleeping, and she wanted to save him some time, so she transcribed the recording for him and printed it out, as well as leaving a copy on the flash drive. The print copy was in the first desk drawer.

"I'm glad you're here," he told Nadine as he scanned the transcript. "I was gonna call you this morning; I need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong, but very important. I'm having a living will drawn up this morning in case anything happens to me before Kendra grows up. I should have done it before, but it never crossed my mind until the Asian Ague. I figured because I was leaving the business soon we'd be safe; I never thought about illness."

"At your age, why would you"

"True, but I need to know that if something does happen Kendra will be physically and financially secure. I need to know if you'd be willing to take legal guardianship of her if the need arises."

"Of course." She smiled. "I'm her Godmother."

He smiled back.

"Speaking of which," she said, "I've been meaning to ask you something, too. Are you gonna have her baptized?"

He blinked.

"I hadn't thought about it. I mean, I don't belong to any particular religion, not that I don't believe in a higher power. I just don't subscribe to anything specific. Who am I to say who's beliefs are right or wrong?"

"Would you be willing to consider it?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm not trying to push anything; I just-"

She stopped and he new she wouldn't continue without encouragement. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"We've become pretty close since finding out about Kendra's conception, right?"

She nodded.

"You're family, and not just to Kendra, but to me, too. I've never had a sister."

She smiled.

"You think of me as a sister?"

"Yes."

She hugged him. Kendra gurgled happily between them.

"You don't have to be afraid to speak your mind to me. What were you about to say?"

"Everyone in my family was baptized; it's very important to us. Aunt Raylene asked me about it before you and Georgie arrived at the funeral. She didn't want to ask you directly because she was afraid you'd consider it an intrusion."

He smiled.

"Aunt Raylene is Kendra's family, too. If it's important to you and her, we will have a baptism. Did you have a specific church in mind?"

"No, I didn't think that far ahead. I wanted to see if you were OK with it."

"OK, then, we'll pick one together."

The doorbell rang. Spinelli looked at the clock on the microwave and realized it was eleven o'clock.

"Wow! I slept late!"

"Is that your lawyer?"

He nodded.

"OK, I'll leave you to conduct your business, then. I have to go get ready to volunteer at the clinic, anyway, then I'm working the night shift at the hospital."

"Have a good day."

"You, too."

He kissed her cheek, then she headed for the door and he put Kendra in her swing. The movement would put her to sleep.

"You'll be happy to know Jason will be released this afternoon," Diane said once their business was conducted.

"Great!"

She looked at Kendra, then hesitantly back at him.

"Are you sure you want Jason to be Kendra's Godfather?"

"Stone Cold is my best male friend. I know the dangers his business pose; that's why I'm taking steps to leave. He won't have physical custody; Nadine will."

"What steps are you taking? What are you gonna do?"

"I have a PI license; I'm gonna be a private investigator. In fact, I just got my first non-mob related case yesterday."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I'll have these papers drawn up and ready for your signature by Monday."

He smiled, watching Kendra, after Diane left. In some ways the living will had made him uncomfortable. No one liked contemplating their own mortality. But in a very important way, it made him feel much more peaceful. No matter what happened to him, Kendra would be taken care of, physically and financially.


	24. Chapter 24

The weekend of the Fourth of July was mostly pleasant for Spinelli. Mack and Georgie invited him over for their Fourth of July picnic, where Mack and Kendra bonded, to Spinelli's amazement and delight.

Nadine was feeling lonely, being estranged from her mother and missing Jolene, so Spinelli had asked to bring her. She was grateful; she had the day off and it gave her too much time to think. The holidays were big in her family; they'd been even bigger when her father was alive. Fourth of July, Memorial Day and Labor Day received as much fanfare and attention as Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter in the Crowell family.

Everyone made her feel welcome. She laughed and talked with everyone individually as well as a group and she liked all of them. Robin even invited her to the next Girls' Night Out at Jake's with Elizabeth, Lainey and Kelly. It had taken a long time, but she was finally being accepted for herself instead of being judged by what her sister had done.

As she watched Spinelli feeding Kendra, his words played in her head. "You're family, not just to Kendra, but to me, too." She could feel that he honestly meant it. Spinelli thought of her as a sister, and from him that meant more than she could ever tell him. She had a biological brother, but didn't associate with him as much as she'd like because of the rift between her and her mother. He felt caught in the middle, having to constantly defend one to the other, and they both hated putting him in that position. He took care of their mother, like a son should, and he and Nadine stayed in contact strictly by phone and email. She was grateful to have another brother in Spinelli, one who didn't have the problem of being torn in two different directions and could give her the brotherly attention her biological brother used to.

But coming from Nikolas, it had been a greater insult than he would ever know. She was in love with him and he couldn't see it. More precisely, she thought, he did see it, but didn't want to acknowledge it. Emily was still in his heart and there was no room for Nadine.

"Feeling better?" Spinelli asked on the way back to their apartment building. They had taken his car, neither seeing the need to bring two.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When you were in love with Lulu, how did you- I don't know how to explain. How did you handle her rejection?"

Spinelli smiled sympathetically.

"Is My Surrogate Sister in love with someone who does not return her feelings?"

"Yes," she said with frustration. "Even worse, I'm in love with someone who's in love with a ghost."

He gave her a puzzled look as he stopped for a red light.

"It's Nikolas."

"The Princely One?"

She nodded.

"The Jackal's situation with The Blonde One was very different. Fair Lulu is, thankfully, still very much alive and I came to the realization, thanks to The Lovely One and to Lulu's behavior, that she and I would never have made it. She would have hurt me too often and I would have eventually come to resent her. A romantic involvement with The Blonde One would have destroyed our friendship. Nikolas is still grieving; it hasn't even been a year. After the death of Granddaddy, everyone kept telling my Granny the first year was the hardest. Nikolas is not ready to consider anyone alive as a love interest at this time. The Sweet One must be patient and respect that he's mourning."

"I have, but he's taking grief to a whole new level. I miss my sister, but I'm not seeing her everywhere. I'm not refusing to have life-saving surgery to keep seeing her."

"But he had the surgery."

"Only because I finally managed after months to convince him that his son needed him."

"But the point is he did have the surgery. Is he still seeing her?"

"No."

"I understand your frustration, but give him time. Keep being there for him; keep being his friend. Eventually, if it's meant to be, The Princely One will return your feelings."

"And if it's not meant to be?"

"Then you'll find someone who will, as I finally did. I couldn't compete with Logan Hayes either. I never should have tried because Lulu obviously didn't want me. Georgie was the one I was meant to love and eventually you're gonna find the one meant to be with you. It may be Nikolas, it may not; it may be someone you haven't even met."

"Thank you," she said, hugging him, "for the advice and for keeping me distracted today. I really needed it"

They were in her apartment now; he had walked her to the door and she'd invited him in for an orange soda.

"You should be with family on holidays."

She smiled. Aside from Kendra, who was related to her by blood, Spinelli was the only family she had in Port Charles. Biology didn't matter; he was as much her family as Kendra and she was proud to call him her brother.

The next day, Jason called Spinelli to tell him that Claudia Zacchara had been arrested. He was frustrated that he hadn't been able to deal with her before the cops had gotten to her. Business matters had had to take precedence and Claudia had slipped through his fingers. He could not avenge Michael properly.

"It's just as well," Spinelli said. "The Septic Son confessed that he and his sister had both been involved in the shooting of Young Michael. The cops would have known it was you if she'd met an untimely demise or disappeared like her deranged dad."

"I know you're right," Jason said sadly. "I just feel like I failed Michael again."

"You never failed Michael," Spinelli said firmly. "You love him and he knows that. Ian Devlin was a coward and a bully. You cannot be blamed for what happened."

Spinelli said all this because he needed to, because Jason needed to hear the truth. But as he talked, he knew Jason didn't believe it emotionally. Intellectually he'd probably told himself the same things over and over again, but in his heart he would always blame himself for Michael's condition, no matter what Spinelli, Carly or anyone else told him.

The next day, Spinelli and Kendra went for their first Sunday dinner with Georgie's family. Before Robin and Patrick arrived, Mack and Spinelli talked and played with Kendra while Georgie set the picnic table and brought out the appetizers. Things were going very well.

But he received a minor shock when Mack sent Georgie in to make coffee.

"I asked her to do it because I need to talk to you alone about something. Do you have any idea why Georgie would lie to me?"

"Lie about what?" Spinelli asked, having a feeling he already knew.

Mack reached into his pocket, took out Georgie's acceptance letter into the Foreign Exchange program and showed it to him. Spinelli sighed.

"She didn't want you to think you'd failed her; you have not. She's not ready to leave and she didn't wanna argue with you anymore. She told me. She's ashamed of lying to you, Sir, but she did it to protect you. She didn't want you blaming yourself for her putting the trip on hold."

"She told me you supported her decision. Thank you for that, but are you sure it was wise?"

"No one likes to be forced into anything. She needed to make up her own mind without coercion or judgment."

Mack looked away. He had tried to force her. Spinelli was right; Mack should have supported Georgie instead of trying to argue her into his way of thinking. Georgie had also been right; she could make a future here and she could write anywhere.

"I made her feel like she couldn't come to me."

"She did come to you and you tried to do what you thought was best for her. But a very wise friend told me, in reference to The Empathic One, that sometimes you just have to let the child tell you when he or she is ready to do something."

Mack smiled.

"Your very wise friend is correct; I guess I just forgot that for a while."

"Sir, I don't think-"

"You don't think what?" he prompted when Spinelli hesitated.

Spinelli decided to come right out with it. Mack was a reasonable man, under most circumstances.

"Please don't tell Georgie you know about the letter. She feels guilty about lying and if she finds out you know-"

"It'll only make her feel worse. OK, I'll just put it back where I found it and forget about it until she tells me."

"Good. How did you find it, anyway?"

"I was doing a load of laundry and decided to do Georgie a favor and put hers in with mine. When I was putting it away I found it in her drawer."

Spinelli nodded.

"You're good for her," he admitted, "and you're a good father."

"Thank you," Spinelli said, smiling with surprise.

"I'm so glad you two get along!" Georgie said, coming back out onto the porch.

"Spinelli's OK," Mack said, patting Spinelli's shoulder.

"So is the Constant Commissioner," he said with genuine respect.

Kendra, tired of sitting in her stroller and wanting Daddy's attention, started to fuss.

"Is she OK?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, she's just feeling left out."

Spinelli picked her up and kissed her cheek. She gurgled happily, moving her hands around.

"She's a happy kid, Mack said, smiling at her.

Spinelli nodded, then grinned at Mack's surprise when Kendra smiled back.

"That's what I meant about letting the child set the timeline for some things.

"She likes me!"

"Yeah," Spinelli laughed.

Georgie sat between her two favorite men and put an arm around each of them, feeling happier and more at peace than she had since Maxie's death.

Patrick and Robin showed up then and Mack brought out the food. As Spinelli ate, talked and laughed with Georgie and her family, he reflected that this was the most fun he'd had since Thanksgiving. He couldn't wait until Kendra was older AND could share and be an active participant in real familial interaction. She was going to have the family Spinelli never had, until now. For the first time in his life, he knew he really belonged. He fit in completely.


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later, Carly came to Spinelli for an update on her case. Lulu was there, so Spinelli couldn't discuss Kate and Jax.

Lulu was very upset, still seeing Anthony, Logan and Michael and Spinelli was trying to calm her down. Carly's initial reaction only made things worse. She would eventually forgive Lulu, but that day she was furious and nothing Lulu could say would ease her anger.

"What's going on?" Carly asked Lulu. "I haven't seen you for days. What's wrong? Why are you so upset? Don't tell me you're upset about Johnny being in jail, Lulu! He shot my-"

"Carly, I knew about it!" she burst out. "I went to Jason as soon as I found out!"

"You knew?" Carly asked in a hurt, disbelieving tone.

"I heard Johnny and Claudia fighting about it on the peer the day he turned himself in. I told him I knew, then went to Jason, then convinced Johnny to confess."

Carly was silent, but Spinelli and Lulu could feel the thunderheads building.

"Carly, I swear, if I'd honestly believed that Johnny-"

"How many times were you warned!" Carly screamed, scaring Kendra awake. Spinelli ran to comfort her, but could still hear Carly from the living room. "We told you about Logan and we told you about Johnny, but you wouldn't listen! This whole thing could have been prevented if you hadn't gotten involved with Johnny! Sonny and Jason didn't do anything to the Zacchara's because you were involved and they didn't wanna hurt you!"

"I'm sorry!" Lulu sobbed.

Spinelli closed the door, not wanting his Empathic One to be scared any further by the raised voices and almost palpable emotions.

Carly, realizing on some level that she'd been the one to wake the baby, lowered her voice, but it was no less furious.

"You're sorry," she said in the same skeptical tone Lulu had used when Johnny had told her he loved her. "My little boy is in a coma forever because of your boyfriend and all you can say is you're sorry?"

"Carly, please, you know what it's like to be in love with someone like Johnny! Look at you and Sonny!"

"Don't you dare compare me and Sonny to you and Johnny! Sonny and I have been connected for years; you've known Johnny all of five minutes!"

"That's not true; I-"

"Don't tell me you're still seeing him! Are you visiting him in jail, trying to plan his escape? Do you think you and Johnny are gonna be the next Luke and Laura?"

"No, I made Johnny go to the police and I haven't seen him since! I can't be with him knowing what he did to Michael!"

"I thought Johnny didn't do it," Carly mocked.

Lulu looked away from her, crying harder.

"What do you mean, you made him go to the police?" Carly asked after a few seconds.

"He said he loved me and I said he had to prove it by turning himself in."

"Did you promise him you'd be together when he got out?"

"It was the only way I could get him to-"

"Stop lying! Stop lying to yourself and everyone who loves you! When Johnny gets out of jail you're gonna be waiting for him, ready to ride off into the sunset!"

"No, Carly, I love Michael! I love you! I would never b with someone who-"

"You've been with him for months!"

"But I didn't know!"

"You knew it was possible!"

Spinelli came out, having soothed Kendra back to sleep.

"You tried to tell her, didn't you?" Carly asked him. "You tried to warn her about Johnny just like you tried to warn her about Logan!"

"Yes, but-"

"Did she listen? Does she ever listen?"

"No, she didn't, but you understand the position she was in; she told me you've told her about your connection with-"

"Don't mention Sonny to me. He saved Kate instead of Michael; he's as responsible as Lulu is!"

"Lulu didn't know," Spinelli pleaded, hating the pain in Lulu's eyes.

"You're defending her?"

"To the death," Spinelli said seriously.

Carly gave them both a disgusted look.

"I'll be back to talk to you later," she said to Spinelli, then stalked out the door.

Lulu sobbed and clung to Spinelli.

"It's gonna be OK," he said softly, stroking her hair.

She'd been right the day Spinelli had come home from the hospital. She had lost everyone, except him. Carly hated her now. She couldn't confide in most of her family because they would grill her and give her warnings about Johnny that she'd already heard and that had become painfully clear to her a few days ago. Luke was gone again, Laura was catatonic and Nikolas was still grieving Emily. Spinelli was the only person in her life now who didn't judge her or make her feel like a monster or a stupid child, both of which she considered herself to be, especially after this latest conversation with Carly.

She had tried to give Lulu the benefit of her experience and Lulu had shrugged it off and acted as if it had meant nothing. Lulu knew best, or so she'd thought, and this was where it had gotten her.

She had treated Spinelli the same way; she had done even worse to him. She had shoved him away and punished him for trying to be the friend she herself had said he was. She considered herself blessed that he hadn't thrown her away, too, as she deserved. If anyone besides Carly had a right to do that, he did. But she knew he would never do that. He disapproved of her choices, but never made her feel bad for making them. He was a true friend, even when Lulu was as unworthy of his friendship as Logan had been of her love.

."I think I know how to help you," Spinelli said when Lulu had mostly stopped crying.

"Can you give me a new brain so I don't keep making the same stupid mistakes over and over again?"

"No," he said gently, "and I don't have a time machine either."

"Then how?"

"Basic yoga; meditation."

"Meditation?" she asked doubtfully. "Spinelli, I don't wanna think anymore," she pleaded.

"That's the point. Meditation clears the mind so you don't have to think about anything for a while. When you come out of it you're able to think more clearly, sometimes gaining a whole new perspective. Will you give it a try?"

She hesitated, then nodded.

He had her lie on her back on the living room carpet and taught her how to breathe, softly chanting the phrase that means, "the jewel in the lotus," which is the symbol for everything good; flowers, sunshine, peace, anything a person considers good, but especially love. He had her inhale for one chant, hold for another, exhale for one, then hold for one more. He did this until he could feel her relaxing and knew she was at peace, holding her hand and meditating with her.

She wasn't limber enough and didn't know enough of the basics to assume the lotus position, which was why he had her lie flat on her back, but he was in lotus as he held her hand. Later, he brought himself out of his meditative state and brought her back just enough to get her to the couch where she could sleep. He thought sleep without nightmares was what she needed most of all. When she woke, he hoped, her specters would be gone and she would be able to see things more clearly than she had since the beginning of this whole fiasco. If he was right, Michael, Anthony and Logan would never haunt her again.


	26. Chapter 26

Later that day, Georgie and Spinelli were having dinner at Kelly's and Lulu was serving them when Sonny walked in, glaring furiously. Georgie and Spinelli looked at each other apprehensively, but it was Lulu Sonny attacked.

"You traitor!" he screamed in her face, grabbing her roughly by the wrist.

Kendra began to cry. Georgie picked her up, knowing that Spinelli might have to employ his self-defense techniques.

"Was the sex worth it, Lulu? Is that why you were with Johnny? There can't be any other reason; I guess that's more important to you than your own family!"

"Leave her alone," Spinelli said furiously.

"Stay out of this, Freaky Boy!"

"Don't call him that!" Georgie and Lulu said together.

Mike watched, having come out of the office just as Spinelli told Sonny to leave Lulu alone, but his image of Sonny was replaced in his mind with Scott Baldwin when he had called Spinelli Jason's lapdog.

"Sonny, I swear I didn't know! I found out accidentally and gave up Johnny as soon as I did; I even told Jason and convinced-"

"Jason knew? You told Jason and he didn't tell me?"

"Events progressed before Stone Cold could-"

"Shut up!"

He grabbed Spinelli with his free hand and Spinelli floored him again. Mike decided it was time to interfere.

"My apologies, Senior Sir."

"It's OK, Spinelli. Sonny, get up."

Sonny did and Mike grabbed him before he could move for Spinelli again.

"You're gonna come into my office and you're gonna calm down!"

"No, what I'm gonna do is take that little-"

"Now, Sonny, or I'll have you arrested myself!"

"Mike, please believe me," Lulu began.

"I do," he said gently, and put his hand over Sonny's mouth so he couldn't start yelling again.

Still holding Kendra, Georgie watched as Spinelli took Lulu in his arms when she started to cry.

"He's angry with everyone," he said quietly.

"He hates me and so does Carly and they have every right!"

"The Valkyrie does not hate you. She's angry, but that will pass. You're family and there's nothing in the world more important."

"I should have realized that sooner," she sobbed.

"You know it now. As I told you once before, you learn from your mistakes. This will make you a stronger person. You'll put your family first from now on."

"I will, if they ever forgive me."

"They will."

Georgie had to fight to keep from yelling at Lulu to take her witchy hands off her boyfriend. She was genuinely upset and Georgie couldn't fault her for turning to Spinelli. He was Lulu's best friend, whether Georgie liked it or not, and she would not force him to choose between his girlfriend and his best friend. He was comforting Lulu, nothing more. She had frequently seen him holding Nadine the same way after Jolene died. It was a brotherly gesture with no sexual implications on his or Nadine's part. She only wished she could believe there was no sexual intention on Lulu's part.

The place was fairly empty and everyone there knew Lulu and what she'd been through. But when she stopped crying, she went to wash her face. A stranger had just walked in and it wouldn't look professional for a waitress to be crying in a customer's arms, especially with the customer's girlfriend and baby sitting right there. She wished they could have been alone in his apartment. She hated being upset in public and Spinelli could have been more attentive if Georgie hadn't been there.

While Lulu was in the bathroom, Mike and Sonny came out of the office.

"Tel lulu to stay away from my other son," Sonny ordered Spinelli.

Spinelli ignored him; he was singing softly to Kendra to calm her down.

"Leave Spinelli and Georgie alone," Mike said furiously, "and get out of here; we're gonna have a long talk later."

"Don't treat me like a child, Mike!"

"Then stop acting like one! Go, now!"

Sonny stormed out the door and a moment later they heard his tires squeal as he burned rubber out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry about that," Mike said.

"It's not your fault," Georgie said. "Sonny needs some serious anger management."

Spinelli nodded, still singing to Kendra. She'd finally stopped crying and was drifting off to sleep.

"Daddy's Little Girl,' huh?" Mike asked in reference to the song, smiling.

Spinelli nodded again.

"it's true, too," Georgie said. "He's the only one who can calm her down."

"Don't worry," Mike said to Kendra. "Senior Sir is gonna make sure his son never tries to hurt your daddy again."

Kendra made a happy gurgling noise and sleepily returned Mike's smile. She didn't like the man who had just left, but she liked the other one who was talking to her now. He liked Daddy and she knew he was a good man. She and Daddy were safe with him and she knew Daddy would never let the other man hurt her. Everything was OK now. She fell asleep with Daddy's voice in her ears, still singing to her about how she was his little girl.


	27. Chapter 27

Things were quiet for a while. Lulu was no longer haunted by visions, but was still wracked with guilt over Michael. Carly cooled down and became civil to Lulu, but they still had a long way to go. Lulu spent as much time as she could with Spinelli, mostly because she needed his friendship, but also hoping to change his feelings of brotherly friendship back to romantic love, but so far was having no luck.

Georgie knew exactly what Lulu was doing and tried to be with the two of them as much as possible. Spinelli saw it as three friends hanging out and was glad Georgie had forgiven Lulu completely for what she'd done to her and Dillon. Lulu, on some level, knew Georgie was making sure Lulu didn't get too much time alone with her boyfriend. Now that Georgie was staying in the States, it would be a lot harder for Lulu to make Spinelli realize they should have been together in the first place.

Lulu couldn't blame Spinelli. After all, she'd rejected him countless times and Georgie never did. She was the first girl to ever choose him; he'd told lulu as much. But Lulu was the second and she had to make him realize they deserved a chance to be together. She didn't want to hurt Georgie, but she didn't want to cheat herself out of the happiness she should have had all along if she'd had the brains to accept it when Spinelli had offered it. Lulu deserved to be happy, too, and she also deserved the chance to prove herself to Spinelli and fix her past mistakes with him.

One day in the middle of August, Georgie and Spinelli were sharing their traditional breakfast at Kelly's with Kendra sitting quietly in her stroller when Dillon walked in.

"The conquering hero returns," he said cheerfully in a very fake British accent.

"Dillon," Georgie said, standing up and hugging him.

"Hi! Hey, Spinelli."

"Hey, Conquering Hero," he said with a genuine smile, standing up himself and shaking his former enemy's hand.

Dillon's eyes fell on the baby in the stroller, then snapped back to Georgie.

"Wait," he said, confused. "You were definitely not pregnant at Emily's-"

"No," Spinelli said, "Kendra's mine. Remember when I said I was in a relationship that didn't work out?"

"I see, I think. Where's her mother?"

"She died in child birth."

"I'm sorry."

Spinelli nodded, then his cell phone rang. It was Jason, needing to see him immediately.

"I have to go," he said to Georgie after he hung up. "See you for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, actually, why don't you leave Kendra with me? That way you can concentrate completely on what you have to do for Jason. I'm off today; Mike doesn't need me and neither does Kate."

Also, she worried about them both being in the office, or the penthouse. Spinelli needed to go until he was no longer working for Jason, but she could keep Kendra safe for him until he got back. She would never be completely sure either of them were safe until Spinelli could open his PI business and give up the mob.

"OK, thanks. Wanna meet at my place at seven?"

She nodded and kissed him.

"How long will you be in town?" he asked Dillon, turning to face the door.

"Well, the film is done; all that's left now is to wait for the opening. I'm hoping I have a couple of weeks at least; I'd like to see the family."

"Have you seen Lulu yet?"

He shook his head.

"Well, maybe the four of us can hang out."

"But no pizza," Georgie said. "We can have something delivered from here."

"Most assuredly," Spinelli said, grinning. "See you later."

"Bye."

"What was that about the pizza?" Dillon asked as the door closed behind Spinelli.

Georgie explained the disaster that had resulted from their last pizza delivery.

"That's weird! I'm glad he and Lulu are OK. You and the baby didn't get sick?"

She shook her head.

"That was Spinelli's worst fear; he was terrified she was gonna catch the virus. I mean, he was worried about all of us, but Kendra was the most vulnerable because of her age."

Dillon nodded.

"So you and Spinelli are together now."

She nodded, but Dillon thought her smile looked sad.

"What's wrong? You're not having problems, are you?"

"No, he's great; it's not him. It's Lulu."

"She's not having any lingering complications from the virus, is she?"

"No, but she was delirious at one point and she- she confessed that she was in love with Spinelli."

"What?"

She explained how Spinelli had been out of the room and Lulu had mumbled that it should have been him all along. She explained everything that had happened with Logan and Johnny and how many times she'd found her clinging to Spinelli. She made it clear that Spinelli didn't know about Lulu's feelings and thought of her as a sister. She knew he loved her and was committed to their relationship.

"Then why are you so worried?"

"Because he's a red-blooded, huge-hearted human being and he used to be in love with her. What if he finds out how she feels? He would never intentionally hurt me, but he can't be expected to ignore his own feelings either. What if finding out she's in love with him now makes him remember how he used to feel and those feelings come back again?"

"Haven't you talked to him about it?"

"I can't. I've done it a thousand times in my head and everything I say, even in my own brain, makes me look and sound like a pathetic, jealous girlfriend with issues because of what happened with you and Lulu."

"Doesn't he realize you're upset?"

"Yeah, but he thinks it's because of Maxie and what's been going on with my family and I haven't told him any different. On top of losing Maxie, my Uncle Robert is back and he has cancer. He had brain surgery two weeks ago. Also, Robin is pregnant and acting like a crazy person half the time."

"I'm sorry about Maxie and your uncle."

"Thank you."

"Have you confronted Lulu?"

"No, she doesn't remember what she said when she was delirious anymore than Spinelli remembers what he said when he was."

"Did he say anything about you or Lulu?"

"No, all his fears just came out about Kendra."

She didn't mention Jason, not wanting to tell Dillon what might be considered business secrets, or especially about Jake.

As they talked, Dillon began to hatch a plan. He would be home for a couple of weeks; maybe he could distract Lulu from Spinelli. In fact, they were filming for a few days in Canada when his vacation was over. Maybe he could convince Lulu to go with him. It was only for a few days; maybe that would give Georgie and Spinelli the time they needed without Lulu. He was their friend, the only objective one in this situation, which made him the logical choice to help all of them. Lulu was confused, as usual, and Georgie and Spinelli were finally happy. They both deserved it after the way Lulu and Dillon had treated them. Dillon was determined not to allow Lulu to wreck another relationship.


	28. Chapter 28

"I need you to check this guy out," Jason said when Spinelli walked into the office. "I need you to find anything you can. He's moving in on Port Charles."

"Andre Karpov."

Jason nodded.

"It's possible that Sonny's working with him. Rick told me."

"The Former Dark DA? Why would he tell you that? He's gotta be lying, right? I mean, Mr. Sir is out of the business and Rick would say anything to-"

"He probably is lying, but we gotta be sure."

Spinelli accessed the information, hoping Jason was wrong about Sonny. If Sonny was working for Karpov, he was betraying Jason, who didn't deserve it. Stone Cold had sacrificed everything to get Mr. Sir out of the mob. Sonny had been acting as if Jason had betrayed him. Could this be Sonny's way of seeking revenge?

Apparently, Rick wasn't lying. Spinelli found security footage of Sonny and Karpov's lawyer having a meeting. He also found information on two of Karpov's previous girlfriends; they had both been killed in tragic accidents, the last one having fallen from a balcony after sleeping with Karpov. There was also a money transfer from Karpov's bank account to Sonny's, and as The Jackal was looking at that transfer, another one was made.

Spinelli had been afraid Jason would have to confront Sonny and now it looked as if his fear was coming true. He only hoped Jason wouldn't end up having to kill his father figure.

He suddenly had a vague memory of telling Lulu and Georgie as much at one point. When had he done that and why? Had it been when he was delirious? Neither of them had said anything to him about it, so that must have been it. They probably thought he was babbling from the fever.

Spinelli got a call while he was researching Karpov. Jason had gone to confront Sonny. Nadine wanted Jackal PI to look into Matt Hunter's background. She suspected that he was involved in the fake drugs that were being smuggled into both Nikolas's free clinic and General Hospital. Nikolas didn't believe he was involved, but Nadine was convinced. She insisted on paying him for his services; the fact that he considered her family would not change her mind. He accepted, reluctant to take her money, but happy to take the case.

This was his second non-mob related case and he hoped he would be able to help prove or disprove Nadine's theory. If Hunter was involved, he hoped to expose him and maybe save a few lives by helping to thwart Dr. Doom before he could kill someone with his fake drugs, if he was guilty.

Spinelli wasn't fond of him, so he knew he would have to maintain objectivity and forget about the way he'd acted toward Spinelli and Georgie when Spinelli was in the hospital.

This was also another case Georgie could help him with; he liked working with her. Mack had called her to the station the day Claudia had tried to take her hostage to tell her that he had rented out Maxie's room to Dr. Hunter. Georgie had come to Spinelli in tears when she found out the next night, the night after she'd stayed with Spinelli so she could look after Kendra and let him sleep.

She had come home and found Hunter half naked in her living room. She had screamed and Mack had come running. He explained the situation and Georgie left again, coming to see Spinelli.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he opened the door.

"I've just been hit with another glaring reminder that Maxie's gone and she's never coming back," she said, trying not to cry. "Mack rented out her room to Dr. Hunter, the one who took care of you when you were in the hospital."

"Although your father's choice of tenant is understandably upsetting to you," he said cautiously, "I've heard you say that you do not want your sister's room to be a shrine."

"I don't, and I'm probably just overreacting because I don't like him, but it just feels like Maxie's disappearing little by little. I mean, her room has been painted over, all her things are in storage and now he's living where she used to live."

She had spent the night with him again, but this time she'd slept in his bed with him. They had held each other, nothing more. She only wanted to be with him.

Spinelli didn't know it, but another reason Georgie had accepted his offer to spend another night at his place was because she wanted to make sure Lulu did not, or if she did she would sleep on the couch and away from Spinelli. She knew Spinelli wouldn't do anything with Lulu, but she wouldn't put it past Lulu to climb into bed with him and seduce him while he was too sleepy to know it wasn't Georgie.

Spinelli hated the idea of Dr. Doom living in the same house with Georgie. The Discompassionate Doctor upset her. He shook his head, clearing it of his negative thoughts. Hunter was a subject and The Jackal was an observer. For now, that was what he needed to focus on, not his dislike of the man. If he was innocent, Spinelli would prove it, but if he was guilty, Jackal PI and his lovely assistant would find the truth and expose him.

When Jason came back, he told Spinelli that he'd confronted Sonny and Sonny had, as usual, acted like a victim. He was hurt that Jason thought he would betray him.

"But what other reason would he have for working with The Russian Rogue?"

"He says he was trying to protect me. He said he wanted to keep Karpov away from me."

"Then why didn't he just warn you?"

"That's what I'd like to know. He says I should know what he was doing."

"When did Stone Cold become a mind reader?"

Jason blinked in surprise. It wasn't like Spinelli to make wise cracks that showed disrespect for Sonny.

"I know that doesn't sound like something The Jackal would usually say in reference to Mr. Sir, but you deserve better than to be treated so unfairly after all your years of loyal service. He gave you the business because he wanted to get out. You deserve to be happy, too, and he has thought nothing of your feelings. Why does he get to be happy and expect you to sacrifice the life you want, the life you could have, if you got out, too?"

"It doesn't matter," Jason sighed.

"Of course it matters!"

"I made choices, Spinelli. I chose this life; I've told you that before. Sonny's back in; he couldn't stay out and I wouldn't be able to either."

"You don't crave power the way he does."

"No, but it's all I know. I've told you that before, too. I'm in for life, like it or not. The only difference between me and Sonny is that I'm honest about it. Sonny's been lying to me and to Kate and to anyone else who will listen. He was barely out of the business for two months before he got sucked back in. He made a deal with Karpov behind my back and says it's for my protection. I've never kept it a secret from anyone I love that I'm in the business; he's been lying through his teeth!"

"Do you believe him as far as his claim of wanting to protect you?"

Jason nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"What are you gonna do?"

Jason shrugged.

"I don't believe he'll give Karpov anything to use against me. I'm not gonna do anything for now."

Spinelli didn't share his mentor's views of Sonny's motives, but he knew Jason wouldn't move against Sonny unless he was backed into a corner. Sonny was accepting money from Karpov; that made him an employee. Spinelli prayed that Jason's loyalty to someone as undeserving as Sonny now was would not backfire and force Jason to kill Sonny, or cost him his own life.

He didn't want anyone to die, but if he had to choose between Jason and Sonny, Sonny was the one stabbing Jason in the back. Spinelli's fear was that his mental figure of speech would become quite literal if these two former friends were to find themselves on opposite sides, as it now seemed they would. He only hoped there would be something he could do when and if the time came that would help Jason save his own life and not have to kill Sonny.

Later, as he looked at his sleeping daughter, he was again relieved that he was following Jason's advice and getting out of the mob now while he still could.


	29. Chapter 29

Dillon could tell within a day that Georgie was right about lulu and that Spinelli honestly did only see her as a friend now. He could see in Spinelli's eyes how much he loved Georgie and was happy for both of them.

By the end of the third day, Dillon was worried that Lulu was going to try to take Spinelli away from Georgie and wanted to see if he could prevent that, so he took Spinelli aside when Georgie and Lulu were both working at Kelly's. It had gotten exceptionally busy, so Mike had asked them both to come in. Spinelli was just leaving and Dillon was arriving.

"Have you noticed the way Lulu's been looking at you?" he asked cautiously.

"She sees me as her friend."

"Yeah, but it's different this time. I mean, it's different from the last time I was home. She's clinging to you a lot; she's almost possessive."

"She's been through a lot. Her family is angry with her."

"Can you blame them?"

"Unfortunately, no, but I'm the only one she feels has not shunned, rejected or judged her."

"I'm afraid it might be more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her looking at me the same way before she told me Georgie slept with Diego."

Spinelli had no idea what to say to that.

"I know I told you I thought you and Georgie would make a good couple and I'm honestly glad you're together. You make each other happy and you both deserve that, but I have to ask you something. Do you think it's possible that you could ever fall in love with Lulu again?"

"No," Spinelli said, without hesitation, but without anger either; he was only stating a fact. "Dillon, you don't know what Lulu was like when she was with Logan and Johnny, especially Logan. She alternately berated, manipulated and ignored me. The day Maxie died she used Logan to push me away when I tried to get her to be honest with me about something she didn't wanna talk about anymore. It didn't matter that she'd started the subject by asking me something I couldn't tell her; I was getting too close to the truth and I had to be punished for that. I finally had to tell her that I wasn't gonna play games anymore and that if she really wanted me as a friend then she had to accept my friendship all the time, not just when she decided it was convenient. If she could so readily shove me aside as her friend, what would she do to me if we were together? Georgie loves me; Lulu does not. She may love me as a friend, but that's all it's ever gonna be. Georgie's love is true and unconditional."

Dillon nodded sadly. He had been the recipient of that true and unconditional love and if he'd been mature enough to communicate with Georgie instead of acting on Lulu's lies they might have still been together.

"I'm glad. I had to ask because Georgie's my best friend and Lulu has a way of manipulating, as you pointed out. She's a great girl, but when she thinks she wants something she goes after it, no matter who it hurts. Look at what she did to you to be with Logan. You held out longer than either Milo or I did. If Lulu was worthy of you, I know you would have been the one to win her heart, but I agree with you. Georgie's love is worth fighting for."

"And she actually thinks I'm worth fighting for."

The happy disbelief in his voice made Dillon sad. Spinelli was a good person and Dillon and Milo had mistreated him for Lulu's sake when all three of them were trying to get her to love them. Dillon felt bad now. Lulu had hurt him, and for a while he had unknowingly hurt Georgie. Spinelli hadn't deserved to be mistreated by Milo or Dillon, and especially not by Lulu.

"I would never hurt Georgie," Spinelli promised. "I love her very much."

"I believe you. I just hope Lulu won't hurt either of you."

Later, Dillon told Georgie about his conversation with Spinelli.

"I knew it!" she said with relief. "I mean, most of me knew it, but considering the way he felt before and the way Lulu feels now-"

"You don't have to worry about Spinelli. Lulu, on the other hand-"

"I know, but I don't know what to do. I can't confront her and I can't tell Spinelli because I don't want him to think I don't trust him or that I'm just jealous. You and I are friends; I can't expect him not to be friends with Lulu just because I'm insecure. In order to do that I would have to give up my friendship with you or I'd be a hypocrite."

"I think it's time lulu was honest with Spinelli so he can tell her what he told me."

Georgie hesitated.

"It'll be OK, Georgie; he loves you and Lulu hurt him too many times. He's not gonna choose her."

"I know you're right; I just-"

"You're still worried."

She nodded with a sigh.

"It's not him, it's her."

"Let me take care of her."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry; just let me handle Lulu."

The next morning, Dillon approached Lulu on the peer.

"I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"I've seen the way you've been looking at Spinelli. I've seen the way you've been treating him, and you've been looking at Georgie the way you used to look at her when you wanted me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend with me, Lulu; I know too well what you're capable of and I'm not gonna let you hurt Georgie again. She's in love with Spinelli and they're happy. It's time you were honest and stopped playing these manipulative games."

"What games?"

"You used to treat Spinelli like an intruder just because he happened to have a different opinion than yours. How many times did you let us fall all over ourselves and walk all over each other just to get you to pay attention to us? Now you're trying to get Spinelli to pay attention to you."

"Spinelli and I are friends; that's all."

"But you want more. Don't deny it. Why don't you be honest for once instead of trying to hurt people to get what you want?"

"What do you know about anything? You haven't even been here since Emily's funeral and then you were only home for a few days. You have no idea what I've been through or what Spinelli's done to help me through it, or what he means to me! He's been my only support since Johnny was arrested!"

"So that entitles you to try to take him away from Georgie? I wonder what he'd think of you if he knew you were trying to do that!"

"If you were ever my friend, if you ever cared about me, then you won't say a word!"

"No, I'm not gonna say anything to him. You are. You have twenty-four hours to come clean and stop using people as puppets; if you don't tell Spinelli by then I will!"

"Tell me what?" Spinelli asked.

Lulu and Dillon stared at him, Lulu looking as if she'd just been caught with a murder weapon. There was no escaping it now. The truth was going to come out, whether Lulu was ready or not.


	30. Chapter 30

To save on gas prices, Spinelli walked wherever and whenever he could, when it wasn't raining. It gave him exercise and Kendra loved being in her stroller. He walked to Kelly's every morning for breakfast with Georgie and always went by the peer. Kendra liked to watch the boats. He had stopped when he'd heard Lulu and Dillon arguing. Lulu sounded hurt and scared and Dillon sounded angry. But why were they arguing about him? The first thing he'd heard was Lulu shouting at Dillon that he wouldn't say a word if he was really her friend. Then he'd heard his name and had to know. Lulu was apparently keeping a secret from him and Dillon did not approve.

"What's going on, Blonde One? What does he want you to tell me that you don't want me to know?"

"I'll give you two some privacy," Dillon said.

He walked off in the direction of the Coffee House.

Lulu decided that Dillon was right. She would take the direct approach and be honest with him. Georgie wasn't here, so she could tell him the truth. She would tell him how she felt and let him take it from there. She knew he wouldn't want to hurt Georgie; neither did she. But she deserved to be happy, too, and Spinelli had known before she did that he could make her happy. He had tried so hard and she'd denied him, and her own happiness, before. If she'd had the brains to see that she'd belonged with Spinelli all along, Logan would not have been able to hurt her, and might have left Port Charles instead of staying to work for Diego. She would not have hitchhiked that day and met Johnny and he might not have been involved in the botched hit on Sonny that had left Michael in a permanent coma and forced to stay in a permanent care facility for the rest of his life. She couldn't change any of that, but she could change her future, and Spinelli's and Kendra's. She loved him and Kendra was part of him, so she loved her, to.

She waited until Dillon was out of sight, then looked back at him. He could see the fear in her eyes. She was apparently going to tell him something he wasn't going to like. Dillon had practically accused her of lying to Spinelli; he supposed that was why she was scared. She thought he would be angry with her for not telling him whatever it was she was going to tell him.

"Talk to me, Blonde One. What does The Aspiring Director want you to tell me?"

That was his new nickname for Dillon and he meant it with respect. Dillon was talented and Spinelli respected him now that he wasn't fighting with him for the same girl and now that he wasn't hurting lulu or Georgie.

She looked him directly in the eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, surprised, and she knew he didn't know what she really meant.

"No, I don't mean as a friend or a brother; I mean I love you."

His eyes widened. She was in love with him? But he was in love with Georgie. Almost a year ago this news would have sent him over the moon, but now it only made him feel confused and a little resentful. When he'd been in love with her, she'd done everything she could to push him away. Now he was happy with someone and she wanted him? Why? Because she was alone? Because she couldn't have him? Why was she doing this now?

Georgie stopped in her tracks. She knew Spinelli always walked past the docks to get to Kelly's and had thought she'd meet him and walk the rest of the way with him and Kendra. She'd approached just in time to hear Lulu's confession. She wanted to go over and scratch Lulu's eyes out. It was only her love for Spinelli and the value she placed on his opinion of her that kept her from acting on her impulses. She waited to see how he would react.

"You're in love with me now?" he asked, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

She nodded, looking into his eyes and seeing what she'd feared. He was angry with her for complicating his life and he had every right to be.

"I didn't plan on it, Spinelli. I just-"

"You don't plan on a lot of things," he said sharply.

Kendra, ever sensitive to her Daddy's moods, began to fuss in her stroller. He picked her up and began rubbing her back, calming both of them. Soothing Kendra also gave him time to think about what he was going to say to his fickle friend. When he spoke again, he kept his tone softer and more conversational.

"You didn't plan to be the object of a competition between three guys, although you did agree to it. I admit to being partly responsible for that; don't get me wrong, but we never would have competed if you hadn't agreed to go along with it. You didn't plan to get angry with me every time I tried to be honest with you about your bad choices. You didn't plan to hitchhike instead of going to someone who cares about you after Logan broke your heart. You did, however, plan to take him back a second time instead of doing what anyone else would have done and choosing the guy who you knew would never treat your heart so carelessly. I would have done anything for you. I would still do anything to protect you. But I will not sacrifice my relationship with the woman I love so you can make up for past mistakes."

"That's not what I'm trying to do," she said, hurt.

"Isn't it? You've told me yourself that you blame yourself for the actions of your former boyfriends. You've said in so many words that being with both of them was a mistake. I hate to say this, but there's another reason you're deciding to choose me now and that reason is just as bad as trying to make up for the past. You want what you can't have. You want me now because I'm with Georgie; I'm unavailable. I'll always be here for you as your friend, but you and I were obviously never meant to be together."

"That's not true!" she cried.

"Of course it's true."

His tone was gentle now, sympathetic. His anger had faded when Kendra had started to fuss. It was still there, but he was focusing now. Soothing Kendra was more important than his anger and resentment, which had upset his Empathic One in the first place. Besides, he couldn't help feeling sympathetic. She was now in the same position he'd been in when she'd been going after Logan and Johnny, before Georgie had shown him the real meaning of true love.

Soothing Kendra had also made him stop to think, enabling him to take the time to see things through Lulu's eyes. She did want him because she couldn't have him now, but she also wanted him because he was safe. As he'd pointed out, he would never be careless with her heart.

"Look, Blonde One, you were my first real crush. I was so in love with you that I tried to change my basic nature to try to please you. Nothing worked."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "Spinelli, I am so-"

"No, I'm not saying this to hurt you or to try to make you feel bad. I need you to understand. I thought I knew then what it was to be romantically involved with someone. I was under the delusion that it was some sort of knight in shining armor fantasy. I thought if I saved you enough, if I did enough things to impress you, that you would choose me over anyone and love me for the person I wanted to be, the person I thought you wanted me to be, not the person I really am. Georgie loves me for who I really am."

"So do I!"

"You love me as your best friend, which I am, but you don't love me as a boyfriend."

"Spinelli-"

"I'm safe. I would never hurt you and you know that. You've always known that, even when you were acting as if you didn't even want me as a friend, like I was an inconvenience for you because I was telling you truths you were not willing to hear."

She looked away, feeling ashamed, crying harder.

"Lulu," he said gently, "please look at me."

She hesitated, then looked back at him.

"I'm not angry about what you did before; the past is the past. What makes me angry is that you would decide, now that I'm in love with Georgie and we're happy together, that you wanna be with me. You want me to hurt Georgie to be with you now when you did everything you could to avoid being with me before. You said once before that you could never fall in love with me and now you're changing your mind, but that change doesn't just affect me anymore. It affects my girlfriend, too. If you and I had been meant to be together there would have been no competition. Georgie helped me to see that. She said once that you can't make someone love you by eliminating the competition and she was right. If the love is true, there is no need for competition; there would have been no indecision on your part. I've never had to change myself for Georgie. I've never had to pretend to be something I wasn't. She never makes me feel inadequate, not good enough. She loves me for me, including my flaws. She doesn't see them as flaws; she always takes what I see as a weakness on my part and helps me turn it into a strength. She never punishes me for my honesty. I never had to worry that she was gonna shove me away or go running off with some other guy. Part of me will always love you, as I told her once, but she's the one I'm in love with. You're one of my dearest friends and will forever remain so, but there can never be anything more between us."

Kendra listened to her Daddy's voice. He wasn't talking to her; he was talking to Aunt Lulu. But his voice was the same as he used with her when he was trying to make her stop crying. Aunt Lulu was crying; Daddy was trying to make her feel better like he did with Kendra. It wasn't the happy "Daddy wants to tell you everything" voice. It was the "don't worry; Daddy's here and he loves you; everything is OK" voice. She had started to cry and he'd picked her up and started to use that voice with Aunt Lulu. He'd been using his mad voice with her before. Kendra knew him well enough to know he didn't use that voice with anyone very much. She hoped he would never use it with her.

The voice didn't do to Aunt lulu what it did to Kendra, though. She understood the feeling behind his words, not the words themselves yet. Whatever Daddy was saying, it made Aunt Lulu feel sadder.

"I really blew it with you, didn't I?" Lulu asked him tearfully.

"You followed your heart," he said gently, "and it took you down a different path. But your decision not to be with me took me down the path I was meant to take. It led me to Jolene, which led me to Kendra, then it led me to Georgie. She and I are destined to be together; I feel that with every fiber of my being."

"And what's my destiny?" she asked, sounding defeated.

Kendra was calm now, so he put her back in her stroller and pulled Lulu into a hug, always keeping one eye on the stroller, wanting to make sure his baby was safe.

"You're the only one who can know that," he said softly.

"But I don't!" she said, frustrated.

"You'll know when it comes, just like I did. Before Kendra was even born I knew she was my destiny. I was meant to be her father; she was meant to complete me. She and Georgie are my life, my future. You'll find yours when you're meant to find it."

Lulu's cell rang. She let go of Spinelli, sniffed and answered it. She talked for a minute, then hung up and looked at Spinelli with puffy red eyes.

"I have to go," she sighed. "Carly wants me to baby sit Morgan. It's the first time she's asked me to do that since she found out I knew about Johnny's involvement in Michael's shooting; maybe this is a good sign.

"I'm sure it is. You OK?"

She nodded, hugged him again, then headed for her car.

He watched her go, feeling sympathetic but peaceful. He honestly believed everything he'd said to her. He'd been harsh at first; he hadn't meant to, but her confession had caught him completely off guard. His life was going very well now and he hadn't wanted any complications at this point. Life was full of conflict and complications; he knew that, but things were finally quiet for him now, at least for the moment. He had his daughter and his girlfriend. His confidence as a PI was building and he would soon be able to open his own one-man agency and not have to work for the mob to earn his living. He loved Stone Cold, but Michael's shooting had soured him on the illusory glamour of being in the mob. Jason's business was violent and dangerous and Jason himself had lost all hope of ever escaping it. He had begged Spinelli to get out of it while he had the chance. The tragic shooting of Young Michael had given Spinelli the push he needed to conquer his fear of failure and strike out on his own. Spinelli had always known he couldn't be Stone Cold's Grasshopper forever. Now he was quickly becoming his own master.

Standing in the shadows, Georgie had listened with relief as Spinelli had made it perfectly clear to Lulu that he chose Georgie and that he would not give her up for Lulu. She had known he wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but she'd also known that no one gets to choose how they feel about anything. Part of her had still been afraid he would realize he was still in love with Lulu. Now she knew for sure that would never happen.

She waited until Lulu was out of sight, then approached Spinelli and Kendra.

Spinelli put his hands on Kendra's stroller, intending to turn it so he could continue his walk to Kelly's, when he heard approaching footsteps. He smiled when he looked up to see Georgie walking toward him at a faster than usual pace. She was beaming.

"Hi," he said happily.

She pulled him into her arms, gripping tightly.

"Are you very busy today?"

"No, why?"

"I just wanna be with you and Kendra today."

"Is everything OK?"

"Everything's perfect," she said seriously, giving him a long romantic kiss.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he asked with concern over breakfast. "You're awfully quiet."

"This is right; I know that now and I have no doubts."

"What's right?"

"All of it; me and you, still working here, even having to put off the trip to Ibiza. Everything is happening the way it's supposed to. I know you and Kendra and I are gonna go there someday and we're gonna share all the plans we made. When we do, I know it'll be amazing."

He smiled at her infectious optimism.

"Everything is perfect," he agreed, putting one arm around her and stroking Kendra's fuzzy blonde head with his free hand.

She was just about asleep and his affectionate gestures and the feelings behind them always made her feel safe and peaceful. She sighed happily as she fell asleep. Whatever the big people were talking about, Kendra didn't care. All she knew was that Daddy was here and everything was good.


	31. Chapter 31

That afternoon, Lulu and Dillon watched the three of them in the park. Spinelli and Georgie were feeding the pigeons and Kendra was watching the birds with fascination.

"That should be me," Lulu said under her breath, glaring at Georgie.

"You didn't want him," Dillon reminded her.

"Thanks, Dillon," she said sarcastically. "I really needed to know that. I had no idea."

"I'm sorry, but I need to know that you're not gonna do anything to hurt them."

"I never wanted to hurt anyone," she said defensively.

"Neither did Maxie."

"I'm nothing like Maxie was!"

"You and Maxie were more alike than either of you would ever admit. You broke up her sister's marriage, so she broke up your brother's. She basically dumped Coop so she could sleep with Logan to hurt you and you hurt Spinelli to be with Logan when you knew how he felt about you. She ignored other people's feelings to get what she wanted; you do the same thing. I need you to tell me, Lulu. Are you planning on doing anything that's gonna break up Georgie and Spinelli?"

"No," she said honestly, her eyes leaking again, "I've hurt them enough. I'm not gonna hurt them again so I can be with Spinelli. He doesn't want me anymore and I can't blame him. I'm not gonna degrade either of us by fighting for a guy who doesn't want me."

"Good," Dillon said with relief. "After what I did to her and you did to him they don't deserve anymore grief from either of us."

Over dinner at his place, Spinelli was the one who was quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Georgie asked.

She couldn't imagine what he was thinking. They'd had a beautiful day. He smiled, causing her to relax.

"No, I was just thinking about how different my life was a year ago. I've gone from being a socially awkward, lonely, immature kid who would have done anything to get Lulu to fall in love with me to a happy, but still socially awkward in most cases, man with a child and a girlfriend who loves me without me having to compete for her. I can be honest with you without fear of punishment. I know I can tell you anything. Even more amazing is your selfless willingness to defend me, to fight for me, not over me. You stood up to your father and Dr. Doom; you were even willing to give me up if it meant I could stay with Kendra. This is gonna sound totally lame and cliché, but- I- I've never met anyone like you."

They were sitting on the couch with their food on their laps. She put her empty plate on the coffee table and pulled him into her arms.

"I've never met anyone like you either."

They kissed and cuddled for a while with an ignored movie from one of the cable channels playing in the background.

"Spinelli?" she asked hesitantly, her voice muffled because she was laying her head contentedly against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yeah?" he asked in a relaxed tone, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Make love to me?"

He lifted his head, surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've wanted to for a while, but I didn't wanna pressure you."

She also had not wanted to become that invested in him until the Lulu problem was no longer an issue.

"I didn't wanna pressure you either, but I have thought about it frequently over the past few months. I will gladly make love to you. But I think I should make a trip to the pharmacy before-"

"You don't have to; I've been on the pill for years."

She didn't tell him she'd been on the pill since before the first time she's slept with Dillon. She hadn't wanted to get pregnant and Dillon had not been mature enough at the time to think about taking precautions. She had kept taking the pill because it had to be taken for a full month before being active in order to work. She had wanted to make sure she was always prepared in case a spontaneous moment with the man she loved, whether it had been Spinelli or someone else, had come up. But she thought mentioning Dillon at this moment would seem insensitive and ruin the moment for both of them, so she kept him out of it.

She kissed him passionately and began to run her fingers through his hair. He kissed her back for a while, then picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. For Spinelli, the second time was very different from the first. There was no fear of someone walking in and catching them; they had complete privacy. He hadn't really had that with Jolene. Also, and more importantly, he knew Georgie loved him. He had no doubts. Jolene had only pretended to love him; he knew Georgie was not and could never be falsely fair. Kendra was a miracle; his daughter and his relationship with Nadine, his surrogate sister, were the only good things to come out of his one physical encounter with Jolene. This time with Georgie would not be the last and neither of them would ever have a single regret.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day, after they'd made love again, the doorbell rang. They both sighed, but Kendra was showing signs of waking up, anyway, judging from the sounds on the baby monitor. They dressed quickly and Georgie went to answer the door while Spinelli went to get Kendra.

Lulu stood in the doorway with a bag from Kelly's. She had decided to bring breakfast. She had thought about it all night and had decided that she couldn't give up on Spinelli that easily. She loved him and she knew he still loved her. She had to make him remember.

She stared in shock when Georgie opened the door. It was very obvious what she'd been doing; her cheeks were flushed and her clothes were rumpled. Spinelli came out with Kendra; his clothes were also rumpled and his cheeks also had extra color in them.

"I brought breakfast," Lulu said lamely, showing him the bag. "I didn't know you'd be here, Georgie; otherwise I would have brought enough for three."

"No problem," Dillon said. Georgie hadn't closed the door yet. "I brought enough for everyone. I actually needed to talk to you, Lulu. But I wanted to talk to Spinelli and Georgie, too, so when I saw you leave Kelly's and knew where you were going judging by what you ordered, I decided to follow you."

Lulu gave him an annoyed look. Spinelli looked confused and Georgie was fighting to keep from exploding at Lulu. She had thought all this would be over once Spinelli told lulu in no uncertain terms that he was with Georgie now and he and Lulu would never be together.

Something was off; Spinelli could feel it. What was going on between these three? Why was everyone suddenly so tense. Kendra began to pick up on it, too, and started to squirm in Spinelli's arms.

"Spinelli and I always go to Kelly's for breakfast," Georgie said to Lulu.

"I guess she just forgot that you two always meet there," Dillon said, "or at least you have every day since I've been back."

Spinelli nodded as he put Kendra's bottle on the stove.

"It's kind of become a tradition with us."

"Well, the Aspiring Director respectfully requests that his friends break tradition just for today. I need to go to Canada early, so this will be the last morning I can spend with you guys. I have to leave tonight. Can we consider this a goodbye breakfast?"

"Sure," Spinelli said, looking confused, "but if you two had the same idea, why didn't you just order and come together?"

"We didn't know we had the same idea, I guess," Dillon said, not wanting to cause trouble for Lulu by telling her in front of Spinelli and Georgie that he knew exactly what she was planning and wanted to stop her.

Lulu couldn't say anything. Dillon had backed her into a corner, and so did her knowledge of what Spinelli and Georgie were doing. She wondered if it was their first time, or if they'd been sleeping together for a while.

"I wanted to ask you something, Lulu," Dillon said as they ate, "but you left Kelly's so quickly I didn't get the chance to talk to you. How would you like to come to Canada with me? The scenery is beautiful up there!"

"You want me to come with you?" Lulu asked, caught off guard.

"I know Spinelli and Georgie are busy, otherwise I'd ask them, too."

"Yeah, with my blog work and Spinelli's work for Jason, plus our Jackal PI cases, there's no way we could come."

Spinelli nodded.

"It would give The Blonde One time to clear her head. You've been through a lot. Maybe a change of scenery will do you good."

She gave him a hurt look. He was trying to get rid of her? Was he that uncomfortable around her now that he knew how she felt?

She supposed it served her right. She had pushed him away because of Logan, after all. Now she was getting a taste of her own medicine.

"He's right," Georgie said, hoping they could all convince Lulu to take Dillon up on his offer.

Lulu was suddenly furious with Dillon and Georgie. Who were they to tell her what was good for her? Spinelli was honestly concerned for her, but Georgie just wanted her away from him and Dillon was trying to keep her and Spinelli apart because it would make Georgie happy.

"How is going to Canada gonna make me forget that I made it possible for Johnny and Claudia to try to kill Sonny? How is being away from Port Charles gonna change the fact that I'm responsible for what happened to Michael?"

"The Septic Son and his sister made their own choices," Spinelli said gently.

"Johnny chose to stay in Port Charles because of me."

"We can't change that," Georgie said. "But Dillon's made a good offer, Lulu. Why don't you take him up on it? You might like it and you might realize you need a vacation."

"Is that it, or do you just want me away from Spinelli?" Lulu demanded angrily.

"Why would she want you away from Spinelli?" Dillon asked, pretending confusion. "You have no romantic interest in him. You made that clear when you decided to date Logan."

He didn't want Spinelli and Lulu to know Georgie had confided in him. Spinelli thought Dillon was trying to protect Georgie from finding out that Lulu was in love with her man again.

"She knows we have a history," lulu lied.

"What history?" Georgie asked. "You rejected Spinelli so many times for Logan that he finally realized you're not worth chasing!"

Spinelli looked at Georgie in surprise, but said nothing. He couldn't argue; it was true and he had told Lulu as much yesterday. It was Georgie's harsh phrasing that surprised him, but he couldn't blame her.

"I was an idiot before!" Lulu blurted out. "I should have picked him in the first place and left everyone else alone!"

"But you didn't," Georgie said, "and he's with me now. We're happy together. I can make him happy; you can't! You're too self-absorbed and fickle. You would drop him the next time you saw someone else who interested you. Do you really think he's gonna put up with you acting like you want him and then dropping him the next time you meet another Logan or another Johnny?"

"I'm done with bad boys!"

"I'll believe that when I see it."

Dillon decided it was time for the games to stop. Georgie was protecting Spinelli, in a way, but he already knew that Lulu was in love with him and she'd overheard their talk yesterday; she had sent Dillon a quick instant message to tell him when Spinelli had gone into the bedroom to change Kendra. Dillon thought it was time for Spinelli to know that Georgie knew. Spinelli was trying to protect her, too, from what she already knew. Besides, it was time for Lulu to know that everyone was on to her and she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Tell them, Georgie," he said.

"Tell us what?" Lulu and Spinelli asked.

Georgie hesitated.

"Tell them," Dillon insisted.

Georgie gave Dillon a resigned look, then glared at Lulu and spoke furiously.

"I've known how you really feel about Spinelli for a while. I've known for weeks that you've been trying to take him away from me."

"Wait," Spinelli said. "How did you know? She only told me yesterday."

"Remember during the quarantine when you went to go call Jason?"

He nodded.

"She was delirious. Her fever wasn't coming down and I got worried, so I gave her a sponge bath and I heard her. She was talking to you and she said she loved you. She said she should have been with you and she never should have picked Logan."

He looked at her sympathetically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently.

"I was afraid of your reaction," she admitted. "I knew you would never intentionally hurt me, but you used to be in love with her and she forced you to bury those feelings. I was afraid if you found out she loved you now they would surface again and I would lose you. She manipulated Dillon into sleeping with her; I was afraid she would take you away from me, too. You're only human, Spinelli; no one can be expected to deny their feelings. It's not fair to expect that of anyone."

"I didn't bury the feelings; I changed them. I couldn't have her romantically because she didn't want me, so I became a brother figure, her best friend. I love you. I wanna be with you. I'm sorry, Blonde One, but you can't change that. I promise, Georgie, you're never gonna lose me to Lulu."

"I know that now. I was coming to meet you yesterday on the peer; I was gonna walk the rest of the way to Kelly's with you and I overheard Lulu's confession and your reaction to it. I'm not afraid anymore."

"Good."

"Good?" Lulu demanded. "She eavesdrops on our private conversation and you say that's good?"

"She wasn't eavesdropping intentionally, Blonde One; she had a perfectly legitimate purpose for being there."

"So you know he doesn't love me and you're still angry with me? That makes a lot of sense, Georgie, about as much sense as your sister sleeping with my brother to get back at me for breaking up your marriage to Dillon."

"Don't bring Maxie into this!"

"She's right," Spinelli told Lulu. "That's hitting below the belt. She has every right to be angry with you because you're trying to come between me and Georgie just like you came between Georgie and Dillon. It's not fair, Lulu, and it's not gonna work. I'm sorry, but you need to find someone else."

"I was an immature creep," Dillon said to Georgie. "If I'd been a real man I would have talked things out with you instead of just believing her lies."

"OK, wait," Spinelli said. "Lulu, we're not trying to gang up on you, but I need you to realize that we'll never be together. I need you to understand that Georgie is the one I love. She's right; you hurt me too many times. I don't mean to hurt you, but you need to know the truth and there is no gentle way to put it. I wouldn't be with you now even if I wasn't in love with Georgie. I don't wanna play games. I don't want Kendra to grow up watching me wonder every time you interact with another guy if this is the day you're gonna leave me."

"You'll never have to-"

"How many times did I do that before? How many times did I wonder if you would reject me in favor of Dillon or Milo? Even one of them I could have lived with because we were all competing for you as fairly as we could, but you didn't choose either of them; you chose a guy who assaulted both of us. You chose someone who wasn't even in the competition, someone everyone knew would hurt you. How many times did I and everyone else who loves you try to convince you of the truth of The Unworthy One's unworthy status? How many times did I wonder if Logan would hurt you, or if you allowed him to do something you'd regret later just because you wanted your own way and didn't care what anyone thought? How many times did you punish me for doing what best friends are supposed to do? I won't allow Kendra to grow up being forced to watch her father being used and manipulated. I'm sorry, but that's what you did; that's what you do."

"Let me prove it!"

Lulu hated the desperation in her tone, but couldn't help it.

"Give me a chance to prove I'll never manipulate or use you again. I'm not saying you have to give up Georgie; just date both of us and-"

"No, I said no more games!"

His voice was raised in anger now and Kendra began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he whispered to her, stroking her hair, trying to get her to stop crying.

"Didn't the whole competition with the three of us over you teach you anything?" Dillon asked Lulu.

"Stay out of this," Lulu snapped.

"You involved him when you slept with him," Georgie said.

"No, you involved him when you blabbed to him instead of talking to your boyfriend."

"Don't try to turn Spinelli against her," Dillon said angrily.

"She can't do that," Spinelli said. "I understand why The Lovely One couldn't confide in me; I'm glad she could tell The Aspiring Director." He smiled at Dillon. "You've been a good friend to both of us, to all of us, since you've been back and I would like to continue the friendship."

By "all of us," he included Lulu and Kendra.

"Me, too."

As usual, calming Kendra calmed Spinelli. He put her in her swing and started it, then turned back to Lulu.

"I will not have you and Georgie competing for me. At one time I would have loved the idea of two girls fighting over me, but not anymore, not now that I have someone who truly loves me, and especially not since I learned how it feels to be the rejected one. That was how I felt every time you went off with Dillon or Milo, or Logan. It hurts too much and I would never put either of you through that. I know I'm rejecting you now and I'm sorry that hurts you, but you set this in motion months ago. You rejected me and I found someone else. You can't choose not to be with me one minute and then decide you want me the next; it's not fair to anyone. I'm not gonna put Georgie in the position you put me in when you decided Logan was good for you. A competition would only hurt our relationship, especially since you already took one man from her. I love her too much to hurt her. I love you, too, but not romantically, not anymore. A competition will destroy all of us. I'm not gonna put Georgie through that, or myself either. I don't want you to have to go through it, but apparently you don't care about what it would do to you since you're the one who suggested it. Whether you intended it or not, you always made me feel as if I could never measure up. I would never do that to anyone else. Georgie is the one I love, not you. I'm sorry to put it so harshly, but that's the way it is and you need to accept it. There was never anything romantic in that competition between Milo, Dillon and me; I realized that when Georgie revealed her true feelings for me. All it did was hurt us."

"Dillon nodded.

"Spinelli and I have matured past the competition stage. We know now that if a girl wants us she wants us and we shouldn't have to fight to get her to notice us or pay attention to us."

"You and I would not be good for each other as a couple," Spinelli told her gently. "You would hurt me and I would resent you and none of us would be happy, least of all Kendra because she would see it all and be able to do nothing. I won't put my daughter through that pain."

"I love Kendra!"

"I know you do, which is why I know you wont pursue this. If you love us both, let us go. Let us be happy with Georgie. Please, Blonde One, don't keep trying to take me from Georgie. Don't destroy our friendship because you want what you can't have."

"Come with me to Canada," Dillon said. "Clear your head. Take some time for yourself and leave the guys alone for a while. Johnny and Logan were disasters, and I'm not saying that to hurt you. I just mean that you've been through a lot and you need some time alone."

Spinelli nodded.

"he's right. As your best friend, I'm telling you. Decide who you are and what you wanna do with your life. Let whatever happens in the romance department happen when it's meant to happen."

"That's good advice," Dillon said.

Georgie nodded and Lulu glared at her.

Lulu finally agreed, reluctantly. She thought maybe while she was gone Spinelli would reconsider. A voice in her head that sounded like Tracey told her it was wishful thinking, but she shut it up and fantasized about coming back from Canada and having Spinelli take her in his arms and kiss her, telling her he'd broken up with Georgie and was free to be with her.

After they left, Spinelli and Georgie breathed a sigh of relief. He apologized for not saying anything about his and Lulu's conversation yesterday and told her he wanted to tell her, but didn't want her to worry.

"I'm not worried anymore. I love you and I know we're solid. Lulu can't hurt us anymore."

"Never again," he agreed, kissing her.

The trip to Canada would, in the long run, open up new possibilities for Lulu that she never expected. This trip would change her life for the better forever, but it would take her a long time to realize it.


	33. Chapter 33

The next two days were awful for Lulu. She couldn't get Spinelli out of her head; the things he'd said seemed so out of character for him. She wanted to blame it on Georgie and Dillon being there, but he'd said similar things the day before, too, when they were alone.

She felt completely alone. She felt as if Spinelli had crushed her. Now she knew exactly how he felt every time she walked off with Logan and scraped Spinelli off like a bug. No one should ever have to feel like that; she'd done it to Spinelli and now he was doing the same thing to her. She supposed that was what she deserved. She was getting a taste of her own medicine and it tasted horrible.

Dillon tried to keep her mind off Spinelli, but nothing he said or did worked. He became frustrated with her quickly; they were scheduled to be in Canada for four days and three nights. By the second day, he couldn't take her moping anymore and blew up at her.

"Why are you obsessed with Spinelli now, Lulu? Why can't you just accept that it's too little too late and forget about it so he and Georgie can be happy and you can find someone else!"

"I don't want anyone else; I want Spinelli!"

"He's not gonna dump her for you after you dumped him for Logan, so just grow up already and-"

"Shut up!" Lulu screamed at him.

"No, someone has to give you a reality check! Spinelli tried to give you a reality check about Logan, but you wouldn't listen to him. I'm not gonna rest until you listen to me about Spinelli! I'm not gonna let you hurt Georgie, or him, again!"

"Since when do you care so much about Spinelli?"

"Since I realized how good he was for Georgie."

"Georgie, Georgie, Georgie, that's all I ever hear from either of you!"

"I wonder why," he said sarcastically.

"If you cared about her so much before why did you sleep with me?"

"Because you tricked me!"

"Well, obviously you didn't care enough to check it out before you got me into bed with you!"

"Who got who into bed with whom?"

"Whatever! The point is you and Georgie were not meant to last because if you were I wouldn't have been able to trick you into sleeping with me!"

"What does this have to do with Spinelli? What, are you trying to pick a fight with me so I won't lecture you about him?"

"No, I'm just trying to make a point. Spinelli's gonna come to his senses sooner or later; I guess I'm just gonna have to be patient. It's not one of my strong suits, but I can do it when I really want something and I really want Spinelli. Georgie obviously is not as great as you guys are making her out to be because I was able to break you two up and Spinelli took forever to realize she was in love with him because he was in love with me, and I'm gonna find a way to prove it to him and everyone else and we're gonna be together!"

Lulu actually had something she could use as ammunition. It would hurt Spinelli, but she would make him forget about it. He would see that Georgie was not for him when she did what she was planning and Lulu would be there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

"Do you honestly want Spinelli and Georgie together? I mean, come on, Dillon; anyone could see that you're still in love with her."

"I love her, yes, but as a friend, as my best friend, the same way Spinelli feels about you."

"I'm gonna do whatever I have to do to stop you from breaking them up, Lulu. Spinelli and Georgie are happy and in love and I'm not letting you come between them like you did her and me; just get it through your thick skull that you've lost!"

There fight went on like that for a long time before Dillon finally got fed up and walked out of Lulu's hotel room and to his own. He battled with himself for a while, then decided to call Spinelli. Calling Georgie would only make her worry; Spinelli was the one who needed to deal with this. While Dillon was warning him, Lulu was on her cell, setting her plan in motion. The plan was Carly worthy; in fact, she was taking it directly out of Carly's book. She had no doubt whatsoever that by the time she got home, Spinelli would be hers.

The next morning, Spinelli met Georgie at Kelly's as usual. She looked very upset.

"What happened?"

"I swear, Spinelli, it's not what it looks like!"

"What?" he asked, confused.

She showed him a tabloid.

"Aspiring Director may be rekindling old flame," the headline said, and there was a picture of Georgie hugging Dillon; but it was just a hug, nothing more, and Spinelli had seen them hugging like that before.

He read the article thoroughly before speaking. But first, he checked the byline. This reporter was known for putting a negative spin on anything he could in order to sell magazines. Spinelli had checked out several tabloid reporters after Carly's ambush of Kate an Jax and knew the unscrupulous methods of this reporter better than he wanted to.

"Dillon Quartermaine, grandson of Edward and son of Tracey Quartermaine of business conglomerate ELQ, left his family business to become a film director. While recently home on vacation, he was seen frequently in the company of his X-wife, Georgie Jones, adopted daughter of Port Charles Police Commissioner Mack Scorpio. Why, you ask, do we care about someone who is not even big in the film industry? Because his prominent family, particularly his mother, never approved of his choice of first wife. Could this be the reason he left the business? Did he defy Edward and Tracey Quartermaine so openly because of his feelings for Georgie, who, incidentally, has supposedly moved on from Dillon. Sources say she cheated on him with Diego Alcazar, one of the Text Message Killers, which was the reason for the divorce. She has also been seen in the company of this man, Damien Spinelli, who helped to thwart the Text Message Killers. Is Georgie cheating on her new boyfriend with her old husband? Sources say that Mr. Spinelli is the innocent in all this. This torrid triangle may come to a head when Mr. Spinelli discovers his girlfriend's betrayal, particularly since he and Dillon have become friends. This reporter's heart goes out to the poor man. Could we expect a wedding in Dillon Quartermaine's future? If so, he better watch out. His wife may, yet again, cheat on him, and this time with the boyfriend she has now, unless he comes to his senses and drops her in Dillon's lap where she obviously wants to be."

Accompanying the bit about Spinelli was a picture of him and Georgie, taken by Lulu a few days after Kendra had been born. He understood why Georgie was upset. He had seen them hugging that way, but the words of the article made it seem sexual and Dillon had believed Lulu over her. She would be thinking that if this was public, Spinelli might believe it. If her husband believed a lie about her told by one person, why would her boyfriend not believe a lie printed for the world to see?

"The Blonde one has wasted no time," he said quietly, fighting to contain his fury at Lulu so as not to make Georgie think he was angry with her, or upset Kendra.

"Lulu?" Georgie asked, confused.

"This reporter has a very bad reputation, and his only source could be Lulu. Look at this picture of me; it's obviously the one she took of us after Kendra's birth, judging by the hospital background, and you, she and I are the only ones who have copies of this. Besides, who else would mention Darth Diego? Lulu was the one who told Dillon that lie and wrecked your marriage; no one else would use that against you. As for you and Dillon, sure, anyone could get a copy of you two hugging like that, but it means nothing; there's no sexual implication in that kind of hug."

"You're not angry?"

"Not with you and Dillon. I've seen you hug like that before; I've hugged Nadine and Lulu that way before. You're friends. He called me last night and warned me that Lulu was not giving up on me without a fight; this is her first move. He didn't want you to worry, but since Lulu has decided to defame you, I feel you have a right to know. Besides, we're a couple and couples face things together."

She gave a sigh of relief and put her arms around him.

"I know you would never hurt me," he said, rubbing her shoulders. "If I ever had a question I would ask you; I will never take someone's word at face value, not after Lulu and Dillon. You and I will discuss things as Dillon should have done with you."

"But what are we gonna do about lulu?"

He sighed with frustration.

"I don't know yet. Fair Lulu is not being so fair anymore. But together you and I will figure something out."

Over breakfast, as per their unspoken agreement, they discussed anything but Lulu. By the time Georgie had to leave to go to Crimson, she was completely at peace, certain that she and Spinelli could take anything Lulu could throw at them.


	34. Chapter 34

Dillon was surprised by Lulu's cheerful mood the next day, the day the article in the tabloid came out. She managed to convince him that he'd been right the night before and she'd decided to let Spinelli be happy with Georgie and try to find someone else. She genuinely had a great time with him over the next two days. He didn't read tabloids, so she was fairly certain he would never know what she'd done. If not for her real plans for her and Spinelli, she would have hoped she could stay with Dillon longer, but he had to go back to California, so they parted at the airport as friends, their fight of two nights before forgotten.

Lulu got off the plane feeling hopeful, but Spinelli was not there to meet her. She decided to go see him. He would need her now after that article.

She hated what she'd done to him, but she had to make him see that Georgie was not the one for him. She had to break them up, not just so she could b with him, but for his own good. Georgie would still be with Dillon if Lulu hadn't broken them up. There was obviously still a spark there and it would be ignited eventually. She didn't want Spinelli to get burned.

Spinelli was looking into Nadine's counterfeit drug case when the doorbell rang. Georgie got up to answer it. Knowing Lulu was due home and he and Georgie were going to have to confront her, Spinelli had asked Nadine to take Kendra for a few hours and he would come for her when they were done with Lulu.

He felt it was his duty to be the one to confront her. He was the one she was after. But he wanted Georgie there to reassure her. He new how he would feel if their roles were reversed and Dillon was after Georgie and she'd asked Spinelli if she could have some time alone with her X-husband to discuss their future. He had no intention of leaving Georgie, but he didn't want to give her any reasons to feel insecure either, especially after what Dillon and Lulu had done to her. Besides, this concerned Georgie, too, and she had a right to be there.

"Hi," Lulu began, looking sad and sympathetic, expecting Spinelli to be the one answering the door.

She paused when she saw that it was Georgie. Spinelli got up from his desk chair and stood beside his girlfriend, putting his arm around her.

"it didn't work," he said coldly.

"What didn't work?" Lulu asked, puzzled by the cold fury in his voice and eyes.

He picked up the article, which had been cut from the now trashed tabloid, from his desk and showed it to her. He was glaring daggers at her, feeling angrier than he ever thought he could feel with any one of his friends.

"Don't play games with me! I know what you did! I know you were the one who sent this story to the tabloid! I know you told that reporter, who has a despicable reputation, by the way, that Georgie was cheating on me with Dillon!"

Lulu couldn't lie to him.

"It will happen sooner or later, Spinelli. I just don't want-"

"You don't want me with Georgie because you selfishly want me now that no other guys are chasing after you!"

"Spinelli," she said, hurt and shocked, beginning to cry.

"Stop that! No more crocodile tears! No more pretending to be hurt because I'm standing up for myself and my girlfriend instead of being your little robot and following your every command! You don't get to play with our lives, Lulu; I won't allow it! Georgie and I are together, and very happily so, and right now I'm not sure you and I are even friends! No friend would do what you did!"

"Don't say that!"

"I'm saying it because it's true! What you did was conniving, petty, vindictive, childish and cruel! All you did was prove to me that you care about no one but yourself!"

"Spinelli, you know that's not true! You have to know that!"

"I have to know? Why do I have to know? Because it's what you want? Because guys who don't say, think and do what you want get punished? Not me, not this time, not ever again! It's over!""

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe you were never really my friend to begin with and I was stupid to ever think you cared about me!"

"No!"

"What reason have you given me lately to think I'm wrong?"

"Spinelli, I did it for you," she pleaded tearfully.

He couldn't believe she could stand right in front of him, look him in the eyes and say she had humiliated three of her friends for him, especially when he was one of the friends. His fury doubled and he exploded. He threw the article forcefully into the paper shredder.

"You did it for yourself!" he yelled. "Don't you dare stand there and say you did it for me! Apparently the mess you made with Dillon two years ago taught you absolutely nothing! You made Georgie out to be some back-stabbing, two-timing Jezebel! You lied to that reporter and you made our lives very public, and you ambushed Dillon as well as me and Georgie! She's not the Jezebel! Who slept with whose husband?"

Later, he would remember that he'd said that and be very surprised that he did not regret it; he was too angry for regret. She stared at him, completely speechless, tears pouring down her face. He turned on the paper shredder and watched it begin to eat the hateful pages as he took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"You need to leave now."

"What?"

"You heard me! I want you to go."

"Spinelli, please-"

"Spinelli please what!" he exploded again. "Spinelli, please let me punish you for trying to be your friend? Spinelli, please let me stomp all over your feelings so I can have what I want? Or here's my personal favorite! Spinelli, please let me hurt Georgie because I want to and what you or anyone else thinks matters nothing to me as long as I get what I want!""

The shredder was done, so he reached over and turned it off, barely aware of what he was doing, focused entirely on Lulu.

I'm sorry !"Lulu whined.

"It's too late for another apology! Just go! I don't want you here!"

She stared at him for a few more seconds, then turned, sobbing, and ran out the door and down the stairs. Georgie watched her go through the door, then closed it softly before turning to Spinelli and hugging him tightly.

"You were awesome! I'm so proud of you! Before you and I became a couple you never would have put her in her place like that."

He returned the hug, kissing the top of her head. He was sad that he'd probably lost his friend forever, but he knew he'd done the right thing for him, Georgie and Kendra. They were the most important people in his life and he would not allow Lulu or anyone else to hurt them.

"I wouldn't have had incentive before you and Kendra. Lulu can't keep messing with people's lives."

"She's becoming another Carly."

He nodded.

"The Blonde One has taken pages directly from The Valkyrie's book and is achieving similar results."

Jax had insisted on a separation because Carly had, according to Kate, failed to inform Jax of a critical meeting. Jax had believed Kate because Carly had leaked that rumor to the tabloid. Spinelli had found proof that no calls were made from the crimson offices to the Jax household on the day in question and showed it to Jax; he had hired Spinelli to get the records. He didn't want to wait until the phone bill came in. Also, Georgie had overheard, and recorded, a conversation between Kate and her assistant, Clarice, about their deception; Clarice had been in on it. She had transcribed it for Spinelli and it was in Carly's case file, a copy of which Spinelli had handed over that morning. They were probably making up as he and Georgie spoke.

"I can't believe Kate stooped to Carly's level," Georgie said.

"I guess she figured in order to beat The Valkyrie, The Fashionista had to become The Valkyrie."

"Well, she found out what it's like to be Carly when Jax showed her those records right there in the office in front of me and Carly."

They were glad Carly had given up her case today. Once Jax supported her, she saw no more need to destroy Kate. Spinelli had given her back the balance of the money she'd given him, having adjusted the hours to fairly cover what he could without having her pay double. He shared half of the remainder with Georgie, as they had agreed. He'd actually tried to give her more than half because she'd done all the recording and transcribing. He had looked at footage and accessed records. But she wouldn't hear of it; she refused to accept more than half. He still felt guilty that a couple's marital problems had earned them almost six hundred dollars, but he supposed if he was going to be a PI he would have to get used to it.

"That whole situation reminded me of Lulu and Dillon and how he didn't believe me."

"This is why mature couples communicate."

They kissed, then went downstairs to Nadine's apartment to pick up Kendra.

Lulu got a call from Dillon that night. He was furious with her. One of his friends in the film business had shown him the tabloid and he knew immediately that she'd been the one to orchestrate it.

"You don't have to worry, Dillon. Spinelli and Georgie are still together and stronger than ever. He doesn't even wanna be my friend anymore; he threw me out of his apartment. All the time he was yelling at me he had his arm around Georgie to show me that he was still with her."

"Serves you right!"

"I know that!" she screamed, her voice full of pain and anger. "It all serves me right! I treated him like that, so he's giving it back to me! So is Georgie! I took you from her, so she took Spinelli from me!"

"You know that's not true; Spinelli was never yours because-"

"Do not remind me again that I didn't want him!"

Well, you didn't!"

"He'll never forgive me," she said hopelessly.

"He would never do that to anyone he cares about, so the fact that you would do that to him-"

"I know I was horrible; you don't have to keep reminding me!"

They talked for a long time. Eventually, Dillon's anger was tempered with sympathy. Lulu was his friend and she was honestly hurting. They would talk a lot more over the next few months, and by the time Dillon came back for another vacation, he was looking forward to seeing her in person, almost more than he was looking forward to seeing Georgie.


	35. Chapter 35

September was chaotic for most of Port Charles. Nadine had been disappointed to find that Matt Hunter had apparently covered his tracks well. Spinelli had informed her that there were no suspicious money transfers to or from his accounts. He had been a doctor at a another hospital where he lost a patient with a heart condition under suspicious circumstances, but no evidence pointed to him. He did find something interesting, though, that he had not yet told Nadine. He had a strong feeling it had nothing to do with the fake drug case.

Most of Port Charles had been talking for weeks about Kate's wedding to Sonny, until the beginning of September. That was when something Carly had failed to tell Spinelli and Georgie had blown up in her face, as well as Sonny's. On the same night Kate had kissed Jax, Sonny and Carly had slept together in the back of his limo. It had been the night they had taken Michael to the after care facility.

Spinelli learned all this second-hand, but from his most reliable source. Georgie showed up at his apartment with news that Carly might be expected to come after Kate again, or Jax might want him to investigate Carly and Sonny. She was worried that Sonny would hurt Spinelli if he got involved to this extent.

"I don't intend to get involved in any cases that directly involve Mr. Sir. I value my life."

"Good," she said with relief.

Spinelli didn't mind handling cheating spouse cases, but he didn't want to get involved in childish drama that could possibly cause someone to kill him. He had too much to live for.

Fortunately, the question never came up. Carly and Jax never came to him.

Johnny and Claudia's trial began and Lulu had to testify. She wished she could confide in Spinelli, but he was still angry with her. Knowing him as well as she thought she did, she was sure he'd cool down after a day or two, but it didn't happen. He was as angry a week later as he'd been the day she'd come home from Canada.

She purposely waited on him and Georgie at Kelly's when she had a shift and tried to talk to him, but he kept that particular interaction strictly professional, between waitress and customer.

His anger might have faded, if not for one incident. Someone had shown his Granny a copy of the tabloid and she'd called him, bad mouthing Georgie. It had taken him a long time to convince her that the tabloid reporter was lying, and he still wasn't sure she was convinced. Georgie had not been there when Spinelli had received his Granny's call and he hadn't told her. He didn't want to upset her any further over Lulu's childish, vindictive little stunt.

"Honey, why do you do this to yourself?" Mike asked, both sympathetic and exasperated. "It obviously hurts you to see the three of them so happy. Why don't you just let me wait on them?"

"Because I need to get used to seeing them together. Besides, it's my punishment for being so awful to them before. I'm not above taking punishment when I deserve it. Besides, I wanna be his friend again and I can't do that if I can't get him to talk to me. He's still angry and he has every right to be, but I'm hoping once he's had some time to cool down he'll be my friend again."

That wasn't entirely true. She was, on some level, searching and hoping to see a crack in their relationship that she could make bigger and eventually crawl through to win Spinelli back. She hated phrasing it that way, even mentally, because she hated when Spinelli, Milo and Dillon had seen her as a prize to be won, but Spinelli really was a prize and she'd foolishly declined him before. If she ever had the chance, she would correct that mistake.

After one particular day of lulu trying to get Spinelli to talk to her, she went outside to get away from the sight of Georgie feeding Kendra while Spinelli watched out of the corner of his eye, at the same time looking up something for Jason.

"It should be me," she thought again. "I should be the one holding Kendra like that, not Georgie!"

This time they were at the coffee house. Milo had been watching and had seen how Spinelli was treating Lulu. He didn't know about the tabloid, so he went outside to see if he could help her. Did she need him to beat Spinelli up for her?

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Lulu responded sadly.

"What's with Spinelli? Why is he being so mean to you?"

Lulu took out her copy of the article; she had cut it out of the tabloid. She handed it to him and he read it slowly, thoughtfully.

"I still don't get it. Why is he mad at you?"

"I'm the one who sent it."

He stared at her.

"Why?"

She explained everything, starting with the day after Logan had hit her and she'd felt the pang of jealousy, the one she'd tried to convince herself she'd only imagined and tried to rationalize. She ended with Spinelli shredding the article and throwing her out of his apartment.

"Wow! Spinelli's changed so much lately! I mean, it's good, especially now that he's got a kid to support and he's gotta set a good example, but I never thought he'd throw you out of anywhere."

"He hates me now and I don't blame him. I might have been able to get him to forgive me if I hadn't sent his grandmother a copy of the article. He doesn't know it was me; he's just mad that it reached all the way to Tennessee where his Granny could call and start bad mouthing Georgie and trying to get him to dump her."

Milo stared again.

"He listens to her; I thought if she could convince him to break up with Georgie, then-"

"Lulu, where is your head? You broke up Dillon and Georgie and now you're trying to break up her and Spinelli? Do you hate her?"

"No, I don't hate her, but I love Spinelli."

"And Georgie's in the way, just like she was when you wanted Dillon."

She nodded.

"I'm in the same position I put Spinelli in before."

It was Milo's turn to nod. She made a half growl, half sigh and put her face in her hands.

"Milo, you work for a mobster. Tell me. How does someone make themselves disappear without a trace?"

He grinned at her.

"No, tell me! I mean, Sonny and Jason have both faked their deaths, right? It doesn't even have to be that extreme; just tell me how to disappear so no one can find me!"

It was the first time they had had a friendly conversation in a long time. Milo hated Logan as much as Spinelli had, but Spinelli had handled it better. Milo's ego had been bruised and he'd been avoiding Lulu for the most part. Now, he began to wonder if maybe he could take her mind off Spinelli and put it back on him. Spinelli was unavailable; Milo was not. Maybe he still had a chance with Lulu.

"What harm could it do?" he thought. "She's frustrated; it's not like she's really gonna disappear"

He began to tell her what he knew about disappearances, hoping that it would somehow open the door for him to have many more talks with her.


	36. Chapter 36

Spinelli and Georgie were together when Georgie received the phone call that Robin was in labor on September 14. He drove her to the hospital, but had to leave early. Jason called and said he wanted him to meet and train his successor.

He walked into the office to find Jason sitting across from a pale, skinny, shy-looking young man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Greetings, Stone Cold."

""Hey. This is Terry Jordan," Jason said. "Terry, this is Damien Spinelli."

"Hi," Spinelli said, smiling and shaking the other man's hand as Jason smiled at Kendra, who made baby noises at the stranger.

"Hi," Terry said softly. "She's pretty."

"Thank you."

"You- you let babies in the office?" he asked Jason, then looked as if he thought he was going to be flogged. "I'm not- I mean, not that I'm questioning- I just-"

"It's OK. We usually try to keep her out of the office for her own safety; the only time Spinelli brings her is if he doesn't have someone to watch her."

Spinelli nodded.

"My girlfriend's cousin went into labor a few minutes ago and Kendra's aunt is one of the nurses attending to her."

Spinelli saw the look of concern on Jason's face and gave him the thumbs up sign. He knew Jason and Robin were good friends.

"You have a girlfriend?"

The emphasis on the word "you" showed Spinelli that this guy was a lot like he was a year ago, as did the embarrassed reddening of his face.

"For almost a year," Spinelli said, smiling as he sat next to terry.

"I need to go to a meeting," Jason said. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted and start Terry's training."

They nodded and Jason left.

"How did you- I mean, guys like you and me- we don't- I mean-"

Terry looked away and Spinelli thought that if the poor guy's face got any redder he would spontaneously combust. He knew that was physically impossible, but the image wouldn't go away.

"You will find one," he said, putting his hand on Terry's shoulder. "I did, and when I least expected it. We began as good friends and went from there."

"May I-" He hesitated. "May I see a picture?"

Spinelli smiled and showed him a picture he'd taken on Georgie's birthday.

"She's beautiful!"

Spinelli nodded.

"She's also smart, kind and strong. I still can't believe she chose me."

"You're very lucky," Terry said sadly.

"You will be, too."

"I doubt it."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen."

"Happy birthday. I'm going on twenty-one and thought like you do, until Georgie. She told me she'd fallen in love with me and she was grieving at the time, so I thought she was just confused, but she showed me that her love is true."

He told him about his past experiences with Lulu and Jolene and what had led up to his relationship with Georgie.

"So you think there's hope for me, too?"

"I know there is."

"Mr. Morgan won't be happy," he said nervously. "I don't think he's the type to approve of talk like this during working hours."

"He is very business oriented, but he's like a brother to me."

"He seems hesitant about hiring me."

"He does not wish to bring danger to anyone; this job can be dangerous. I didn't realize that when I began working for my previous employer, Lorenzo Alcazar. I glamorized the mob for a long time before Kendra was born. Make no mistake, Terry, bad things can happen to people in this business."

"Mr. Morgan has been telling me similar things, but how can bad things happen to you and me? We're only the tech support."

Spinelli sighed. Terry was naïve, like Spinelli had been two years ago. He only hoped Terry would pay more heed than Spinelli had to the advice of people who cared about him. Georgie and even Stone Cold had tried to tell him how dangerous it was to work for the organization. He had firmly believed that working for Mr. Sir and Stone Cold would make him a better man and earn him the respect and acceptance he so desperately craved. He could see already that Terry was of a similar mindset.

"Since working for Evil Al, and then Stone Cold, I've been in danger a number of times. I've even had a gun held to my head on two occasions. Other people Stone Cold loves, who are not in the business but are connected to him, have been hurt and kidnapped. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you, and you're also young, which makes it even harder for him. He knows he needs your skills, but he doesn't want you to be in danger. I love him like a brother and I felt disloyal when I thought of leaving him, but I had to get out for Kendra's sake. I can't let anything happen to her, and if I get myself killed she'll be an orphan."

"But what about your girlfriend?"

"She's not Kendra's biological mother; Jolene died in child birth. My surrogate sister is Jolene's biological sister and she'll have custody of Kendra should anything happen to me and I'm not married. If I'm married, my wife will raise Kendra, with Nadine's help."

"Do you think you'll marry Georgie?"

"I could picture us married, but we haven't even been together a year; we don't wanna rush things."

"You said Mr. Morgan is like your brother. What can you tell me about him as a boss?"

"Stone Cold is a very fair employer. Just show him that he can trust you. Remain loyal. Do as he says and try not to ask too many questions, and in crunch situations, ask as little as possible. There won't always be time for immediate answers. Be honest, diligent and thorough. Stone Cold is a man of few words, so don't take his silence as a sign of anger."

"Why do you call him Stone Cold?"

Spinelli's face reddened this time.

"The Jackal gives nomenclatures to all he encounters."

"You're The Jackal?"

It was the first excitement or animation the kid had shown. Spinelli suddenly wondered when he'd begun to think of someone two years younger than he was as a kid. He supposed as he looked at his kid, who was falling asleep, it had somehow happened when he became a father.

But he decided to remind himself, forcefully if necessary, that Terry was a man. Spinelli had hated when people treated him like less of a man because he had not been able to defend himself, or because he understood women in a way that other men did not, or because he wasn't constantly thinking about sports or sex, or because he didn't drink alcohol. Terry was no more a kid than Spinelli was.

"Yes," he said in response to Terry's question.

"I'm TJ1990!"

"You're the guy who agrees with me about alternate realities and parallel universes!"

"Yes! How can there not be? I mean, every time we make one choice, something happens to us, but what if we'd made the opposite choice."

"I think about that a lot since the birth of my Empathic One."

They decided to go to Kelly's for dinner, where they discussed the infinite possibilities of their universe as it could have been had certain events not happened, or had they happened in a different way. Then they went back to the office, knowing they needed to get to work. But Spinelli smiled as he began to quiz Terry on his knowledge of hacking and his tech abilities; he was very impressed, both personally and professionally, and was hoping that they would become fast and lasting friends.

As Spinelli was quizzing Terry, Georgie was holding her new niece/cousin. Robin and Georgie were close and considered themselves sisters, so Emma Grace would refer to her as Aunt Georgie. She couldn't wait to introduce Emma to Spinelli and Kendra.

Unfortunately, that meeting would not occur for a few days. In the space of a few minutes, the family's universe would be in danger of being irrevocably altered.


	37. Chapter 37

Spinelli found himself having mixed feelings as he left the office for the night. But most of his feelings were positive. He felt slightly jealous of Terry; he was replacing Spinelli as Stone Cold's trusted confidant, at least where the business was concerned. But he was relieved that he was leaving his friend in capable hands. He felt concerned for Terry; he didn't want him to be in danger. He was relieved that his time in the mob was almost over and that he and Kendra would be safe from Stone Cold's enemies in a matter of weeks. He also liked Terry on a personal level. He was a nice, intelligent, level-headed person. He was also painfully shy. Spinelli hoped he could help him with that, too.

He would meet Terry at Kelly's tomorrow and introduce him to Georgie. Then they would go to the office and continue Terry's training. It was Nadine's day off, so she would watch Kendra. He smiled, thinking Georgie would spend most of her free time tomorrow getting acquainted with her new niece.

He gently ruffled Kendra's hair as he put her in her crib. She was his world now; he couldn't imagine his life without her. He couldn't wait to give her brothers and sisters.

"In a few days," he said softly to the sleeping baby, "The Empathic One meets her new and most welcome cousin."

He could easily picture himself married to Georgie and being part of her family. He'd felt like part of her family ever since the Fourth of July. He had been talking with Robin during their last Sunday dinner and she'd said she wanted Spinelli to be their baby's honorary uncle.

He smiled, picturing their babies playing and growing up together, as the doorbell rang.

"I love you," he whispered to Kendra, kissing her forehead, before turning to go to answer the door.

As he saw Georgie through the peephole, his smile faded. She was obviously upset. He opened the door and she threw her arms around him.

"I need you and Kendra," she said, trying not to cry.

He brought her in and closed the door. She looked exhausted. He sat her down and put on a pot of coffee.

"What happened?" he asked gently as the coffee percolated.

"First there were complications with the labor and they had to do an emergency C section."

Spinelli's stomach dropped as he thought of Jolene's labor and how Kendra had come out with the cord around her neck.

"Then there was an HIV scare because Emma had a nick on her ear."

"The baby's name is Emma?"

She nodded.

"Emma grace. She's OK, but then Robin crashed and now she's unconscious. Her blood won't clot."

"What can be done?"

"Nothing; all we can do is wait."

He pulled her protectively into his arms. She hugged him tightly.

"Spinelli, I'm scared."

Spinelli thought Patrick must be terrified, too. If Robin died, he would have to raise their daughter alone. It had been different for Spinelli. He had fully expected to raise Kendra without a mother. Patrick and Robin had planned for baby Emma together.

"I know," he said gently. "But Dr. Robin has waited so long to be a mother. I trust that she will survive by sheer strength of will so she can be with her child."

"She has to. After Maxie- she hasn't even been gone a year. Her birthday is next month. Mack and I can't-"

"You will not lose Robin."

"I hope you're right," she said, snuggling deeper into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back for a moment, then Kendra began to cry. Spinelli got up to change her and Georgie got up to get a cup of coffee.

When Spinelli brought the freshly diapered baby out of the bedroom, Georgie fought back tears as she hugged her. Kendra was growing up without a mother. Georgie knew how that was. Felicia had needed to be with Frisco and had left her and Maxie with Mack. Georgie understood, but it still hurt that Felicia hadn't been there.

Maxie had been resentful, and now Georgie felt herself resenting Frisco. Felicia had come home for Maxie's funeral. More and more since Maxie's death, Georgie found herself becoming angry with Frisco for not doing the same. If their mother could come home for their daughter's funeral, their father, who was in the same line of work, could have and should have come home, too.

Maybe Maxie had been right, at least in Frisco's case. Maybe he just didn't care about either of them.

Felicia had left again, but she had been there. She had cared enough about Maxie to come home for the funeral; Frisco had apparently not. Georgie couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him. She suddenly had the irrational, but powerful, thought that if Frisco and Felicia hadn't left, Maxie would never have made many of her bad choices and maybe she would still be alive.

Now Emma was facing the possibility of growing up without Robin. Georgie knew Patrick loved Emma, but didn't think he'd be able to handle it if Robin died. Patrick wasn't like Spinelli. He would withdraw into his job, the women, the race cars, anything he could to forget and Emma would, in a sense, lose both her parents. No child deserved to be abandoned and forgotten because their parents chose to put themselves first. If Robin died, Georgie was afraid Patrick would do that, however unintentionally. She'd overheard him confiding the same fear to Matt and had a horrible feeling that if the worst happened, Patrick would be right.

She promised herself that Emma would not be abandoned. If Robin died and Patrick didn't step up, Georgie would fight for custody if necessary. She would not let Emma be an orphan in any sense of the word. That had been how Maxie felt, even with Mack's love and guidance, and Georgie was determined that Emma would not end up like Maxie, dead before she'd even really had a chance to live, killed by her own bad choices and a man with a grudge and a propensity for violence. Emma was going to have the life that everyone deserves. Georgie would see to it, even if it meant steam rolling Patrick, which she would do if he wasn't man enough to raise his child alone.

She was surprised out of her thoughts when Spinelli wiped a tear from her cheek. Another one fell into Kendra's hair.

"Robin is going to live," he said with quiet conviction. "She won't leave her baby."

But as she remembered the demeanor of all the doctors and nurses as they informed the family of the situation, Georgie couldn't share Spinelli's natural, and usually contagious, optimism. As much as she wished she could, she couldn't bring herself to believe him.


	38. Chapter 38

Nadine stayed with Kendra while Spinelli drove Georgie to the hospital the next day. Patrick asked to speak to him privately and took him to the nursery, where Emma was asleep.

"She's beautiful," he said, smiling at her through the window and remembering watching his own daughter through the same glass three months ago.

Patrick nodded absently.

"I can't do this," he said in a soft, pained voice. "If Robin dies, I can't-"

"You can and you will, Emma will need you if Robin dies," Spinelli said firmly. "I do not believe that will happen, but if it does you will be Emma's only parent."

"I'm not prepared to be a single father!"

"Do you think I was prepared? I got everything ready. I took the parenting classes. Kendra had her own room set up and decorated four months before she was even born. It's a daunting prospect, but I knew she needed me and I did what needed to be done, physically, emotionally and financially. I did everything I could, planned for every contingency I could think of, but I was still absolutely terrified."

"This is actually why I asked to speak with you. I- I need to know- How do you do it? How do you do all this on your own? I mean, babies are completely dependent on you. How do you know if you're doing the right thing? How do you know what they need? They can't tell you what they need or want; all they can do is cry. They have no way to express themselves, so how do you know you're not scarring the kid for life?"

Spinelli smiled. These were his most pressing questions when he'd joined the parenting class.

"Their cries are how they express themselves. You learn to know her "Daddy, I'm hungry" cry from her "Daddy, change me" cry. You learn when she's crying because she's tired and when she's crying because she's scared or upset. You learn to notice her expressions and behaviors, and just as importantly, you learn to trust your instincts."

"What if my instincts are wrong?"

"Then you learn from that, too. The best advice I can give you is to listen to her with your heart, as well as your ears."

Patrick looked doubtful. Spinelli suddenly found it strange but exhilarating that he could give this kind of advice with such confidence. He'd given advice in his parenting class to expectant parents after Kendra was born, but it never felt like this. Patrick was a friend, and he was older. Spinelli had never thought he would be giving advice to someone like Patrick Drake on anything. The best part was that he knew without a shred of doubt what to say and how to say it.

"Think about how you feel when you hold her," Spinelli said, smiling as he remembered Kelly putting Kendra into his arms for the first time. "Would you ever give up that feeling?"

Patrick shook his head.

"Will you ever find anything to equal those feelings?"

"No."

"Then, if need be, if the unthinkable occurs, you will raise your daughter."

Patrick looked from Spinelli to his daughter. She was waking up. He stared at her for a minute, then looked back at Spinelli.

"You're right. But Emma shouldn't grow up without Robin either."

Spinelli nodded.

"The Newly Maternal Life-saving One must be reminded of the bright and joyous future ahead of her. Most Welcome Emma is Robin's cure. Take her to see her mother. Put her in Robin's arms and remind her that she needs to stay for your daughter."

As he gratefully gripped Spinelli's shoulder, Patrick smiled tiredly; now there was hope in his eyes.

"Thank you, Spinelli."

He smiled and waved as Patrick ran into the nursery to get his daughter.

As he and Georgie were about to leave the hospital, Anna ran after them.

"Georgie, wait! She's awake!"

"What?" Georgie asked.

Anna caught up to them and hugged them both tightly. Spinelli smiled, both moved and surprised. Anna hardly knew him; he felt proud to be included in this family moment, even by a virtual stranger.

"Robin's awake! Patrick brought Emma to see her and she woke up!"

"Thank God!" Georgie said, laughing and crying.

"Most uplifting news, indeed," Spinelli said, kissing Georgie's forehead.

Anna kissed his cheek.

"Spinelli, I don't know what you said to Patrick, but he was a different man when he walked into that room."

"What did you say to him?" Georgie asked.

"I just gave him the benefit of my experience as a single father. Admittedly, I've only had three months of experience, but it was enough that I knew what to tell a new parental unit."

"Parental unit," Anna said with an affectionate laugh.

They went back to the room and Robin asked if Spinelli would like to hold his honorary niece.

"Gracious greetings, Most Welcome Emma," he said, smiling at the baby as Patrick put her in his arms.

He couldn't wait to introduce her to Kendra. Emma would be the first friend she had who was close to her age. He hoped these two would be friends for life.

His Granny had raised him since he was small. His parents had been gone for years. Granny had given him all the guidance she could, but couldn't help him make friends. When all the other boys were deciding who to pick for their sports teams, little Damien was picking out which computer game he wanted to play, or which book he wanted to read next. He just wasn't into sports and everything else boys his age liked. He was his own person and that had made him an outcast.

Granny had tried to get him to play with the other boys, but they had looked at him strangely and ignored him. She'd asked him a number of times what he'd done to make the other boys angry with him. He'd tried to explain that they weren't angry, that they just didn't like him because he didn't share their interests, but she didn't understand.

She'd taught him to respect women. She'd taught him to do what he thought was right, and sometimes he'd forgotten or disregarded that advice, but that was before all his experiences in Port Charles. Granny had been right the last time he'd seen her in person. He wasn't a little boy anymore. In the next breath, she'd threatened him with Granddaddy's belt, but then he still had some little boy in him. Now he was a grown man with a baby and a girlfriend, and thanks to his Granny and his friends, he knew how to be a good father.

He didn't have childhood friends; he'd been ostracized before puberty. He was just too different. All his true friendships had been formed in Port Charles. Things would be different for Kendra. With the help of their surrogate family, he would see to it that she grew up to be a well-adjusted, intelligent, socially accepted individual who was not afraid to be unique. He would give Kendra everything his Granny, as well as everyone he loved in Port Charles, had given him.


	39. Chapter 39

The next day, two important things happened. Claudia was given the maximum sentence for attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder. Johnny, who had not known until later exactly what Claudia was planning, but knew that she was planning to kill Sonny, received the maximum sentence for conspiracy to commit murder.

Later that night, Spinelli received a scare. Nikolas called him from the hospital.

"Hi, Spinelli. I'm sorry to call you so late, but Nadine asked me to; she needs you."

"What happened?"

"My clinic blew up."

"What?"

"I don't know what happened; I arrived to find the place in flames and Matt Hunter and Nadine trapped inside."

"Are they all right?"

"Matt's in intensive care. Nadine has smoke inhalation and minor burns. She asked me to call you."

"Thank you, Princely one; please tell her I'll be there as soon as I can."

He got Kendra ready quickly and put her in her car seat. Epiphany told him she couldn't go into the room with him and offered to look after her. He accepted gratefully and ran to Nadine's room.

He found Nikolas holding her hand as she cried.

"It's OK," Nikolas told him quietly. "She's just having a reaction. She realizes how close she came to dying."

Nadine let go of Nikolas and moved to hug Spinelli. He spoke softly as he rubbed her back.

"It's OK, Sweet One. You're safe now."

"I was so scared."

"So was I when Nikolas called me. Are you in pain?"

She shook her head, took a deep, shaky breath and wiped her eyes.

"Where's Kendra?"

"She wasn't allowed to come in with me; Nurse Johnson's watching her."

"Where's Georgie?"

"She had the dinner shift at Kelly's."

"Spinelli," Nikolas asked, "could I speak with you outside for a minute please?"

He looked at Nadine, who nodded, looking puzzled, then followed Nikolas out of the room.

"I know what Lulu did to you and Georgie."

"You do?"

"She told me. She's really sorry."

"I believe she is, Nikolas, but I can't give her what she wants."

"I understand that. You love Georgie and if you could so readily dump her to be with my sister you and I would have major problems."

"Because if I could drop Georgie so quickly you would have no assurance that I would not do the same to Lulu."

"Exactly; you're a good guy and you deserve to be happy."

"So does Lulu, but it can't be with me. I wanna be her friend, but I don't wanna be her puppet."

"Is that how she makes you feel?"

"Yes, and it's been that way ever since she decided to date Logan Hayes."

"Lulu seems to think you said all the things you said to her because Georgie was there. She feels Georgie backed you into a corner where you had to throw Lulu out of your apartment."

"I was furious with her and it probably would have happened even had Georgie not been there."

"I don't blame you and that's what I told her."

Spinelli hesitated.

"What?"

"I have to ask you. D you think Lulu's planning anything else?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't think so. She's just been telling me how bad she thinks Georgie is for you and how when she hurts you Lulu will be there to help you through it."

"That was what I kept telling myself about her and Logan before Georgie."

He hesitated again.

"Um, may I ask you something?"

Nikolas nodded.

"How do you feel about my surrogate sister?"

It was Nikolas's turn to hesitate.

"I care about her. I- I think I care about her more than I realized before I found her trapped in that burning clinic."

"Have you told her?"

Nikolas shook his head.

"I know she likes me. It sounds like a sixth grade expression, but-"

"I think you should be honest with her."

"You're right. I owe her that much. I invited her to stay with me at Wyndemere until she's recovered."

"I think that would be good for her."

Spinelli trusted Nikolas and knew Nadine would be safe with him.

"You're a good brother," Nikolas said, smiling.

"So are you."

Spinelli returned the smile as they shook hands. When they went back into the room, Nadine was asleep. Nikolas said he would spend the night with her, so Spinelli went to the Nurse's station to take Kendra home.

Nadine was released the next day and Nikolas took her back to Wyndemere. He invited Spinelli and Kendra to dinner that night, knowing that seeing her niece would be good medicine for Nadine.

"Hi, Sweety!" Nadine said, hugging her.

She tickled her feet and Kendra laughed.

"She's laughing!" Spinelli and Nadine said together, surprised and excited.

"Is that her first laugh?" Nikolas asked with a grin."

Yes," Spinelli said, also laughing. "That is the best sound in the world!"

"It is," Nikolas agreed.

Spencer walked in and smiled at the baby.

"Tickle her feet," Nadine said to him.

He did and Kendra giggled again. Now they were both tickling her and everyone was laughing, until Nadine began to cough.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her watering eyes. "I just got so excited I forgot how much it hurts to cough."

She wasn't crying; the streaming eyes were from the coughing fit.

When Nikolas went to put Spencer to bed, Spinelli and Nadine had a chance to talk alone.

"How's it going?"

"He says he feels something, but he doesn't know what. You were right. I think eventually he could love me."

"But you have to give him the chance. No more risking your life trying to stop this fake drug ring. My surrogate sister is a nurse, not a police officer!"

"Yes, Sir!"

She grinned and gave him a mock salute.

"Kendra needs you," Spinelli said, not amused, "and so do I."

"I know," she said, turning serious. "You guys were all I could think about when I was trapped beneath that beam. I promise, no more stunts. Life can be scary enough without looking for ways to get yourself killed."

As he put Kendra in her car seat to go home, he smiled. After seeing Nikolas and Nadine together, he had no doubt that whether or not they became a couple, they would always be connected in some way that very few people would understand unless they'd experienced it themselves.


	40. Chapter 40

The next day, the secret Spinelli knew about Matt Hunter came out. He was Patrick Drake's brother. Patrick was furious with his father and Matt hated both of them. Robin was trying to be a mediator, but was having no luck. She wanted Matt to be accepted and to accept Patrick and Noah, but Matt was having none of it.

Spinelli had known since the day Nadine had asked him to look into Matt's background, but had told no one, not even Georgie. It had nothing to do with the case and he felt that family secrets should stay within the family until and unless the family was ready to reveal them. That had been one of the lessons he'd learned from Baby Jake's paternity secret. Patrick, and by extension Robin, and by further extension Georgie, would know soon enough.

Georgie felt for all of them, but didn't want to get involved. She knew there was nothing she or Robin could do and advised Robin to think of her condition and not stress herself out. She was stable, but not recovered.

Georgie was also frustrated with Robin's rejection of Patrick's marriage proposal, and of her initial argument that their daughter should not have Patrick's last name. She had eventually agreed to give Emma both their names, but Georgie felt that Robin was making sure she had the final say on everything and had to fight Patrick just so she could be the one to have her own way and make all the decisions.

Lulu was surprised to find herself confiding more and more in Milo. Spinelli was still avoiding her, and this time it was because he was angry with her, not the other way around. It hurt Lulu, but she couldn't see a way out of it.

Milo was glad Lulu was turning to him. Spinelli was happy with Georgie; he could see that even before he'd found out that Lulu wanted Spinelli now. He didn't want to see her break up the happy and deserving couple. But maybe he could be a good friend to both of them and try to help Spinelli patch things up with Lulu.

He questioned his own judgment, wondering if he was setting himself up for a fall by involving himself with Lulu again. She had chosen Logan over everyone else, then Johnny, and now she was trying to break up another relationship, this time Georgie and Spinelli instead of Georgie and Dillon. What was Milo getting himself into?

But he couldn't deny his feelings. He was, against his every instinct, falling in love with Lulu.

Lulu and Dillon also communicated frequently, but through email and phone calls. Dillon was still away. He had said he would be back between Thanksgiving and New Years and be able to stay for the entire period. She was looking forward to seeing him.

Dillon was also wondering what he was getting himself into. He didn't think he was falling in love with Lulu, but there was definitely something there. He wondered with anticipation and apprehension what his month at home would bring.

The day after Matt Hunter had revealed who his father and brother were, Milo approached Spinelli at the Coffee House. He was alone with Kendra today; Georgie was helping Kate with last minute wedding plans. For reasons Spinelli would never understand and considered himself unfit to judge, Kate had forgiven Sonny almost immediately and the wedding was on again.

"Spinelli, can we talk?"

Spinelli nodded, surprised, and Milo sat to his left, Kendra's stroller between them.

Kendra looked up at the new man. She didn't know him. Daddy seemed to be OK with him, but Kendra didn't know how the man felt about Daddy. Was he going to try to hurt him like that other man had done? She didn't remember the other man trying to hurt Daddy, only the feeling she got every time she saw him. Mike had been there; she remembered that much, and he had told Kendra that the other man would never hurt her Daddy again. But Kendra was still afraid of him and cried now every time she saw him. He had held Daddy, but not the way Daddy held Kendra. He wanted Daddy to hurt. Kendra never wanted that scary man anywhere near Daddy again.

But as the man began to talk, Kendra began to relax. The man was not acting like he wanted to do anything bad to Daddy and Daddy didn't seem afraid of him or mad at him. Maybe it was OK.

"I've been talking to Lulu. She told me what she did to you and Georgie. She thinks you hate her."

Spinelli blinked.

"No," he said, surprised, "I don't hate her. I'm angry with her, but I don't hate her. I just can't deal with her right now. I mean, how can I trust her? She betrayed me."

"That's what I keep telling her."

Spinelli began to talk with his hands. Kendra watched, knowing that something was wrong, that Daddy was feeling bad.

"She rejected me when I would have done anything to be with her. Then I accepted that we would never be together and I actually found a girl who loves me, not just as a friend or a brother. I was nothing to Lulu when she was with Logan; I was just an inconvenience, and sometimes even an intruder that she had to use Logan to force away. Now that I've moved on with Georgie Lulu has decided that she wants me after countless and prolonged rejections?"

Milo nodded silently, letting Spinelli vent.

"When she lied to that reporter it was like Logan all over again; she wanted what she wanted and nothing and no one else counted. She ambushed all three of us and we're supposed to be her friends! Now she's telling you she thinks I hate her? How many times did she act as if she hated me when I tried to be a good friend and protect her? She tried to deliberately hurt me, and Dillon, and Georgie and she's playing the victim? I mean, what's happened to her? What happened to my Blonde One, the girl who broke that bottle and threatened Logan with it because he beat me and tried to hurt her? Ever since she decided to get involved with The Crabby Commando it's like she's a totally different person!"

"You want your Blonde One back," Milo said quietly.

Spinelli nodded with a sigh.

"Would you- would you be able to fall in love with her again if she changed back to the way she was."

"No, I love Georgie. We're solid, as she said when I told Lulu in front of her and Dillon that The Blonde One and I would never be together. She didn't even have to say anything; The Jackal sensed The Blonde One's hand in it the minute he read that part about The Lovely One cheating on The Aspiring Director with Darth Diego. Our love is true; Lulu's, no matter her feelings or intentions, is not. I wish I didn't have to avoid or ignore The Blonde One, but what else can I do? I don't want her to hurt me and Georgie again. I wish I could be her friend, but how can I when she's trying to destroy my relationship with Georgie? I would lose all respect for myself if I got involved with Lulu now, even if I didn't love Georgie. Kendra needs a father who is willing to stand up for himself so he can teach her to do the same. If avoidance is the only way, that's the approach I must take."

"Do you think you and Lulu can ever be friends again?"

"I honestly don't know."

Kendra didn't know the names for a lot of the feelings, but she knew now that Daddy was feeling sad and that it had something to do with Aunt Lulu. Daddy was mad at her. Could being mad at someone make you sad?

She smiled and squealed at him, telling him she loved him and knowing that he understood her on some level that most humans didn't understand. Her smiles, laughter and baby sounds always made him feel better.

It worked. Daddy smiled back and ruffled her hair.

"I may have a solution," Milo said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I- I could try to- I could try to get her interested in someone else."

"Who?"

"Me."

Spinelli looked surprised.

"I'm falling for her again."

Spinelli regarded him seriously.

"If you truly wanna be with her, then I wish you luck. It would benefit Georgie and me to have The Blonde One interested in someone else, but be careful, Milo. I don't wanna see her hurt you, or anybody else, the way she hurt me. The Jackal does not wish to be your Unworthy One."

"Thanks, Man. I'm really happy for you and Georgie, and your daughter's a beauty."

They smiled at each other, and as Milo patted Spinelli's shoulder, Sonny walked out of his office and called, "Milo, get in here!"

Kendra looked over at the familiar angry voice, saw the scary man and started to cry.

Spinelli picked her up as Milo pushed his chair in. He knew she was afraid of Sonny and thought he knew why. Kendra had been there when he'd grabbed Spinelli and Spinelli had had to protect himself by throwing him on the floor again. He thought his Empathic One remembered that incident on some level and was now afraid Sonny would hurt him, or her. Now she reacted to him the way she'd reacted towards thunder and other loud noises since the day she was born. As he began to sooth her, the radio began to play the song from Disney's version of Tarzan.

"Come stop your crying," Phil Collins sang. "It will be all right."

Spinelli smiled at her and began to rock her, singing along until she stopped crying and began to fall asleep. He felt at peace, thinking as he and Phil Collins sang, "this bond between us can't be broken," that no truer words had ever been spoken in the case of The Jackal and his Empathic One.


	41. Chapter 41

"He doesn't hate me?" Lulu asked hopefully.

"Did you hear the rest?" Milo asked, sympathetic but frustrated. "He doesn't hate you, but you betrayed him. You broke his trust. He doesn't know if he can be your friend anymore. He wants to be, but he doesn't know if he can. You really hurt him when you sent that story to the tabloid. You didn't only hurt Georgie; you hurt Spinelli, too."

"I know," she said sadly.

"He feels bad, Lulu. He regrets that he's so mad at you, but he can't help it."

"Who can blame him?"

"He's sad that you're not friends anymore, but for his sake, as well as Kendra's-"

"Kendra?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want her to see him being pushed around and giving up his self-respect for you. He wants her to learn to stand up for herself and he can't teach her to do that if he's letting you manipulate him."

"I'm not trying to manipulate him!"

Milo rolled his eyes.

"Lulu, you sent an article filled with gossip and lies to a tabloid hoping Spinelli would believe it! You even sent a copy all the way to Tennessee to his grandmother! You did the same thing to Spinelli that you did to Dillon, only this time you made it public! That's manipulation!"

"I just want him to love me," she said miserably.

"You didn't want him to love you when he did love you and now that he loves Georgie you want him to love you. That's not fair, Lulu, especially since if your plan had worked Spinelli would have been the second man you stole away from Georgie. She doesn't deserve that!"

"I'm not saying she deserves it; I'm just saying I love him and he loved me first! Georgie is Spinelli's second choice!"

"Georgie is the one he chooses over you now! Do you honestly think Spinelli would be with her if he didn't love her?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then stop trying to hurt them!"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

She was angry now, and resentful that Milo wasn't agreeing with her, that he was trying to talk her out of trying to get Spinelli to love her instead of supporting her and trying to help her.

"Am I just supposed to let Georgie have him because she lost Dillon to me before?"

"Yes! If you honestly love Spinelli as much as you say you do, you'll want him to be happy, even if it's not with you. If you love him, you'll let him go; you'll leave him alone. If you even know what love is, you will love Spinelli enough to let him be happy with his girlfriend and his daughter!"

"I should be Kendra's mother, not Georgie!"

"Why?"

"Because if it hadn't been for me Kendra would not exist!"

"What?"

"Spinelli was infatuated with Jolene because I was too stupid to realize what I had with him and I was involved with Logan! Spinelli was with Jolene that night because he was trying to forget about me!"

Milo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So Spinelli's life now is all your doing."

"Well, no, not all my doing, but I played a big part in Kendra's creation."

"You sound so much like your cousin right now."

"Thank you!"

"That was not a compliment."

Lulu sighed with frustration, both at herself and at Milo. She suddenly wished she'd slept with Spinelli the night he'd invited her to stay over when he'd come home from the hospital. He'd been sick and exhausted; he would have thought she was Georgie. If she could have given him a child, she never would have had to send that article to the tabloid. If she was pregnant with his baby, he would be hers.

Towards the end of September, Georgie and Spinelli were at Kelly's when Georgie suddenly became nauseous.

"Are you OK?" Spinelli asked, noticing that she'd gone pale.

"I don't think so. I was fine a few seconds ago, but now I'm really nauseous. I'll be right back."

She got up to run to the bathroom and passed out. She hit the floor before Spinelli could move to catch her.

"Georgie?"

He jumped up as Mike ran over, hearing her fall.

"Lovely One?"

Mike looked at Spinelli's pale, scared face as Georgie's eyes opened. The kid was finally happy, lucky in love. He hoped nothing would go wrong for them now. They both deserved to be happy; they were good kids.

"You OK, Honey?" Mike asked as Spinelli began to check her pulse. It was steady, but a little fast.

"I'm gonna be sick," she said weakly.

"I'll take you to the bathroom," Leyla said, having walked in just before Georgie got up from her seat. "Then I think we should take you to the hospital."

"I think she's right," Spinelli said.

Georgie agreed and let Spinelli and Leyla help her to her feet, then allowed Leyla to walk her to the bathroom.

Mike volunteered to watch Kendra while Spinelli rode with Georgie to the hospital, where she was given a complete workup.

"I have news," Dr. Lee said.

Spinelli and Georgie looked at each other nervously. Dr. Lee's face was showing nothing.

"Would you like me to give you this news privately, or-"

"No, I want Spinelli to stay."

"OK, I suppose that's just as well if- well, anyway, we've ruled out all other possibilities. I don't know how you're gonna feel about this, but-"

"What is it?" Spinelli asked, beginning to feel scared again.

"Georgie, you're pregnant."


	42. Chapter 42

Lulu had been feeling more and more desperate since the fiasco with the tabloid article. Spinelli was so angry with her; she never thought he would ever be this angry with anyone, least of all her. She had to do something; if he wasn't her friend, he couldn't be her boyfriend. She almost thought he hated her now. Maybe he did.

Milo had said no, but maybe Spinelli only thought he didn't because he wasn't used to hating. He hated Logan, but with good reason, and if Lulu had realized that months ago Spinelli wouldn't be so furious with her now.

In retrospect, she decided the tabloid article was a bad idea, and very transparent. She had gotten the idea from Carly, but it hadn't worked for her either. Now Carly had lost Jax and Lulu had lost Spinelli.

She and Carly were getting close again; she was gradually forgiving Lulu for her part in what happened to Michael. Maybe Carly could give her some advice on what to do about Spinelli.

As she was about to pick up her cell to call Carly, it rang. She answered, surprised to see that it was Mike.

"Hi, Mike. What's up?"

"Honey, can you come in today? I know it's your day off, but Georgie fainted and Spinelli took her to the hospital. She has the next shift, but I think she should probably take today off."

"She fainted?"

"We don't know what's wrong, but Spinelli's really worried. I don't think she'll be back today; in fact, I'm gonna recommend if she does come back that she go home. Fainting can't be a good sign. Maybe she's just overworked; I know Kate's been pretty intense since the engagement."

"OK, can you give me half an hour?"

"Sure, and thanks. Sorry about the short notice."

"Don't worry. See you later."

During the drive to Carly's, Lulu was horrified to find herself imagining scenarios where Georgie had something seriously wrong with her. She was dying, or had died, in her imagination, and Spinelli was devastated. Lulu was there, holding him as he cried, telling him everything would be OK, that she was there and that she would help him raise Kendra.

"It's OK, Spinelli. I promise you'll never be alone; you have me and Kendra. Everything's gonna be OK. Shsh."

What was she thinking? She didn't' want Georgie dead; she just wanted Spinelli. Georgie didn't have to die for Spinelli to be with Lulu. What was wrong with her? Why was she having these evil thoughts? Spinelli really would hate her if he knew she was thinking like this.

Mike was probably right. Georgie was probably just stressed out and overworked. She would be fine.

"Hi," Carly said when she opened the door. "Are you OK? You look upset."

"Carly," she sighed, "I've really messed up with Spinelli and I don't know what to do."

"With Spinelli? What happened?"

"I tried to be like you and failed miserably."

"You tried to be like me?"

"I'm in love with Spinelli."

"Since when?"

"Since Logan hit me."

Carly looked skeptical.

"I realized what a mistake it was to pick Logan and Johnny; the only reason I was with Johnny mostly was because I was trying to deny my feelings for Spinelli, but by the time Kendra was born I just couldn't do it anymore. Apparently I declared my love for him when I was delirious from the Asian Ague, but he was out of the room and didn't hear me. But Georgie did."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, and she never told either of us."

"She didn't tell Spinelli?"

"No, she was afraid he'd change his mind about her and wanna be with me."

"Does he know now?"

"Yeah, Dillon came back and kind of forced everything to come to a head."

"How did Spinelli react?"

"He told me he loves Georgie and that his future is with her and Kendra."

Carly looked sympathetic.

"It doesn't stop there. I sent a letter to the tabloid insinuating that Georgie was cheating on Spinelli with Dillon and reused my lie about her cheating on Dillon with Diego. I said that was why he divorced her in the first place. Since Dillon is a Quartermaine and an aspiring film director it was big news for rags like that. I thought if Spinelli read it and believed it-"

"He would break up with Georgie and be free to be with you."

"Exactly, but he saw right through it. He's so angry, Carly; I've never seen him so angry."

She showed Carly a copy of the article that she'd kept. She didn't know why she'd kept it, but she just hadn't gotten rid of it.

"You should keep this as a reminder not to do what I do because plans like that blow up in your face."

Lulu sighed and nodded.

"Maybe that is why I'm keeping it; I can't think of any other reason."

"So what did Spinelli do?"

"He yelled at me and threw me out of the apartment. He stood there with his arm around Georgie the whole time and made sure I saw him shred the article to show how badly my plan backfired."

"He threw you out?" Carly asked, surprised at the uncharacteristic behavior.

"He told me to leave and said that maybe I was never really his friend to begin with if I could do something like that."

"Wow!"

"This was almost a month ago and he still won't even talk to me. I purposely wait on him and Georgie at Kelly's to try to get him to talk to me, but he just treats me like some waitress, not his Blonde One."

"I hate to tell you this, Lulu, but his Blonde One would never have tried to hurt him like that. You shattered his perception of you."

"What do I do?"

"You need to think about whether or not you want him as a friend."

"I love him."

"But he loves Georgie. Do you remember how mad you used to get at him when he tried to convince you not to be with Logan? That's how he's feeling now. If you keep trying to get him to love you, you're gonna lose him completely. He's a good friend; you can't damage that for something that may never happen. It may be too late for you and Spinelli romantically after all that's happened, but it may not. You need to learn from my mistakes, Sweety. You need to respect Spinelli's boundaries."

Lulu smiled slightly. It was the first time Carly had called her anything other than Lulu since she found out she'd known about Johnny's involvement in Michael's shooting.

"I told him that once when he wanted to tell Jason I was texting Johnny when I first moved in with them. I basically blackmailed him into keeping quiet by telling him I would leave if he told. Jason wanted him to research Johnny and Spinelli completely shut down; he told Jason he could fire him if he wanted, but that he couldn't do what Jason wanted. He didn't know how to explain why without exposing my secret and he was being pulled in two different directions; he couldn't please one of his friends without hurting the other or making one of us mad. I couldn't stand to see him in such an unfair position, so I confessed. But before I saw what I was doing to him I told him he had to respect my boundaries or I would leave and hinted that we wouldn't be friends anymore."

"What you did goes far beyond telling someone something he didn't want anyone to know."

"I know," she sighed.

"You need to give him time to cool off, then try to be friends with him again. He's a good guy; he'll forgive you eventually, but you need to give him space."

"I'll try," she said, resigned. "Thank you."

She stood up, hugged Carly, then went to finish Georgie's shift at Kelly's, consciously forcing away her evil fantasies from before.


	43. Chapter 43

Spinelli and Georgie stared at each other in disbelief."

But I'm on the pill," Georgie said.

"No form of birth control is a hundred percent effective." Kelly paused in thought, then asked, "Did you get the pills from here?"

"Yeah, from your office. Your assistant gave them to me after my last checkup."

"Was this in June?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh-oh," Spinelli thought.

He had a feeling he knew where Kelly was going with this. Georgie's pills could have been counterfeit.

"The receptionist should have called you."

"About what?"

"We got a batch of counterfeit birth control pills in June; you were probably given placebos."

"You mean I've been taking sugar pills instead of birth control for the last three months?"

"You're about four weeks along."

Georgie and Spinelli exchanged a look.

"You're the father?" Kelly asked him.

He nodded.

"I think you two have some things to discuss. Would you like me to leave you alone?"

"Can I go?" Georgie asked. "Can I be discharged?"

"You and the baby are doing fine. I'll give you some prenatal vitamins and you can go home."

"Thank you," Spinelli and Georgie said together.

She left to go get the pills and start the paperwork for Georgie's release.

Neither of them spoke for a minute, both trying to process the news of another baby.

"I know we didn't plan for this," Spinelli began cautiously, "but I didn't plan for Kendra either. Sometimes the best things you receive in your life are the things you don't plan. I think that's the most important lesson Kendra's taught me. I know it's your body, Georgie, but I want this baby and I hope you do, too. I love you and you know I'm a good father. I know we're doing things backwards, but when have I ever done anything conventional?" He laughed nervously. "This baby is part of us and we love each other. He or she is an affirmation of that. But if you decide- if you decide you do not feel the same way, I will stand behind you. As with Ibiza, as with everything you do, I'll support whatever decision you make. Or if you don't want an abortion, as I hope you don't, but you don't feel ready to be a parent either, I'll take the baby and raise him or her after the birth."

Georgie was still in shock, but Spinelli's words were quickly cutting through her panic. Mack would go through the roof, but her baby's father was definitely in it for the long haul. The rational part of her had known that, but the part of her that remembered losing Dillon and that Lulu was now in love with Spinelli had wanted to bolt for the door and hide until someone told her what to do.

She hadn't planned to be pregnant so soon, but as Spinelli had pointed out, some of the best things were unplanned. Her life had taken a whole new direction since Maxie's death. She believed this was another gift from Maxie, another person to love, just like Robin's baby.

Spinelli continued babbling nervously. He wasn't even sure what he was saying now, but Georgie cut him off in mid babble.

"If it's a girl," she asked softly, "can we call her Maxie?"

He nodded, then took her in his arms.

"You scared me when you passed out like that."

"I'm sorry, but at least it was for a good reason."

"The best reason in the world," he said, beaming at her.

They left the hospital and Georgie decided to tell Mack immediately. Spinelli went with her; as her baby's father, he would not let her give her father this news alone. He wanted Mack to know he was going to b as much a part of their child's life as he was a part of Kendra's.

"You're pregnant?"

Georgie nodded.

"And you're the father."

Spinelli nodded, wondering if they would have to go back to the hospital to treat his injuries after Mack beat him up.

"What do you plan to do?"

"We're gonna raise our baby, and his or her big sister," Spinelli said.

"Are you planning on getting married?"

"We haven't gotten that far," Georgie said, "but I don't want us to get married for the sake of the baby. When and if we get married, it has to be for the right reasons; it has to be because we know we're gonna last, not just because we're having a baby."

"What do you think about that?" Mack asked Spinelli.

"I would marry her in a second, but her logic is sound. We should wait."

"So your baby's gonna be going back and forth from our house to his apartment," Mack said, his tone dripping with disapproval.

"I've been thinking about that since we got the news of the baby," Spinelli said. "My lease is up in January. I know this is sudden, Lovely One, but I would never wish to be a part-time father. I've been thinking- maybe- maybe we could move in together? We could get a bigger apartment for you, me and the babies."

Mack glared.

"I'll be completely out of the mob by then, too," Spinelli said quickly. "I was gonna save this as a surprise for Georgie, but you both need to know now. I've made arrangements with The White Knight and The Valkyrie to rent an office in the Metro Court."

"Jackal PI?" Georgie asked, excited.

He nodded. Mack looked skeptical.

"I can prove it," Spinelli said eagerly.

He opened his messenger bag and pulled out the signed rental agreement. His rental period would begin in January.

"This is legit," Mack said, sounding surprised.

"Of course it is!" Georgie said, offended. "What do you think, he forged it?"

"I didn't really believe he was leaving the mob. Spinelli, I apologize."

"Apology accepted," he said, looking at Georgie. "If you need time to think about-"

"I don't. The answer is yes."

"Why don't you guys just move in with me?" Mack said, sounding slightly desperate. "There's plenty of room. I'm sure I can get Matt Hunter to give up Maxie's room."

"Fat chance," Georgie scoffed. "He loves the idea of living in a house for practically nothing."

"I'd love to have you and the kids there. It would be great to hear kids playing around the house again."

"We'll be there every Sunday for dinner," Georgie said gently. "You're not losing me, Dad. In fact, with Emma's birth and Robin marrying Patrick, and now my baby coming, your family's getting bigger."

The day before, Mack had arrested Patrick and handcuffed him to a desk, forcing him and Robin to work out their differences.

"But you're leaving."

"I'm only leaving the house, not Port Charles. Besides, it won't be for another few months yet."

"What do you think, Spinelli? I can charge you rent if you're worried about accepting charity or feeling like a freeloader. I can give you a better deal than some landlord who has no connection to you or either of your babies."

Spinelli looked at Georgie. She seemed to want to leave Mack's house. They could rent cheaper if they lived at Mack's, but he felt it would be a step back for him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Mack said with annoyance.

"Sorry to bother you, Commissioner," Lucky said, "but I need to talk to you for a minute."

Mack sighed.

"Talk it over," he said to Georgie and Spinelli. "I'll be back."

"I think it's a bad idea," Georgie said when Mack closed the door. "It's true that we could rent cheaper from him than a stranger, but he would also have certain- ground rules- that a stranger wouldn't. He'd have you sleeping on the couch and me in my bedroom and I wouldn't be surprised if he put a lock on my bedroom door and locked me in at night and kept the only key to keep us from sleeping together. We'd be living cheap, but we'd be giving up some of our adult freedom."

"I think it's a bad idea, too, but for a slightly different reason. I lived with Stone Cold for over a year and my room and board was part of my salary. I feel I'd be taking a step backwards if I moved in with your father in order to save money on rent. I'm finally out on my own and I just don't wanna go back to living with a parental figure."

"It's agreed, then? We tell him we're gonna look for a place of our own?"

"Agreed."

Mack was disappointed, but respected Spinelli's reasons. He was offended by Georgie's reasons, but couldn't deny that she was right.

"It looks like u and my daughter are gonna be together for a long time."

"That's the plan, Sir."

"I'm glad," he said, surprising and delighting both of them. "Once I got past your current employment choice, I realized you really are a good man, and I know you're a good father. I know you make my daughter happy and that you love her. I respect the decisions you've made for your child and that you're doing whatever is necessary to protect her, and especially to get out of the mob. I do have one request, though."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Well, actually, two requests. The first is that you work with us as Jackal PI instead of against us. Will you help with some cases if we ask?"

"Of course. And the other?"

"Will you call me Mack?"

"As you wish, Mack."

"Welcome to the family."

They shook hands and Georgie hugged them both, beaming, before she and Spinelli went back to Kelly's to pick up Kendra.


	44. Chapter 44

"Spinelli," Georgie said in the car, "I don't want anyone else to know yet, other than Mack, Robin and your Granny."

"Are you afraid something will go wrong?"

"No, nothing like that, at least not with the baby. I just- well, with Lulu in love with you- I know you don't wanna be with her. I know you're not gonna leave me, but I just wanna make sure she's not gonna cause anymore trouble for us. I just have this nasty feeling if we tell her about the baby now she'll come up with some crazy idea to hurt us. Maybe it's not rational; it probably isn't, but she hurt you so badly with that tabloid article. I don't want her to find a way to use our baby to hurt you, too."

"And in order to keep her from finding out, the fewer people who know the better," he agreed. "OK, we won't say anything. But for how long?"

"Either until I start to show or we're sure Lulu isn't gonna pull anything else, which ever comes first."

"The Lovely One's wish is The Jackal's command."

He smiled. This time, he was going to share every moment of the pregnancy with his baby's mother. In several ways, this would be a whole new experience for him. Kendra's birth, and the processes leading up to it, had been miraculous, but he regretted that he couldn't share it with the birth mother like other parents. His love for Kendra would not be minimized or diminished by the coming of his and Georgie's baby, but this time Spinelli was going to have the full experience; planning together, picking out names, anticipating the labor and when to go to the hospital, and he and Georgie would share everything. He wouldn't be doing this alone. He had had Nadine, and Georgie had been there, but it wasn't like sharing with his child's mother. He looked forward to every minute of it and wished Kendra was old enough to remember so she could share in it, too.

In some ways, though, the fact that he'd done all of it alone with Kendra, without Jolene, made his bond with His Empathic One even stronger. His connection with each of his children would be strong, but different. She would be the most like him and the two of them would never be at odds the way most parents and children became once the kids became teenagers. His relationship with Kendra was already influencing his relationships with others and she would always know that he was the one she could go to when she had a problem. When all her friends were acting as if they hated their parents, Kendra would be turning to hers with her problems and sharing her happiness instead of going to outside sources.

"You OK?" Mike asked Georgie when they got back to Kelly's.

"I'm fine. I just didn't have the time to eat properly today; my blood sugar was low. They gave me some juice and cookies and sent me home."

Lulu glared at Georgie's back. Maxie had pulled things like that with Lucky when she was faking her pregnancy, making up excuses for Lucky to pay attention to her,. She wasn't all that surprised that Georgie would do the same to Spinelli. After all, she was Maxie's sister.

"What are you thinking?" a voice in her head demanded with horror. "You know Georgie's different from Maxie; you know she would never do anything like you're thinking. If she says her blood sugar was low, it was. Besides, she doesn't need to plot and scheme to get Spinelli's attention; she already has it."

To her surprise, the voice sounded exactly like her mother.

"She knows I love him."

"And you know he loves her. You need to let this go or you'll lose him forever; Carly was right.

Lulu decided to listen to her mother's voice, and Carly's advice. She would go over later, after her shift, and try to mend her fences again with Spinelli. She promised herself this would be the last time she ever did anything to make him angry with her.

Later, she rang Spinelli's doorbell.

"Hi," she said cautiously when he answered.

She could see Georgie holding Kendra. They were both laughing. Georgie was blowing into Kendra's palm, then into her stomach, then tickling her feet.

"Hi," Spinelli said in a flat tone.

"Can we talk?"

He hesitated.

"Please?"

"I'll take Kendra onto the balcony," Georgie said.

Spinelli motioned for Lulu to come in as Georgie went onto the balcony and closed the door.

They each sat on either end of the couch. Lulu could see Georgie and Kendra still playing through the sliding glass door. Spinelli was staying as far away from Lulu as possible and Georgie kept throwing furtive glances at them through the glass.

"I'm sorry," Lulu said softly. "I'm sorry about everything; the tabloid, my trying to break up you and Georgie, for trying to turn you against her the day Dillon and I went to Canada, all of it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've just been so confused since before I even met you; I mean, first Dillon and the abortion, then the competition and finding out my dad raped my mom, then Logan, then Johnny, then trying to deny my feelings for you because I knew you were happy with Georgie."

"What made you decide you wanted to be with me? What made you decide that it didn't matter anymore that I was happy with Georgie?"

"I just couldn't stand the lies anymore, especially after Johnny."

"What would you have done if Dillon hadn't forced you to tell me?"

"I would have told you in my own time."

Spinelli didn't know why these questions were important to him, but he needed the answers.

"You're honestly happy with her, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You, Georgie and Kendra are gonna be a family."

"Yes."

He thought of the new baby and suppressed a smile. He would honor Georgie's request. Lulu would not know she was pregnant until they were positive she wouldn't cause anymore trouble or until Georgie started to show, which ever came first.

"Are you getting married?"

"Maybe, eventually, but not right away."

He suddenly wondered if he should have said that. He didn't want to encourage her bad behavior.

"She forgave me for what I did to her and Dillon; so did he."

Spinelli was silent.

"I don't think she'll forgive me for trying again to take the man she loves."

Spinelli still said nothing.

"Can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Can you forgive me?"

He hesitated. He honestly didn't know. She'd been so deceitful and cruel, not just to him, but to Georgie.

"Nothing will ever happen with us; I know that now. You're with Georgie and I have to accept it. I'll do that; I'll force myself to do that, like I forced you to do with me. But I don't wanna lose your friendship, Spinelli. I love you and Kendra. You're both so important to me and if all we can ever be is friends then that's what I want. Please?"

"You're sure this time?"

"I've always been sure."

Spinelli didn't know if he believed that, but he thought she did.

"It's gonna take a long time for me to trust you not to lie to me or undermine my relationship with Georgie again after the tabloid."

"I understand."

"I don't know if we'll ever be the way we were."

"I know."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"If you love something, set it free, right? I mean, that's what I originally forced you to do with me."

She started to cry again. Spinelli was surprised to find himself having to fight off irritation and annoyance at her tears. He had to forcefully remind himself that she wasn't always trying to manipulate him when she became emotional.

"I'm so sorry I ever made you feel this horrible," she sobbed.

Spinelli was also surprised, as was Lulu, that he didn't move to comfort her. Before the tabloid, he would have rushed to hold her and tell her it was OK. That would have been his first impulse. Now he was afraid to touch her. He didn't want to give her mixed signals, or any reason to think there was romantic hope for them.

"Everything that happened with us was meant to happen," he said gently. "You'll see. One day you'll find someone and you'll be as happy as I am."

He gave her a genuinely sympathetic smile.

"Take heart, Blonde One. Your prince will come, as did The Jackal's princess."

She smiled back weakly, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

She got up and opened the balcony door.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she said to Georgie. "I don't expect you to believe that after everything I've done to you, but I really am; I was just so confused and I felt so alone. But I know you and Spinelli are together now and I'm gonna force myself to accept it. He's tentatively agreed to try being friends again. Will you agree, too?"

"I think we should play it by ear," Georgie said cautiously.

If Spinelli wanted it, Georgie would try, but she couldn't make any promises. Spinelli seemed to know that and gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Are you going to Kate's wedding?"

"Yeah, I kind of have to be there because I work for her."

"Spinelli's your date, right?"

Georgie nodded.

"Will you need a baby sitter?" Lulu asked Spinelli.

"No, Nadine is going to watch The Empathic One."

"Well, let me know if you do."

None of them knew that by the time the wedding was over, they would all be grateful that Kendra had not been there. They would all be wishing they'd stayed home with her and Nadine.


	45. Chapter 45

"Wow!" was all Spinelli could say when he saw Georgie the day of the wedding.

She looked amazing. He thought back to the first time he realized how beautiful she was, the day he'd been sick and had spilled the chicken soup on her and he'd seen her in that bathrobe.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You look beautiful," Nadine said.

"May I?" Spinelli asked, pointing his camera phone at her and waiting for permission to take a picture.

Georgie nodded, grinning.

He snapped the picture, then offered his arm to escort her out the door. Their mood was very festive and Nadine wished she and Nikolas could go, too. But she reflected on a more positive note that not being able to go to the wedding meant she could spend more quality time with her niece.

With Spinelli's permission, she was taking Kendra to Wyndemere. She and Nikolas were going to have dinner. Kendra would sleep in a spare room with a baby monitor on at all times. Nadine never took her anywhere without asking Spinelli first. She respected his authority as her parent. He trusted Nikolas and Nadine and knew that no harm would come to Kendra at Wyndemere.

As it turned out, Nadine and Kendra would be safer than anyone at Sonny and Kate's wedding. Everything started out normally, then Kate and her cousin, Olivia, were overheard by Spinelli, Georgie, Carly and most of the other guests having a heated argument. Apparently Kate refused to wear a family air loom because it didn't go with her dress.

But then the wedding started and the fight seemed to be forgotten. Kate looked beautiful and Sonny looked happier than Spinelli had ever seen him. He had even told Spinelli before the wedding that he may have treated him badly in the past, but that Spinelli wasn't such a bad guy and Sonny was glad he was there.

Suddenly, a gun shot was heard and Kate fell into Sonny's arms. Blood was dripping down her dress.

Spinelli instinctively pulled Georgie out of the line of fire. This couldn't be happening. This was a wedding. The guests could not be in danger in a church at a wedding.

What was he thinking? This was Port Charles and Mr. Corinthos, Sir, was a former mobster with numerous enemies. This was his wedding. Of course there could be danger. Spinelli was afraid for him and Georgie, and the other guests, but relieved that Nadine and Kendra were safe in a mansion with an island between them and any potential threats.

He could feel Georgie shaking in his arms and tears were leaking down her face. He looked around for Stone Cold. Sonny was yelling for him to come. Jason rushed past them, checking to see if they were both OK. Spinelli nodded that they were, rubbing Georgie's back. Jason rushed to Sonny and Kate and began giving medical instructions.

Cody, one of Jason's new lieutenants, passed them and soon Jason came to Spinelli with a shell casing and asked him to immediately run a trace on it. The ambulance came and Sonny rode with Kate to the hospital. Everyone else was ordered by the police to stay and give statements.

"Remember your promise?" Mack asked Spinelli.

"Wait, Mack," Georgie said, "he still works for Jason."

"She's right, Sir. I cannot betray my employer's confidence."

Mack sighed.

"When will you be out?"

"Just before Christmas."

"OK, then, just tell me what happened."

"The Fashionista was walking down the aisle when a gun shot sent her falling into her groom's arms."

Georgie nodded.

"Everything was fine before that; the wedding was normal."

"Did you hear a fight between her and her cousin?"

They both nodded.

"But it seemed to be forgotten by the time the ceremony began," Spinelli said.

"Yeah," Georgie said, "I think it was just one of those family things, something brought on by stress and blown out of proportion."

"I don't suppose you have any idea who could have done this," Mack said to Spinelli.

"Mr. Corinthos, Sir, acquired many enemies; it could have been anyone."

Spinelli had his suspicions, but knew that Jason would not want him to discuss them with the police.

Jason had brokered a truce with Karpov, but the bullet that had shot Kate was Russian and could only be fired from a Russian rifle. Karpov's problem was not with Jason, but with Sonny. Their deal had gone south when Sonny had discovered Karpov smuggling drugs into Port Charles. Sonny had backed out and this was apparently Karpov's way of punishing him.

Georgie knew Spinelli had a lead; she could see it on his face when he'd run the trace on the bullet. But she didn't ask him. She knew the less information she knew about Jason's business the better, and Spinelli would never betray a confidence. Jason trusted him to keep his secrets. Georgie was just glad Spinelli would not be working for Jason for much longer.


	46. Chapter 46

When they were finally allowed to leave, Spinelli dropped Georgie off at the Crimson office. She needed to make some business calls for Kate, specifically to Clarice, Kate's assistant. She had thrown her back out and been unable to attend the wedding. Georgie needed to tell her what had happened.

He went to the hospital to give Jason the information on the bullet. He found Sonny and Jason arguing about what to do. Sonny wanted him to kill Karpov and Jason was waiting for proof that Karpov had been the one to shoot his bride. Sonny seemed vindicated by Spinelli's information about the bullet, but Jason was still unconvinced.

Karpov made the mistake of showing up while they were talking.

"You're a dead man!" Sonny said, grabbing Karpov.

"What is wrong with you people!" Olivia demanded as Karpov and Sonny struggled. "Do you think this is a play ground? My cousin is fighting for her life in there!"

"Hey," Jason said to Sonny, "hey, let- let go!"

Jason sent Olivia back in with Kate. She ran past Spinelli, who had to jump out of her way to keep from being knocked over. He watched as Jason separated Karpov and Sonny and had to keep Sonny from going after him again when Karpov assured him that he'd had nothing to do with Kate's shooting.

"May I remind you," Karpov said to Jason, "that there is a truce in place between us. I have not made any hostile moves against you and I expect you not to make any hostile moves against me."

He turned and walked away. Spinelli approached Jason.

"Perhaps The Jackal could trace The Comrade's movements tonight, ascertain whether he's telling the truth?"

"Good idea," Jason said. "Meet me at the nurse's station."

As Spinelli walked away, Jason turned back to Sonny and they began to argue again.

Later, at the nurse's station, Spinelli asked, "will stone Cold be issuing the order for retaliatory action against Comrade Karpov?"

"I don't want you worrying about that stuff."

"It is the world I live in, at least for the next few months."

"I'm not gonna go to war because Sonny's not thinking clearly, all right? Too many people stand to lose, including you and Kendra. What happened to Kate is awful, but it's just another reminder why I can't-"

Just then, the elevator door opened and Elizabeth stepped out.

Jason had, with Spinelli's help, booked a week long trip to Italy with her since things had been going well in the business. Kate's shooting had interrupted the trip and Jason had recently called Elizabeth to tell her why he hadn't met her at the airport. As he watched them look at each other, Spinelli sadly realized that Kate's shooting had, once again, convinced Jason that he and Elizabeth could never be together.

Spinelli and Elizabeth tried to convince Jason that it was still possible for them to be together, but Jason wouldn't hear it. Then he got a call from Carly and asked Spinelli to check out the security system at the Metro Court. Jax had moved Carly and Morgan into the hotel to assure their safety.

The security system was good, very reliable. The Valkyrie and her son were safe.

"Thank you," Jason said. "Go home now. Be with your daughter."

He left the hospital feeling sorry for Elizabeth and frustrated with Jason. He understood Jason's point, but didn't think it was fair for him to tell Elizabeth they could be together one minute and then push her away the next. It reminded Spinelli of what Lulu used to do to him. Stone Cold's reasons were entirely different, not to mention valid, but the result was still the same. Elizabeth was still being hurt and cheated.

Spinelli decided to go to Wyndemere to pick up Kendra instead of waiting for Nadine to bring her home. After the wedding that had suddenly turned into a blood bath, he needed to hold his baby. He needed to feel her weight in his arms, her warm breath and body against him. He needed to see her smile, hear her laugh and know she was safe.


	47. Chapter 47

Throughout October, Sonny and Jason continued to argue over whether or not to kill Karpov. Jason was still not convinced that Karpov had been the one to shoot Kate. His reasons made sense to Spinelli, but he couldn't think who else could have done it.

He didn't want Jason to fight Sonny on this issue for his own reasons. He believed that Sonny might force Jason to kill him, or that he might kill Jason, and Spinelli wanted his friend to prevent that at all costs. Jason refused to give in to Sonny because that was the coward's way out. But killing Sonny would destroy Jason and Spinelli didn't want that for him. But he also didn't want Jason to be killed by Sonny. Either scenario was possible the way things were going.

Spinelli knew something was missing. He had to solve this case; he had to determine who really shot Kate before Sonny and Jason went to war. He only wished he knew what he was missing so he could put the pieces together and find the truth. He had to crack this case if it was the last thing he did for Jason before he was no longer in the mob.

One day, he was playing with a chess board, trying to visualize the facts of the case, as his handbook told him to do. He moved the pieces on the board, making lists of facts as he did. But he still couldn't make sense of it. Stone Cold's logic was indisputable, but there was something missing. Mr. Sir was convinced that Karpov had shot Kate, but as Stone Cold had pointed out, he had no reason not to lay low. Karpov's deal with Sonny had fallen through months ago. Why would Karpov wait until the wedding to fell the Fashionista?

"One of us is over complicating this situation," Spinelli said absently to his attentive daughter, who was watching him closely from her infant seat. "The question is, which one, me or Stone Cold? Maybe Mr. Sir is right."

The doorbell rang. Spinelli sighed and put the list in the chess box, then closed it and went to open the door.

"Hi," he said happily to his Surrogate Sister.

"Hi, Spinelli. Are you busy?"

"I have a case that is currently going no where," he sighed. "Has the Sweet One come for an update on the fake drug case?"

He had a few leads on that, but no proof, and when he found the proof he was looking for he had a feeling it would be Stone Cold, not Nadine, who would need the information. If what he thought was true, he would not be telling Nadine any of it until it was all over. He didn't want her putting herself in danger again and possibly getting herself killed. All he could tell her at the moment was that Matt Hunter was not involved.

"I need your advice," she sighed sadly. "I'm so confused about Nikolas."

Kendra chose that moment to give Nadine her first spontaneous smile. She squealed at her, showing how glad she was to see her.

The adults grinned at each other. That had made Nadine's day. Spinelli beamed proudly at the baby.

Nadine picked her up and hugged her while Spinelli poured sodas for them.

"What's happening with you and Nikolas?" he asked as he sat next to her.

Kendra grunted insistently; she wanted Daddy to hold her now. Spinelli took her from Nadine.

"We slept together a few nights ago. The next morning, we started making out and Alfred, his butler, comes in and asks if I want coffee or orange juice like finding Nikolas in bed with someone is an everyday occurrence. Then we clear that up today and we start to make love again and Carly walks in on us. I saw her the day after we made love the first time chatting him up and adjusting his collar at the Metro Court; they obviously want each other!"

"Wait a minute," Spinelli said, trying to calm her down before she got too angry and said or did something she would regret. "Does the Sweet One know for certain that The Princely One and the Valkyrie are romantically involved? I mean, the last I heard she was broken-hearted over her pending divorce. Have you ever seen them do anything that would give you the idea that they had a romantic relationship?"

"You didn't see them together at the hotel."

"But you said she was just adjusting his collar and talking to him. Georgie talks to men all the time. Should I give up on our relationship based on verbal interaction?"

Nadine shook her head, looking sheepish and embarrassed.

Did you hear what they were discussing?"

"Well, no," she admitted, feeling silly now.

"Do you have any idea why The Valkyrie would visit Wyndemere?"

"No."

"So why are you so willing to believe the worst? Has Nikolas ever given you any reason to think he can't be trusted?"

She shook her head, then drained her soda.

"Was he surprised when The Valkyrie walked in on you?"

She nodded.

"May The Jackal refill The Sweet One's beverage?"

"No, thank you. She just walked in like she owned the place!"

"The Valkyrie has been known to do that, not just with Prince Nikolas, but with Stone Cold."

"So it's just something she does?"

"From The Jackal's observation, yes. How did you react?"

"I got mad and told her she could have Nikolas."

"Without knowing for sure that she wants him? Nadine, they may have been discussing business for all you know. Why would you jump to conclusions based on incidents you may or may not have seen?"

She sighed.

"Spinelli, he's a prince and I'm just a farm girl! What would he want with me?"

"You're not just anything! You're a vibrant, beautiful, sweet, funny, intelligent woman. Nikolas has to see all that or he never would have been interested in you in the first place. He doesn't care if you have money. The Valkyrie has money and she's not happy; her marriage is falling apart. Maybe she just needed a friend. Maybe, as I said before, they're in the middle of a business deal; you don't have all the facts."

"But what if I'm right?"

"What if you're wrong?"

She sighed.

"I acted like a jealous school girl."

"Talk to him. Get the facts and try to remember that not everything is as it appears."

"Thank you," she said, standing up and kissing his cheek. "I don't know if I can face him right now, but as soon as I get up the nerve I'll talk to him. For now I have to go get ready for my shift at the hospital."

He smiled as she closed the door behind her, hoping that everything would work out between His Surrogate Sister and Her Prince.

When he looked back, Spinelli was grateful that not much happened in October. He had tried to distract Georgie on Halloween because it was also Maxie's birthday. She'd been appreciative, and the distraction was enough to keep her from having another nightmare of her death. She had them frequently, but that night she slept peacefully in Spinelli's arms.

They had taken Kendra for her first trick-or-treat. She wasn't old enough for candy, but everyone had told her how adorable she was and Spinelli had taken plenty of baby pictures. He'd asked Georgie to let him pick out her costume and bring it to the hospital; he would pick her up from her volunteer shift.

There was a kind of theme to his choices of costume for the three of them. He was a knight, Kendra was an angel and Georgie was a super hero. She'd laughed when she'd seen her costume, then he'd explained and she was delighted.

"The Jackal is your protector; The Empathic One is the angel brought to balance the disharmony caused by her confused mother and The Lovely One is the strong warrior who has overcome everything that has been thrown at her."

"I love it, she said, kissing him.

That was the last peaceful moment they would have for a while. The next day, the mob war with the Russians began.


	48. Chapter 48

"Karpov's dead," Jason said to Terry and Spinelli.

"What happened?" Spinelli asked.

"Sonny shot him."

Terry, who everyone called TJ, looked shocked.

"But he's your friend, right?" he asked Jason hesitantly. "I mean, why would he do that if-"

"Our friendship has been under a lot of strain for a long time," Jason said shortly. "Karpov stabbed him and left him in the harbor the night before last, so Sonny shot him last night."

"It is customary to retaliate in this business," Spinelli said.

"Yeah, but it's gotta be done in a smart way, not the way Sonny did it. This is gonna start a mob war; Karpov's men are gonna be after everyone connected to Sonny. They're gonna be after me because I run the organization now, which means they're gonna be after anyone connected to me. Sonny and I are through; I've cut all ties with him now. I'm gonna tell him that as soon as I see him."

"What will they do?" TJ asked.

"At this point," Jason asked, "who knows?"

"What do you need us to do, Mr. Morgan?"

"To start with, we need backups of everything, just in case."

Spinelli smiled.

"I keep backups of everything, anyway; all I have to do is teach My Eager Apprentice how to access the backup system."

TJ smiled. He liked Spinelli and was flattered that The Jackal had taken him on as his apprentice. He knew that it was mostly because of Jason, because TJ would be replacing Spinelli next month, but he and Spinelli had become good friends since the day they'd met and TJ was learning a lot, about life as well as Cyberspace.

"We also need to boost security. Do anything you can think of to improve the cameras; keep tabs on anyone coming in and out of the office. If either of you can think of anything else that might help, run it by me, or do it yourselves if you know it'll help and I'll approve. TJ, you just follow Spinelli's lead on that."

They nodded. Spinelli had told TJ about Jason, so he had a fair idea of what Jason would or would not approve without permission. Spinelli had advised him to ask Jason if he wasn't sure. He was sure Terry Jordan would be a valuable employee.

Later, TJ and Spinelli were in Spinelli's apartment. Kendra was in her play pen and the adults were accessing the backup system.

"When you're on your own, you'll have to pick your own passwords," Spinelli was saying. "Once I'm out of the organization, you need to make sure not even The Jackal can access these records."

"But Mr. Morgan trusts you."

"Yes, but I will no longer be in his employ. But he is my friend and if someone decides they want me to betray him and somehow find a way to make me comply, I have to be locked out."

TJ looked thoughtful.

"I have an idea. I'll create a fake system, using fake records. I'll try to protect it and you try to hack in to it. We'll know we're successful if you can't get in."

"Good idea."

Spinelli smiled at the prospect of a challenge, then his cell rang.

"Greetings, Lovely One."

"Spinelli, have you seen the news?"

"Oh no," he thought, remembering the day Nadine had been trapped in the burning clinic

"No, I've been busy with TJ."

"Kelly's was torched and has burned down and Mike was beaten. He's in the hospital."

"Oh my God!"

"He's gonna be OK, but Kelly's-"

"I know. Not only is it special to us, but it's a Port Charles landmark."

"Spinelli, who would do this?"

"I fear I have my suspicions," he said gravely.

"The business?"

"Yes."

"Sonny was arrested for Karpov's murder. Can you tell me without betraying Jason's confidence if they might have had something to do with Kelly's?"

"I think they did."

"Are you in danger?"

"I don't think so."

He could tell she wasn't convinced.

"You're almost out," she said, sounding scared.

"It won't be much longer," he said gently.

He knew what she meant, and he was scared, too, but he didn't want to worry her more than she was already.

She knew he was trying to reassure her, but she would never be truly at peace until he was out for good. Then he would have as little to do with Jason as possible and nothing to do with his business.

"If Lulu hadn't found Mike he'd be dead; they dragged him out into the alley and left him for dead and then they burned the place down."

"Lulu saw them?"

"Yeah, they were leaving and then she found Mike. She called the police."

Spinelli made a mental note to tell Stone Cold so they could protect Lulu. If the Russians knew she'd seen them, she would be in danger.

"Are you and TJ almost done?"

He knew she needed to be with him. Kelly's had been a constant in her life since long before Spinelli had arrived.

"Can we finish this tomorrow?" Spinelli mouthed to TJ, who nodded.

"We're done for tonight," Spinelli told Georgie. "Wanna come over?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What happened?" TJ asked when Spinelli hung up.

Spinelli told him. TJ listened with horrified fascination.

"This is what you meant about the business being dangerous, isn't it?"

Spinelli nodded.

"I'm glad Mike's gonna be OK," TJ said. "I like him."

"Me, too."

Kendra began to cry. She wanted food, a changing and attention. Spinelli got up to take her out of the play pen.

"Why don't I create that fake system tonight and then tomorrow you can try to hack into it? I have a feeling we're gonna need to be prepared for anything very soon."

Spinelli smiled with admiration. TJ was nervous by nature, but he was also level-headed and determined.

"OK."

TJ stood up and headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow, then. Bye, Kendra."

He waved at her. She grinned and gurgled at him.

"Bye," Spinelli said.

Kelly's was only the beginning. Before it was over, more people would be attacked and Jason's worst fear would come true.


	49. Chapter 49

Before meeting TJ the next morning, Spinelli and Georgie went to the hospital to see Mike. Sonny was there, so they waited for him to leave. Epiphany had agreed to bend the rules slightly by letting Kendra have a brief visit; Mike loved her, and she was always happy to see him.

"I never saw you," she said, winking at Kendra.

The baby laughed.

"I can't believe Kelly's is gone," Georgie said sadly to Mike.

"I know, Honey, but Sonny's gonna rebuild it."

"As well he should," Spinelli thought angrily. "He's the reason Kelly's is gone and his father was almost killed. If he'd listened to Stone Cold this never would have happened."

"What are you gonna do about a second job until it's rebuilt?" Mike asked Georgie.

She looked startled.

"I hadn't thought about that. I'm not in trouble financially. Kate does pay well; I guess it wouldn't hurt to be temporarily laid off."

Spinelli had an idea, but would discuss it with Georgie later, when they could talk in private.

They didn't stay at the hospital for long. Kate was home and back at work. They were working at her house because she was still recovering. Spinelli would drop her off there before going to the office to meet Stone Cold and TJ.

But his cell rang as they were pulling out of the parking lot.

"Spinelli, the Coffee House is gone!"

TJ's voice was frantic.

"What d you mean, gone?"

"They torched it, just like Kelly's!"

"Oh my God! Was anyone hurt?"

"The Barista was knocked out and beaten up and Sonny pulled a woman out; she has smoke inhalation, but no one else was hurt. But it's gotta be rebuilt. Mr. Morgan says this is the retaliation for his strike last night, after they got Kelly's. He said Mrs. Jax tried to steal a PDA from Karpov and she was almost caught at that warehouse; Mr. Morgan torched it last night."

Spinelli remembered that. Carly had gotten close to Karpov, a very dangerous thing to do, and stolen his computer. Jason had had Spinelli go through it and that had helped clarify a few things, including all possible locations for the syndicate. At the time, nothing was written in stone; Karpov had only been staking out the territory in order to try to figure out where he could strike most effectively. Kelly's had not been on the list; Sonny had made his father and his restaurant a target when he'd changed the rules to suit himself.

Later, again ignoring Jason's direct order, Carly had snuck back into the warehouse and returned the PDA. She and Jason had almost been killed that day.

"Well, at least no one was killed."

"The police are here. What do I do if they question me?"

"Um, just follow Stone Cold's lead. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

"What happened?" Georgie asked.

"They got the Coffee House."

"Spinelli, you could have been there!"

Her tone was panicked.

"But I wasn't," he said gently, "and no one was seriously hurt."

"I need you to promise me something."

"If I can," he said cautiously.

"No matter what happens, you'll be out next month. Your last day is the twenty-third, right?"

He smiled. This was a promise he could keep.

"Yes, and you have my word, I'll be out after that. The next time I mention the business after December twenty-third I'll be referring to Jackal PI."

"Good," she said with a sigh of relief.

They kissed and she got out of the car.

"Be careful."

"I promise."

Spinelli had called Stone Cold before going to bed the night before and told him that Lulu had seen the guys who had attacked The Senior Sir and set fire to Kelly's. He was questioning her in a corner when he arrived. Lucky hadn't noticed, so far.

"One of them had a tattoo on his wrist," Lulu was saying.

TJ was listening attentively and Lulu was giving him suspicious looks.

"What did you tell the cops?" Jason asked.

"I just told them I saw Mike and the fire. I had a feeling this had to do with the organization and I didn't wanna get you or Spinelli into trouble."

"OK, you did good. Thank you. I'm gonna put guards on you."

"No."

"Don't argue with me, Lulu. Your life could be in danger."

"I'm not gonna have people spying on me!"

"Why is she being so stubborn?" TJ asked Spinelli softly.

"The Blonde One has no regard for any kind of authority. She hates having people tell her what to do. She'll fight this with everything she has."

Spinelli was right. Lulu ditched her guards later that day and it nearly cost her her life. If Georgie and Spinelli hadn't found her, the Russians would have killed her.


	50. Chapter 50

"Who Is this guy?" Lulu asked Spinelli, indicating TJ, when Jason was through questioning her. "Why does he keep staring at me and Jason like a stalker?"

TJ blushed.

"This is my successor, Terry Jordan."

"Everyone just calls me TJ."

"He was just doing his job; he was listening to you and Stone Cold, collecting data."

Lulu relaxed.

"OK, then. Sorry, TJ. I guess what happened to Kelly's, and now here, has me on edge. Spinelli an I are good friends and I was worried he might have been hurt, and Kelly's was my family's restaurant."

"I thought Mike Corbin ran it."

"He does, but my family owns it."

"What are you doing here?" Lucky demanded, glaring at Lulu.

"I just came to make sure Spinelli was OK," she said innocently.

"Why did you bring the baby here?" he demanded, turning his glare on Spinelli.

"I agreed to baby sit her today," Lulu said defensively, "and Spinelli and I were gonna meet at Kelly's; we agreed to that last night, but then we found out about the fire, so we decided to meet here instead. Neither of us had any idea someone would burn this place down, too. Besides, we're away from the fire. Spinelli would never take his baby where she could be hurt."

She was only telling part of the truth. She had agreed to baby sit and they had planned to meet at Kelly's.

Lucky looked about to say something sarcastic.

"Did any of you see anything?" Detective Harper asked, coming up beside Lucky. "Do you have any information that might help us find out who did this?"

"It was probably whoever burned down Kelly's," Lulu said.

Spinelli and TJ nodded.

"What did you see?" Lucky asked.

"I wasn't here," Spinelli said.

"Neither was I," Lulu said.

"I was just coming in when I saw the fire," TJ said quietly.

"Who are you?" Lucky asked suspiciously.

TJ introduced himself and explained that he would be taking over for Spinelli.

"You're leaving?" Lucky asked Spinelli.

"The coffee business, not Port Charles."

"Enough already with the coffee business crap; we all know what business this is."

Spinelli shrugged. In the back of his mind, he wondered why Lucky hadn't picked up on the fact that Lulu had first said she'd come to see if Spinelli was OK and then had changed her story and said they'd agreed to meet here so Lulu could take Kendra.

"Can you verify that you weren't here?"

"Lucky," Lulu began angrily.

"I was with Georgie. We went to the hospital to see The Senior Sir, then I dropped her off at the Fashionista's residence. She was in the car with me when TJ called me to tell me about the fire."

"What does Spinelli's location have to do with anything, Lucky? He wouldn't burn down the place where he works, especially since his boss is also his friend."

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't lying for his friend/boss."

"He wouldn't lie," TJ said indignantly.

Lucky gave him a condescending look, but didn't get the chance to make the sarcastic, cutting reply that Spinelli could almost see on his lips.

"Mr. Jordan," Harper said firmly, "any information you can give us would be a big help in catching whoever did this."

"I'm sorry; there's nothing I can tell you. I came, there was smoke, Sonny Corinthos was pulling out a woman from the fire and The Barista was on the ground, having only just regained consciousness. That's all I saw."

"What about you?" Lucky asked Jason in his usual confrontational tone.

"I wasn't here. I saw the fire and came running, but I wasn't actually in the building."

"How convenient."

"All you saw was the fire, the smoke?" Harper asked Jason, who nodded.

Lucky gave Jason a look that reminded Spinelli of the spider and the fly. He suppressed a triumphant grin when Stone Cold refused to rise to the bate. Lucky would not get a satisfactory answer by making Stone Cold angry enough to blurt something out; he should know that by now.

"Sonny seems to believe this has something to do with you, that someone may be after you. He seems to think you made someone mad enough to retaliate."

Lucky knew Sonny and Jason were at odds and was trying to use that; he didn't care whether he got Sonny or Jason, but Spinelli knew Jason was preferable, since Jason had fathered Jake.

"But Mr. Corinthos is-" TJ began.

Jason glared at him.

"Mr. Corinthos is what?" Lucky asked.

"Not even involved with this place anymore," TJ finished.

Spinelli was furious at Sonny. How dare he ever call himself Jason's friend? How dare he throw Stone Cold to the wolves like this?

"You look angry," Lucky told him.

"Of course I'm angry; people could have been killed because whoever did this is too cowardly to take responsibility, or even to show his face!"

Jason turned his glare on Spinelli as a warning not to mention Sonny. He knew that was what Spinelli meant.

Kendra was almost asleep in Spinelli's arms, but began to squirm when she sensed his mood. He rubbed her back until she became still.

"If any of you remember anything at all," Harper said, "please let us know."

They all agreed and the detectives left.

"Spinelli," Lulu said, "I'll take Kendra now if you still need me to."

Spinelli looked at Jason.

"I guess anything you and TJ have to do you can do at your place today, since we don't have an office anymore."

Spinelli nodded.

"Thanks, anyway, Blonde One."

Lulu nodded, smiling at him and kissing Kendra's cheek. Kendra turned away, trying to bury her face in Daddy's chest. She didn't want to be kissed right now; she was trying to go to sleep. She made an irritated sound.

"Sorry," Lulu said sheepishly.

Spinelli grinned and he and TJ headed for his car.


	51. Chapter 51

TJ took a cab whenever he couldn't walk. He didn't have a car yet. His studio apartment was not far from Spinelli's place, so he could walk there from Spinelli's.

"You and I both almost made a mistake back there," Spinelli said once they'd pulled out of the parking lot. "I was angry and you're inexperienced, but the results would have been the same if Stone Cold hadn't stopped us."

"We shouldn't have mentioned Sonny? I mean, you didn't, but I did. But the detective mentioned him first."

"He was trying to trap us into saying something incriminating. He knows about the strife between Stone Cold and Mr. Corinthos, Sir, and was trying to use that to the cops' advantage in order to trap Stone Cold into unwisely revealing self-incriminating information. When talking to the police, you volunteer nothing. You answer questions to the best of your ability, but don't give any more information than necessary and in some cases you say nothing. If they start asking questions you don't want to answer, or if you're not sure you should answer, you say you're not saying anything more without your lawyer. The objective is not to incriminate yourself. If you'd said that Mr. Sir was the reason all this started you could have incriminated Stone Cold because you would be lending credence to what Mr. Sir told the Law Abiding Ones. Stone Cold runs the organization now and Mr. Sir has no power, so Stone Cold is the one who will be retaliating. That means the cops will know he's the one causing the destruction of The Russians. Not that they don't arrest him for anything that goes wrong in this town, anyway, whether he's committed the current crime or not, but if you'd told them that Mr. Sir had started it you would actually be implying that Stone Cold was going to finish it. You would not have been taking the blame off him and shifting it where it really belongs, which is squarely on the shoulders of Mr. Corinthos, Sir. I was angry and I almost made the same mistake, but I was vague enough to make the cops think I could have meant anyone. But if I'd been allowed to go any further, I might have accidentally done the same thing. We both need to be very careful from now on, especially where Mr. Sir is concerned.

"Is he dangerous?"

"That depends. He can be if he's fighting person to person, depending on his opponent. If he has backup, he uses their strengths and then it becomes an unfair fight because he usually has his backup hold his opponent while Mr. Sir does the punching. Can you defend yourself?"

"No."

"I'll teach you. If you fight back, he's less dangerous. Lately he's not much more than a bully on a playground, at least with me. He's an irritant, nothing more. But he could become dangerous if provoked. Do not go looking for him. In fact, try to avoid him."

Spinelli was surprised at his new opinion of Mr. Sir, and he was especially surprised that he was voicing it out loud. He had changed much more than he'd realized since becoming a father. He freely admitted now, without fear that someone would think badly of him for thinking so, that Mr. Sir was a coward and a bully.

TJ nodded thoughtfully. He was grateful that he hadn't been thrown into this without a life raft. Spinelli's wisdom and experience could one day be the only weapon TJ had to save his own life.

Back at his apartment, Spinelli hacked into TJ's fake system. It was a challenge, but he succeeded, to TJ's disappointment. It took an hour.

TJ modified the code, knowing what he had to do without being told, and Spinelli tried again. They worked all day. Each time it took Spinelli a bit longer to get into the system, but he still found ways to access the forbidden records.

By the end of the day, TJ was looking discouraged.

"Don't worry. You'll get it."

"I thought I knew what I was doing."

"You do."

"But if I can't hacker proof my own made up system-"

"There's no such thing as hacker proof; that's not what you're trying to do. You're trying to Jackal proof it. I know Stone Cold's records better than you do at this point, and I know them better than anyone else, excluding Stone Cold himself. You will know them as well as I do by the time I leave, but as I said last night, if someone wanted to force me to give them that information, they could at this point. You can protect against other hackers, and if luck is with you in Cyberspace you will be successful, as I have been. But I'm the one you really need to keep out at all costs. I know too much about the system and how it works. Once I'm out, I will no longer have the right to access these records. Once you've successfully locked me out, you'll know the system is safe from anyone who may wish to use The Jackal is leverage against Stone Cold, at least in that capacity. However, I am his friend, so someone may still attempt to use me in that capacity."

"Mr. Morgan will protect you, won't he?"

"Of course, to the best of his ability, but some things are just beyond anyone's control."

"You said something I don't understand. I get that you want me to keep you out of the system so no one can make you hack into it and use Mr. Morgan's information against him. But isn't Jackal proofing the same as hacker proofing? I mean, there's no system you can't hack. If you can't hack it, no one else can, right?"

Spinelli laughed. He was very flattered, but he had to make TJ see the serious error in such an arrogant point of view. No matter how it boosted Spinelli's ego, he couldn't allow his friend and apprentice to live under such delusions.

"If there's one thing I've learned since being in this business, it's that cockiness is a surefire way to make the Gods and Goddesses wish to prove you wrong. The Jackal may be The Ace of Cyberspace, but new technologies and new hacking techniques are popping up every day. It is quite possible that one day we may come across a hacker who finds a way to thwart even The Jackal. I do my best to prepare for that contingency, but I have no delusions that the prospect is entirely impossible."

"So you're saying even if you fail to get into the system it's always a possibility that someone else might?"

Spinelli nodded.

"My Eager Apprentice must be ever vigilant when he becomes his own master."

TJ nodded, promising himself that he would never forget The Jackal's words of wisdom.

It would take six weeks before TJ would succeed in thwarting The Jackal completely. This would give Spinelli mixed feelings of pride in his friend and a minor sense of defeat. The objective had been to keep him out, but a small part of him would feel that he'd lost face as The Assassin of the Internet. But he knew that his reputation as The Ace of Cyberspace was secondary to his own safety, and the safety of his daughter and everyone else he loved. To achieve that sense of safety, he had to be kept out of the system once he was out of the business. He was leaving Stone Cold in good hands and assuring his and Kendra's safety. That was all that mattered.


	52. Chapter 52

Later, Spinelli and Georgie decided they needed some exercise. It was a nice night and Kendra loved being pushed in her stroller. Spinelli dressed her warmly and they took a walk through the park.

Lulu had decided to take a walk, too, wanting to clear her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Spinelli. What if he'd been in that fire? She could have lost him.

She was jealous of that new guy, TJ. He and Spinelli seemed close. She and Spinelli had been close once. Now he was confiding in everyone but her, even a virtual stranger like Terry Jordan. She knew it was her own fault, but that didn't make her any less envious of Georgie and TJ, the intruders in her life, the ones taking Spinelli away from her, both as a friend and a boyfriend.

She knew that at this very moment he and Kendra were probably with Georgie again. They'd been with her when he'd found out about the fire. Georgie had called him about Kelly's; she'd overheard that conversation. She wanted to smack Georgie for telling him Lulu had been the one to find Mike. Spinelli had been obligated to tell Jason, who was now having some of his guys spy on every move she made.

She knew Jason wanted to protect her, but it still annoyed her. He'd done it without her permission. She'd tried to resist, but he'd insisted. She hated having people tell her what to do. How dare he spy on her for any reason when she specifically told him she didn't want guards? It didn't matter that she would be safer; it took away from her independence.

Spinelli had been distant with her. He was making an effort to be her friend; the fact that she'd been asked to watch Kendra today proved that. But she also knew he was still angry with her and had still not completely forgiven her for the tabloid article. Georgie and Nadine were busy; she knew he would have preferred to leave Kendra with one of them. But then the Coffee House had burned down and Lulu hadn't needed to baby sit. Spinelli had thanked her, and she knew his thanks were sincere, but how could she prove herself if circumstances kept getting in the way?

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her. She looked and saw that it was one of The Russians; they had the same tattoo as the guys who had burned down Kelly's.

"Hey! Let me go! Help me!"

She prayed that Jason's guards would hear her. Now she seriously regretted giving them the slip. How could she be so stupid? Hadn't her associations with Johnny and Logan taught her anything? Why did she keep making the same mistakes? Now these guys were going to kill her an it was her own fault. If she'd listened to Jason, this never would have happened.

Fifteen minutes earlier, she'd managed to ditch her guards by acting as if she were going for a run; she pretended to jog at first, then suddenly had broken into a run, going as fast as she could. She was sure she'd been just a blur to the guards. She ran into some bushes and came out the other side; she'd taken a short cut through to the other side of the park.

Now she could go where she pleased in the park without being spied on, but only now did the drawback to her brilliant plan hit her full in the face. The guys Jason and Spinelli feared would come after her to silence her about Kelly's and Mike had her now. She had no help now because she'd thought she'd been so clever.

As she lost consciousness, she realized that her death was her fault. These men were going to kill her because she couldn't comply with a request made for her own protection. She had no one to blame but herself.

"She's a real witch when she's upset," Georgie was saying. "Clarice single-handedly got the December issue of Crimson out while Kate was recovering and all Kate could do was trash her every move. Jax came in and sang Clarice's praises and then Kate sent us both home."

"Why is she upset?"

"Sonny," Georgie said simply.

"Is the wedding off again, then?"

"Yeah, she doesn't approve of the way he handled her shooting. She didn't want him to go after Karpov."

"He does what he wants and cares nothing for anyone else's point of view."

"You sound angry."

"I hate the way he's been treating Stone Cold after everything he's done for him. He acts as if-"

He broke off, seeing a figure lying still on the ground. He saw blonde hair and a familiar outfit.

"Lulu?"

Georgie followed his gaze and gasped. They ran toward her. Kendra laughed, thinking the faster movement of the stroller was a game.

But then she realized that Daddy wasn't laughing. He was scared. She started to cry.

"She's alive," Georgie said, bending over Lulu. She must have hit her head when she fell."

"The Russians."

Spinelli didn't realize he'd verbalized his thought until Georgie spoke.

"Are you sure?" she asked, taking out her cell to call for help.

Spinelli picked up Kendra and began to rub her back, trying to calm himself, as well. He knew she was reacting to his fear.

"She saw them burn down Kelly's and attack The Senior Sir; they wish to silence her."

"But it doesn't look like she struggled. She's bruised, but that could have been from the fall. Maybe she just slipped on the stairs."

"I hope you're right, but I fear it is unlikely in this particular instance."

Matt Hunter was Lulu's doctor. Why was it that he acted his most annoying and arrogant when Georgie was there? She still hated that he was living in Maxie's room. But that would not be her problem in January; she would be with Spinelli and Kendra.

Lulu's tests came back OK and Matt said she would regain consciousness soon. Georgie stayed with Kendra while Spinelli went into Lulu's room. She knew they were friends and he was concerned for her. Georgie was, too, but she still had to fight a pang of jealousy. Lulu was trying to take him from her. She wouldn't put it past Lulu to use this to her advantage. Spinelli had a good heart. Georgie hoped he would see through any made up drama lulu might try to pull him into and refuse to be taken in.

"Why did you ditch your guards?" Spinelli asked, frustrated, when Lulu regained consciousness.

She stared up at him, slightly confused, for a few seconds. Then she remembered.

"I know, it was really stupid. I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking?"

"I didn't wanna be spied on and I felt like Jason was telling me what to do."

"Look where your constant and childish defiance gets you every time, Lulu! You could have been killed! Why do you keep deliberately endangering yourself?"

"Don't yell at me," she whined.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just- you scared me. You're my friend; I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know."

She smiled inwardly. He was concerned about her. He was worried about her. She hadn't planned it, and this wasn't the best way to get his attention, but it was a good start.


	53. Chapter 53

On the way home, Georgie drove while Spinelli called Jason.

"But she was guarded," Jason said.

"She managed to avoid them."

Jason sighed.

"She told me to make sure to tell you that it wasn't their fault."

"It wasn't all their fault, but they were supposed to stick to her. They let her get away and she almost got killed; they're as responsible for that as she is. How bad is she hurt?"

"She lost consciousness when she fell and hit her head and she's got some bruises, but she is, thankfully, otherwise unharmed."

Jason put Spinelli on hold when another call came in. When he came back, he told him it was one of Lulu's guards, checking in and telling him they'd lost her. Jason had explained the situation and told them to get over to the hospital and not to let her out of their sight under any circumstances or they would be fired. This was not the time for anyone to mess up; they were at war.

"I will drill the same thing into Lulu's head if I have to keep throwing her past dangerous decisions in her face," Spinelli said angrily. "She needs to grow up and stop acting as if the world owes her complete and total obedience. The world does not revolve around her and if she doesn't realize that soon she really will get herself killed."

In her car seat, Kendra began to squirm uneasily at Spinelli's tone. He reached back and stroked her hair and she relaxed. Daddy wasn't mad at her.

Georgie smiled. Spinelli was finally getting angry with the selfish, thoughtless little brat who used to constantly and cruelly manipulate him. It was time for Lulu to be put in her place and Georgie knew Spinelli was the only one who could do that, and after everything Lulu had done to him he was the only one who really had a right.

How many times had Lulu trashed Maxie for her actions? As far as Georgie was concerned, Lulu was no better. She had treated Spinelli like a game, the same way Logan had treated her. Maxie had played a part in Logan's actions, but Lulu had also contributed. Everyone had tried to warn her away from Logan and Lulu had refused to listen and had gotten involved with him for that reason alone. Now she was being paid back for all her cruelty toward Spinelli and her defiant refusal to do what she knew was right.

"I want you to keep tabs on Sonny," Jason was telling Spinelli. "I want you and TJ to put him under constant surveillance."

"Are we looking for anything specific?"

"I wanna find out who he's working with. He told me today that he was going to the Zacchara's if I didn't' help him take down the Russians."

"But The Zacchara organization is no more."

"Someone took over; Sonny wouldn't tell me who, but he didn't seem happy about it. But he said he'd work with them if I didn't do what he wanted. He wants me to give him back the organization."

"How can he possibly expect you to do that?"

He didn't want to go into the reasons with Georgie there, but Sonny had started this mess. Georgie was only hearing Spinelli's end of the conversation and she new that the less she knew the better.

"Sonny thinks everyone is gonna do exactly what he says exactly how he says it."

Now Jason's tone was angry.

"I can't give him back the organization; he started this mob war. The men won't work for him now and he's not thinking like a leader. He's gonna get innocent people killed so he can get his revenge. We still don't even know that Karpov shot Kate."

Spinelli felt a pang of guilt. He'd been so busy training TJ that he'd had little time for anything else except the basic necessities having to do with the business.

"I'll call TJ and tell him. I wish there had been security cameras at the church; then we'd know who shot The Fashionista without question."

"I don't think it's really about Kate anymore," Jason said thoughtfully. "I think now Sonny just wants revenge on Karpov for coming here in the first place."

"But he facilitated his arrival."

"Sonny doesn't see it that way."

"Why is it that he and Lulu keep revising history to suit their own agendas?" Spinelli asked with frustration.

Georgie grinned. She didn't like the part of her that felt satisfaction at Spinelli's annoyance with Lulu, but Lulu had hurt her more than once. She and Sonny had hurt Spinelli countless times and for no reason. It was time for them both to be smacked down.

"I don't know, but he should know by now that I'm not gonna let him get away with it. We'll still keep trying to find out who shot Kate, but I'm gonna be the one to take care of it. Sonny can't be trusted."

"Not that The Jackal feels that The Fashionista's shooter should go unpunished, but with Mr. Sir no longer in the inner circle, why does Stone Cold wish to avenge The Former Godfather's former fiancé?"

"It's a matter of territory. Besides, you're right; he needs to be punished. Kate was innocent. But he came into my territory and shot someone and he needs to pay. Anyone could have been hit; the shooter could have hurt you, or me, or anyone else. That church was full of innocent people."

"I see your point. OK, we're pulling into my building now. I'll call TJ and we'll begin the surveillance."

"Thank you. Call me as soon as you get something."

They hung up and Spinelli called TJ when they got into the apartment.

"Mr. Corinthos is not gonna be happy that we're watching him."

"We'll do it remotely, using security cameras, as much as possible, but you're right; he won't be happy. But he brought this on himself when he betrayed Stone Cold."

Spinelli had gone into the bedroom to make this call, but Georgie would have been very surprised if she'd heard him. He was through making excuses for people who deliberately caused harm to themselves and others. Stone Cold was a different issue; the harm he was causing himself and Elizabeth was, unfortunately, unavoidable. He was trying to run the organization without violence, but at the moment that was impossible, thanks to Sonny. Lulu and Sonny had no valid reasons for their destructive behavior.

"He's out of prison; The Valkyrie gave him an alibi."

"I'll access their security cameras and see if I can trace his movements from there. You take tonight off and be with Georgie and Kendra. Your Eager Apprentice has everything under control and will inform you of any significant development."

Spinelli smiled affectionately.

"Thank you. I know I leave the subject in capable hands."

He hung up and smiled as he went into the living room, where Georgie was feeding Kendra. Now he could finally discuss his proposal with her. He'd been eagerly waiting for the right time since Mike had asked her about a second job. He hoped the idea would interest her and that she would be as excited about the possibilities as he was.

"I've been thinking about something since our visit to The Senior Sir this morning," he said, sitting next to her on the couch.

Kendra gurgled at him.

"Hi," he said, kissing her cheek, then turning back to Georgie.

"You said you're not in financial trouble, but will blogging for The Fashionista be challenging enough for you? I mean, won't you be bored without a second job?"

"Probably, but the job market is bad right now."

"Well, you could always join Jackal PI. You help me with cases, anyway, and I couldn't ask for a better partner. Why not make it official?"

"Get a PI license?" she asked thoughtfully.

He nodded, then waited eagerly for her response as she considered the idea.

"I wanna show you something," she said suddenly, surprising him.

She took out her laptop, brought up a file and showed it to him.

"Jack Millhouse?" he asked, confused as he looked at the name and the picture.

He was built like Spinelli, but with subtle differences. His hair was less messy and his eyes were a lighter shade of brown. He was also slightly taller, according to Georgie's description.

"He's a PI. He looks a lot like me."

"You're my model."

"I don't understand."

She took the laptop back and brought up another file, then gave it back to him. He read the file, then grinned happily.

"You're thinking about writing a PI novel with a representation of The Jackal as your protagonist!"

She nodded, smiling happily. She could tell he loved the idea.

Kendra laughed and screamed. She didn't understand why, but she knew Daddy and Georgie were happy.

"I've also been thinking about when I told you about the profile of a serial killer. I've been thinking about getting a degree in criminal psychology. I could be your profiler, and having a PI license would increase my credibility."

"I can help you," he said, excited. "I'll set you up with the online course and help you learn the forty-nine sacred steps to crime solving!"

"I can register online for the classes at the university; I can start my psych classes in January!"

They hugged with Kendra babbling happily between them.

"We have so much to look forward to this year," Georgie said.

"A new brother or sister for Kendra, our living arrangements…"

"Plus you'll be out of the mob and you and I will be in business together."

"You'll be writing your book, too."

"I can't wait!"

He laughed and pulled away, taking out his own laptop and accessing the Get Your Man web site. They would sign Georgie up tonight for the course and she could begin her work tomorrow. As Spinelli got her set up on the web site, she began to register for her classes. She'd been taking English classes, as well as working for Mike and Kate, so she didn't have to reenroll. Now she would be completing a dual major; English and psychology.

As they worked, Kendra played in her play pen. During the next two months, tragedy would be very narrowly avoided twice and their strength would again be tested. But tonight was the start of something that would sustain them, even in their darkest moments.


	54. Chapter 54

Things were deceptively quiet with Sonny for the next few weeks. Then, just before Thanksgiving, TJ and Spinelli found out who he would be working for if and when he joined The Zacchara organization.

Mike, Lulu and Olivia, who had been the woman Sonny had pulled out of the fire, left the hospital the same day. Lulu and Mike were released, but Olivia left voluntarily. Georgie had overheard a fight between Kate and Olivia. Kate blamed her for her breakup with Sonny. Lately, Georgie was being put in a position where she knew much more about Kate than she wanted to know. For instance, after her first fight with Olivia, Georgie overheard another one. Kate admitted to sleeping with Jax and Carly walking in on them. Georgie hoped Carly wouldn't come running to Spinelli to hire him to hurt Kate and Jax. She felt that Spinelli's skills should be put to so much better use than revenge cases.

"Oh no, Spinelli said in his apartment at the same time Georgie was in Kate's house, creating a blog entry and trying hard not to hear Kate's detailed description of her sexual encounter with Jax and Carly's subsequent reaction, "not him!"

"Who is he?"

Before Spinelli could answer, the doorbell rang. He answered it to a very tense Jason. He was dressed in camouflage; obviously he had just completed a very clandestine activity.

"OK," Jason said as Spinelli closed the door, "I need the list of possible locations you made for the Russian Syndicate. Where is it?"

"Oh," Spinelli said, caught off guard, having been ready to tell him about Sonny's partner. "Um-"

"Where is it?" Jason demanded.

"You seem most intense."

"We hit the Russian's new warehouse."

They had had it built in the same location as the old one. Spinelli had been puzzled by such a seemingly unwise decision, but Stone Cold had said it was to show that they were not beaten. Jason would have to strike harder and faster. One way or another, they would be driven out of his territory.

"There will be swift retaliation," Spinelli clarified, both to show that he understood the situation an to make sure TJ did.

"Right. Elizabeth and the boys are out of town. There is nothing to stop me from running these guys into the ground."

TJ gave Spinelli a questioning look. Spinelli shook his head; this wasn't the time to explain about Elizabeth and the boys, and when he did he would not tell his protégé the entire truth. The secret of Jake's paternity went deeper than full business disclosure. Jason was his friend and Spinelli kept the secret of Baby Jake in that capacity, not in the capacity of Stone Cold's employee.

"I care about Elizabeth and her sons," Jason said shortly to TJ. "That's all you need to know about that. Now where is that list?"

Spinelli handed it to him, then said, "we know who Mr. Sir has chosen as his business partner. We know who has taken over the Zacchara organization."

"Who is it?" Jason asked, scrutinizing the list intensely.

"The Senior Sith Lord, Trevor Lancing."

Jason looked up.

"Are you sure?"

Spinelli nodded and instructed TJ to show Stone Cold the security footage they'd just uncovered.

Milo admitted Trevor into Sonny's house. They went into the living room, where Sonny and Trevor had a very intense conversation. Trevor gave Sonny some papers to sign. Sonny did, keeping a copy for himself. Trevor offered his hand, which Sonny declined with a sour expression. Trevor shrugged, looking exceptionally smug, and left Sonny to brood.

Jason sighed with resignation.

"We'll deal with Sonny and Trevor later, but thank you for finding the information so fast. For now we gotta get rid of The Russians. Sam was with them when we ambushed their warehouse. We got her out, but there's no way they don't think that she's working with us."

"A most dire situation," Spinelli said.

"She's with Elizabeth and the boys in a cabin in the woods. I wanted to send them to a safe house, but Lucky didn't want them under my protection. It's OK; at least they're out of town. They're safe."

Spinelli nodded. TJ listened intently, not wanting to miss anything that might help him and Spinelli carry out whatever orders Jason would give.

"Why is Detective Spencer's girlfriend involving herself in this?" TJ asked.

"She and Nadine were trying to prove who they thought was behind the fake drug ring. Sam appears to be right. My Surrogate Sister, however, was way off base."

Spinelli had proven to Nadine that Matt Hunter was not the culprit in the fake drug case and was in no way involved. She had paid him, against his protests that they were family and he didn't want to take money from her. He hadn't even told her what the rates were; she'd asked Carly, who had research PI fees on the Internet an had tried to pay him double to destroy Kate. The rates were precise; in fact, they had both paid him what he would be charging when he was officially Jackal PI.

Carly had paid him enough for two investigators. She had been including Georgie, but she was not a legal investigator yet, so Spinelli had shared his with her and adjusted Carly's rates to be fair to both women.

Nadine had refused to take no for an answer, so he took the check and bought her a new car for Christmas. The check was the down payment and he paid for the rest with money he'd earned from Stone Cold, who, always true to his word, had doubled Spinelli's pay after he'd found Michael's shooter.

Nadine's old car was giving her more trouble than it was worth. He couldn't wait to see her face when he handed her the keys to the new car and brought her outside to see it on Christmas morning. For now, he was paying to store it on the lot where he'd bought it.

"The Russians are well organized," Jason said, "and they don't leave any witnesses."

"Hence the attack on The Blonde One."

"The warehouse explosion is not gonna be enough to force the Russians out."

"You have strategized carefully."

"If we don't take coordinated action, The Russians could do even worse damage."

The doorbell rang again. This time, it was the police.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Spinelli," Detective Harper said, "but this is official business. Jason Morgan, you are suspected of arson in the Peer 23 warehouse fire and Murder 1 in the shooting of three men. I'm placing you under arrest."

Spinelli began to protest. TJ looked scared. Jason sighed as Harper cuffed him.

"Call Diane," he told Spinelli.

He nodded, resigned to the fact that at this point, that was all he could do. But an idea struck him as Harper closed the door and he grinned at TJ.

"While The Jackal phones the Brusk Lady of Justice, His Eager Apprentice will be hacking into Interpol."

Later, Spinelli saw Diane arguing with Alexis over Jason's case. TJ stayed at the apartment with Kendra; he was still trying to make his fake system Jackal proof.

"Gracious greetings to the two ladies of law and order."

"Sorry, Spinelli," Alexis said. "He's not allowed visitors."

Diane argued and Spinelli was allowed to see Jason.

"Stone Cold can rest at ease. You shall soon be a man of freedom. My Eager Apprentice and I have it all under control."

He pointed through the window of the interrogation room at a scowling man arguing with Alexis.

"He's from Interpol. TJ and I Jackaled into agency communications and created and official version of the recent warehouse explosions and fatal shootings."

He explained that Interpol now suspected a rival organization and that their representative was going to take all the evidence from Alexis and run their own investigation. Jason worried that Spinelli and TJ could be tracked and caught; after September 11, Interpol was much more diligent. Spinelli assured him that they'd left no trace of their presence. Then Alexis came in and released Jason, looking as if she'd swallowed a lemon.

Later, Spinelli would get the phone call informing him that Jake had been kidnapped by The Russians. Lucky had left Sam and Elizabeth unguarded. For the next few hours, Sam and Jason would be in almost constant danger as they searched for Jason's lost son.

Spinelli was unable to bring himself to leave Kendra for those twelve hours. He knew they were not in danger, but he couldn't imagine being without her. He knew his friend and the woman he loved would be in constant agony until their son was returned.


	55. Chapter 55

Georgie had been quiet lately, and very easily brought to tears. She had told Spinelli it was pregnancy hormones, which was partly true. But she didn't wan to think about the other reason for her current introversion and emotional behavior. Thanksgiving was coming and it would be the first without Maxie. Mack had invited Spinelli over; he was honestly fond of the kid. He would be very glad when he got out from under the mob. Georgie knew she had a lot to be thankful for, but she couldn't stop thinking about Maxie. She had been here last year; now she was gone. There were times when it still didn't seem real.

She understood Spinelli's need to be near Kendra while Jason was searching for Jake. No one except Lulu knew that Georgie had found out that Jake was Jason's. She couldn't imagine anything happening to Kendra, or to their new baby. She frequently placed her hand over her baby bump, which was beginning to show. They would not be able to keep her pregnancy a secret much longer. She trusted Spinelli. She would just have to trust that the two of them could overcome a vengeful Lulu.

TJ monitored the rest of the system while Spinelli concentrated solely on the information Jason needed to find Jake. After hanging up from a phone call with Jason, he turned to Georgie and looked at her with concern. She was holding her stomach and looking worried.

"Are you and the baby OK? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine. I just- I'm worried about Jake, and also- I-"

She hesitated, looking away from him. He gently turned her head so she was facing him again.

"The Lovely One can tell me anything," he said gently.

"We're gonna have to tell people soon, which means we're gonna have to deal with Lulu."

"And we will," he said, putting his arm around her. "We can handle anything together. You and me and Kendra." Then he modified their good and bad mantra. "And the baby."

"You and me and the babies," she agreed, hormones making her cry again.

Spinelli hugged her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"It's not just the hormones," she said.

"Maxie; Thanksgiving is coming and you're missing her even more."

"You knew?"

"Of course."

Spinelli had hoped that would somehow make her feel better, but instead she cried harder. He knew at least part of that really was hormones, but he also knew that this Thanksgiving was going to be especially hard for Georgie, Mack and Robin.

Later, she was mortified to burst into tears again when they got the news that Jake had been found and was safely being returned to Elizabeth. Spinelli understood; he'd been great through all her mood swings.

Fortunately for her and everyone around her, she didn't get angry often, and when she did, something that would have made her angry under the best of circumstances was usually the trigger; it was just out of proportion now that her hormones were raging.

Kendra watched Georgie with confusion. She couldn't understand why her usually happy friend was so sad now. Daddy held her a lot and talked to her the way he talked to Kendra when she was upset. Kendra tried to talk to her and make her feel better, but nobody else understood her the way Daddy did. Maybe someday she would be able to make Georgie understand, too.

They talked it over and decided to tell all their friends at once about the pregnancy. They would all be invited to Spinelli's place the day before Thanksgiving for a smaller version of Thanksgiving dinner; turkey, mashed potatoes, corn and cranberry sauce. Georgie was looking forward to doing the cooking. She liked to cook and it kept her mind off Maxie and her hormones.

Spinelli helped, too. He was learning to cook from Georgie; it was a project they were both enjoying immensely.

Spinelli could sense Jason's reluctance to come over; it wasn't that he didn't want to see Spinelli and share in whatever news he had, it was that he and Elizabeth had agreed that they'd been right in the first place. Jake was safer away from Jason, and so was Elizabeth. There would be no more secret meetings. The couple was through for good.

But he agreed because Spinelli had told him that he and Georgie had an announcement to make an they wanted all of their friends to hear. Thinking that Spinelli had proposed and wanting to offer his support, Jason agreed to come. Spinelli knew instinctively that he wouldn't stay long. Neither of them knew he would have to stay and would be the last to leave.

"Can I make a suggestion?" TJ asked hesitantly as Georgie an Spinelli served the food. "In my house we always went around the table and said what we were thankful for this year."

"That's nice," Dillon said; he had just returned home today. "Our family had pizza, but we never were much for expressing our feelings."

"We did that at my house, too, when my mom was around," Lulu said.

"So did we," Nadine said with a smile. "You should start, Spinelli."

Spinelli and Georgie exchanged a glance, then Spinelli passed until everyone else was done. Lulu and TJ gave him puzzled looks, but didn't say anything.

"I'm thankful that I found good friends in Port Charles," TJ said.

"I'm thankful for my new niece," Nadine said, smiling at the contentedly babbling baby in Spinelli's arms.

Spinelli nodded with a smile and kissed the top of Kendra's head.

"I'm thankful that Spinelli and I are friends again," Lulu said, smiling at him.

They all turned to Jason, who looked directly at Spinelli.

"I'm thankful you got out when you did so you and your family could be safe."

Spinelli, Georgie, Sam and Lulu knew what Jason didn't say; he was thankful he'd been able to save his son.

"I'm thankful that Jason and Elizabeth forgave me," Sam said.

Very few people knew what Sam had done, but it didn't matter. Sam had redeemed herself when she'd helped Jason save Jake.

"I'm thankful to have this time at home," Dillon said.

"I'm thankful to be alive and out of the hospital," Mike said.

"Spinelli and I share this one," Georgie said, and turned to him, beaming.

"We're gonna have a baby," Spinelli said, all his joy contained in that one quiet statement.

There were different exclamations all around the table.

"What?""

You're kidding!""

Oh my God! That's amazing!"

"You're gonna be a dad again?"

Only Jason and Lulu were silent. Jason looked over at her and became instantly alert. This was not going to end well.

Lulu was determined not to ruin dinner. But as soon as it was over and everyone was gone, she would rescue the man she loved from this faker. Maxie had faked it; so was Georgie. Lulu knew it and she was going to prove it to Spinelli. It would hurt him, but he had to face it and she would help him.


	56. Chapter 56

Because Nadine was going to spend Thanksgiving with Nikolas and Spencer, she asked if she could take Kendra for the night. Spinelli agreed and she was the first to leave, carrying Kendra and the diaper bag with her. Everyone congratulated him and Georgie as they left. Jason gave Spinelli a significant look and then glanced at Lulu. Spinelli looked in her direction and saw what he'd feared. The Blonde One's silence was leading to an explosion, the calm before the storm. Georgie saw, too, and moved closer to Spinelli.

Dillon had known; he'd sensed Lulu's pressure building to boiling point. He didn't even think about leaving, and he was glad Jason was going to stay, too. They all might need help if Lulu went as ballistic as Dillon feared.

Jason thought maybe he could defuse the situation before it got out of hand if he approached Lulu first.

You OK, Lulu ?You've been pretty quiet.

"Tell the truth," she said furiously through clenched teeth, glaring at Georgie.

"The truth about what?"

"Tell Spinelli you're not really pregnant!"

"She is," Spinelli said.

"Spinelli, Maxie faked a pregnancy to hold on to Lucky!"

"That was Maxie, not Georgie," Jason said.

"Georgie would never even think of doing that," Dillon said.

"She's not faking," Spinelli said.

"Of course she is!"

She moved to try to put her hand on Spinelli's shoulder, but he stepped away angrily.

"Spinelli, she's copying from Maxie."

"You mean like you tried to copy from Carly?" Georgie demanded, anger and hormones getting the better of her.

"You shut up!"

"Don't talk to her like that," Spinelli and Dillon said.

Lulu felt sorry for Spinelli, but she knew it couldn't be true. Georgie could not be pregnant. If she was pregnant, Lulu had no chance with Spinelli. He would want to be a family with Georgie, the new baby and Kendra. Georgie had to be faking. Why not? Her sister did. That had to be it. Georgie was faking a pregnancy in order to trap Spinelli and make sure Lulu never got him back.

"Spinelli, I'm sorry, but the sooner you face the truth, the better off you'll be."

"The truth is that Georgie is pregnant with my second baby."

Georgie wasn't going to take anymore. She was not going to stand here and be accused of deceiving Spinelli. She loved him; Lulu didn't even know the true meaning of the word.

Lulu loved whoever satisfied her requirements at the time. She had supposedly loved Johnny and Logan and now she was trying to convince Spinelli to love her because he was the only guy who had not deserted her. But she had treated him horribly for months and Georgie would not allow her to do that again.

"When are you gonna grow up, Lulu?" she demanded. "When are you gonna learn that you're not the center of the universe? What gives you the right to expect Spinelli or anyone else to scrap their plans and do everything you tell them? Spinelli's onto you now and he's not gonna fall for your crap anymore! He proved that when he shredded that tabloid article and threw you out!"

Jason's eyebrows went up, but he said nothing. Spinelli and Georgie didn't notice his confusion; they all seemed to have forgotten he was there. But he knew instinctively that leaving would be a very bad idea.

"How many secrets are you keeping from Spinelli?" Lulu demanded.

"None!"

"Then you told him that you know about Jake?"

Georgie looked away and Spinelli looked confused. Jason fought his alarm. Spinelli obviously had not told Georgie about Jake; if he had, his guilty expression would have given him away. Besides, Lulu had indicated that Spinelli didn't know Georgie knew. If that was what Lulu meant, Georgie had found out some other way.

"Yeah," Lulu said to him, "she knows Jake is Jason's son."

Dillon looked startled.

"How?" Spinelli asked incredulously.

"Well," Lulu said to Georgie, "tell him if you keep no secrets from him!"

Georgie looked directly at him. He could see that she was worried.

"You slipped up when you were delirious from the Asian Ague. You were worried that Sonny was gonna take Kendra from you and you mentioned Jake and Jason."

"Oh no!"

He looked at Jason, mortified.

"Stone Cold, I'm sorry; I-"

"You couldn't help it; you didn't know what you were saying. We're just lucky it was only Georgie and Lulu here when you were sick."

"So much for not keeping secrets," Lulu scoffed.

"I didn't want you to blame yourself if anything happened to Jake later," Georgie told Spinelli. "But even more, Lulu explained why it had to be kept a secret. I didn't wanna be the cause of Jake being in danger."

"Who's to say you weren't?" Lulu asked venomously. "How do we know you didn't say anything to The Russians and-"

"That's enough! Shut up, Lulu! I'm warning you!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Georgie moved towards her; part of her knew she shouldn't, but the angry and hormonal side of her didn't care. Spinelli held her back and Dillon flanked her other side, ready to grab her if she broke free from Spinelli. But she didn't try. She knew going after Lulu would be a dangerously stupid thing to do even before Spinelli spoke.

"Georgie, don't; you could endanger the baby!"

He was right. She relaxed. Lulu turned to Jason as Spinelli released Georgie and Dillon took a few steps away from the couple, getting out of their personal space now that the danger seemed to have past.

"Maybe you should question her and find out if she told anyone. If Maxie could fake a pregnancy and a miscarriage, why wouldn't her sister endanger a real child?"

"All right, Lulu," Dillon said angrily, using the tone a grownup uses with a difficult child, "now you're just being petty and ridiculous."

"At least I don't play several guys against the others and deliberately shatter the heart of the one who really loves me!"

Lulu slapped her as hard as she could. Georgie had no right to throw her choices in her face. She was faking this pregnancy and Lulu was going to make Spinelli see that if it was the last thing she did. Georgie was not going to hold on to Spinelli. Lulu was going to expose her and Spinelli was going to dump her and choose to be with Lulu, the one who really loved him. She was going to make him forget all about the lying little witch who had deliberately taken advantage of his vulnerability and come between them.

The slap sent Georgie back a couple of steps. Spinelli put a hand on her shoulder to steady her as Lulu screamed at her.

"You trapped him! You're as bad as your sister! You faked a pregnancy to trap Spinelli just like Maxie tried to trap Lucky!"

"What is wrong with you?" Spinelli demanded, looking daggers at Lulu. "She's pregnant and you're slapping her? She could have fallen!"

"There is no baby, Spinelli! She's faking; that's what she and Maxie-"

"Stop it, Lulu," Dillon said furiously, stepping between Lulu and the couple, "right now!"

"I was there, OK?" Spinelli said. "I was right there in the hospital with her when Dr. Lee told us. Georgie is pregnant!"

Jason appeared at Georgie's side and handed her an ice pack for her cheek.

"Thank you," she said, surprised.

They had all forgotten he was there; he was so quiet, watching intently, but ready to interfere if necessary. She hadn't even seen him go into the kitchen. Jason nodded.

"You don't have to do this," Lulu pleaded with Spinelli. "You don't have to let her force you into-"

"She's not forcing me into anything. We talked it over. This baby is wanted as much as Kendra. We're gonna raise these babies together, and if you keep this up you're gonna lose The Jackal forever! Do you want me to terminate our friendship permanently?"

"No, of course I don't want that!"

"Then stop acting as if you own me! Stop living under the delusion that you and I are gonna magically end up together just because that's what you want! Life doesn't work that way; you taught me that when you decided Logan was better than me! My life, my future, is with Georgie! I'm not gonna have this conversation with you again, so get it through your head!"

Just then, the song All Out of Love by Air Supply came on the radio, which had been forgotten. Spinelli left it on frequently, tuned to an easy listening station, because Kendra loved music. Lulu listened briefly, staring at Spinelli and Georgie, entertaining a brief notion of going for Jason's gun and shooting Georgie. The thought terrified her. What was she thinking? She burst into tears and ran out of Spinelli's apartment and down the stairs.

"You're not gonna go after her?" Jason asked Spinelli with surprise.

Spinelli shook his head and sighed with the same mixture of sympathy and exasperation Mike had felt for Lulu after the tabloid article.

"I can't help her this time."

He looked at Georgie, who was holding the ice pack over her still stinging cheek.

"Are you OK?"

"It stings, but I'm OK."

Jason turned to Dillon, who spoke before he could.

"Don't worry, Jason; I won't say anything to anyone about Jake. I get why nobody is supposed to know.

"Thank you."

He turned to Georgie and Spinelli.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," they said together.

"Thank you for keeping Jake's secret, too," he said to Georgie.

She nodded.

Jason left, saying he had to take care of some things. Dillon followed him; Tracey was on his case about spending more time at home. He knew the real reason she was being so difficult was because she'd thrown Luke out and was stubbornly refusing to let him back in. They were playing stupid, childish games and Spinelli and Georgie understood completely why Dillon wanted to knock their heads together.

When Dillon closed the door, Spinelli and Georgie hugged, both sighing with relief. Lulu was gone. The scene had been much more dramatic than they'd feared. They were thankful that there was nothing more Lulu could ever do to hurt them. Neither had any idea how wrong they were. At the moment, neither did lulu.


	57. Chapter 57

Lulu was vaguely surprised that she'd arrived at her destination without an accident. She'd been crying and driving recklessly, barely concentrating on where she was going or what she was doing. She needed help. Without a plan, she would lose him completely and for good. Georgie's pregnancy changed everything.

"Lulu," Carly said, surprised when she opened the door and Lulu threw her arms around her, sobbing. "Honey, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Georgie-" Lulu managed. "I didn't know! I had these horrible thoughts, but they're nothing compared to- she fainted and Mike- Spinelli took her to the-"

"Wait a minute. Slow down. Come in and sit down and we'll talk this out."

Carly brought her into the house and sat her down, gave her a cup of tea and waited patiently for Lulu to calm down enough to speak coherently. Lulu told her about the pregnancy and her reaction to it.

"You slapped her?"

"Maxie faked a pregnancy-"

"But Georgie's a completely different person."

"Yeah, her pregnancy is real and Spinelli was actually in the room with her when she got the news. But Spinelli already has a baby; it's too soon for him to be saddled with another one. It's not fair for Georgie to expect-"

"Hold on. What did Spinelli say. Is he happy? Does he feel trapped?"

"Spinelli wouldn't admit to being trapped into something like this. He'll do the honorable thing and raise his kid. He'll be the model father, just like he is with Kendra."

"Do you believe he loves Kendra?"

"Of course he does."

"Do you think he'll love this baby, too?"

"Of course, but Georgie-"

"Already loves him and he loves her. Sweety, this is not something you can use to break them up, if that's what you're thinking."

"I know; nothing is gonna break them up now that she's having his baby. Carly, I've lost him forever!"

She started to cry again. Carly hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Do you want him to still be your friend?"

"I want him to love me!"

"Even if it's only as a friend? Do you wanna lose him completely because you can't have him as a boyfriend anymore?"

"No."

"Then you have to accept that he's with Georgie. You have to accept that they're starting a family together and move on with your own life. You have to accept that all he'll ever be is your friend."

"Mommy," Morgan said from the stairs, sounding worried and scared.

He came down and stared at them.

"What's wrong with Lulu?"

"Lulu's a little upset, Baby; she's just having a very bad day."

Lulu lifted her head and stared intensely at Morgan. Michael and Morgan were part of Carly. Kendra was part of Spinelli. Georgie's baby was also a part of Spinelli and there was no way he would ever abandon one of his children. There was no chance that Spinelli would ever willingly choose to be with Lulu now.

She left Carly's and went to Milo's.

"I need a favor," she said.

"Have you been crying?"

"I'm OK; I know what to do now. I don't wanna do it, but I don't have a choice. I need to disappear."

"We're back to this again? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything; I just need to get out of here for a while. I just- I can't be in Port Charles right now."

"Lulu, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Georgie's pregnant."

Milo suppressed a grin. He heard his father's voice in his head making a snarky comment about how Spinelli was making up for what he lacked in other areas. The urge to grin evaporated. He didn't like to hear his father's voice in his head, especially in regards to women. Maximus Giambetti was the epitome of male chauvinism. Besides, Spinelli was not lacking in anything that really counted.

"He's never gonna leave her now," she said hopelessly.

"Are you sure leaving is the best thing for you to do?"

"Please, I just don't want Spinelli or anyone else to know where I am. I'll call everyone and tell them I'm gonna be out of town for a while."

"OK, but if you're not in trouble, why do you need my help to disappear."

"I need you to cover my tracks."

Milo was still confused.

"If the circumstances were different I'd be asking Spinelli for a fake passport and ID, but I can't do that! If it wasn't for Georgie I wouldn't even have to leave! Please, Milo, I need your help. I don't want anyone following me to try to bring me back and if Spinelli doesn't my brothers will. Not that Spinelli would at this point, but my brothers definitely would."

Milo understood now. He'd been wondering why she didn't go to Nikolas.

"OK, but it'll take a few days."

"Thank you," she said, hugging him.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me; the guy's gonna have to take a picture of you."

She'd been hoping he'd say that. She smiled. Her preparations were going perfectly.


	58. Chapter 58

Spinelli and Georgie were relieved that Thanksgiving was uneventful. Neither of them saw Lulu. She had left a message on Spinelli's voice mail telling him she needed to go out of town for a while to think. He wondered where she was going, but he didn't try to look into it. He wanted to give her space, and he also needed time away from her. He and Georgie were both glad that she would be gone for a while.

They had dinner with Mack; Robin and Patrick were there with Emma. But Robin looked very depressed. Spinelli thought it was because of Maxie, which was partly true. But later Georgie told him she was suffering from postpartum depression. She looked worried and said that Patrick was having trouble getting Robin to face the issue.

Throughout dinner, Spinelli noticed Robin acting differently towards Patrick and Emma. Patrick was trying to be patient and understanding, but they could all see that it was becoming more difficult as the dinner progressed.

"Uneventful where The Blonde One is concerned," Spinelli thought, "but I guess every family has its own brand of drama."

The rest of the adults loved watching the babies play. Kendra was older, so she was more active. But Emma was very alert and attentive to Kendra. By this time next year, Spinelli and Georgie's new baby would be included in this interaction.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Mack said to Spinelli. "Kendra's mom is dead and you and Georgie are gonna have another baby. If this baby's gonna call Georgie Mommy, will Kendra, too?"

Spinelli and Georgie exchanged surprised glances. Neither of them had thought of that.

"We've never discussed it," he said to Mack, then turned to Georgie. "I would love for you to be considered Kendra's mother."

"So would I, but I think you should discuss it with Nadine first."

"Why?" Mack asked.

"Because her sister was Kendra's biological mother. The Lovely One is correct; it would be most unkind to spring the term 'Mommy' on her when the Mommy in question is not her sister. I don't think My Surrogate Sister will object, but I think it would be most disrespectful not to consider her feelings."

Mack looked doubtful.

"Put the two of us in Nadine's shoes," Georgie said. "What if Maxie had a baby before she died and the baby's father had a new girlfriend and started calling the girlfriend my niece or nephew's Mommy without consulting us. I'd be pretty upset, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose," Mack said.

Emma started to cry. Everyone looked at Robin, but it was Patrick who got up to tend to the baby. Robin looked back at the others, almost defiantly.

"I'm glad Patrick has you and Mack as role models," she told Spinelli. "I'm a lousy mother; I can't get her to calm down no matter what I do, so it's good that Emma has at least one person in her life who's fit to be a parent."

She suddenly excused herself, stood up and ran for the bathroom. Spinelli saw tears in her eyes as she turned away from them.

"Is she OK?" he asked with concern.

Georgie explained about the postpartum depression.

"Is this common?"

"Yes," Patrick said, coming back with the baby in his arms, "but it is treatable. The problem is Robin won't accept that there's a problem."

Kendra, left alone in the play pen, started to cry. Spinelli stood up and took her out, bringing her back to the table where she could see Emma.

"It's OK," he told her with a mixture of sympathy and amusement. "Nobody's left you alone. Emma needs to eat. Are you hungry?"

He shared some of his mashed potatoes with her. She and Emma made faces at each other across the table, causing the adults to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Robin said when she came out of the bathroom. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's OK, Sweetheart," Mack said, hugging her. "We know you've had a rough time with Emma."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked defensively.

"Babies can be difficult," Spinelli said. "It's not always easy to understand what they need because they can't tell us; we have to learn to distinguish their cries, and they're not always easily deciphered. There are times when I still don't know what Kendra's trying to tell me."

Kendra wrinkled her face at him and made a noise that sounded almost offended. He laughed.

"Is this one of your good days?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and the difficult ones do lessen as the baby gets older and more expressive and you become familiar and more comfortable with each other."

Robin looked skeptical, but hopeful, and Patrick gave Spinelli a grateful smile.

The next day, Georgie was getting ready to go to the Crimson office when Nadine rang the doorbell.

"Are you OK?" Nadine asked her.

"Yeah."

"You don't look happy."

"I'm enjoying blogging for Kate less and less; her personal issues are invading the work place."

She had discussed this with Spinelli the night before and had decided, with his support, that she would quit the blogging job as soon as she got her PI license. She wasn't happy working for Kate anymore. She was demanding, picky and overbearing. Georgie had seen traces of these qualities before she'd broken up with Sonny, but since the breakup she was becoming intolerable.

"Oh, believe me, I know all about impossible bosses! Epiphany was horrible to me when I first came to Port Charles. Of course, my sister had a few things to do with that, but you'd think I'd been the one to sabotage the hospital. But she's OK now. Maybe you just need to give Kate some time. Where's Spinelli?"

"He's dressing Kendra. I've been working at Crimson for months and she's only getting worse. But it'll be OK once I get my PI license and I'm working with Spinelli."

"You two are so lucky," Nadine said, smiling. "I wish I could work with Nikolas, but businessmen don't usually need nurses."

Georgie grinned, then looked at her watch.

"Oh, I'm gonna be late."

Spinelli came out of Kendra's bedroom then and she kissed him and Kendra goodbye.

"Hi," he said to Nadine.

"Hi. How was your Thanksgiving?"

They exchanged child stories, then Spinelli looked thoughtfully at Kendra, who was eating breakfast and virtually ignoring the adults in favor of her food, except to give him annoyed looks when he didn't give her the next spoonful quickly enough to suit her.

"I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"You look nervous."

Not exactly; I just don't know how you're gonna feel about- well, Mack and I were talking last night- actually he's the one who brought it up."

"What?"

"Well, Kendra's little brother or sister is gonna be calling Georgie Mommy and- Kendra's mother-"

He didn't know how to proceed. He silently berated himself for not rehearsing at least some of what he wanted to say.

"Do you want Kendra to call Georgie Mommy?"

He nodded.

"And you were afraid that would hurt me."

He nodded again.

She kissed his cheek.

"You're so sweet! Jolene can't be here, and even if she were she couldn't be Kendra's mother. She would have gone to jail. Georgie's a great woman and she'll be a terrific mother, to both these babies. I would be honored to have my niece call her Mommy."

He hugged her.

"We didn't wanna spring it on you. I mean, we didn't wanna have you suddenly hear me or Georgie refer to her as Mommy."

"Thank you for that. I think maybe it would have been a shock."

He remembered Georgie's hurt eyes the day she'd come to him and told him that Matt Hunter's moving in was another glaring reminder of Maxie's absence, and the fact that she would never be coming back.

Nadine had a cup of coffee with him before she left for the hospital. As she closed the door behind her, Spinelli reflected again on how much his life had changed in the last two years. His only blood relatives were Granny and Kendra, but he couldn't ask for a better surrogate family than Georgie, Nadine, Jason and even Lulu when she was being the person she was meant to be instead of the manipulator she'd become lately. If Georgie married him one day, Mack and the Drakes would also be his family. With or without biological ties, being a part of this band of kind, welcoming, sometimes unconventional, sometimes dysfunctional people was an honor Spinelli happily accepted. He was grateful that he and Kendra were included among such caring and accepting individuals.


	59. Chapter 59

Kendra's baptism was scheduled for December sixth and the week leading up to it was very tense for Spinelli because of the mob war. Jason and The Russians continued to strike at each other, and Jason was also dealing with Sonny and Trevor. Sonny saw himself as Jason's victim and Spinelli wanted to smack him every time he screamed about how Jason didn't want to help him by giving him back the organization and letting him do what he wanted. Doing what he wanted was what started this mess in the first place and Sonny refused to accept responsibility for the mess he had caused.

The results were good concerning The Russians, though. With every strike, Jason made it harder and more expensive for them to stay, which meant there would be no chance they would recommend to their bosses that they set up shop here. Spinelli and TJ were very confident, as was Jason, that the war would be over before Christmas. Then they could concentrate on Sonny and Trevor.

But no one counted on Sam getting involved again. Against the advice of Lucky and Jason, she was determined to infiltrate the syndicate again, as she had before. She was trying to prove that Karpov was behind the fake drugs. Karpov's men had framed her and she'd spent a night in jail, causing problems between her and Lucky. But after finding Jake, she snuck in again and tried to overhear Sasha's plans. Sasha had held her captive and Jason, Spinelli and TJ had had to find her.

TJ ran a trace on Sam and Sasha's phones. During the trace, Sasha called Jason.

"She knows where Sam is," Jason said when he hung up. "I'm going to meet her; she'll give me Sam's location if I help her get out of the country."

"You can't go," Spinelli said. "If you're felled by a sniper, what good would you be to Sam or any of us?"

"I don't have a choice, Spinelli. You and TJ keep looking; if you find her, call me."

"Maybe we should come with you," TJ suggested cautiously.

"Yeah, if she gives you Fair Samantha's location you may need maps or directions; we can get them much more quickly if we're with you when The Slavic Seductress reveals it."

TJ nodded.

Jason considered for a few seconds, then nodded reluctantly. Kendra was with Nadine today; it was her day off, so Spinelli could go.

He felt strange being here as mostly a supervisor for TJ. He was observing his successor, hoping this wouldn't become a pressure situation, but that TJ would be able to handle himself if it did. He was also there as a concerned friend to Sam and Jason.

"What are we supposed to do now?" TJ whispered to Spinelli when Jason approached Sasha.

"We wait here, out of sight. We let Stone Cold do the talking and await instructions"

They waited as Jason talked with Sasha, close enough to see them and hopefully be able to warn Jason, or help him, if something went wrong, but not so close that they would draw attention to themselves. Sasha didn't see them. But Spinelli saw something else. There was a glint of silver and he knew instinctively what it was.

"Get down!" he yelled to Jason, pulling TJ to the ground with him.

There were several gun shots. Spinelli recognized the man when the shooting stopped and he ran away, but he couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen him before. He and TJ had taken cover behind a bunch of crates. The bullets had not touched either of them. TJ looked, too, and later he would be the one to point out who the man was.

"He's getting away," TJ whispered.

He sounded much calmer than he looked, but he was also clear-headed, for which Spinelli blessed him.

"Don't worry; we'll describe him to Stone Cold when we have the chance."

"Where is she?" they could hear Jason yelling at Sasha, who was on the ground, obviously struggling for breath. "Tell me! Come on! Where is she? Where's Sam?"

They didn't hear what she said, but they knew when she was dead.

Spinelli was reminded of Devlin's death, but this time Jason had not done the shooting. He had shot back, but missed the sniper. Spinelli was relieved that his mentor was unharmed.

"I'll run the search," TJ said and started to get up.

"No, not yet! There may be other snipers."

"Spinelli, TJ, were either of you hit?"

"No, we're OK, Stone Cold. The sniper ran away."

"Sasha was the target. Thanks for the warning, though. There are no more snipers. I checked. Come out from cover and find White Rock."

Both sighing with relief, they got up and ran to the SUV.

TJ ran the search while Spinelli placed an untraceable call to 911 informing them of the body on the peer. Jason was driving away as they worked, so the cops would not find them there. Even a refined search came up with two many possibilities.

"Sasha said Sam had fallen," Jason said. "Her men chased Sam out of town and then she got herself trapped, so she must have fallen down a hole somewhere. Look for quarries, mines, parks, anything outside of town."

"There is a quarry," TJ said.

Spinelli suppressed a smile. TJ was proud of himself and excited that he'd been able to please Jason. Spinelli was pleased, too, but he didn't know that pleasing Spinelli was equally as important as pleasing Jason in TJ's mind.

"With the Slavic Seductress now deceased, does Stone Cold believe The Russian Syndicate will now vacate his territory?"

"She said we've hurt them and that they're having second thoughts about setting up shop here."

"But we already knew that," TJ said.

"Yeah, I think Sasha was hoping if she could please me I'd give her more money."

"Did you give her any?"

"I had Burney transfer it just before Spinelli warned me about the sniper."

"I didn't even see him until he ran away," TJ admitted guiltily.

"I just happened to look in the right direction at the right time," Spinelli said.

Jason grinned at him.

"What?"

"Nothing; you two just remind me of you and me."

Spinelli and TJ smiled at each other.

"Turn here, Mr. Morgan."

"You can call me Jason."

Spinelli and TJ exchanged another look. TJ had proven himself today. The fact that he and Jason were now on a first name basis told him that Jason trusted him.

They pulled into the quarry and found the pit. Jason climbed down to get Sam while TJ and Spinelli waited anxiously above. TJ called an ambulance while Spinelli threw down a flashlight for Stone Cold and a coat for Sam. She would be freezing down there and there was risk of hypothermia. He couldn't imagine how terrified she must have been down there, trapped, unable to call for help, freezing and hungry.

Later, as he held Kendra, he was grateful that his time in this business would be up soon. Sam had almost lost her life today. He never wanted his family to be in that position. In three weeks, he would be Jackal PI and his relationship with Jason would be strictly personal. He knew he could still be in potential danger because of that, but Jason had been so good to him, and this mob war had cost him dearly. He'd lost his son, he'd lost the woman he loved, and he'd lost his father figure. He had gained a valuable employee in TJ and Spinelli hoped Jason would become good friends with him, too. But he couldn't dessert his friend after he'd done so much for him, and after he'd lost so much. He would end his working relationship with Jason, but he could never deny their brotherhood.


	60. Chapter 60

That night, TJ and Spinelli put their heads together and tried to figure out who the sniper was.

"I wish I knew where I'd seen him before," Spinelli said, frustrated.

"I do," TJ said. "We saw him with Trevor Lancing on the security tape when he went to Sonny's house."

Spinelli blinked in surprise.

"Yes! That's right; he was Trevor's guard!"

They discovered that his name was Vawn and that he was one of Trevor's most trusted employees. Trevor had been the one to take out Sasha.

"But why?" Spinelli asked Jason. "What would be the purpose in taking out one of The Russians? With you distracted, they think they can take over your territory."

"Sonny's head of the family now; Trevor's just a mouth piece. Either Sonny ordered it or Trevor's going against Sonny's wishes.

"but why would Sonny order it?" TJ asked.

"Sasha threatened to kill everyone Sonny loves and then him. If it was Sonny, he made a preemptive strike. If it was Trevor, it was either to challenge Sonny's authority, or to score points with him, or to make me and Sonny think the other did it. Sonny's been trying to run shipments through my peers since he took over the Zacchara organization; Trevor would be perfectly happy if Sonny and I killed each other. Sonny won't hesitate to take Trevor out at the first opportunity and Trevor can't possibly be happy that Sonny's in charge."

"But he's the one who wanted Sonny to take over."

"Yeah, but there's too much bad blood between them for the truce to last for long. They see working together for now as a necessary evil. One will betray the other sooner or later."

"Why would The Senior Sith Lord allow Mr. Corinthos, Sir, absolute power? He's as power hungry as his step son."

"He's up to something. Trevor and Sonny hate each other. I think Trevor's hoping Sonny and I will take each other out."

"And The Former Dark DA? What does Stone Cold suppose his involvement is in all this."

"Knowing Rick, he's probably hoping Sonny, Trevor and I will take each other out. I don't think it matters to him who kills who."

"But he's the Zacchara's lawyer," TJ said.

"He's also Sonny's brother and Trevor's son. Trevor was a bad father and Rick's jealous of Sonny because he grew up with their mother and Rick didn't."

"But Spinelli told me all the awful things Rick has done since he's been here. He really did all that to get back at Sonny?"

"Rick Lancing is a very sick and twisted individual," Spinelli said.

Jason nodded.

"Anyway, they won't have the advantage of The Russian distraction after tonight. I've already taken steps to run them out of town; they'll all be gone by tomorrow morning. I gotta go soon; I'm going with the group of Lieutenants to add our force to the battle."

Spinelli's concern was purely as Jason's friend now as he stared at him.

"You're supposed to be my daughter's Godfather. Don't go getting yourself killed tonight."

"Don't worry. I'll be at the christening tomorrow."

"What do you want us to do?" TJ asked eagerly.

"Just keep monitoring everything and let me know if Sonny tries to land another shipment on one of our peers. If he tries again, I intend to surprise him. I've been easy on him because we used to be friends and because I have been distracted by The Russians, but after tonight, any shipment Sonny tries to move through my territory will be destroyed."

"Is their nothing that can repair your friendship with Mr. Sir?"

"Too much has happened. I want peace with Sonny, but he wants power. I can't give him back this organization; he wrecked any chance of the men staying loyal to him when he pulled us into the war with The Russians. If I gave Sonny back the business now the men would walk away. They might even join the other families and then we'd have an even bigger war on our hands. Everything's changed now, but one way or another I will have peace in my city."

"I only hope he's still alive to enjoy that peace," Spinelli said softly after Jason left.

"Spinelli, I think you should let me do all the observation tonight."

"Why?"

"If something happens to him, I don't want you to have to see it. You said once that he's like a brother to you. I saw my big brother killed by a driver who lost control of his car on a patch of black ice ten years ago. If, God forbid, Jason dies tonight, I don't want you to have to go through the pain of seeing it; you would have to live with that image for the rest of your life."

Spinelli could see the truth in TJ's eyes. When he'd mentioned his brother, his eyes had filled with pain.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

He felt horrible for TJ and he was terrified for Jason. He stared off into the distance. He'd been scared for Stone Cold before, but never like this. TJ gave him a reassuring smile and put his hand on Spinelli's shoulder.

"You and I will do everything we can to help him."

"I just hope it'll be enough. The Russians are bad enough, but Stone Cold and Mr. Sir used to be friends; he can be ruthless with enemies, especially so-called former friends who he thinks have betrayed him."

"He was Jason's mentor; Jason knows all his tricks. It'll be OK."

"If Stone Cold is forced to kill Mr. Sir it'll destroy him."

"I can see why. But Sonny brought this on himself; you've said so yourself."

"I know. I just don't want my friend to have to live with the knowledge that he killed his father figure."

On the baby monitor, Kendra began to babble. Her nap was over. As he stood up to prepare her dinner, Spinelli wondered fearfully if they would see her Godfather tomorrow, or if the next event they would be attending in a church would be Jason's funeral.


	61. Chapter 61

Georgie looked at Spinelli with concern the next morning. He had not slept well. He was sleeping now, but he would have to wake up soon to get ready for the christening.

He'd been quiet the night before and was clearly upset about something. Kendra was reacting to his mood and was very fussy.

"What's wrong, Spinelli?" she'd asked when he'd absently almost poured Kendra's milk into the sugar boll an Georgie had stopped him just in time. "Why do you look so worried?"

"Stone Cold has embarked on a potentially fatal mission. He could be killed tonight."

"Are you in danger?"

She didn't mean to sound as if she didn't care whether Jason lived or died; she just couldn't lose Spinelli.

"No, and neither is TJ. We're just observers on this mission, but TJ's obviously worried, too. He's asked me to let him do all the observation so I don't have to see it if my mentor is killed."

"I think he's right. I have a very good idea of what it's like to see something like that; I mean, I found Maxie after Coop strangled her. I don't ever want you to have to go through anything so horrible."

"Neither does TJ; his brother was killed when he was eight."

"That's awful!"

Spinelli nodded, then stared into the distance again. Georgie put her arm around him.

"Jason doesn't take unnecessary risks, does he?" she asked gently.

He shook his head.

"And he's done missions like this before."

He nodded.

"He's a professional. He knows how to handle himself. I'm sure he'll take every precaution. He'll be fine."

Spinelli's sleep had been uneasy and she knew he was having nightmares. She'd slept with her arm around him and there were a few times when she heard him talking frantically in his sleep.

"That one's behind you. Stone Cold, look behind you! No, don't let him get away!"

She wondered what this mission was and why it was different from anything else Jason had done. She knew better than to ask. Spinelli couldn't tell her and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She only wished she could do something to reassure Spinelli.

He jumped when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and became even more tense. It wasn't Stone Cold as he'd hoped.

"TJ, what's wrong?"

TJ's voice was exhausted, but excited.

"Nothing's wrong. We won! The Russians are leaving Port Charles!"

"Are you sure?"

"Jason blew up everything belonging to them that he could get his hands on, but he didn't touch anything else. Look in these places."

He got out of bed and ran to his laptop. Once she'd been sure from Spinelli's expression that everything was OK, Georgie had already gone into the kitchen to start breakfast.

There had been several explosions, all demolishing known locations of the Russian Syndicate. But Stone Cold had not touched a single neighboring blade of grass. TJ was right. The strikes had been precise and coordinated.

"Stone Cold descended on them like the Goth God of Zoon!"

Georgie smiled at the triumph in Spinelli's tone. Jason was obviously OK and Spinelli could barely contain his relief. Now they could look forward to Kendra's baptism with the enthusiasm and festivity the occasion deserved.

Spinelli and Nadine had chosen Saint Timothy's church, where Sonny and Kate's wedding had been held, for Kendra's baptism. They believed the shooting had disaster proofed the church and that some of the same people gathered in the same church for a different, but equally festive event, could not be in danger twice.

Kendra was perfectly behaved during the baptism. She babbled happily at the minister during the ceremony. She giggled when he anointed her. Jason was Kendra's Godfather and Georgie and Nadine were both her Godmothers. Spinelli had insisted on including both of them; Nadine was her aunt, her mother's biological sister and her father's surrogate sister. Georgie was his girlfriend and might one day be Kendra's stepmother. These women were equally important in their lives and Spinelli wanted everyone to know that, especially Kendra when she was older and she saw the DVD of the christening.

When it was over, Spinelli made a copy of the DVD and gave it to Nadine. She had a plane to catch. Aunt Raylene was very sick and Nadine needed to go back to Ohio to be with her. She'd been too sick to travel, so Spinelli had copied the DVD for Nadine to give to her.

"I hope she'll be OK," Spinelli told her as she hugged him tightly, "and you be careful. Don't let that horse throw you."

She'd been selected to ride Aunt Raylene's last colt in the Carson Corners horse festival.

"Don't worry about me," she said with a tearful smile. "  
Ray's Pride and I will get along fine. I hope Aunt Raylene will be OK, too. I can't imagine my life without her."

He kissed her cheek.

"Call me and let me know how you're doing."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Later, Kendra was asleep and Georgie had left. Spinelli smiled as he watched her sleep. He couldn't believe she was already six months old. The time had flown.

She was eating solid foods and sleeping through the night. She was alert and interested in everything. Every day she became more and more her own person. His Empathic One was growing faster than he could have imagined.

She wrinkled her face and grunted in her sleep. It had taken him a while to realize what that expression meant. It meant she was curious about something; it could also mean that something annoyed her. It depended on the situation, and there were times when Spinelli thought it was a combination of the two, that maybe she was curious and it annoyed her that she didn't understand. He wondered what she was dreaming about that would interest or annoy her.

He was alone with Kendra. Georgie had needed to stay with Mack tonight. Tomorrow would be the first anniversary of Maxie's death and they needed to be together. He wished there was something he could do to help them.

He was looking forward to next month. They would have the first sonogram and discover the sex of their baby. They already had names picked out; Maxie Merriam if it was a girl and Kevin Malcolm if it was a boy. The Merriam part would be for his Granny. They both liked the name Kevin, which meant handsome or beautiful, and Malcolm was for Mack. Malcolm meant "follower of Columbus," which had made Georgie laugh. Mack was not a follower by any means.

Kendra began to squirm and whimper; she seemed to be having a bad dream.

"Don't worry, Small One. Uncle Jason made the bad guys go away. We're all safe now."

He rubbed her back and sang to her until she became still again. He knew they still had Sonny and Trevor to deal with, but he didn't think they would be much of a problem. Trevor was a coward who hid behind his law degree an Sonny would never do something himself that he could order someone else to do. Jason had followed Sonny's orders for years, but now they were on opposite sides. No one would ever be as loyal to Sonny as Jason had, and certainly not anyone in the Zacchara organization. He was confident that Stone Cold would have the Zacchara's under control within days, weeks at the most.

His eyelids became heavy and As Kendra made a happy sighing noise, Spinelli reiterated his reassurances from before.

"Uncle Jason took care of it, Baby. Everyone we love is safe now. You can sleep in peace."

Before he could say anything else, he was asleep, too. He hadn't slept well the night before because he'd been so worried for Jason. Now, if anyone had been there, they would have seen Spinelli sitting on the couch, asleep, with a smile on his face and his baby held protectively in his arms.


	62. Chapter 62

The next two days were busy. Georgie was very emotional the day after the baptism because of the anniversary of Maxie's death. Everyone understood. She went to Maxie's grave with Mack, then went to Spinelli for comfort.

But Spinelli received a phone call from Nikolas asking him to meet him at Wyndemere. He left Georgie with Kendra. He didn't want to leave, but Nikolas said it was urgent.

Tracey, Luke and Lucky ambushed Spinelli when he arrived at Wyndemere. This infuriated Nikolas, who said that Spinelli was a guest in his home and would be treated with respect. If they couldn't treat him with respect, they would leave. The three of them were trying to bully Spinelli into telling them why Lulu had left town.

Spinelli had thought they'd known why she left. He told them the entire story, beginning with his attempts to do everything he could to make Lulu fall in love with him, then going on to his relationship with Georgie. He explained about Lulu's supposedly falling in love with him after he'd already fallen in love with Georgie, then ended with the news of Georgie's pregnancy and Lulu's reaction to it.

They were all incredulous for different reasons. Nikolas was shocked that Lulu had slapped a pregnant woman. Luke and Tracey probably didn't believe what Spinelli was telling them, particularly Tracey. She couldn't believe anyone would fall in love with Spinelli, or go to the lengths Lulu had to try to get him to be with her. Lucky was furious with Spinelli, accusing him of going from girl to girl and causing Lulu to leave town. Luke and Nikolas defended Spinelli; they knew Lulu had been making bad decisions for over a year and that Lucky was only trying to blame Spinelli because of Spinelli's friendship with Jason.

That night, Georgie had one of her frequent nightmares about Maxie's death. It was always the same dream. Maxie walked off hand in hand with Coop, acting as if she didn't know Georgie was there. Maybe she really didn't know; Georgie could never be sure. All Georgie herself knew was that she woke up crying and pleading with Maxie not to go off with him, telling her that Coop was going to kill her, but her pleas always fell on deaf ears.

Kendra didn't always sleep through Georgie's nightmare; there were times when Georgie was screaming when she woke up. She screamed this time, but Kendra slept through. Spinelli had thought that maybe she would have one of these dreams tonight and had closed the bedroom doors. The baby monitor would alert him if Kendra woke up in the night. He talked to Georgie for a long time before she finally went back to sleep.

The next morning, she new somehow that the worst of these nightmares was over. She might have more of them in the future, but she knew intuitively that they would not be as frequent, or as bad. She agreed with Spinelli's suggestion that maybe it was because the first year was over. She would miss her forever, but Maxie's ghost would never haunt her again.

The next day, Granny called and asked to come for a visit. She wanted to meet her knew great granddaughter and spend Christmas with her family. Spinelli would pick her up on the fifteenth. He couldn't wait to introduce her to Kendra, Georgie and everyone else he loved in Port Charles.

That afternoon, he took Kendra for her six month vaccination and checkup. She was fine, everything was normal for a baby her age. But when the doctor gave her the needle, she started to cry and became very angry, even babbling something decidedly unkind at the doctor, who had always been nice to her before, but now he had hurt her.

As he left the office, still comforting his crying daughter, Spinelli realized that she wasn't only crying from anger and the sting of the needle. She didn't understand the needle. All she knew was that the doctor was nice to her and then he had hurt her. If she' been older, she would have been able to explain that she felt betrayed by the doctor. He wished she was old enough so that he could explain the purpose of the vaccinations and have her understand him.

He realized for the first time that this was when adults started to lie to children. When they said it wouldn't hurt, it really did; babies didn't understand the difference between administering a shot for the child's own good and an adult actually hurting the child to be mean. Kendra had trusted the doctor and he had hurt her; that was all she understood.

The lies got bigger and more hurtful as children got older, he thought, especially when they became adults themselves and began lying to each other. Lulu had lied to him. She'd said she was his friend, but she'd betrayed him when she'd sent that article to the tabloid and slapped his pregnant girlfriend and tried to convince him that Georgie was the one lying to him. She had been trying to break up Spinelli's relationship, after she had broken up Georgie's relationship with Dillon and blasted Maxie for helping to facilitate the destruction of Lucky and Elizabeth's marriage. Adults started to lie to children at this age and the lies and betrayals grew as they got older until some adults, like Maxie and Lulu, didn't know any other way to behave.

Stone Cold and Mr. Corinthos, Sir, were another perfect example. Sonny had convinced Jason to take the business, but was now accusing him of stealing it. Sonny had betrayed Jason, but was accusing Jason of the betrayal. Children were told to be honest, but then lied to an taught to lie, and then they became hypocrites like Sonny. Spinelli prayed that he would be able to keep his babies from ever falling into that trap.

Shortly after they arrived home, Jason rang the bell and asked him and TJ to slowly deplete Sonny's accounts. He meant the business accounts, not Sonny's personal funds. They were to do it gradually, first using accounts that were barely touched so that no one would notice the depletion right away. Jason had a very carefully planned time table and he handed them each a copy before leaving. Spinelli and TJ promised that they would begin the leaching of the enemy's finances immediately.

During that week, Jason continued to have words with Sonny over his new alliance with Trevor and their continuous attempts to move shipments through Jason's territory. They kept trying and Jason kept having the shipments destroyed. It was becoming very expensive, but Sonny refused to give up. He wanted his territory back. He had convinced himself that Jason had stolen his business from him and he would go to any lengths to take back what was his. Before it was over, others would be drawn in, despite Jason's best efforts, and Sonny and Jason would be at war.

A week later, Kendra was still asleep when it was time to pick up Granny, so Georgie stayed with her. Granny's flight was due in at eight in the morning. Spinelli smiled as he kissed Georgie and Kendra goodbye. His Granny was finally going to meet the most important people in his life, other than her.

But one of those meetings would be delayed. When they got back to his apartment, they found Georgie unconscious with a huge bump on her head and Kendra was gone. During the two hours Spinelli had been gone, someone had attacked his girlfriend and kidnapped his daughter.


	63. Chapter 63

"Oh my God!" Spinelli said fearfully, running to Georgie.

She was lying on the floor.

"We should call an ambulance," Granny said calmly. Where's your phone."

Spinelli pointed to the desk and she ran for it.

"Georgie? Wake up, Georgie, please?"

"Be careful," Granny said. "She could have a concussion. Where's the baby?"

Georgie groaned in pain. Her head throbbed.

"Georgie, what happened?"

She looked up at Spinelli in confusion.

"What happened to you? Where's Kendra?"

"Oh God! Kendra's gone? Where is she? I fed her an then put her in the- she- she was in the play pen! Where could she be? Spinelli, I put her in the play pen!"

She was almost screaming now.

"All right," Granny said. "Calm down. I've called for an ambulance for you and told them to send for the police, too. You were obviously attacked."

"Whoever attacked you took Kendra," Spinelli said.

He was fighting panic. He could have lost all of them; Kendra, Georgie and the baby, and Kendra was gone. Who could have taken her and why?

"Please, I need you to try to remember. What happened after you put her in the play pen. I know your head hurts, but please try?"

The doorbell rang and Spinelli ran to answer it.

"What happened?" Mack asked.

"Thank God!" Spinelli said when he saw him.

Mack would help them. Kendra would be found soon with Mack on the case; he loved Kendra.

"Someone attacked Georgie and took Kendra."

"Where were you?" Lucky asked.

"He was picking me up from the airport," Granny said. "I'm his grandmother and I'm visiting for the holidays. Enough pointless questions; find my little granddaughter."

"OK, we're gonna take Georgie to the hospital," Mack said, "and on the way we'll try to piece this together. Try not to worry, Spinelli. We're gonna find Kendra."

"Is your baby OK?" Lucky asked.

"I think so," Georgie said. It's only my head that hurts."

"We'll make sure," Mack said.

Spinelli was more grateful than he could have said for Granny's and Mack's calm attitude. His head was spinning. He felt ashamed that he'd been so focused on finding Kendra that it hadn't occurred to him that his other child could be in danger, too.

"Do you have a recent picture of Kendra?" Lucky asked.

Spinelli nodded and scrolled through his phone. Mack downloaded the picture on to his PDA.

"We're gonna put out an Amber alert for her. How recent is this picture?"

"It was taken last week at her christening."

"Yeah," Mack said, "I remember that dress now. OK, that's good. We'll find her, Spinelli. For now, you and I are gonna take Georgie to the hospital and get her and the baby checked out."

"The baby; I'm sorry, Georgie. I didn't- I should have thought-"

"It's OK, Spinelli; neither of us is thinking clearly. Thank God Granny and Mack are."

He nodded as he helped her into Mack's police car.

"Could this have anything to do with your boss?" Lucky asked at the hospital as Kelly was examining Georgie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Granny asked, not knowing of Jason's reputation for being a mobster.

"I don't think so," Spinelli said. "If it did they would have-"

he couldn't finish the sentence. If it had been anyone connected to the business, they would most likely have killed Georgie and their unborn child.

"Have you made anyone mad at you lately?"

"What kind of policeman are you?" Granny demanded. "My great granddaughter is missing and my grandson is worried sick. Now you stop harassing him and go find his little baby girl!"

"I've got every available man on the case," Mack said, coming back into the waiting room. "Spinelli, do you have any idea who could have taken her?"

Spinelli shook his head as his cell rang.

"Stone Cold!"

"What's wrong?"

"Kendra's been kidnapped. They attacked Georgie; they left her on the floor unconscious and they took Kendra!"

"Have you called the police?"

"Yes, Mack and Lucky are with me now. We're at the hospital."

"Are Georgie and the baby OK?"

"That's what we're here to find out; I think so, but-"

"All right. I'm gonna call TJ and have him hack into the security cameras around your apartment. We're gonna find her, Spinelli."

"OK."

"Are you gonna go back to your apartment when you leave the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"OK, TJ and I will meet you there."

"Thank you. See you later."

"Maybe we should question Morgan," Lucky said to Mack.

"Why would he take Kendra?" Granny asked.

"I'm not saying he did, but he might know who did."

"He's right," Mack said. "At this point, everyone's a suspect."

Something nagged at the back of Spinelli's mind, something about Stone Cold. But he couldn't focus on it. Kendra was missing. She was probably terrified. Where was she? Who had her and what were they doing to her?

"Damien," Granny said firmly, "look at me."

He did and she took his face in her hands.

"You need to stay calm. I know it's hard, but your baby needs you. She needs her Daddy to be calm and give the police any information he can to find her and bring her home safe. Understand me?"

He nodded and took a deep breath.

Sonny was the association his mind had been trying to make, not Stone Cold. Sonny had told Spinelli to give up Kendra so he wouldn't mess up her life. Sonny resented Spinelli for having a child when he couldn't have his sons. But he couldn't believe that Sonny had kidnapped a child; he knew how that felt. Jason had told Spinelli that all three of his kids had been kidnapped a few years ago. As cruel as Sonny could be, he had always said that you don't target children. He wouldn't have targeted Kendra to get back at Spinelli and Jason. Would he?

Maybe it wasn't Sonny. Maybe it was Trevor. Spinelli didn't think he would hesitate to use anyone he could in order to hurt his enemies. If Jason was distracted with Kendra's kidnapping, Trevor and Sonny could do whatever they wanted.

Mack looked at Spinelli, then at Lucky. He knew Lucky hated Jason and everyone associated with him. Lucky resented Jason for sleeping with Elizabeth. Spinelli had been in love with Lucky's sister at one point and Mack knew Lucky hated that fact. But Spinelli was actively taking steps to leave the mob and he had moved on from Lulu. Mack thought Lucky should be thawing, at least a little. Something about Lucky bothered Mack in this situation. Like Spinelli before, something nagged at the back of Mack's mind. It was more a feeling than a thought and Mack wished he could put his finger on it.

He knew the association had to do with Lucky. What was it? Was it a direct association, or was Lucky only a link to something else Mack should be remembering?

"Lucky, come outside with me for a minute."

Spinelli gave Mack a puzzled look as they left, and then was even more confused when Mack came back in alone.

"I'm assigning Harper and Savage to your case," Mack told Spinelli. "Lucky can't be objective. You work for Jason Morgan and Lucky can't seem to get past that; his confrontational attitude with you is all the proof I need of that. I love Kendra, too, and I don't want Lucky's lack of impartiality to mess up our chances of finding her."

"You don't think he had anything to do with this, do you?" Granny asked.

"No, I just don't want him to overlook something because of his hatred for your grandson's current boss."

"What's taking Dr. Lee so long?" Spinelli asked suddenly.

Mack understood; Spinelli couldn't help Kendra, so he was focusing on Georgie and the baby, who were probably fine. But his worry for Kendra was manifesting itself as impatience with the length of the examination.

"She just wants to make sure Georgie and the baby are OK; she's covering all bases to make sure nothing goes wrong later."

"You don't think something will-"

"No," Mack said quickly, regretting his choice of words. "I'm just saying Kelly's taking every precaution."

Kelly and Georgie came out then.

"Mother and baby are perfectly fine," Kelly said with a smile.

She had a concussion, which was probably what was interfering with her memory. She couldn't remember what had happened between the time she'd put the baby in the play pen and when Spinelli had revived her.

Spinelli and Mack sighed with relief, both hugging Georgie.

"Any news?" Georgie asked.

Spinelli shook his head.

"Spinelli," Mack said, "why don't you go home? I promise, I'll call you the minute we find something. Harper and Savage may be by to question you later."

"OK."

As they left, Spinelli noted mentally that it had been at least two hours since anyone he knew had seen Kendra. He wondered whether this morning was the last time he would ever see her. He tried to fight away the thought, but it wouldn't go.


	64. Chapter 64

Back at the apartment, TJ and Jason were waiting outside. TJ hugged Spinelli tightly. He had a little sister at home; he couldn't imagine how he or his parents would feel if she went missing.

"I've checked the security cameras; someone had their face covered and entered the complex around 8:45 this morning. He or she came to this apartment. Georgie let them in; she seemed to recognize them even with the hood covering the face. He or she must have uncovered themselves enough so she could see who they were, but the angle of the camera was wrong so I can't figure out who it was."

"Of course," Georgie said. "I wouldn't have allowed anyone in that I didn't recognize. I wish I could remember!"

"It's cold," Spinelli said. "No one would think someone wearing a hood was strange in this weather at this time of year. But My Innocent One will be cold."

"Don't worry," Jason said. "We'll figure it out."

"It didn't take long," TJ said. "About two minutes later, the hooded figure came out with Kendra.

Spinelli and Granny had returned about fifteen minutes later.

"How did Kendra seem to you?" Spinelli asked. "Was she scared?"

"I don't know. The camera didn't show enough; all I saw was the figure carrying the baby."

"We should trace the figure," Spinelli said. "We should try to find out where he or she was before they came here."

TJ nodded.

"I'm gonna go check on something," Jason said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He patted Spinelli's shoulder before leaving.

Spinelli couldn't sit still. He paced back and forth endlessly until he felt as if his head would explode. His thoughts were going around in circles and he couldn't concentrate on anything.

Granny and Georgie watched helplessly, wishing there was something they could do.

"She needs me," he said softly, standing in her doorway and looking at her empty crib. "She's never been away from home, at least not with someone who doesn't love her. She's gotta be terrified."

"Look at me, Spinelli," Georgie said, gently but insistently.

He did and she could see the terror in his eyes.

"We are going to find her."

"Georgie's right," Granny said, coming up behind them and putting her hands on his shoulders. "God won't let anything happen to your baby."

The doorbell rang and Spinelli ran to answer. It was Darrin Savage, and there was a woman with him. She was a reporter. Harper stood behind them.

"But why would you bring a reporter?" Spinelli asked, confused.

"I'm not here to cause you anymore trouble, Mr. Spinelli," the pretty red-head said before Darrin could speak. "I know a lot of reporters like to get emotional reactions from scared parents; that's not what I want. I have kids of my own; I don't know what I would do if anything like this happened to one of them. I only wanna help."

"How?"

"I would like to send a plea from you to your daughter's kidnapper to the local stations."

He looked at Darrin uncertainly.

"I think it's a good idea. Someone might have seen your daughter and her kidnapper; any information we can get at this point could be the one piece that puts your baby back in your arms."

There was no way Spinelli could refute that logic.

"What's your name?" he asked the reporter.

"Karen McDuff."

"You really think this will help?"

"I do."

"Thank you, Karen," he said gratefully. "I accept your offer."

She started her camera and explained the situation.

"This is Karen McDuff, inside the apartment of Damien Spinelli and his six month-old daughter, Kendra."

She took a picture of Spinelli, then showed the picture of Kendra that he'd given Mack.

"Little Kendra was abducted from her home this morning between eight and nine o'clock. Mr. Spinelli returned home from the airport after picking up his visiting grandmother to find his girlfriend, Georgie Jones, lying unconscious on the floor and his daughter's play pen empty."

Off camera, Spinelli saw Georgie begin to cry silently. Granny hugged her protectively and Spinelli kissed her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him. "I let whoever took her in; it's my fault!"

"No," he whispered back, "you couldn't have known. Like you said, you wouldn't have allowed them in if you didn't recognize them."

"I'm sorry I can't remember."

"It's not your fault; you have a concussion."

"At this time," Karen was saying, "Mr. Spinelli would like to make a plea for his daughter's safe return."

He stepped toward her. The radio, again forgotten after it had been left on for Kendra, was still playing softly in the background.

"Speak from your heart," she told him as she restarted the video camera.

He looked at the radio, just now remembering that it was on. He decided not to turn it off; he knew it was crazy, but he superstitiously believed that changing anything, especially turning off the music she loved, would mean that Kendra would never come home.

There was a Christmas song playing; he was too distracted to pay attention to what it was, only that it was a happy, upbeat song. He only noted that because of the irony of the situation.

"I know that with the holidays approaching you're all very busy, but please, if you see Kendra, call the police. She's never met her great grandmother, which is one of the reasons for her visit. She's probably scared; she won't understand why a stranger has her. She has an initial distrust of strangers, but she's very good with people once she gets to know them; she loves people. She's been safe and protected until now. No one who loves her would hurt her and she knows that, but she won't understand that a stranger could hurt her."

He remembered the first time she'd really experienced any kind of hurt, during the vaccination when she had been playing with the doctor and then he had stuck her with a needle, causing her to cry and become angry with him. She'd been vaccinated before, but Spinelli thought this was the first time she was even vaguely aware of the cause of her pain. He remembered thinking then that she had felt betrayed.

"So many people love her."

He could feel his eyes prickling.

"To whoever has her, please bring her home. There's a lot you don't know about her; you won't know how to care for her properly. She loves music. If she starts to cry and you can't calm her down, that might help, but sometimes she just wants her Daddy. She won't understand why I'm not there; she'll never understand why she's with you. She's gonna think-"

His voice broke and he couldn't stop the tears. Just as he'd begun to address her kidnapper, the Christmas song had given way to "You'll be in My Heart," the song that had been playing in the Coffee House when Milo had spoken to him about Lulu. Now the Coffee House was gone. So was Kendra.

He remembered her crying because Sonny had scared her again. He had picked her up and begun to sing along. "This bond between us can't be broken." He knew that was true and prayed that he would know if she'd been killed. At this point, all he could do after sending this plea to the stations was pray that his baby was still alive and unharmed.

"She's gonna think I've abandoned her. Please, I don't wanna punish you; I just want my baby home safely. Please, don't make her spend her first Christmas without her family. If you've taken her to punish me for something, give her back and let me take her place. Whatever I've done, I'll do my best to fix it. Just don't hurt Kendra. She's innocent."

He couldn't continue; all he could say after that was, "tell her Daddy loves her."

"Thank you," Karen said gently as Georgie put her arms around him. "I'm gonna take this to the station and it'll play every hour until Kendra's home safely.

"This is gonna help us find her," Georgie said when Karen and the cops left; Harper had questioned Georgie as Karen set up her camera. "Someone's gonna see her and call the station. We're gonna find her, Spinelli, an when we get her back-"

Now her voice caught and he felt a tear fall into his hair.

"We're gonna give her the best first Christmas any baby's ever had."

TJ had gone into the kitchen when the reporter had begun speaking and Granny had gone into Spinelli's bedroom. TJ was still tracing the steps of the figure who had attacked Georgie and taken Kendra. Granny wanted to lie down for a while. She needed to regroup and keep her strength up so she could support her family. Damien needed her and Kendra needed him.

"I can't lose her," he said softly.

"You're not gonna lose her. Mack won't let whoever took her get away, and neither will TJ or Jason."

"She needs me and I can't help her."

"I know."

"You did help her," Granny said, coming out of the bedroom. "That plea you sent to the station is gonna be what brings her home. No one would let a baby be taken away from her Daddy. God won't allow Kendra to be taken away from you forever."

Georgie had been holding his head against her shoulder. He lifted it now and looked at Granny.

"He wouldn't punish Kendra for what I've done," he agreed, wiping his eyes and sounding even to himself as if he were trying to convince himself.

This was his fault. He had chosen to be in the mob. He knew Jason was a criminal and hadn't cared because he was his friend, one of the first people to ever treat him like a human being instead of a freak. Jason was a good person, but he did bad things and Spinelli had helped him. Jason's enemies were Spinelli's enemies, and if one of them had taken Kendra, Spinelli was to blame; not Jason, and certainly not Georgie.

"What is it you think you've done?" Granny asked, sitting on the couch next to them.

He didn't have the chance to answer. TJ came running out of the kitchen.

"Spinelli, I know who has her. I can't believe it, but there's no denying it; the security cameras don't lie."

"TJ, please, just tell me! Who has Kendra?"

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but Lulu has kidnapped Kendra."


	65. Chapter 65

"What?" Spinelli asked, staring at him.

TJ showed him the footage he'd uncovered. He'd traced the figure back to The Haunted Star. He rewound backwards and they saw the figure uncovered in reverse. It was Lulu.

"But she said she'd left town," Georgie said.

"Either she lied or she came back," TJ said.

"Isn't that the girl who came to Oakfield looking for you and lied about being pregnant with your baby?" Granny asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"What's she up to now?"

"She's trying to get back at me and Spinelli for not bowing to her will," Georgie said furiously, "and she's using Kendra to try to force us back in line!"

"This can't be happening," Spinelli said. "My friend can't have stolen my baby."

"We're gonna find her," Georgie said, taking out her cell phone and dialing Mack's number.

"Are you sure?" Mack asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, don't ask how we know; just trust me."

Mack sighed. He suspected how they knew, but Spinelli was desperate to get his child back. Mack could overlook it this time; after all, he couldn't honestly say that he wouldn't resort to illegal means to find Georgie if she'd been kidnapped.

"OK, don't worry. We'll put out an APB on her."

"She went to the airport after she left here," TJ said after Georgie hung up with Mack.

"She could have gone anywhere," Spinelli said, fighting panic again.

"We'll find her," TJ said, accessing the airport's computer.

There was no one flying out of Port Charles using Lulu's or Kendra's name. There had been several people with children, but there was no way to tell if any of them was Lulu, not if she was wearing a disguise, and not if she managed to somehow disguise Kendra. They knew who had her now, but they still had no idea where she was.

TJ had called Jason to tell him that the cops had asked Spinelli to make a public plea for Kendra's return. Jason hoped it would work, and that her kidnapping was not related to the business. But he was taking no chances. At the same time his friend was pleading for his daughter's safe return, Jason was interrogating Sonny and Trevor.

"Spinelli's daughter was kidnapped this morning. I need to know if either of you know anything about it."

Trevor shook his head.

"Why would we know anything about Spinelli's kid?" Sonny asked.

"I'm just covering all the bases. You resent me for not giving you back the organization. You hate Spinelli for reasons only you understand; you even told him to give up Kendra that day you threw him out of my office."

"I don't target children; you know that."

"What about him? Jason asked, pointing at Trevor.

"Why would I kidnap your flunky's kid?"

Jason grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close.

"He's my friend and that baby is my Godchild. If I find out you had anything to do with her kidnapping-"

His cell rang. He dropped Trevor and answered it.

"TJ, what have you got?"

"It was Lulu."

"What?"

"I've told Spinelli and we're trying to figure out where she went after she left his apartment; she's managed to avoid cameras since then."

Jason sighed. It wasn't business related, which was good, but Lulu had just destroyed her life, and any chance she would have ever had of keeping Spinelli's friendship.

"Thanks, TJ. You and Spinelli keep looking for her; I'll be there soon."

"Any leads?" Sonny asked.

"Lulu took her."

Sonny looked amused.

"What, did Spinelli forget he asked her to baby sit?"

"Don't start! Spinelli was at the airport picking up his grandmother. Georgie was with Kendra; Lulu knocked Georgie out and took the baby."

"Lulu? Why?"

Sonny was concerned now. Lulu was Luke's daughter and Luke was his friend.

"She's been giving Georgie and Spinelli problems; I've seen her doing that, so it's not just Spinelli's word against hers. Lulu is very disturbed. She wasn't in love with Spinelli when he was in love with her. Now she is and she's punishing him for not leaving Georgie to be with her."

"I don't believe it!"

"Ask Mike. I gotta go."

As he left and headed back to Spinelli's apartment, he sent a silent promise to Spinelli and Kendra that Lulu would get the help she needed, but that Jason would never allow her to do anything like this again. If Lulu had thought she was being closely guarded during the mob war, she was about to find out what being closely guarded really meant. This time, she would be on the other side. She would be under surveillance for Spinelli's protection, and the protection of his family, not her own. Lulu would never be given the opportunity to kidnap a child again.

Milo asked Max if he could cover for him; there was something he had to do and it was urgent.

"What's going on?" Max asked, seeing his brother's sheer terror.

"It's my fault. I helped her, but I didn't know! I need to find Spinelli; I need to tell him!"

Max didn't have the chance to question his brother further; he was out the door before he was even done speaking.

"We've checked everywhere in Port Charles," Spinelli said desperately. "She has to have gone out of town, and you said she went to the airport. As you said, security cameras don't lie, so where is she?"

The doorbell rang and this time Granny answered it.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Milo Giambetti, Mam. I'm sorry to disturb all of you, but I need to speak to Spinelli."

"My grandson is busy trying to find-"

"It's OK, Granny," Spinelli said. "Milo, please, tell me you've heard from Lulu?"

"Not since she left town, but I do have a piece of information you need to know. I helped her. I didn't mean to; I had no idea she was gonna take your baby! Spinelli, I swear on my life; if I had any idea-"

"I don't believe for a nanosecond that you would ever intentionally help to kidnap a child. But please, if you have any information that might help us find them-"

Spinelli listened as Milo explained about their talks about disappearing. Milo had thought Lulu was only blowing off steam until the night before Thanksgiving. Then he had set her up with a contact who specialized in false identification. Lulu had asked to speak to him alone after he'd given her the fake passport.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left her to-"

"What if he'd hurt her?" Spinelli asked, appalled.

Lulu had taken his daughter and he was furious with her, but he didn't want her to be hurt or killed. He wanted her away from him and his family, but not that way.

"Milo, you left her alone with-"

"I never would have left him alone with her if he was the type to hurt women; I would have refused, no matter how forceful Lulu was about it."

Spinelli ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. He was emotionally exhausted.

"OK, what was the name on Lulu's fake passport."

"Mary Josephson."

"Are you serious?" Spinelli asked, staring at him.

"My contact is very religious."

Georgie and Spinelli rolled their eyes. Granny grunted disapprovingly. TJ accessed the airport records again an found their flight.

Lulu gently shushed Kendra, trying hard to get her to stop crying. She sang to her, but Kendra had only cried harder. She knew Spinelli left the radio on for Kendra, so she'd tried that, but either she didn't have the right station or music wasn't what she wanted

The beginnings of her plan had occurred to her when she'd seen Morgan and Carly together. She knew Milo could get her in touch with the person she needed. Once she'd seen that he didn't look like the type to hurt a woman, she'd asked to speak to him alone. Then she had shown him a picture of Kendra, asking him to make a passport for her, too. She had told him that Milo didn't know about the baby. No one was supposed to know because if the wrong people found out they would hurt her, which was why they had to leave.

She knew Spinelli would be looking for her. She was planning to make a deal with him. He would dump Georgie and agree to be with Lulu and he could have Kendra back; they would raise her together. They would set up a schedule for visitation with Georgie's baby, of course; she knew Spinelli would never abandon one of his children. She would never expect him to either; it just wasn't in him. That was one of the things she loved about him.

She decided that the best way to check her progress, and Spinelli's, was by googling Kendra. "Jackaling Kendra," her mind corrected her, and she smiled. She saw the Amber alert, but wasn't alarmed. As far as she knew, there were no Amber alerts where she was. It was entirely possible that she was wrong about that, but she hoped Spinelli would be with them soon and then it wouldn't matter.

She found a local Port Charles TV station with an article on Kendra's kidnapping, and then she found the video. She played it, partly out of curiosity, but mostly so she could see and hear Spinelli.

Lulu wanted to cry when she saw his face. He was pale and drawn, obviously terrified, and his eyes were full of pain. She knew Kendra's disappearance would hurt him, but she told herself it was only temporary. Once he found them, everything would be the way it should. Lulu would have them both and Spinelli would still be able to see his other baby. The only difference would be that Lulu would have to make him forget all about Georgie.

They would still have to interact because Georgie was the other baby's mother, but maybe Lulu would eventually be able to convince Spinelli to get full custody. Then it would be just the four of them and Georgie could cry on Dillon's shoulder all she wanted and maybe they would get back together.

The only reason they'd broken up in the first place was because of Lulu's lies. But she was meant to be with Spinelli and now she finally realized it. She would make Spinelli see it, too, and then the four of them could be friends again.

Kendra saw Daddy's face and stopped crying. She knew he was only in the box, but he was there. Maybe he would come out of the box and hug her and talk to her.

Lulu noted the change in Kendra's behavior as Spinelli's face came up on the computer screen.

"Sometimes she just wants her Daddy," he said on the video.

She heard the song come on the radio and saw the immediate change in Spinelli. Apparently that Phil Collins song had a significant meaning for him and Kendra.

"She's gonna think I've abandoned her," he said, crying now.

Lulu felt her heart jump into her throat. He would never abandon one of his children. But he felt as if he were abandoning Kendra That hadn't been what she'd wanted; she'd only wanted him to love her.

Luke had abandoned his children countless times. Laura hadn't had a choice, but she was absent, too. Kendra's mother had died, an even if she hadn't she was a murderer. She suddenly realized that whether or not Spinelli accepted her deal, he would be abandoning one of his children, and if Lulu did this she was giving him as little choice as Laura had. Fate had forced Laura to leave her family. Lulu was trying to force Spinelli to choose one of his babies over the other. What kind of monster was she becoming? How could she do this to the man she loved?

Kendra had never seen Daddy cry before. Why was he crying in the box? Couldn't he get out? Maybe that was why he wasn't here. Maybe Aunt Lulu had taken her away from Mommy because Daddy was trapped in the box and couldn't take care of her anymore.

But Aunt Lulu had hurt Mommy. Kendra had seen her hit her and Mommy fell on the floor. What if Aunt Lulu had trapped Daddy in the box, too, so she could have Kendra all to herself?

"Tell her Daddy loves her," he finished, and Lulu and Kendra were both crying with him.

What was Lulu doing? She couldn't expect Spinelli to leave Georgie's baby, not even temporarily. He didn't love Lulu an that was her own fault. She couldn't take Kendra from him and use her as a bargaining chip. No decent person did that.

But what could she do? She couldn't just expect to go back to Port Charles, hand Kendra to Spinelli and expect him to forgive her. He would never forgive her. Why should he? But she couldn't keep his baby away from him any longer either. How was she supposed to get out of this self-made mess?

"I'm sorry," she said to Kendra. "Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry!"

Milo would know what she'd gotten that passport for now. He would know why she'd asked to speak to his contact alone. She couldn't turn to him for help now either. What was she going to do?

She'd burned all her bridges because she'd been too stupid and selfish to let Spinelli be happy. She'd rejected him, so he'd moved on. Then she'd decided she'd wanted him and had tried to punish Georgie for helping him to move on. She'd wanted what she'd wanted and nothing else had mattered. Spinelli and Georgie were right about her. Lulu was for Lulu and it was time to change that.

She honestly did love Spinelli and wanted him to be happy. She could never make him happy; she knew that now. She was entirely too self-involved and self-destructive. He couldn't be happy without his children and she'd stolen one of them. Her ransom was his love. She new now that even if he agreed, it would only be to get Kendra back. He would never love her again. There was only one thing she could do now.


	66. Chapter 66

"Dillon, it's Georgie."

They were all on a plane, on the way to Canada, where Lulu had taken Kendra.

"Yeah, we know where they are now. Lulu is the one who kidnapped her."

Georgie listened.

"I need to know the name of the hotel you picked when you took Lulu to Canada over the summer.

Spinelli waited eagerly, fingers poised over the keys of his laptop. He'd left TJ to go back to monitoring the business with his sincerest gratitude. The rest was up to him now. Georgie and Jason were coming, too, but mostly for moral support. It was Spinelli's job to get his daughter back from Lulu.

"OK, thank you. I'll call you as soon as we have Kendra back."

She hung up and put her cell phone away as she spoke.

"It's the North Star Hotel."

"The North Star," Spinelli thought, "to help me find my lost child. Thank all the Gods and Goddesses!"

He hacked into the records and Georgie saw him relax considerably.

"She's there. Mary Josephson checked in today with her daughter, Elizabeth."

"We'll have her back soon," Georgie said, hugging him.

"Maybe you should run a trace on Lulu's phone," Jason suggested.

This was partly to find out if she'd had any other help and partly to keep Spinelli busy so his mind wouldn't have too much time to run away with him.

"I wanna know if she contacted this guy by phone. If I find him, I'm gonna shut him down."

Spinelli gave him a nervous look.

"I'm not gonna hurt him; I'm just gonna make sure he's never in a position to assist with a kidnapping again."

"OK," Spinelli agreed.

He ran the trace and didn't find any further calls to Milo's contact.

"She's making a call now," he said.

His cell rang. He looked at it, startled. Lulu was calling him.

"Lulu?"

He could hear Kendra crying in the background. Lulu sniffled.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Is Kendra OK? Why is she crying?"

"She misses her Daddy."

"I miss her, too."

"I saw the video. I can't do this. I know it's never gonna happen. I'm so sorry, Spinelli. I've made such a mess of everything."

Spinelli said nothing.

"I wanna fix it."

"How?"

"I wanna give Kendra back. I can bring her back to Port-"

"Stay where you are," he said sharply. "We know where you are now; don't even think of leaving with Kendra! Do not run away again!"

She was on speaker so Georgie and Jason could hear. Granny had stayed home to take a nap. It had been an exhausting day and she was old and tired.

"OK, I promise, I'll wait for you. Please, Spinelli, just tell me we can fix this."

He couldn't tell her yes; it would be a lie. But he was afraid if he told her no she'd run away again. He couldn't lose his baby again.

"We'll talk about that later. Let me talk to Kendra, please?"

"OK."

The baby's crying became louder. He took the phone off speaker.

"Hi, Baby. Don't cry. Daddy's coming."

The change was immediate and Lulu was amazed. The tears stopped and Kendra began babbling happily.

Spinelli smiled for the first time since coming home to find Georgie unconscious on the floor. He didn't say anything, just listened to Kendra's babblings. Until now, he'd wondered if he'd ever hear her voice again. Lulu wouldn't hurt her, or any other child, under normal circumstances, but she was clearly disturbed. He didn't know what she would do now.

Kendra stopped babbling and made a fearful noise, the same one she made when Daddy was going to put her down and she didn't want to be let go yet.

"No, it's OK. I'm still here. Daddy's coming; he misses you."

They talked until the plane landed. Kendra babbled and Spinelli responded with non sequiturs. Georgie and Jason listened, wondering how much of what Spinelli said was appropriate to what Kendra was trying to say. Georgie would have bet any amount of money that it was more than half.

"You'll be here soon?" Lulu asked when she took the phone back from Kendra, who immediately began to cry again.

"Half an hour," Spinelli said.

"OK, see you then. I hope someday you can forgive me."

"See you later," he said, and terminated the call.

Georgie had called Mack from the plane to apprise him of the situation. Mack was relieved, but said he would keep the Amber alert active until Kendra was back in Port Charles. He didn't want to take any chances on Lulu escaping.

"I think I should wait here," Georgie said in the rental car as Jason pulled into the hotel parking lot. "I'm afraid seeing me will set Lulu off and make her try to run away again with Kendra."

"She may be right," Jason said to Spinelli.

"I know Lulu's mad because you're pregnant, but-"

"Please, Spinelli, I've already failed Kendra once today."

"You didn't fail her; Lulu knocked you out. How were you supposed to know she was gonna attack you and kidnap Kendra? I'm the one who failed. I failed Kendra, you and our baby. I never should have left you alone; I should have woken her up and taken you both with me. I had no business leaving my pregnant girlfriend and my baby alone to be attacked by the woman I used to love."

"Stop!" Jason said, throwing his arms out to his sides in frustration. "Neither of you failed Kendra; nobody could have known any of this was gonna happen. Now let's go in there and get her and Lulu back to Port Charles where they belong."

Spinelli kissed Georgie, then jumped out of the car and followed Jason.


	67. Chapter 67

"Spinelli?" Lulu asked when he knocked on the door.

"Yes."

She opened the door, holding Kendra, who squealed at him and Jason. She held her arms out, wanting Daddy to take her away from Aunt Lulu. She was scary now. She cried and she had hurt Mommy.

Spinelli reached for her and Lulu let her go and covered her face with her hands.

Spinelli laughed with relief as he finally hugged his baby and kissed her face. It had been a total of nine hours since he'd seen her, and for seven of those hours her future had been uncertain. First he'd had no idea where she was or who had her, then when he did find out who had her he didn't know if Lulu would snap and do something unspeakable to her.

He didn't know Lulu anymore. She was not the person he'd thought she was. He wondered if she'd ever been, or if he'd built her up in his mind because she'd been the first girl to pay attention to him and to actually befriend him instead of being cruel or just ignoring him.

"You're OK," he told Kendra, who babbled back at him. "Everything's OK now. You're safe."

Lulu and Jason knew he was telling himself more than Kendra. She seemed perfectly happy and contented now that she was back in Spinelli's arms.

Jason stepped between Spinelli and Lulu. He wasn't going to give her the chance to change her mind.

"She's OK," Spinelli said, more to himself than to Jason.

He kissed her, holding her tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

Kendra laughed.

He grinned at her, then looked expectantly at Jason.

"Are you gonna give us any trouble?" Jason asked Lulu.

She put her hands at her sides and shook her head.

"Come on then. We're all going back to Port Charles.

"What about Georgie?" Spinelli whispered to Jason. "She's in the car."

"Lulu and I are gonna take the car she rented. We'll meet you at the airport."

Spinelli nodded and turned away.

"Spinelli," Lulu said in a tearful, pleading tone.

He looked back without turning, walking away slowly.

"I took good care of her. I would never hurt her. I love Kendra, too."

Spinelli forced himself to keep the fury out of his voice. The last thing he wanted was to scare Kendra. He spoke softly and deliberately.

"If you had any idea what love is, Lulu, then you never would have done this."

He faced forward again and began to walk at a normal pace toward the elevator.

Georgie hugged them both when they got back to the car. Spinelli explained that Jason was going to follow them back to the airport with Lulu in her rental car. She offered to drive. He accepted gratefully. He wanted to stay in the back seat with Kendra. They had bought a car seat before going to the hotel.

Georgie turned on the radio for Kendra the second she started the car. She and Spinelli exchanged surprised smiles as they recognized the song that was playing, Taking You Home, buy Don Henley. "How appropriate," Spinelli thought, remembering that he'd read somewhere that Henley had written and performed this song for his own daughter.

He kissed Kendra's forehead. She was falling asleep already. Her eyes were puffy and red; she'd obviously cried for a very long time. She looked as exhausted as he felt.

He was drained, but also too wired to sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off her. For the last ten hours, he'd wondered where she was, if she was cold, if the person who had her was taking proper care of her. Once he'd found out Lulu was her kidnapper, all he could think about was why Lulu had done it and if she was too far gone to be reasoned with. His biggest fear at that point was whether or not his former friend was deranged enough to kill his daughter as punishment for his refusal to accept Lulu as his girlfriend.

The adults were silent on the way to the airport. There was no need for words. Georgie and the baby were not hurt by Lulu's attack. Kendra was back and those two things were all that mattered.

He hated to disturb her by getting her out of the car, but they couldn't stay there until she woke up. She stirred and started to whimper.

"No," he whispered, "It's OK. Just go back to sleep. You're safe now. Daddy's here. We're going home."

She gave him a sleepy smile as he picked her up and was asleep again almost before the car door closed.

Kendra slept between Spinelli and Georgie on the plane. Jason sat next to Georgie and Lulu sat next to him. She seemed completely defeated. Spinelli wished he could feel sorry for her, but the past day had sapped all his sympathy for Lulu. She had taken his daughter. She had hurt his girlfriend and could have endangered their unborn child. There was no way Spinelli could ever forgive her for any of this.

Jason kept glancing between Lulu and Spinelli, wondering if one of them was going to say anything. Spinelli couldn't look at Lulu for long. He was afraid his anger would overflow and he would blow up at her. Georgie felt the same way and didn't look at Lulu even once. Lulu herself knew she'd lost all her friends and all she wanted now was to go home and see her mom at Shadybrook.

"You should try to sleep," Georgie said to Spinelli.

"I can't; I'm too wired. I think I'll definitely sleep tonight, though."

"Do you think she'll remember any of this?" she asked, indicating Kendra.

"I doubt it. But then she does remember that Mr. Corinthos, Sir, scared her that day when he attacked Lulu and grabbed me. I don't know if she remembers the actual event or just the feelings, but she cries now every time she sees him."

Lulu turned and faced the window, trying hard to tune out the conversation. She knew Kendra would never look at her the same way, even if she did manage to earn Spinelli's forgiveness. Sonny's attack on Lulu and Spinelli had been months ago and Kendra still reacted negatively to Sonny. How would she react to Lulu then? She had trusted Lulu and she had taken her away from everything she knew. She was officially a monster. A baby would now be afraid of her forever.

Mack and Darrin were waiting for them when the plane landed. Kendra was still asleep. Mack wanted to hug her, but he didn't want to wake her up.

"Lulu Spencer," Darrin said, pulling out his handcuffs, "you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Kendra Spinelli an the assault and battery of Georgie Jones."

As he watched Darrin reading Lulu her rights, Spinelli was not surprised to feel nothing but relief. He wanted her to get the help she needed, which probably meant being committed to Shadybrook, but he also wanted her far away from him and his family. He never wanted The Treacherous Blonde One anywhere near Georgie or either of his children again.


	68. Chapter 68

Granny hugged all of them when they got home. Kendra was awake by then, and hungry.

"You two need to eat something, too," Granny said in a no nonsense voice. "I'd bet neither of you have had anything to eat since this morning."

"You'd win that bet," Spinelli said, and yawned.

"After you eat, you'll go to sleep," Granny ordered.

Georgie nodded. Spinelli couldn't argue, even if he'd wanted to. He'd never felt so tired in his life. This had been the longest, most horrible day of his life; he felt as if he'd been awake for fifteen years instead of only fifteen hours. Only about a third of that time had been spent with Spinelli secure in the knowledge that his family was safe.

He looked over at Georgie, more grateful to her than he could ever express. He never would have gotten through today without her. He was firmly convinced that if it hadn't been for her strength, he would have given into the terror.

Granny made sandwiches for all of them and Spinelli fed Kendra while he ate. He couldn't let her out of his sight. Jason had gone home once Lulu had been arrested, so it was just the three adults and Kendra. Georgie would go home and Spinelli would sleep on the couch so Granny could have the bed.

"Now I'm gonna ask you two about something an then once you've answered me we'll never speak of it again," Granny said when she was done eating.

She pulled the tabloid article out of her purse. Spinelli sighed and Georgie looked away.

"This was another one of Lulu's little stunts," Georgie said.

"She was married to Dillon before," Spinelli said. "Lulu wanted Dillon, so she lied to him and told him Georgie slept with Diego; this was before he became the Text Message Killer."

"Diego wanted me, too, so he and Lulu came up with the plan to break Dillon and me up. She was very convincing and Dillon believed her."

"Why didn't you stay together once it was cleared up?" Granny asked.

"We tried to work it out, but he was still constantly around Lulu."

"Part of the reason for that was because they lived in the same house," Spinelli said. "Lulu's father is married to Dillon's mother."

"Everywhere I looked, Lulu was there and Dillon was in the same vicinity, ready to defend her against the slightest insult, eager to be around her. I tried, but I just couldn't get past the fact that when he believed Lulu's lies he slept with her. He didn't ask me if it was true; he didn't confront me and Diego. He just believed what Lulu said and the two of them slept together."

"Lulu told me that she really was pregnant at one point and had an abortion. Was it Dillon's baby?"

Georgie nodded.

"Where do you fit into all this?" Granny asked Spinelli. "Does it have anything to do with you asking if Kendra would be punished for what you did?"

He looked away. Granny didn't know Jason was a mob boss. She didn't know the lengths Spinelli had gone to in order to try to get Lulu to notice him before Georgie had shown him the true meaning of love.

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, Granny, and some of them involve Lulu. I- When we met, I was working for a mob boss named Lorenzo Alcazar. He wanted to kill me because I knew too much and Lulu got involved. That was why I came to you the last time, to hide out. I didn't think they'd come looking for me in Oakfield, Granny; if I'd had any idea I'd be bringing the danger to you I would have stayed away. Lulu and Stone Cold came looking for me to bring me back, partly to protect me and partly to fix what I did. Jason's a mob boss, too. Only then he wasn't the boss; he worked for the boss. He was Sonny Corinthos's enforcer."

Granny listened without interruption to everything that had happened to Spinelli in the last two years. When he was done, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"So Georgie and the babies have made you see the error of your ways."

He nodded.

"Jason Morgan accepted you in a way that no one else has before."

He nodded again.

"Who could pass up the chance to work for someone who places value on you without passing judgment?"

He looked at her with relief. He'd almost been sure she would disown him.

"Have you ever killed for the mob?"

He looked away again.

"I killed Diego."

"That was an accident," Georgie said. "Diego was gonna kill me and Lulu. Spinelli's learned self-defense and he made Diego angry enough to let us go and attack him. While they were fighting, Diego fell on a dropped knife. The knife wasn't Spinelli's; he was using his body to fight. Spinelli was trying to disable Diego until the cops could come, but Diego fell on the knife and died before the paramedics could arrive."

"His death was accidental then."

Georgie nodded.

"And he would have killed again if he hadn't been stopped."

"Right."

"You did what you had to do," Granny told Spinelli. "You were trying to stop the violence, not create more. You were trying to save innocent lives. You've grown up to be a good man, Damien Spinelli, and don't you ever let anyone tell you any different."

She hugged him. He smiled with relief as he returned the hug. His Granny knew everything now and it was OK, and in a week, he would be out of the mob for good.


	69. Chapter 69

The next day, it was decided that after this last attempt, TJ had successfully managed to keep Spinelli out of the system. Spinelli had been unsuccessful in Jackaling into the fake system since the anniversary of Maxie's death. TJ felt a mixture of pride and guilt. Spinelli felt proud of his friend, but a little deflated. But he reminded himself that it was a security issue, not a matter of Spinelli's pride and reputation.

Spinelli had been transferring more and more files to TJ as the apprentice took on more responsibilities. By next week, Spinelli would not have a single trace of his mob activity on his computer. TJ would be completely in charge of everything an Spinelli would officially be Jackal PI.

As the next batch transferred over, TJ played with Kendra, who seemed perfectly fine after yesterday's events. Spinelli, on the other hand, still looked exhausted.

"Are you sure you're OK?" TJ asked when Spinelli rubbed his eyes again and yawned."

"I'm fine," he said, giving his friend a genuine smile. "I just need a good night's sleep. I thought I'd sleep fine last night, but I kept waking every time I heard The Empathic One make a sound."

He had fallen asleep on the couch with her in his arms again. He had planned to put her in her crib once she'd fallen asleep, but he couldn't bring himself to be separated from her, even by such a short distance. He had dreams of Lulu escaping prison and coming after her again, ripping her from her peaceful sleep and his presence before he could wake up and stop her.

But he was not as anxious today. He thought he would be able to sleep as peacefully tonight as she had the night before. She was home and safe; Lulu was in jail. Nothing worse could happen to them.

They were at TJ's apartment now. A voice nagged at the back of his mind, asking why he hadn't left Kendra with Granny. She was home watching soap operas. He tried to deny the answer to the nagging voice's question. Later, Georgie and Granny would, gently but insistently, make him face the truth.

"Are you sure I'll be ready by next week?" TJ asked doubtfully.

"You could take over today if you had to."

"I have a really bad feeling I'm gonna mess up when I'm on my own."

"Of course you do; it's only natural. But you're very competent in Cyberspace, and you're equally confident, which is just as important. You're doing the best you can and I know The Jackal is leaving his mentor and his organization in the best of hands."

TJ smiled, feeling better. He still had his doubts, but Spinelli's confidence in him was enough to make the butterflies leave his stomach.

Spinelli's cell rang and he answered, surprised to see that it was Granny. She wanted to know if TJ would like to have dinner with them. TJ accepted.

They returned home to find the apartment full of friends. The dinner had actually been planned by Granny and Georgie; It was a welcome home party for Kendra.

Kendra looked around the room curiously. Why were all these people here? They were people she knew, and Daddy was happy to see them, so it was OK, but why were they all here? Was this like before, when all those people had come for food? They were all happy then, and they all seemed happy now. But there were more people here this time. Emma was here with Uncle Patrick and Aunt Robin. Kendra liked Emma. This was going to be fun.

Dillon and Milo were here, too. So was Sam and Grandpa Mack. Everyone Kendra loved was here, except Mike and Uncle Jason. Where were they?

Kendra didn't want to see Aunt Lulu anymore. Aunt Lulu had hurt Mommy, and Daddy hadn't been happy to see her when he took Kendra away from her yesterday. She hoped Aunt Lulu wouldn't come this time so Daddy wouldn't be sad.

"Jason will be here before dinner," Sam said. "He had to take care of something first. I'm so glad Kendra's home safely."

Spinelli hugged her.

"Me, too."

"I can't believe Lulu did that!"

"I know."

"I knew she was selfish, but I didn't know she could be so cruel. Is Kendra showing any signs of emotional trauma?"

"No, I'm the one who slept fitfully and couldn't leave her alone today. The only sign of separation anxiety she showed today was when I tried to put her down and she wasn't ready to be let go yet, but that's nothing new. She cries if I put her down before she's ready."

"She looks perfectly happy now," Patrick said, smiling at the two babies in Kendra's play pen.

"Someone else isn't so happy," Robin said, pointing to the couch.

Milo sat there, staring absently at the coffee table. Dillon was beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Gracious greetings, seemingly serious ones," Spinelli said, smiling at the two of them as he approached.

"Hey," Dillon said, standing up and patting Spinelli's shoulder.

"Hi," Milo said, unable to meet Spinelli's eyes.

"He feels bad about what Lulu did," Dillon said. "He feels responsible."

Spinelli sat next to him and Dillon sat on Spinelli's other side.

"You couldn't have known. The Deceitful Blonde One is a very convincing person when she wants to be, a master manipulator. She knows what she wants, most of the time, and she knows exactly how to get it from the guys in her life. She fooled all of us."

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for that line about needing to leave town. I'm such an idiot!"

"Many run away from their problems by running away from home; that's nothing new for Lulu. She ran from everyone who loves her when she found out about Maxie and Logan. She would have left whether or not you'd helped her; at least with your help she didn't find it necessary to go hitchhiking again."

"No, she just high jacked your baby."

Spinelli winced.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK," he said, smiling, a bit weakly. "My point was that if you hadn't helped her we never would have known where or how to find her. You've been good to me, and to Kendra. You're a good friend and we're both glad to have you here. No more self-recriminations."

This last was an order. Milo grinned at him.

"OK."

They exchanged fives. Then the doorbell rang and Spinelli grinned when he opened the door. Mike and Jason stood there together with identical bags in their hands.

"We ran into each other," Mike said.

"We had the same idea, too," Jason said, holding up his bag as Mike held up his.

Both contained barbecue chips and orange soda. Spinelli laughed.

"Thank you both," he said, stepping back to let them in.

"How are you and the baby?" Mike asked, glancing toward the play pen.

"We're fine, thanks to all who assisted in finding her."

Mike hugged him as Jason smiled at the two babies in the play pen. Kendra was babbling to Emma, who seemed to be more interested in the mobile above them, hanging on the wall. Nadine had given it to Kendra when Spinelli had brought her home from the hospital. The mobile consisted of several farm animals that moved around as the song "Old McDonald" played softly.

"You OK?" Jason asked, looking at Spinelli with concern.

"I'm fine."

"You look tired."

"Just a little; I'll sleep better tonight."

He would, but it would do nothing for his separation anxiety. He would try his best to hide it, but eventually everyone who loved him and Kendra would know. They would be sympathetic and helpful, but it would not lessen Spinelli's feelings of shame and inadequacy.

He had reverted back to the way he'd been before he'd been forced to stay away from her because of the Asian Ague. He didn't' want to leave her with anyone, and he was equally afraid to let Georgie out of his sight, although he was much better at hiding that. He couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible would happen to one or both of them if he wasn't there to stop it. They would be hurt or worse and it would be his fault. He felt he'd already failed them once; his biggest fear was failing them again.

Georgie noticed his anxiety, but knew that it was only natural after the kidnapping. He had felt helpless that day, and then he'd discovered that his friend had been the kidnapper.

But she had her own fear to contend with, too. His anxiety would fuel hers. But she forced herself to be rational about it, as much as possible, anyway. He was afraid to leave Kendra with anyone. She had to fight to keep reminding herself that it was not a residual mistrust of her because she'd let Lulu kidnap Kendra.

She was reasonably confident, during the good moments when she was able to remind herself that she wasn't being slighted and mistrusted by her boyfriend and the father of her child, that the anxiety would fade in time and everything would be back to normal. She had no idea at the time what he would have to do to make that happen. Neither would like what he would have to do, but Georgie would convince him that it was the only way.


	70. Chapter 70

Lulu's hearing was scheduled for December twenty-third, which was also Spinelli's last day working for Jason. He didn't have much to do that day; he transferred the rest of the files to TJ's computer and gave him Stan's laptop. Everything Stan had was still on there, except his personal files. He had given Nurse Johnson those files and wiped every trace of them from the computer. Stanford's private life was nobody else's business, except his mother's.

TJ was going to use Stan's computer for all the mob related material and his own laptop would be clean. Spinelli wondered why he hadn't thought of that. He gave TJ all the backup copies of his files and wiped his own laptop's memory, after backing up all his personal and Jackal PI files. He still didn't have many of those; only his files for Carly and Nadine.

He had business cards printed up and his friends were giving them out. Plus, Carly had said she'd recommend him. Nadine had also promised to recommend him, but had said that she didn't know if she'd ever come across anyone in her everyday life who would need a private investigator.

He met with TJ and Jason at the penthouse to finish up the data transfer and tie up any other loose ends. Jason handed him his last pay check, which was twice the amount he'd been paid since finding Devlin.

"Your Christmas bonus," Jason said.

His tone was expressionless, but his face told Spinelli not to argue. He grinned at his former master. Jason smiled back.

"You've been a great employee, but you've been an even better friend. You listen to me and you never try to force your advice or opinions on me. You may have been a little too insistent on a certain issue, but I know it was only because you want me to be happy."

Spinelli knew he was talking about Jake and Elizabeth.

"You always give more than you take and I don't have any other friends who do that. I still don't know what you thought I could teach you, or what I actually did teach you, but it's been an honor to have you as my Grasshopper."

Spinelli hugged him impulsively. Jason returned the hug and patted his back.

"You've taught me more than you'll ever know. You've given me friendship, employment and a home. You've helped me to figure out my identity. I'm a better man because of you. Thank you."

"Thank you. I wish TJ and I could go to Lulu's hearing with you, but with things between me and Sonny the way they are-"

"I understand. It's OK. Just be careful and keep my former apprentice safe as you did me."

"I will."

"Who's gonna stay with Kendra?" TJ asked.

"My Surrogate Sister returned home last night. She said she'd baby sit and that she has a few things to tell me after the hearing. Her Aunt Raylene died."

He looked at his watch.

"I need to go; I'm gonna be late."

"Good luck," TJ and Jason said together.

"Thanks. See you later."

He smiled as he closed the door. He had done things he regretted during the last two years, but overall, his rewards far outweighed his regrets. If not for Jason, he would never have met Jolene. If he hadn't met Jolene, he wouldn't have Kendra. It had been Jason's gun he'd used to accidentally shoot himself in the foot. It had been a stupid thing to do, but it had been the event that had led to the creation of his first born. He would never trade the last two years for anything in the world.

"Greetings, Lovely one," he said, kissing Georgie when they met at the courthouse.

"Hi," she said, hugging him. "How'd your last day go?"

"Perfectly."

"It's over. You're out.""

I'm out."

"Can we celebrate later?"

"What did The Lovely One have in mind?"

"Maybe the four of us could go out somewhere for dinner?"

She didn't have to clarify that the other two were Granny and Kendra rather than Nikolas and Nadine. Nadine's aunt Raylene had died and Nikolas had gone to support her during the funeral. Nadine would not be in a celebratory mood. She was relieved that Kendra was safe, of course, but her grief over Aunt Raylene was equally strong.

"Sounds good. The Metro Court Restaurant?"

"Perfect!"

Lulu came in then. Her brothers stood on either side of her; Nikolas had bailed her out of jail until today. She looked tired and defeated. She watched Spinelli and Georgie as they made their plans for that night, thinking that it should be her making celebratory plans with him and knowing she never would. She could never even ask him again if he wanted to hang out as friends. She had destroyed the best thing in her life.

The hearing went more quickly than Spinelli had thought it would. Lulu pled guilty to all charges. Her lawyer, hired by Nikolas, argued temporary insanity, but the judge didn't look as if she bought it.

"Before I render my decision, I would like to talk to a few of you. Mr. Spinelli, I'll start with you. Why do you think Ms. Spencer took your daughter?"

Spinelli took a deep breath. He hated speaking to people in authority. He refused to start babbling.

"Lulu and I have a very- unusual, very complicated relationship, Your Honor. I used to be in love with her. She wasn't in love with me then, but now she claims to be."

"I do love you," Lulu pleaded.

"Be quiet, Ms. Spencer," the judge said sharply. "You'll have your chance to speak. Please, continue, Mr. Spinelli."

He explained their relationship as briefly and clearly as he could, including all the pertinent details; the competition with Milo and Dillon, her relationships with Johnny and Logan, his acceptance that she would never choose him and his subsequent relationship with Georgie. He knew he was painting Lulu in a bad light, but he also new that every word he said was true and that there was no exaggeration.

"So you loved her, but she didn't love you, then she decided she wanted you after you moved on with your girlfriend?"

"Yes, Mam."

"Do you think she took your daughter to punish you for not returning her feelings?"

"Yes, Mam, I do."

"Ms. Jones, you were married to one of the men Mr. Spinelli was competing with for Ms. Spencer's attention, were you not?"

"Yes, Your Honor, but we weren't married during the competition."

"Did you observe any of this competition?"

"Yes, Mam, more than I wanted to observe. They all did everything they could to please Lulu and Spinelli was always the one who ended up getting hurt or humiliated. Lulu claimed that Spinelli was her best friend, but I saw her break his heart more than once and when he only tried to be a good friend rather than competing for her attention she still trashed him. I saw her approach him once and start talking about a guy other than the one she was dating. He tried to get her to be honest with him an when she didn't wanna do that she used her current boyfriend to push him away like he meant nothing. Spinelli knew Logan Hayes and Johnny Zacchara were dangerous, but Lulu punished him every time he tried to tell her. She's always treated him like he wasn't good enough, but then when he moved on with me she decided she wanted him."

"Ms. Spencer, what were you planning to do with Mr. Spinelli's daughter?"

"I was gonna tell Spinelli I would give her back if he would let me help him raise her. I wanted him to leave Georgie for me and Kendra. He got involved with Jolene because I was involved with Logan Hayes. I rejected him, so he moved on to the first girl to pay attention to him; he was trying to forget about me. If it wasn't for me, he never would have been with Jolene in the first place. I thought he could set up visitation rights for Georgie's baby and then eventually I would convince him to sue Georgie for full custody."

Spinelli and Georgie stared at her, shocked, horrified and furious.

"You were going to use a six month-old baby as a bargaining chip? You planned to hold her for ransom and the payment would be her father's devotion?"

"Yes, Mam," Lulu said tearfully.

"What would you have done if Mr. Spinelli had refused to meet your demands?"

"I don't know."

"Would you have given Kendra back?"

"I never thought that far ahead, Your Honor. I know what Kendra means to him; I didn't think he'd give her up for Georgie."

"Would you have physically harmed Kendra to punish her father?"

"No, Your Honor," Lulu cried, horrified, "never!"

"Your Honor, may I say something?" Lucky asked.

"Who are you?"

"Officer Lukas Lorenzo Spencer Jr, Mam. Lulu is my sister."

"You may speak.

"My sister has been very confused for a long time. She's made bad choices, but hasn't everybody?"

"This was more than just a bad choice, Officer. Your sister kidnapped a child in order to trap her father into a relationship he didn't want."

"Spinelli wanted her a year ago and now he's too good for her?"

"No, that's not-" Spinelli began.

"Your sister admitted to her crime, Officer Spencer. Her differences with Mr. Spinelli and your feelings about him do not factor into this. She committed a crime and she has to be punished."

"Georgie Jones is the third woman Spinelli's been in love with in two years, Your Honor. His child's mother was a murderer."

"Your Honor, I didn't know that when I- when we conceived Kendra, but-"

"It doesn't matter who your child's mother was; Ms. Spencer is the defendant here, not you an not the mother of your child."

"He drove her crazy!" Lucky insisted. "He drove my sister to do this!"

"Did he drive her to send a tabloid an article full of lies to try to break Spinelli and me up? Did he drive her to sleep with Dillon and break up my marriage? Lulu's gotta grow up, Lucky!"

Georgie stopped when the judge glared at her.

"Ms. Spencer caused problems in your marriage, Ms. Jones?"

"yes, Your Honor."

"She was confused!" Lucky insisted, glaring furiously at Georgie.

"My sister needs help, Your Honor," Nikolas said. "She's been confused for a very long time and a lot has happened to her over the past year. Her last two boyfriends really did a number on her and I think Spinelli was her security blanket. But when he chose Georgie over Lulu she felt like she'd lost him; he's a good friend and I think Lulu thinks she needs him to be more. Spinelli is not at fault here, but my brother doesn't like him because, until today, he worked for someone Lucky hates. Spinelli has helped my sister at every turn, even when she was horrible to him. But he can only take so much; he's only human. She's pushed him past his limits and she needs help dealing wither own issues. She needs to stop depending on Spinelli and start depending on herself and learning to make the right choices."

"So she kidnapped his child?"

"Your Honor," Lulu's lawyer said, "Ms. Spencer's family has a history of mental illness. In fact, her mother, Laura Spencer, is in Shadybrook and has been for years. The Defense believes Ms. Spencer is in need of medical attention, not prison."

"You're gonna paint her as a victim of society?" Granny asked angrily.

"Who are you, Mam?" the judge asked.

"My name is Merriam Spinelli, Your Honor; Damien is my grandson."

"You don't believe Ms. Spencer needs psychiatric help?"

"That girl came to my house in Tennessee two years ago and lied about being pregnant. She told me Damien was the father when he never touched her. She admitted that herself; she was using the abortion she had with Georgie's Ex-husband's baby to find my grandson. She's a liar and a manipulator and my grandson and his family would do well to stay away from her."

"We needed to find you," Lulu pleaded with Spinelli. "Jason was there; Spinelli, you know I didn't have a choice!"

"You could have told the truth, Girl!" Granny scolded.

"There were extenuating circumstances then, Your Honor," Spinelli admitted.

He didn't like that he was reluctant to admit it. Lulu was right; it was the truth. He hated the part of him that couldn't even sympathize with Lulu to that extent.

The judge looked at him thoughtfully.

"What is it you want, Mr. Spinelli?"

He thought her tone was oddly gentle.

"I want her to stay away from me. I never thought I'd say that, but when she took Kendra she broke something in me. Everything changed. For seven hours, Your Honor, I thought my baby was in the hands of some horrible monster. Finding out that she was in the hands of a so-called friend who knows how much my children mean to me is, in some ways, even worse. And today I find out she was gonna use Kendra to get me to abandon my other child? I would never leave my kids, Your Honor. If I'd gone along with her plan I'd have been abandoning one of them, no matter what choice I made."

He paused and looked at Lulu, unable to conceal his pain and betrayal. He looked at Georgie, who took his hand, then back at the judge.

If I left Georgie to be with Lulu to get Kendra back I would have been abandoning my unborn child; if I stayed with Georgie and Lulu had managed to elude me with Kendra, then I'd have been abandoning Kendra. Either way, I would have been choosing one of my babies over the other. There was no way I could have won in a situation like that."

He glanced at Lulu again, but couldn't maintain eye contact.

" If she needs psychiatric help, Your Honor, please, help her get it, but keep her away from me and my family, whatever you do."

He looked at the place on Georgie's head where the bruise had been. It was gone now, but he was still seeing it as he looked back at the judge.

"She assaulted Georgie. I don't even wanna think about what could have happened if she'd hit her head any harder. She was unconscious for fifteen minutes and still has no memory of the minutes leading up to the kidnapping."

"That's true, Your Honor; all I remember is feeding Kendra, then putting her in the play pen, then nothing until Spinelli revived me."

"She took my baby and fled to Canada with her. She knows what losing Kendra would do to me and she took her, anyway! But I meant what I said in the video plea that was sent to the local stations, Your Honor. I don't wanna punish Lulu; although, I didn't know it was Lulu at the time. I just want her to leave me and my loved ones alone."

"Thank you, Mr. Spinelli, Ms. Jones. We'll take a ten-minute recess."

She banged her gavel and stood up. In ten minutes, Lulu's fate would be decided and Spinelli hoped he and his family could return to their normal lives without fear of anymore trouble from Lulu.


	71. Chapter 71

"You pleaded your case very well," Alexis said.

She'd been there, but the judge had done most of the talking. Alexis had argued for Lulu to get the maximum sentence. Spinelli thought the reason for that was because the DA could do next to nothing about the mob situation. Because of her helplessness in that particular area, he felt she tended to go harder than usual on regular cases. He could understand it, but couldn't condone it.

"The Judicial One appears quite unimpressed with the heart felt pleas of the Disturbed Blonde One's family."

"Lulu is a grown woman. If I'd heard about all the things she's done for the first time I wouldn't be impressed with her brothers' defense either. Some people just don't know someone is bad for them until it's too late. She was burned by two men. You'd think she would have learned a lesson from what happened with Dillon, but no. There she was, trying to dictate your life in a similar way, and again using a kid to do it. She'd fit right in with the mob element."

Spinelli looked away, feeling his face heat.

"Spinelli's out of the mob as of today," Georgie said, as if Alexis had just taken a cheap shot at him.

In a way, she had.

"I'm sorry, Spinelli," she said truthfully. "That wasn't personal."

"Apology accepted," he said, looking back at her.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Georgie asked Alexis.

"At the very least, she'll be committed to Shadybrook."

"For how long?"

"Until a psychiatrist deems her fit to be released. I'm also gonna argue that she be ordered not to come near either of you, or your children."

Spinelli glanced over and saw Lulu listening intently to them. Her lawyer was trying to get her attention, but Lulu kept her eyes on Spinelli. He found her stare unnerving.

Georgie followed his gaze and glared at Lulu.

"Leave him alone," she burst out, starting towards Lulu. "Haven't you done enough to him? Do you have to stalk him, too?"

"What about when he stalked her?" Lucky demanded.

"I never stalked her," Spinelli said indignantly.

"He's right," Lulu said to Lucky, looking at Spinelli with regret. "He tried to be a good friend. He tried to warn me against my bad choices and I acted like he was nothing. Whatever the judge does to me will be nothing compared to the knowledge that I trashed the best thing in my life."

She looked deeply into Spinelli's eyes until he broke the contact. He couldn't look at her for long; every time he did he saw his baby's puffy red eyes. Kendra had cried for him for hours and Lulu had kept them apart.

"I'm never gonna be able to fix this, am I?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. Lucky glared at him.

"Wipe that look off your face," Georgie said angrily to Lucky. "What do you expect him to do, Lucky? Do you expect him to tell her it's OK that she took his baby and scared the life out of him? Do you expect him to forgive her? Do you expect him to say it's OK that she knocked me out? Nothing she's done is OK and it's time for her to grow up and face the consequences."

"Lulu broke the law," Alexis said to Lucky. "She committed a felony. The fact that she's ruined her friendship with Spinelli is the least of her worries at this point."

"Oh, come on, Alexis," Lucky said furiously. "Everybody knows the only reason you're being so hard on Lulu is because you can't justify your stupid relationship with Jerry Jax. Maybe if you'd been more conscious of your job and gotten rid of the mob Lulu wouldn't be in this mess. Spinelli would have ended up in jail with Jason Morgan where they both belong and Lulu wouldn't have lost it! But no, you were way too busy sleeping with the guy who blew up the Metro Court and held a lobby full of people hostage!"

"Enough," Nikolas said firmly. "It's all up to the Judge now. Lulu knows what she's done and she knows the consequences, and she is facing them, Georgie. She's gotta live every day for the rest of her life with the knowledge that she kidnapped a child and destroyed her friendship with Spinelli. No matter what happens here today, this is gonna follow her everywhere she goes. Kidnapping is a felony and that's gonna be on her record. It's gonna be even harder for her to find a job now."

"Oh, how sad," Georgie said sarcastically. "I could just cry for poor Lulu."

"The Prince is right, Lovely One. Enough. It'll all be over after today. The Judge is back."

Georgie took a deep, calming breath and she and Spinelli sat back down as Lulu and her brothers went back to their seats.

"Does the defendant have anything to say before sentencing?"

Lulu nodded and stood up.

"I know what I did was horrible, Your Honor. I know I've hurt a lot of people over the past few years. I'm truly sorry for everything I've done, especially kidnapping Kendra."

She paused and looked at Spinelli, who was completely unmoved by her tearful eyes and thick voice. Georgie took his hand again, proud that he didn't break and allow his perpetually kind nature to get the best of him. Lulu was trying to get sympathy and Georgie was proud and relieved that Spinelli wasn't falling for it.

. "I love you both. I never wanted to hurt either of you."

She sniffled and looked back at the judge.

"Nothing you do to me will be punishment enough, but nothing you do to me will hurt more than knowing that I hurt Spinelli and Kendra. I know he'll never love me now. I know he doesn't even wanna look at me now. My best friend wants me away from him."

Her voice broke and she sobbed, wiping at her streaming eyes.

"Do whatever you want with me, Your Honor. I deserve it."

She sat back down and the judge looked at her for a long moment before speaking. Spinelli felt no sympathy, and he also saw none in the judge's harsh gaze. He noted in the back of his mind that the judge's eyes were cobalt blue, the same shade as Jason's.

"Ms. Spencer, I find your behavior over the past few years absolutely reprehensible. Have you no regard for other people? You've managed in a very short time to break up one marriage, attempt to cause problems in another relationship in order to also destroy that one, kidnap a child, put yourself and others in danger countless times and without a single thought to the consequences of your actions. How selfish can one person be? Its only because of Mr. Spinelli's generosity that you're not going to jail. I've watched the video plea he sent to the stations when you ripped his child from him and I've listened to what he's said here today. As cruel and manipulative as you've been to him, he only wants you to get the help you need. All he asks in return is that you stay away from him and his family. Considering the nature of your actions, that is more than fair, more than understandable. I am placing you in Shadybrook until such time as you are deemed fit to be released by a psychiatrist. After that time, a restraining order will be put in place. You will stay away from Mr. Spinelli, Ms. Jones and their children. You will not come within a hundred feet of any of them. If you do, you will be arrested. If that happens, you'd better hope your case does not appear before me. I have no sympathy for kidnappers. Be thankful that you did not get life in prison with only the possibility of parole. Be thankful, Ms. Spencer, to the man you've constantly and so thoughtlessly mistreated for the past two years. Be thankful to your brothers, who have stood beside you even though they, too, have had their children go missing."

Lulu blinked at her.

"Yes, I've done my homework. Now, do you understand these conditions I have laid before you?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"It is so ordered."

She banged her gavel and ordered Lulu to be taken into custody and transported to Shadybrook. But she had a secret, which would be revealed in a few weeks, during another disaster. This secret pertained directly to Lulu's case and would be revealed just before two more deaths occurred in this particular catastrophe. This one would, thankfully, not claim anyone they loved, although more lives would be in danger and the survival of one innocent would briefly be in question. One of the losses during this event would have a profound effect on someone Spinelli cared about, and that would be when the judge's secret would be revealed. Jason would be the one to tell Spinelli and Georgie.

All Spinelli felt as he watched his former friend being cuffed and led away was that sense of relief he'd felt when he'd seen her arrested. Lulu couldn't hurt his family again; that was all that mattered to him. He was convinced, wrongly as it turned out, that his anxiety would be gone, too, after today. His girlfriend and his children were safe. Why wouldn't he be less anxious? Why wouldn't he begin to feel safe again leaving Kendra with someone? Why would he worry now about Georgie being attacked again?

But he did, and his anxiety fueled Georgie's feelings of guilt over the kidnapping and reinforced her fear that he'd stopped trusting her. He didn't' like for her to be out of his sight for long. He never tried to control her, but she sensed his worry every time she left him, and every time he left Kendra with her. It became increasingly hard for her to remember that he was not trying to single her out, that he was anxious about being separated from either of them an that he worried as much about being away from Georgie as he did Kendra. Her rational mind knew that he felt that way about leaving her alone with anyone now, as he had when she was first born, but the part of her that still felt guilty about letting Lulu take the baby was the part that made her feel sad and a little resentful that he didn't like leaving Kendra with her. As much as Georgie hated the idea, Lulu would be key in solving their problem.


	72. Chapter 72

In spite of Spinelli's anxieties about being separated from Georgie and Kendra for more than a few minutes at a time, the holidays were enjoyable for everyone. Nadine gave Spinelli a shock when they got back from the hearing. In her will, Aunt Raylene had left Kendra three million dollars. It was put in a trust fund and Nadine was to oversee it. Spinelli didn't need reassurance that Nadine knew what she was doing; he trusted her implicitly. But Nadine made it clear to him that Nikolas was helping her make the right decisions.

Nadine had been left the patent for a plow coupling Aunt Raylene had invented. There was some legal problems with it, but Nikolas was helping Nadine with that, too. Spinelli was grateful that his sweet Surrogate Sister had such a kind, intelligent man n her corner.

Nikolas approached him with a business proposition on Christmas Eve.

"I've been thinking about this for a while. I didn't wanna say anything because I wanted to make sure what I was considering was really necessary. I'd like to keep Jackal PI on permanent retainer."

"For security and background checks before hiring new employees?"

"Mostly, yes. But there's also something else I'd like you to do. Jax and I are currently in a business dispute. I'd like you to monitor him."

"You wish to know his plans."

"Yes."

"What is the nature and subject of the dispute?"

"I asked for a share in the Metro Court. At first I offered to buy it, but neither Carly nor Jax wanted to give it up. Carly agreed to sell me some of her shares and Jax was not happy. In retaliation, he bought Spoon Island. He plans on making it a spa."

"I fail to see what I can do for you."

"Just observe him; monitor his phone records, find out who he's dealing with and what they're discussing, basic surveillance. I wanna know if there's anything I can use against him to force him to give me back Spoon Island. I know you think highly of Jax and Carly; he won't have to know you're the investigator I hired."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, considering The Valkyrie and her White Knight have graciously leased an office to the newly established Jackal PI."

Nikolas thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I see your problem. You feel this is a breach of your ethics."

"Not to mention conflict of interest."

Nikolas shrugged.

"OK, then I'll just keep you on retainer for background and security checks. I like your ethics and wouldn't want you to compromise them. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

They shook hands, smiling at each other.

On Christmas Day, Mack surprised him and Georgie with a very unexpected Christmas present; his house.

"I don't need this big house. Robin and Patrick have moved in together and they're buying a house. I'm gonna rent Patrick's apartment. You two can rent this house from me."

The house had originally been Robin's, her inheritance when her parents had faked their deaths. She had given it to Mack. Now he was giving it to his only living daughter, her boyfriend and their children.

Spinelli and Georgie shared a look. Each understood the other's meaning and gratefully accepted. They had found an apartment, but had not signed the lease yet. Now they could move in to this house at the beginning of January and the rent would be cheaper. They weren't moving in with Mack; renting from him was OK as long as he didn't live with them. They could keep their freedom and still have cheaper living quarters.

Nadine was delighted with her new car. She had tried to protest that it was too much, but Spinelli wouldn't hear of it. He had never had people who could benefit from anything he could give before, with the exception of his Cyber skills. He teasingly scolded her for trying to deprive him of the opportunity to give to someone he loved.

She kissed his cheek, then invited him and Georgie to take a ride with her. She transferred the car seat she kept for Kendra from her old car to the new one.

"It's so quiet," she said, smiling as the engine started. "Is it a hybrid?"

"No, pedestrians without sight can't hear them."

"I never thought of that," she said.

"Neither did I," Georgie said.

"How did you know?" Nadine asked Spinelli.

"The Jackal did much preliminary research before procuring his own transportation, then drew on that knowledge when choosing The Sweet One's ideal automobile."

She smiled at him.

"You made a wonderful choice. Thank you."

Nikolas invited Nadine for Christmas dinner. Spinelli, Granny and Kendra went to Mack's with Georgie. It was just the four of them. Robin, Patrick and Emma were having dinner with Robin's parents, who were visiting for their wedding, which would take place the next day.

"You two are gonna be partners in the PI business, right?" Mack asked.

"Yes," Georgie and Spinelli said together.

"But you're still calling the business Jackal PI?"

Spinelli looked startled, and a bit guilty.

"Why not?" Georgie asked.

"Well, it only signifies Spinelli."

"Well, it was his idea."

"Your observant father has a point."

"I like Jackal PI; I think it sounds cool. Besides, when the business opens, I'll still be an apprentice."

Spinelli grinned. This was his second apprentice in two months. TJ had been the first.

Kendra picked that moment to demand attention. She was tired of the grownups talking to each other and leaving her to entertain herself. The adults laughed and Granny picked her up.

Granny watched Kendra while Spinelli went to Robin and Patrick's wedding with Georgie. Granny didn't feel comfortable attending a wedding for people she barely knew.

"You two go and have fun. Don't worry about me and Kendra; we'll get along fine. Won't we, little one?"

Kendra gurgled.

The wedding and reception went perfectly. Matt, Patrick's best man, pretended not to be able to find the ring, giving the bride and groom a scare. Georgie and Spinelli danced and he sang to her, reminding her of their first Valentine's Day last year.

Spinelli suppressed a knowing smile as he finished the song. He knew what she was thinking. He also knew she had no idea of what he was planning for this Valentine's Day.

They spent the next few days packing and moving into the new house. They also hired a baby sitter for Kendra. Mike was out of a job until Kelly's was reopened, so Spinelli was paying him to baby sit while he and Georgie were at the office. Once Kelly's was back in business, he would have to find another baby sitter, but he hoped his anxieties would be gone by then.

Spinelli showed Georgie where their office would be in the Metro Court. She smiled happily as she envisioned their days in the office, Georgie being a receptionist/apprentice and Spinelli talking with clients and determining the best course of action for each case.

"This is gonna be perfect," she said later as they sat on the couch.

Granny had gone to bed and Spinelli was holding Kendra, who was almost asleep. He was singing softly to her and smiled at Georgie in agreement. Neither could wait to start the new year, and their new life together. They kissed as the ball dropped at Time Square on TV.


	73. Chapter 73

Jason, TJ and Nadine helped Spinelli and Georgie finish moving into the new house on New Year's day. Granny watched the baby again. She was glad to do it, since she would be leaving to go back to Tennessee the next day. Mike surprised them by bringing food over and Mack, Robin and Patrick showed up with Emma. They had an impromptu house warming party.

TJ had left briefly to take care of something. He didn't say what, but Spinelli thought he looked upset. Later, he came back with a girl.

"Is it OK if my friend, Winifred, joins the party?"

Spinelli and Georgie welcomed her and learned that she was also a Cyber wanderer. But Georgie was almost immediately jealous when Winifred seemed to take an immediate and more than friendly interest in Spinelli after learning that he was The Jackal. She had chastised him at first for laying claim to The Jackal's user name, then was thrilled when she learned that he really was The Jackal. She seemed like a dreamy teenager meeting a big star.

"The Saga of Stone Cold is the best game on the Internet!" she gushed.

"You know the Saga?"

Jason gave Spinelli a sour look. He'd wanted him to delete that game, but it had, more to Spinelli's surprise than anyone else's, amassed a huge following.

Georgie noticed TJ looking at Spinelli with a mixture of pride and envy. Winifred had noticed him, but now she was gushing over The Jackal, who already had a girlfriend. Would he lose the attention of the first girl to ever pay any sort of attention to him to his new friend?

But Spinelli, although flattered by Winifred's interest in the Saga, felt that something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something off about Winifred. She seemed to be dividing her attention between him and TJ. Spinelli thought she should be paying more attention to TJ than to him. After all, she was TJ's friend and Spinelli already had a girlfriend. He worried that The Priestess, which was her Cyber name, was beginning to focus too much on Spinelli.

He answered her questions about The Saga of Stone Cold, but tried to keep the conversation from getting too personal. TJ seemed to note this and appreciate it. So did Georgie, but she knew that Spinelli was anxious about her and Kendra. She was feeling insecure enough already about his trust in her without having to worry that someone who spoke his language to the letter would take him away from her. Lulu had tried and failed, but Winifred was a new face, and idolized Spinelli. What if his mistrust of Georgie for letting Kendra be kidnapped caused him to be driven directly into Winifred's arms. Georgie would lose him and TJ would lose the girl he was quickly coming to like as a possible romantic interest.

The next day, Granny was surprised when Spinelli woke Kendra to go to the airport with her, him and Georgie. She didn't say anything in front of Georgie, but when they had a moment alone, Granny spoke sternly to Spinelli. Georgie had gone to the lady's room. She had taken Kendra with her to change her.

"Why didn't you just let her and Georgie stay home so the little one could sleep?"

"The last time I left them alone they were unprotected from Lulu. I'm still Stone Cold's friend; my being out of the mob does not change that. If his enemies know I mean something to him, they know what Georgie and our children mean to me. They could get to me through them, and Stone Cold through me. I could have lost both of them to someone I thought was a friend. How can I possibly risk leaving them unprotected against potential enemies?"

"That girl has made you paranoid. But that's gonna hurt your relationship with Georgie, Damien; you've gotta get a handle on it."

"How can protecting her and Kendra hurt Georgie?"

"You won't leave her alone with Kendra. What does that tell her?"

Spinelli was startled.

"But I don't blame her!"

"How's she gonna know the difference? She senses you're worried every time you're away from Kendra, even when you leave her with Georgie. I've noticed that you're worried when Georgie's out of your sight, but I don't think she has, or if she has she's more focused on the fact that you don't wanna leave her alone with Kendra."

"I can't protect them if we're separated."

"You can't protect them from everything, Damien, even if you're together. You can't spend your life trying to anticipate everything that could go wrong. It'll make all of you crazy."

He knew she was right. He just didn't know how to stop worrying. But he did know that he didn't want Georgie to think he didn't trust her with Kendra.

Later that day, after they were home from the airport and Kendra was napping, Georgie brought up the subject. They'd both been quiet on the way home, each lost in their own thoughts. Neither knew the other was having similar thoughts about the same issue.

"I need to ask you something," Georgie said, sitting on the couch with him.

"OK."

She hesitated. How could she ask without sounding confrontational. She decided to just come right out with it.

"Have you stopped trusting me with Kendra?"

He could tell she was afraid of his answer.

"No," he said gently. "It's not you I don't' trust. Remember when she was born and I was afraid to leave her with anyone because I thought it was selfish of me to leave her so I could have time to myself?"

She nodded.

"It's been like that again since the kidnapping, only it's extended to you and the new baby. I failed all of you when I left you to be attacked by Lulu. I can't do that again. I can't leave you to fall prey to someone who might use me to get to Stone Cold. The Jackal is no longer in his employ, but we still have a deep and lasting friendship."

"You didn't fail us," she said gently, pulling him into her arms.

"I thought one of Stone Cold's enemies had-"

"I know you did, but it was Lulu, and I can understand how that could be worse because she was your friend."

"Or so I thought."

"But you did not fail us. You should have been able to leave me alone with our babies to go pick up Granny. Lulu's actions were not your fault. I knew she was mad at us; I never should have let her into the apartment."

"But you couldn't have known either."

"But I did know she hates me."

"You, not Kendra, not me. She claimed to love us and I believed her. I never thought she'd hurt us."

"I hate her for what she did to you and Kendra. She only gave me a bump on the head, but you were right; she could have injured our baby and she never even gave that a single thought. She's a monster!"

She paused, looking into his eyes. She could tell that part of him agreed with her and that it hurt him to think that of someone he'd held in such high esteem for so long.

"But if you can't leave us alone for a while, even long enough to take Granny to the airport, then Lulu is winning. You're letting her win."

Her tone was gentle. She didn't want to make him feel worse; she only wanted him to see the truth.

"Granny said something similar before she left."

She sighed, tightening her arms around him.

"I'm so relieved! All I kept thinking was that if you couldn't trust me with Kendra, how were you gonna trust me with our baby when it comes? Then that girl showed up with TJ yesterday and she seemed to have a huge star-struck crush on you-"

"The Priestess?"

He was floored.

"She's so much like you and TJ and she even talks like you."

"But I'm not in love with her. I think TJ might like her, but something doesn't feel right to me about her. I would be her friend, but I love you. Nothing and no one, especially a fellow Cyber wanderer who I've known all of five minutes, will ever come between us."

He stroked her hair and spoke gently.

"The Lovely One has nothing to fear, especially not from The Priestess."

They kissed and came up with a plan of action to conquer Spinelli's fear of leaving his loved ones alone and unprotected. It was similar to leaving a new dog alone. They would start with him going outside the apartment for a minute or so. If he didn't hear anything that put him on alert, he would stay outside a bit longer. If something worried him, he would come back in and check that everything was fine. Spinelli thought it was a bit extreme to start with such a short amount of time, but agreed. At least he was doing something about this new found paranoia.

"What is it that you think is off about Winifred?" she asked over dinner.

"I have no idea. It's just a feeling. Maybe it is because of the similarities between the two of us that you pointed out. She was acting rather fanatical yesterday. Maybe I'm just not used to being on the receiving end of such attention. I mean, you've always paid attention to me, but never to the point of fanaticism."

"Fanatics can be creepy," she agreed.

He nodded.

Later that month, Spinelli would be glad he hadn't voiced his concerns about Winifred to TJ. He'd been partly right, but he knew that voicing such an opinion would damage his friendship with his former apprentice. He had learned from his mistakes with Lulu. But Spinelli would be the one to advise and comfort TJ, and others, when Winifred played a key part in the events that would follow. Spinelli and Georgie were stronger after this talk, and their strength would aid many others in the weeks to come.


	74. Chapter 74

Monday, January fifth, was officially Jackal PI's first day in business. He and Georgie opened the door at nine after preparing a pot of coffee and making the place look professional but inviting. To their surprise, their first potential client was Kate.

"I want you to investigate Trevor Lancing for me," she said without so much as a hello. "I think Sonny's life could be in danger and I want to save him. He'll come back to me once I show him the truth about his new business partner."

Spinelli and Georgie looked at each other. Each had the same thought and without thinking, Georgie spoke up first. She was afraid for Spinelli; she didn't want him to get involved in this.

"We don't take mob cases."

"Excuse me," Kate said in her "I'm the boss of the universe and you're lower than dirt" voice. "You have no say in this."

"Excuse me," Spinelli said angrily to her, adopting a similar tone that came out more like a parent scolding a child than an "I'm the boss and you're dirt" tone. "Technically, Georgie is still an apprentice because she does not yet have her PI license. She's also technically a receptionist. But make no mistake, Fashionista. She is my partner in everything, including this establishment. You are the potential client." He emphasized the word "potential" to show that no money had changed hands and he might not take her case. "You have no say in whether or not she voices an opinion. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you leave our establishment and find a PI who treats his or her employees as shabbily as you treat yours. We cannot take mob related cases due to conflict of interest and matters of professional reputation. However, we can do background and security checks for you if you wish to weed out potential undesirable employees before you hire them. You are welcome to stay an consider whether or not you wish to do that. If you would like a cup of coffee while you think it over, feel free to help yourself."

He pointed at the coffee pot with a significant look at Georgie. She was not to show this snob a single shred of common courtesy until Kate did the same. Georgie grinned at him, catching his meaning.

Kate stood there, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, as she tried to come up with a suitable response. Unable to think of one, she took a deep breath.

"I apologize, Georgie. I guess I'm just still used to you being my employee."

"Apology accepted," Georgie said.

Kate paused, cleared her throat and took another breath.

"Mr. Spinelli, not many people give me back as good as they get. I admire you for that, and if you will allow me to put you on retainer, I will hire you to help me weed out undesirable employees. I also understand why you do not take mob related cases and respectfully ask if you know a PI who will."

"I will find one for you and have an answer by the end of business today."

He was barely able to conceal his surprise at the way this had turned out. He'd been sure she would leave the office, screaming at the top of her lungs about how she was going to see him out of business before he'd even begun.

He told her the amount of their retainer fee and gave her a copy of their standard rates. She wrote a check, tore it off and handed it to Georgie, rightly assuming that she was the one who handled the money, since she was the receptionist.

"This covers this month's retainer, plus the amount it should take for you to find the other PI."

Spinelli would have done that service for free, but didn't tell her that. He thought after the way she'd treated Georgie, both today and when she worked for her, Kate could afford to lose a little money to her former employee.

"IN business only an hour and already we have two people keeping us on permanent retainer," Georgie said happily when Kate left.

She was including Nikolas. Spinelli grinned, then his computer beeped. Georgie knew immediately that something was wrong.

"I've been hacked," he said, disbelieving.

"What?"

Before Kendra was born, this would have seemed like the end of the world to Spinelli, but after almost losing her four times since she was born, this was of little consequence. He no longer kept Jason's secrets and the only two business records he had were not yet entered into the computer; they were only in hard copy. Spinelli had made a perfectly secure data base and had been in the process of showing her how to use it when Kate had walked in. Georgie had not yet begun to enter the records.

"The Jackal must reinforce his firewalls post haste."

She nodded, looking at him with concern.

"Not to worry, Lovely One. I bought this computer specifically for the business and since nothing has yet been entered, all my intruder has are system files."

"But what about your secure data base? Won't they figure out how to use that?"

"Any programmer could have done that. I will simply increase the security."

He wasn't looking at her. His fingers flew over the keyboard as they spoke.

"Are you OK? I mean, I know how important your reputation in Cyberspace is to you and that you've never been hacked before."

He paused, kissed her and said, "there are much worse things that could happen outside Cyberspace. The Jackal will reestablish his dominance in that realm , but as long as you and our babies are safe, my non Cyber world is perfect."

She smiled as he went back to his firewalls.

As he reinforced his personal and professional security, Georgie entered their business records into the secure data base, first waiting until Spinelli assured her that he had protected it again. Then she did her part in finding Kate's other PI, the one who would investigate Trevor. She compiled a list of names and numbers for him to research. His firewalls had been reestablished and everything secured to the best of his considerable ability by lunch time. After lunch, he commended her on her resourcefulness an began his search for The Fashionista's extra investigator.

As Georgie and Spinelli were searching for Kate's mob related PI, TJ and Winifred were on the peer discussing TJ's own intruder problem.

"You should tell The Jackal," Winifred said gently to TJ. "I'm sure he will understand."

"That I've been hacked? He warned me there was no such thing as hacker proof and I was arrogant enough to think it couldn't happen to me because it's never happened to him. I was his apprentice."

Winifred was beginning to hate this assignment. The objective was to obtain evidence against either TJ or The Jackal. Her superiors were hoping Spinelli would be the one to take the fall, but TJ would do just as well. Their main target was Sonny Corinthos, and in order to get to him, they had to use Jason Morgan. The only way to do that was to use one of the hackers as a pawn.

This was Winifred's first field assignment. She wanted to do a good job, but she was hurting two people she liked and respected in order to achieve that end. She was sure that before this was over, she would lose two potential new friends, and like Spinelli a few years ago and TJ now, she did not have many. She had honestly enjoyed herself at Spinelli and Georgie's house the other day. She had, for the first time in her life, felt welcomed and completely accepted. In a few short days, that acceptance would be snatched away from her and she couldn't blame them.


	75. Chapter 75

The next day, deciding to take Winifred's advice, TJ left an urgent message for Spinelli, asking him to meet him at his apartment.

"You sounded most distressed on the phone."

"I have a confession to make," he said quietly.

Spinelli noted that he was showing some of the same nervous mannerisms that he had the day they met; not meeting Spinelli's eyes, swallowing frequently, keeping his voice barely above a whisper.

"I've been hacked."

"You, too?" Spinelli asked, alarm bells going off in his head.

TJ looked up at him, too surprised to say anything.

"When?" Spinelli asked.

"Thursday."

"The Jackal received an intruder alert on his computer yesterday morning."

"That was actually how I met Winifred; I helped her with a logic loop and she helped me find the hole in my defenses."

"The Priestess," Spinelli thought, beginning to feel more than a little suspicious now.

He asked TJ to let him see his computer. His former apprentice handed it over without question.

It was as Spinelli had suspected. But he couldn't prove that it was Winifred. All he knew was what he told TJ.

"Whoever hacked into your computer piggy backed you to get to me."

"I'm sorry," TJ said miserably.

"It's not your fault. As I told you, there is no such thing as hacker proof. This may be the work of Stone Cold's enemies."

"Do you think you're in danger?"

"No, I have no more proof of my dealings with Stone Cold's organization. It is you the Jackal fears is in danger. You must tell Stone Cold."

"I can't!"

TJ was appalled.

"Admitting it to you, my former teacher, was hard enough. How can I tell Jason? He's my boss. I'll be fired."

Spinelli shook his head.

"The Jackal made many grievous errors while in Stone Cold's employ and was never fired. My Former Master knows we are all only human and everyone makes mistakes. He may be angry, but he will understand."

"He's out of town now."

"That will give you time to consider how to approach the matter."

TJ nodded unhappily.

Jason would find out, but TJ would not have the chance to be the one to tell him. Four days later, on the night Jason returned to Port Charles, TJ was arrested for treason and violation of homeland security.

At the station, Spinelli and TJ found out that it was Winifred who had hacked into them. She was an FBI agent and the objective was to use them to get to Jason and use him to get to Sonny.

"If it had been possible," Winifred's boss, Agent Frank Rayner, told Spinelli, "you would be the one in that interrogation room right now. Unfortunately, Assassin of the Internet, you quit Jason Morgan before we could get to you, so now we have to use your friend. We have no proof of your crimes. Mr. Jordan, however, has hacked into more forbidden sites in the past few months than we ever thought possible. He obviously learned from the best."

"Flattery will get you no where," Spinelli said angrily, looking at his terrified friend through the interrogation room window.

"Spinelli," Georgie said, running up to him.

He hugged her.

"What's going on?"

"FBI Agents Frank Rayner and Winifred Leads have arrested TJ for treason and violation of homeland security."

"Oh no," Georgie said quietly.

Jason came in and approached Spinelli, who had called him to inform him of the situation. He had also called Diane.

"What have they got on him?" Jason asked as Diane came in.

"Agent Leads hacked into his computer," Spinelli told him and Diane in a low voice, "and then she piggy backed him in order to hack into me. Since the feds have nothing on me because My Former Apprentice now possesses all that information, he is the one paying for The Jackal's previous crimes, as well as his own."

"You and TJ were following my orders," Jason said. "That means I'm the one responsible. I'm gonna take care of it."

Rayner called Jason into the interrogation room and had TJ cuffed to a desk in the station proper. Rayner would not allow Diane to go in with Jason, saying it would be better for TJ if she stayed out of it.

"I trusted you," TJ said to Winifred in a pained voice. "I brought you to my friend's house for a party and told you practically my whole life story and you were betraying me the whole time! You tried to use me to hurt my friend."

He looked at Spinelli with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"She paid attention to you," Spinelli said gently, putting his arm around him. "She made you believe she cared. You thought you'd finally found a girl who understood you. This is not your fault. The shame is hers, not yours."

"I am truly ashamed," Winifred said.

"I had a feeling something was wrong about you," Georgie said, glaring at her. "I forced myself to deny it because I thought I was just jealous of the way you were acting around my boyfriend. I should have followed my instincts. Spinelli was right; you were way too fanatical and now poor TJ is gonna pay the price for your deception!"

She turned to Spinelli and whispered in his ear.

"She's no better than Lulu."

Spinelli nodded.

"You got what you wanted," he said to Winifred. "Please leave us alone now. TJ should be among true friends."

Winifred slunk away, looking sadly back over her shoulder at the three of them.

They're either gonna send me to jail or kill me."

TJ wiped impatiently at his eyes, but more tears came.

"I'm scared."

Georgie gave him a reassuring hug as Spinelli tightened the arm holding him.

"Mack, TJ is no more a threat to national security than Spinelli is," Georgie said. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"This is a federal case, Georgie. There's nothing I can do."

"But what about entrapment?" Spinelli asked Mack. "The Priestess deceived him into giving her access to his computer in order to gain evidence against him."

"Spinelli, this is the FBI. The feds can do whatever they want."

Jason came out with Rayner, looking angry and upset. A cop approached TJ, intending to transport him to a state prison, but Rayner ordered him to release the prisoner.

"You're free to go, for now."

"I gotta take care of something," Jason said, and took off before either TJ or Spinelli could ask him anything.

"What do I do now?" TJ asked.

"Do exactly as Stone Cold instructs."

"And try to obtain any further information by legal means," Diane added, "at least for the time being."

"But what did Jason do? How did he free me?"

"It is best not to ask, judging by his demeanor when he left," Spinelli said.

The FBI was involved in something much bigger than one computer hacker, his boss and organized crime. They would be partly responsible for the biggest disaster to hit the town since the hostage crisis.


	76. Chapter 76

Things progressed nicely, personally and professionally, for Spinelli and Georgie over the next week. The business continued to grow, slowly but surely. Nikolas and Kate had recommended them to a few people for security and background checks. The police had them helping them with a few cases and a random hotel guest came in to hire them for a cheating spouse case. Spinelli and Georgie were very happy to report that the spouse turned out to be innocent. All those nights working late really had been spent at work. The husband really was doing his job.

That Saturday, Spinelli and Georgie were playing with Kendra when she surprised them. They were playing on the floor when Kendra suddenly giggled and began to crawl from Georgie to Spinelli.

"Look!" Spinelli cried, excited, quickly taking out his cell phone and making a video.

"She's crawling!" Georgie said, grinning.

Nadine walked in, having been getting coffee from the kitchen, just in time to see her crawl the rest of the way to her proud father. He picked her up and kissed her. She giggled again and pulled his hair.

"Ouch!" he laughed.

"That's her first time, isn't it?" Nadine asked, beaming.

Spinelli nodded. Kendra whined to be let down and he complied. She crawled to Nadine, then back to Georgie, then back to Spinelli.

The next day, Spinelli decided to move up his Valentine's Day surprise. If this went well, he would have another one for the real Valentine's Day. But he was beginning to lose his nerve, so he waited until Kendra was napping, then approached Georgie as she put the ham in the oven. Because they had Mack's house and Robin and Patrick were too busy, Spinelli and Georgie had taken over preparing Sunday dinner.

She looked up to see him staring nervously at her.

"What?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I- I- I need to ask you something."

He looked away briefly, but forced himself to look back. He was getting better at maintaining eye contact, but when he was nervous or upset it became hard again. This was too important; he needed to see her eyes, and for her to see his.

"You look so serious," she said, beginning to look worried.

He pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to her. She gasped as she opened it.

"It's not just the baby," he said. "I mean, of course the baby's a big part of it, but there's so much more! We've been through so much together and we always come out stronger. We compliment each other and we're so good together. I love you and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you and our babies. I wish for us to have more babies. You rightly told your father that we would not get married unless we knew we would last. I know we can last. I promise to be the best of husbands. You know I'm a good father and I'll always be faithful. I could never want anyone else. I-"

"Spinelli," she interrupted gently.

He stopped, looked away briefly, then looked back. Was she going to reject his proposal? She looked sympathetic and serious.

"I can't accept your proposal if you don't ask me," she said quietly, then smiled at him.

He laughed with relief. Her sympathy had been due to his nervousness, not because she was going to say no.

He got down on one knee, holding the ring, which he had taken from the box when she'd opened it, out to her.

"Georgiana Jones, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," she said, laughing and kneeling down to hug him. They kissed. There was no need for either of them to say anything more. They silently beamed at each other as he put the ring on her finger.

Everyone happily congratulated them at dinner. TJ and Nadine were regular dinner guests, as well as Mack and the Drakes. Jason, of course, hated social gatherings, so he rarely came. Matt Hunter still hadn't shown, but there was a standing invitation whenever he wanted to come.

Two days later, they went to the hospital for the sonogram. This was the moment they'd been anticipating since they'd found out about the pregnancy.

Spinelli took Georgie's hand as they listened to the baby's heartbeat, smiling proudly. He remembered listening to Kendra's heartbeat with Nadine. Kelly handed them each a copy of the picture.

"Would you like to know the sex?" she asked.

"Yes," Georgie said.

"Spinelli's been through this before," Kelly said, smiling at him.

He looked in the appropriate places and beamed at Georgie.

"She's as beautiful as her mother," he said, kissing her.

She laughed happily.

"Maxie Merriam," she said.

He nodded.

Spinelli had suggested calling this one by Georgie's sister's full name, Mariah Maximilliana. If they had another girl, they could give her Granny's name, either as a first or middle name. Georgie had said they didn't know if they would have another girl and wished to honor both Granny and Maxie. Besides, she didn't want their Maxie to think she had to live up to her dead aunt. She wanted their Maxie to be herself and not worry about acting like her namesake, or trying to avoid making her mistakes. Their daughter would have the names of two important people in their lives, but she would also be an individual.

When they got home, Spinelli put Baby Maxie's sonogram picture in a place of honor, right next to that of her big sister. The two framed photos hung over their dressers. All the recent photos of Kendra were either in a photo album, Kendra's baby book or on the living room walls. He smiled at Georgie as he finished hanging the photo, struck again by the thought that his life had not begun until he'd come to Port Charles. Every time he thought his life couldn't be more complete, that nothing was missing, he was hit with another wonderful and unexpected surprise. In early may, the little girl in this photo would be in her parents' arms and getting to know her big sister. At that moment, there was not a single trace of the intense anxiety left by Kendra's kidnapping. He was convinced that nothing could go wrong. No one had a clue that the hospital would be gone in a few days and would need to be rebuilt, or that another child would be in potential danger. At this moment, everything in their lives was perfect.


	77. Chapter 77

By the day the bio toxin crisis began, Spinelli was able to leave Georgie and Kendra for a full two hours without gnawing fear and horrible images of something happening to them. He never tested it beyond that; there were still knots in his stomach. But at least he could do it. When he and Georgie were at the office, Spinelli called Mike every two hours to check on him and Kendra. Mike understood his anxiety; Spinelli and Georgie had explained it, so he was patient and sympathetic.

But on the night of the bio toxin an the blizzard, he and Georgie would have to leave Kendra with Mike for much longer, proving to Spinelli that he could if he had to, if there was no other choice. This prooff that things were improving slightly would be the only good thing, however small, to come out of an otherwise horrible night. But it was only a slight improvement. Something else would have to be done before Spinelli could really begin to heal.

They were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing as they watched the snow fall outside, when Patrick called the land line. Mike was still there, having accepted a dinner invitation from them after baby sitting Kendra while they were at the office.

"Hey, Patrick," Georgie said, then listened, growing increasingly worried.

"Are you sure they're not home? Maybe-"

She listened again.

"What?"

Sensing Georgie's mood, Kendra began to fuss in her play pen. She also had a minor cold and was not feeling well, making her uncharacteristically irritable. Spinelli picked her up, but kept his focus on Georgie as he soothed her. Something was obviously very wrong.

After a few minutes, Georgie hung up the phone and turned to Spinelli.

"Patrick thinks Robin and Emma might be in danger. They're missing. He got a message saying Emma was sick and Robin was bringing her to the hospital, but that's a very bad idea. The hospital is under quarantine."

"Why?"

"Someone swallowed a poison, a bio toxin, and then got into a car accident. Matt Hunter operated and accidentally sliced into one of the bio toxin spheres, exposing the hospital. Then leaking gas from the anesthesia in the OR caused an explosion and the hospital is on fire. Everyone is being evacuated."

"Carly and Sonny are there," Mike said. "They're holding a benefit in Michael's name to raise money for kids with head traumas."

"We need to find Dr. Robin and Tiny Emma. They could be out in this blizzard. I take it they had not yet reached the hospital, hence Patrick's frantic phone call?"

Georgie nodded.

"I can watch Kendra while you and Georgie go find her. I'm worried about Sonny and Carly, but there's nothing I can do. If I went to the hospital I would just get in the way and I need to focus on something."

"Thank you," Spinelli said.

He kissed Kendra, then handed her to Mike as Georgie ran to get their coats.

"We'll start from their house," Spinelli said as he started the car. "Don't worry, Lovely One. Your cousins will be found post haste."

"She doesn't know about the bio toxin."

"We'll take Baby Emma to Mercy and inform Dr. Robin of the General Hospital crisis on the way."

"Why would Robin drag Emma out in the middle of a blizzard? She's a doctor; she knows what to do for a fever."

"She's still refusing treatment, or to admit that she has a problem. I've researched postpartum depression; it clouds your thinking and causes you to make decisions you would not make under normal circumstances."

Georgie didn't have to ask why Spinelli had researched the condition. He wanted to try to be prepared if the same thing happened to Georgie.

"Being out in this weather can only make Emma worse."

"We'll find them," he reassured her gently.

But she saw the worry on his face. She also saw something else. Guilt? Why would he feel guilty?

"Something else is bothering you. Is it TJ?"

He nodded. TJ had called him earlier, worried that Jason was being put in an impossible position. TJ suspected that Rayner wanted Jason to give up Sonny and was using TJ to get him to cooperate. They had had a very long conversation and Spinelli had learned a lot about what had been going on with Sonny and Jason. He was out of the business, but TJ needed to confide in someone and Spinelli was still his and Jason's friend.

"Rayner wanted to use me to get to Stone Cold because of our friendship. He and TJ have not known each other that long; Rayner thought using me would be much more effective. TJ believe Stone Cold is being forced to give evidence against Mr. Sir in order to keep My Former Apprentice out of prison. I know I have a family to think of and I would never want to leave you and the babies. I just feel as if I've thrown TJ under the proverbial bus."

He stopped, noticing something up ahead, and pointed to it.

"That's Patrick and Robin's minivan," Georgie said.

They stopped, got out of the car and ran to the abandoned vehicle.

"Where are they?" Georgie asked.

"We'll find them," Spinelli said gently, sensing her panic.

They ran towards tracks that were quickly being covered by the falling snow, calling Robin's name. They found her shivering in the snow without her coat.

"What are you doing out here?" Georgie asked. "Where's your coat?"

She looked at Robin, unable to conceal her panic now.

"Robin, where's Emma?"

Robin continued to shiver. She didn't answer.

"Robin, where is she?" Georgie yelled, shaking her. "Where's your baby? Where is Emma?"

They heard crying and Georgie ran towards it as Spinelli covered Robin with his own coat, wrapping it around her.

"She's here," Georgie said, and Spinelli could hear the tears of relief in her voice. "Robin wrapped her in her coat and put her in a tree to protect her from the storm."

"We should get them both to the hospital," Spinelli said. "I think Robin may be suffering from hypothermia."

"It's gonna have to be Mercy," Georgie said when they got Robin and the baby in the car.

Spinelli nodded as he drove off.

"Why Mercy?" Robin asked. "Why can't we just go to GH?"

Georgie explained about the bio toxin and the quarantine."

"Patrick's there," Robin said. "They're gonna need my help."

"Your baby needs you now," Georgie said impatiently.

She didn't want to be impatient. She knew Robin had postpartum depression, but also that she wasn't getting treatment and was still denying that there was a problem. This was no time for Robin to ignore her child for any reason, postpartum depression included. Patrick was doing his job; it was time for Robin to do hers and take care of their daughter.

"They're gonna need help with the evacuation," Robin insisted. "Please, can't you two drop me off at the hospital and then take Emma to Mercy for me?"

"Robin," Georgie began.

"Emma's father needs me, too. My husband is-"

"Depending on you to take care of his child," Georgie said sharply.

"Well, I'm doing a wonderful job so far, aren't I?" Robin asked angrily.

"Robin, why can't you just-"

"This is neither the time nor the place, Lovely One. Emma needs treatment and Robin, you could have hypothermia."

"I'm fine. My husband needs me."

"So does your daughter; she needs you more!"

"Perhaps we can tend to you and baby Emma, then you can go help with the-"

"I can't be in two places at once and my place is with my husband at my job."

"You're avoiding your sick daughter and she doesn't deserve that," Georgie said furiously.

"Can we stop at GH first?" Robin asked Spinelli. "I just wanna check on Patrick."

Spinelli hesitated. Emma was very hot and they had no idea how long Robin had been in the snow. They both needed medical attention.

"I would do it for you if Georgie were in danger and Kendra needed medical attention."

"Ouch," Spinelli thought. "She knows how to cut to the heart of the matter. I would want someone to look after Kendra. But I would never give her to anyone else to take to the hospital if she were sick; there's no way I would leave either of my children scared and alone in a strange hospital with people they don't know. But if Robin is so overwhelmed that she would put her child in a situation where she had to be put in a tree, maybe she is better off with Georgie and me tonight."

Georgie must have seen some of Spinelli's thoughts on his face because she sighed and gave Robin an exasperated look, then nodded to Spinelli.

Against their better judgment, they left Robin at General and took Emma to Mercy without her mother. But soon, Spinelli would do something out of character to force Robin to focus on her child. His residual anxiety over Kendra's kidnapping would give him the incentive to do what needed to be done to help save another child, but it would also force him to admit the truth about his own situation. Although he was getting better at being separated from Georgie and the babies, his problems were not yet over.


	78. Chapter 78

Georgie could sense that Spinelli was growing more anxious about Kendra the longer they waited for news about Emma. He felt he should be with his child, not Robin's. He loved Emma, but he felt the same way Georgie did; Emma should be with her parents when she was sick and afraid. Neither of them would want their children to be without them in this situation.

"Why didn't you bring her in earlier?" the doctor demanded.

"She's not our baby," Georgie explained. "She's my cousin's."

"Both Emma's parents are doctors at General Hospital," Spinelli said. "They're helping with the evacuation."

"Well, one of them needs to be here. A decision has to be made about her treatment and I need parental consent. Emma has pneumonia. Her condition is critical. They waited too long and one of the treatments could potentially cause damage to her heart and kidneys. But a decision has to be made an treatment has to be started or this baby is going to die."

"Oh no," Spinelli said quietly.

"We need to get Robin back here," Georgie said. "But I don't wanna leave Emma alone."

"I'll get Robin. Don't' worry, Tiny One. Uncle Spinelli's gonna bring your Mommy back here."

He kissed her forehead, then Georgie's cheek, before leaving.

"Dr. Robin," he called when he saw her.

She walked over to him.

"Emma has pneumonia. The Life Saving One attending to her needs parental consent; you must decide which course of treatment to authorize."

Robin hesitated. Spinelli, whose anxiety over his own child had been growing, finally had enough. He loved Emma, but he wanted to get back to his own baby. He wanted to hold her and know that she was safe and healthy. Emma's condition was only fueling his already over stimulated imagination. Mike was alone with her and this had been the longest he'd left her since Lulu had stolen her and attacked Georgie. She was also alone with Emma, and his imagination was running wild with terrifying possibilities. Stone Cold still had enemies and Spinelli was still his friend, after all. He knew he was being irrational, but that didn't change his feelings. He wanted his baby and felt that Robin was acting as if she could care less about hers.

He needed Robin to come with him. Emma needed her Mommy. In an effort to release some of his pent up feelings, and to make her see the seriousness of the situation, he spoke sharply and angrily, not bothering to hide the fact that he felt she was being selfish and irresponsible.

"Robin, there are plenty of other hospital staff here who can tend to these poor patients! Your place, as Georgie said before, is with your child! Emma needs at least one of her parents and she needs you right now! I could go searching this hospital for Patrick if you don't wanna come, but that would take too long. Emma needs treatment immediately or she's going to die! I have a sick baby at home, too, and she's with The Senior Sir because I left her to help Georgie with yours! My baby needs me and I'm here trying to get you to do your duty as a mother and quit fooling around with your daughter's life! Now you can either come to Mercy with me willingly or I can drag you to my car kicking and screaming! What's it gonna be?"

Robin stared at him for a few seconds, stunned, then nodded and followed him to the car.

They were silent almost all the way there, each lost in their own thoughts. Spinelli was the one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just- since the kidnapping, I- the thought of leaving her terrifies me. This is the longest we've been separated since I got her back."

"I accept your apology," Robin said flatly, staring out the window.

"I don't trust myself anymore," he said, more to himself than to Robin. "I'm right back where I started, afraid to leave her with anyone. Only this time I'm also afraid to leave Georgie and our baby alone, too. Lulu could have killed them."

Robin turned to look at him and spoke gently.

"But she didn't. Spinelli, there was no way anyone could have known Lulu was gonna do what she did. What are the odds of that happening again?"

"I didn't think it could happen the first time and I was wrong."

"I guess I must seem pretty selfish to you right now. I mean, here you are worried sick over your healthy child and mine is sick and I'm too busy playing super doctor to be with her."

He didn't respond. His rational mind told him it was the postpartum depression causing her to behave so carelessly, but in his current state, that meant very little. Then she did a double take.

"Wait; you said Kendra was sick, too. What's wrong with her."

"It's just a cold; it's not serious. I'm just constantly worried about leaving her after the kidnapping, especially now, when she doesn't feel well and needs me. The last time I left her she was taken from me. Now she's sick and wants her Daddy and I've left her again. This could very well be Kendra one day, sick and scared in a hospital among strangers. No child should be sick, scared and alone. Georgie's with your baby and she loves her, but Emma needs her Mommy now."

"I do love her."

There were tears in her eyes and voice now.

"I know," he said, now beginning to feel sympathy for her.

He knew she loved her and was not intentionally neglecting her child. No one would fight so hard to have a baby and go through all Robin had if she didn't love her.

He pulled into the closest parking space he could find and they ran to the hospital. Georgie hugged them both.

"Thank God you're here," she said to Robin. "Her condition is critical."

"Thank you both. I know I've put you through a lot tonight. Spinelli, I honestly do accept your apology. You're a wonderful father and Kendra couldn't be in better hands. Now you go home and be with your baby. I can handle things from here. Thanks for staying with her while Spinelli came to get me, Georgie."

She kissed each of them on the cheek before running into the room to be with Emma.

As she walked with Spinelli to the car, Georgie looked at him with concern. Something upsetting had obviously happened between the time he'd picked up Robin from General and the time they'd arrived at Mercy.

"Apology for what?" she asked.

They got into the car, and as he started it and turned on the headlights, she saw that his anxiety was even worse.

"I blew up at her," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I practically accused her of being a bad mother. I told her she was fooling around with Emma's life. Georgie, this is not me! What's wrong with me?"

"Your child was kidnapped and Robin is acting like she doesn't care about Emma. She won't even consider the possibility that she might need treatment because Carly had the same condition and Robin won't admit to being anything like Carly."

He sighed and pulled out of the parking space.

"I'm so glad you didn't see me screaming at her outside the hospital. I threatened to drag her kicking and screaming to be with her daughter and told her I was neglecting my sick child to help with hers. I don't know how many people heard me tell her bluntly that her child was going to die if she didn't act."

"You told her the truth and she needed to hear it. She needed you to blow up at her; otherwise she might still be helping with the evacuation with her head buried in the sand."

"Who am I to judge Robin or anyone else as a bad parent?"

"One who would never leave his sick child willingly for any reason."

"No, I just left her, and you, and our unborn baby to be kidnapped and attacked by-"

"Stop it," she said, angry at the self-recrimination in his voice. "Lulu is a selfish little witch who thought she could use your baby to manipulate you; that was not your fault!"

He sighed.

"I know that most of the time, but when I have to leave her, or you and Baby Maxie, that's what keeps going through my head. She's been alone with The Senior Sir for almost four hours. If something happens to either of them-"

"It won't."

The anger was gone now and her tone was gentle.

"We're almost home and you'll see for yourself that she's OK. You'll give her a big hug and we'll cuddle up with her and go to sleep."

But as they passed General hospital on the way home, they saw something that caused Spinelli to stop short and temporarily put off his reunion with Kendra. Instead, he pulled into the parking lot again. Jason's life would be changed forever by the sight greeting Spinelli and Georgie from the car window. He would need Spinelli's friendship now more than ever.


	79. Chapter 79

"I don't believe it," Georgie said softly as they approached the scene.

The hospital was still burning. The grounds were mostly deserted. There were still police and fire fighters, and some spectators were standing away from the smoke, watching what was going on. Jason stood there, looking shocked, unmoving. TJ stood beside him, looking at him helplessly. Sonny and Trevor Lancing were being taken away, both in body bags.

"Spinelli, I don't believe this! Poor Mike! How are we gonna tell him?"

As he looked at Jason, he took Georgie's hand and approached him and TJ. He had only once before seen his usually strong, stoic friend look so defeated, the day he'd told him that Michael was in a permanent coma, the day he'd begged Spinelli to get out of the business before it caused him to lose everything.

"Spinelli," TJ said, sounding relieved as he ran to him.

"What happened?" Spinelli asked.

"They fell off the roof. Trevor took Sam hostage and took her up to the roof. Sam's OK; she's talking with her mother. Sonny and Jason decided to work together to save Sam. Trevor had one of the bio toxin spheres and was planning to get out of the country, using it and Sam as leverage. Sonny found out that Trevor was the one who shot Kate. He wanted to get revenge because Kate chose Sonny over him."

"But how did they fall off the roof?" Georgie asked.

"I couldn't save him," Jason said suddenly in a flat tone.

Spinelli approached him and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam made Trevor miss the helicopter," TJ said. "He tried to throw her off the roof and Sam grabbed the sphere. Jason grabbed Sam to save her and Sonny struggled with Trevor."

"They both fell," Jason said, his voice still flat, his eyes glassy with shock.

TJ nodded.

"They struggled for Sonny's gun and in the struggle they went off the roof."

"I'm so sorry," Spinelli said softly to Jason.

"Carly knows," TJ said. "Jason told her. She's with Jax now."

Spinelli nodded to acknowledge that he'd heard TJ, but kept his focus on Jason. Georgie looked on, feeling helpless and out of place.

"Tell me what I can do," Spinelli said.

"Do you know where Mike is? I gotta tell him."

"He's baby sitting Kendra. Let me tell him."

"No, I'm the one who-"

"Please, let me do this for you. I can't spare you the pain of losing your friend, but I can spare you the pain of having to break the news to his father."

"It's my responsibility."

"Please, you've done so much for me. Let me do this one thing for you."

Jason nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, then began to dry wash his hands.

"Sonny told me something you need to know before we went up to the roof. He forced the judge to go easy on Lulu."

"What?" Georgie asked.

"He's Luke's friend and Lulu's Luke's daughter. Luke asked him to lean on the judge to get Lulu an easier sentence. He had someone from the Zacchara organization watch from the back of the courtroom and threaten the judge into giving Lulu a slap on the wrist. The judge went as easy as she could; the Zacchara operative told her to use your video plea and what you said during the hearing as the excuse she needed."

Georgie looked as if she wanted to hit someone. Spinelli was not surprised.

"Mr. Sir gets what Mr. Sir wants, most of the time," he whispered to her. "There is no sense in being angry now. The important fact is that Lulu is out of our lives and you and the babies are safe."

He turned to Jason.

"What did he use as leverage?"

"Her brother was into a loan shark for a hundred thousand dollars. Sonny offered to take care of it if the judge cooperated, but if she didn't, her brother would be killed."

"Unbelievable," Georgie said angrily. "The judge couldn't just have Sonny and his operative arrested?"

"When you fear for someone you love you don't think rationally," Spinelli reminded her. "Had you not been with me I would have done anything to get Kendra back, including agreeing to Lulu's terms. You, Mack, Stone Cold, TJ and Granny possessed the strength I needed to stay focused and rational so that we could find her and bring her home."

"But you have no legal authority. The judge could have-"

"That's in the past, Lovely One. We have more immediate matters to attend to."

She looked at Jason sympathetically. He hadn't asked for Sonny to do what he'd done. Georgie shouldn't take her frustrations out on him. Besides, he looked so miserable.

"We'll drive you both home," she said to TJ and Jason, needing to do something productive.

"I can drive," Jason said.

"No, Georgie's right," Spinelli said firmly. "You've done enough tonight; let someone take care of you for a change. I'll drive you home in your car."

He turned to Georgie

"Could you please bring TJ home in ours and pick me up at Casa De Stone Cold?"

Georgie nodded, knowing that he wanted to get the two of them home quickly and then get back to Kendra. He also wanted to tell Mike about Sonny. They both knew the longer they put it off the harder it would be. They both loved Mike and knew how much this would hurt him.

He went up to the Penthouse with Jason to wait for Georgie. Jason sat on the couch, looking at a loss for what to do. Spinelli felt the same way; he had no idea how to help his friend.

"He wanted the business back," Jason said after a few minutes of silence. "He said he'd help me save TJ if I gave him back the business. I couldn't do it. The men are mad at him; they wouldn't be loyal to him because he wasn't loyal to them. But we were working together tonight; it was almost like before. I thought maybe we could come to an agreement after tonight, but then Trevor- Sonny wanted to kill him and Trevor was gonna kill Sam. I- I couldn't save them both."

His voice shook a little. Spinelli moved closer and touched his shoulder. He knew Jason didn't like to be touched normally, but it was all Spinelli could think to do.

"Things happened too fast. There was nothing you could have done. Mr. Sir died a hero; he helped you save Fair Samantha. He helped you retrieve the stolen sphere. Where is it?"

:I threw it into the fire."

"You both made sure The Senior Sith Lord could not use the poison to cost more innocent lives. Sonny's death was not for nothing; he did not die in vein. Everyone is safe tonight because of him, you, Sam and Patrick."

Jason looked up at him and Spinelli saw that he was fighting back tears.

"Sonny's dead," he whispered in a lost, disbelieving voice.

Spinelli hugged him, pulling his head to his shoulder as Jason's breathing became irregular and a few tears leaked from his eyes. Spinelli had never seen him cry before. He had come close when he'd come to tell Elizabeth about Emily, but he'd managed to keep the tears back. He had lost so much this year. Elizabeth and the boys were still off limits to him, probably forever. He had finally made up with his mother, but was also refusing to see her for her own safety because he was now running the business. Michael would never be waking up and now he'd lost his father figure. Spinelli felt guilty for being so happy and having so much when his friend was in so much pain.

"You should get some sleep," he said when Jason lifted his head.

Jason nodded without argument. That was very unlike him, but Spinelli was glad for it tonight. Too much had happened and neither was up for an argument. Jason knew Spinelli was right.

"Thank you," he said quietly from the bottom of the stairs.

Spinelli nodded.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be gone as soon as Georgie comes for me, but wake me if you need to."

"OK, good night."

"Good night."

When Jason was about halfway up the stairs, Spinelli thought of something.

"Stone Cold?"

Jason stopped and looked down at him.

"Promise me you won't go riding your bike tonight. The blizzard is letting up, but the roads are still dangerous."

Jason looked hesitant, but finally sighed.

"I promise."

Spinelli would have to trust that he would keep his word. Jason always rode his bike when he wanted to ease his pain, but Spinelli didn't want him getting into an accident tonight and causing more pain to Carly and everyone else who loved him. There had been enough death and destruction tonight.

He stared out the window at the snow. It was finally beginning to slacken. He ran to the car when he saw Georgie pull up.

"Is he OK?" she asked.

"I don't think so."

"What does this mean for TJ? He said he thought the feds wanted Jason to give them Sonny for TJ's freedom?"

"I hadn't even thought about that," he sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"Do you think he'll go to jail?"

"I don't know."

"He felt really bad talking to me about it on the way back to his apartment. He said it made him feel really selfish, but he's scared."

"I would be, too."

Mike and Kendra were asleep when they got home. Mike was on the couch and Kendra was in her crib. They decided to leave him there until the morning. He would have one more night of peaceful sleep before Spinelli would deliver the news that he had just lost his other child.


	80. Chapter 80

Kendra was the first awake the next morning. She was crying and still sounded congested. Spinelli had brought her into their bedroom to sleep with them, needing to have her close after poor Emma's critical condition and Mike's loss. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do if he ever lost either of his babies.

Georgie went to make the coffee and leave a voice mail on the office phone explaining that the office would not be opened today. They had decided the night before that they would leave the office closed for today. Mike would need to deal with the news of Sonny's death and Spinelli wanted to stay with Kendra today. It was Friday, so he would have the weekend to help her get over her cold.

"Hi," Mike said sleepily to Georgie.

"Good morning."

"How long have you two been home?"

"You and Kendra were both asleep when we got home. We left you where you were; we didn't wanna wake you."

"Well, since you two are home now, I better go. I wanna check on Sonny and Carly."

"No, don't go, please," Spinelli said, coming out of the bedroom with Kendra. "There's something I need to tell you."

Mike looked at the two adults and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What happened?"

Spinelli glanced at Georgie, took a deep breath, then sat next to Mike on the couch.

"I'm afraid we have bad news," Georgie said quietly.

"Is it Sonny and Carly?"

"It's- It's Sonny," Spinelli said quietly. "He um, he and Trevor Lancing-"

He stopped. How could he tell him that his son and his business partner had essentially killed each other?

"There was- There was an- an accident last night during the evacuation. Trevor took Fair Samantha and one of the poison spheres hostage and Mist- and Sonny and Jason agreed to work together to save her. They got Sam and the sphere, but during the struggle for Sonny's gun, he and Trevor- they- they fell off the roof. They- I'm so sorry, but they were both killed."

"No," Mike said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Georgie said, putting her hand on his shoulder as Spinelli put an arm around him.

Kendra started to cry again. Georgie took her from Spinelli and brought her into the kitchen to feed her.

"Does Carly know?" Mike asked through shallow breaths.

Spinelli nodded.

"Sonny's faked his death before."

"Georgie and I saw him. I'm sorry, but he and Trevor were being taken away as we were passing the hospital on the way home. They were just putting them into the- into the- the body bags."

His voice trailed off apologetically.

"Oh God!" Mike said shakily.

"He saved many lives last night," Spinelli said gently.

"But that's not how he's gonna be remembered," Mike said, starting to cry. "They're all always gonna remember him as the mob boss."

Georgie brought Kendra back into the living room. Because she still wasn't feeling well, she had very little appetite. She had stopped eating by then and was focused on the adults. She started to cry when Mike did. She liked Uncle Mike and didn't want him to be sad.

"I'm so sorry," Spinelli said again.

It was inadequate, but he had no idea what else to say or do.

"I've outlived both my kids."

"I know," Georgie said quietly.

Spinelli's cell rang. He looked at Georgie and Mike uncertainly. Georgie nodded for him to get it as he took Kendra from her and began soothing her. He carried her and his cell into the bedroom.

"Jackal PI," he said distractedly.

"Mr. Spinelli?" a somewhat familiar female voice asked.

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Lainey Winters. I'm the doctor treating Lulu Spencer. I know what she did to you, but I need to ask a favor. I need you to attend one of her therapy sessions."

"Why?"

"She needs to face you. She needs to face what she did."

"I want Lulu to stay away from me and my family; once she's released from Shadybrook-"

"I know about the restraining order, but facing you is essential to her treatment."

"I don't know," he said.

"Will you at least think about it? I mean, it might help you, too. She said you two were close once."

"Were being the key word in that particular sentence."

"I don't expect you to be close with her again; I just ask that you come and listen to what she has to say and let her know how you feel."

"I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Thank you."

He sighed as he terminated the call. Kendra was still uneasy, so he sang to her until she fell asleep. She was still a bit feverish. He brought her to her crib, kissed her forehead and went back into the living room.

"I need to talk to Jason," Mike was saying.

His eyes were dry now, but for the first time, Spinelli thought he looked old.

"Thank you both for telling me."

He hugged them both before he left. As he closed the door behind him, Spinelli glanced towards Kendra's bedroom, then at Georgie's baby bump, grateful that his babies were still at an age where he could protect them. He knew it would become more and more difficult to do that as they got older. For now, he and Georgie would control what they could. It was only the things he couldn't control that terrified him. If he didn't conquer this fear soon, his relationship with his daughters would be forever shadowed by the cloud of Lulu Spencer.


	81. Chapter 81

Spinelli waited outside Lainey's office, feeling nervous and doubtful. He didn't know if this was a good idea. Dr. Lainey had said it was, that it would be good for both of them, but the father in him, the part that had worried sick over Kendra's safe return, wanted to bolt. He would blow up at Lulu; he knew it, and the part in him that had compassion for the Confused Blonde One would not be able to control himself.

He and Georgie had discussed it and she had told him reluctantly that she thought it was necessary for him to do this. She knew how anxious he was and he himself had told her that he was not himself. He had castigated Robin the night they had taken Emma to the hospital, even though he knew she had a disease and was not intentionally ignoring her child's condition. Baby Emma had, thankfully, recovered from the pneumonia and was now perfectly healthy. He was terrified to leave Georgie or Kendra for too long. He didn't trust himself. Georgie hated the idea of him seeing Lulu again as much as he did, but she didn't feel he had a choice. It had taken some time, but she'd finally been able to convince him.

He agreed with her, and there was another reason he needed to face Lulu. Hate was as poisonous as the bio toxin that had been released into the hospital's air ducts. Feuds had gone on for centuries, the descendents of the original feuders having forgotten what the feud was about, but knowing they had to feud because that was what all their ancestors had done. He didn't want his children growing up hating Lulu. He didn't want them to sense his and Georgie's feelings. Georgie could hide her reactions better than Spinelli could. Since he couldn't hide his feelings, he had to deal with them. He had to get them out into the open so he could put the past behind him and move on with his life. Georgie's and the babies' lives were intertwined with his and they depended on him. He couldn't allow this baggage to weigh them down.

Trevor had hated Sonny enough to shoot his bride on their wedding day. He had hated Kate, too, for choosing Sonny over him. But his hatred for Sonny went all the way back to Sonny's childhood. It had poisoned both their lives, as well as Rick's, as surely as the bio toxin that had killed poor Leyla Mir. She had been the only one to die from the toxin. Everyone else was still recovering. Elizabeth was still in the hospital.

That analogy had been going through his head ever since he'd received Dr. Lainey's phone call asking him to do this. He had voiced it to Georgie, who had told him that was all the more reason to confront Lulu. It had taken a week for him to finally make up his mind, but he decided she was right and this was necessary if he was to fully recover from the trauma caused by the attack on Georgie and Kendra's kidnapping.

He sat in the waiting room now, glancing between the door to Dr. Winters's office and the elevator. He was still undecided when the door opened and Dr. Lainey asked him to come in. He stood up reluctantly and complied.

"Greetings," he said hesitantly.

"Hi," Lainey said. "Please, sit down.

He looked over at Lulu, sitting nervously with her hands in her lap, and sat across from her.

"Hi," she said cautiously.

"Hi."

He wished he didn't sound as if he were talking to a stranger, but that was how he felt. They couldn't look at each other; he knew she was having as much trouble making eye contact as he was.

"Lulu would like to explain her feelings when she took your daughter," Lainey said.

"OK."

He still wasn't sure this was wise, but felt he couldn't get out of it now. He should have refused to come; he was convinced of that now. He belonged home with Georgie and Kendra.

"I've been thinking for months now that I should be Kendra's mother, not Georgie."

"Georgie will be her stepmother when we get married."

"I know, but I felt that should be me. Sometimes I still do, but Lainey's helping me; I'm getting better."

He hated her pleading tone; it was the same tone she used when she was trying to manipulate him.

"Stick to your explanation for now, Lulu," Lainey prompted.

"I love you and Kendra. You were in love with me when you slept with Jolene; I mean, you even admitted to me that you still had some feelings for me the night you told me she was pregnant and you thought you were the father. So when you were rejecting me for Georgie, I convinced myself that I helped you create Kendra."

Some of Spinelli's anger, but by no means all of it, was replaced with concern.

"You mean you thought you'd given birth to her?"

"No, I rejected you."

Spinelli was confused now.

"I was with Logan and you were hurting. You were trying to forget about me, to replace me with Jolene. You wouldn't have slept with her if I hadn't hurt you."

He stared at her, not knowing what to feel now. He suddenly had a thought, and like many of his questions for Lulu lately, he didn't know why it was important to him, but he needed to know.

"Did you feel this way when you lied to that reporter?"

"No, at least I don't think so, not consciously, anyway. I felt it vaguely the day you told me on the docks that you weren't gonna dump Georgie for me, but it really heated up when I saw you together in the Coffee House one day. That was the day I asked Milo how to make myself disappear."

"Did you start to plan Kendra's kidnapping even then?" Spinelli demanded, horrified at the idea that he'd trusted her for months after that and had had no inkling of what she'd been planning.

"No, Spinelli, I swear, I didn't plan to kidnap her until after I found out Georgie was pregnant."

"What?"

All of Spinelli's compassion and concern were replaced with anger now; there was nothing else.

"I felt alone!" Lulu said desperately. "I was totally alone and there was no way out of it! Don't you see? That was why I got so upset when that song came on-"

"What song?"

"All Out of love!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The day before Thanksgiving, when I was trying to convince you not to be with Georgie just because she was pregnant, remember the radio? It was on because Kendra loves music. Nadine had left with Kendra, but you forgot to turn off the radio. That song came on and it was exactly how I was feeling. You had Georgie and I was alone."

Spinelli couldn't feel sorry for her. All he could see was his baby's face, confused and scared, her eyes all red and puffy when he finally had her back because she'd cried for him for so long. All he could think of was her wondering why Daddy wasn't coming for her, and Daddy himself feeling terrified that he would never see her again.

"I couldn't have you; I knew that! All I wanted was a part of you! I went to see Carly and I was talking to her and Morgan came downstairs and it hit me! Morgan and Michael were part of Carly; Kendra was part of you! If I couldn't have you-"

"You would take the part that completes me!"

All his feelings of anger, betrayal, fear and resentment came out in that one shouted sentence. She nodded miserably, turning away from him, not even bothering now to try to look at him.

"That was how it started before I got the idea to bargain for Kendra. You would leave Georgie to be with me and I'd give Kendra back to you. Then you could set up visitation for the new baby and eventually get full custody so I wouldn't have to deal with Georgie. But before that I just planned to take her so I could have a part of you with me all the time; I would raise her and love her. I would have taken good care of her. You and Georgie would have your baby," she finished in a soft, small voice.

"So you thought I would just replace Kendra with her brother or sister? I'm sorry, Lulu, but I can't replace either of my babies as easily as you can get rid of yours by having an abortion!"

He was immediately horrified at himself. How could he say something so cruel? When had The Jackal become Mr. Hyde? No one deserved what he'd just done. She gasped and turned to look him full in the face at the same time as what he'd just said registered in his own mind. The hurt on her face was like nothing he'd ever seen.

"Oh my God," he said softly, turning away, not able to look at either of the women. "Oh my God! I- I can't believe I- Oh my God! How could I say that?"

He sat, breathing hard, for a moment, then got to his feet.

"I shouldn't be here. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have-"

"Wait," Lainey said, standing with him, "please, don't go."

He looked at her, silently pleading with her to let him go before he made things even worse.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but this is gonna help you, as well as Lulu. You need to get these feelings out into the open. You need to release all that fear and anger. If you don't' it's gonna affect the rest of your life, especially your relationship with Kendra. If it affects your relationship with her, it'll affect your other relationships, including that of your unborn child and any future children you might have. I'm willing to bet any amount of money that this is already the case."

Spinelli hesitated. He was afraid to leave her again, just like he'd been when she was first born. He knew he could trust Georgie, The Senior Sir, TJ, Stone Cold and Nadine. But he'd trusted Lulu, too, and she'd betrayed him. This wasn't just a tabloid article either; she'd committed the ultimate betrayal. She had kidnapped his child.

But he knew intellectually that he couldn't be with Kendra every second of every day for the rest of her life. He couldn't worry every time he had to leave her that she would be gone when he got back. He had to get past this, for his sake, and for the sakes of everyone he loved, including and especially Kendra, Georgie and Baby Maxie.

"You're right," he told Dr. Lainey softly, and sat back down. "Lulu, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I know why you had an abortion and you did what was right for all concerned."

"This is my punishment," she said flatly. "You're doing to me now everything I did to you then."

"What you did then has nothing to do with now! You choosing Logan and then taking your bad judgment calls out on me- none of that is the reason we're here and I'm so angry with you that I can't even think straight!"

He lowered his voice. He didn't want to yell at her; he just wanted her to know what she'd done to him that day.

"I meant what I said in that video. I don't wanna punish you. If I did I would have fought for you to go to prison. I know you're confused. I wanted you to get the help you needed, not to be locked up where people could hurt you even further. I know what you've been through this year. But this wasn't just you making a bad decision and finding a way to make it my fault. This wasn't just you treating me unfairly. You say you wanted a part of me; fine. If you'd told me that I would have given you something, a piece of clothing, a lock of hair, a picture, even my laptop! But this wasn't something material. You took my baby. You took my daughter and you disappeared with her and I was terrified for her! Of all the scenarios running through my mind that day, I had no idea that someone I trusted with Kendra's life would have taken her away from me and let me wonder if she was alive and scared or lying in a ditch somewhere with her throat cut because one of Stone Cold's enemies wanted to get back at me for helping him! In some ways, finding out that my friend took her is even worse than finding out it had been a stranger because I never thought that you would hurt either of us like that. If I was terrified, how do you think Kendra must have felt? She's only a baby and would have had no idea why Daddy wasn't coming for her or why she was with you when she should be home. If you wanted to punish me for not loving you on command, you did it, but you had no right to punish her! Why would you punish a baby for the choices of her father? If you loved either of us as much as you say you do, why would you put us through something so horrible? You know what Kendra means to me! How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry!" she said tearfully.

"Stop it. No more apologies; no more tears! They won't work anymore, not after this! I don't believe you anymore!"

"Spinelli, you seem confused about your feelings."

He looked at Dr. Lainey, surprised. He'd forgotten she was there.

"You're angry, but compassionate. You feel betrayed, but you're also sympathetic. I saw the concern on your face when you thought Lulu was thinking she'd given birth to Kendra, but then you say you don't believe her when she cries and apologizes. Do you know exactly how you feel, or is everything confused, or do you alternate between your feelings?"

He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"I feel like I'm being pulled in different directions. I mean, I need to protect Kendra, but I don't wanna over protect her. That's been there since before she was born, but after the kidnapping I- I don't know how not to be over protective. I trusted Lulu; I trust everyone else I love, but Lulu- she- Do you know about the article she sent to the tabloid about Dillon and Georgie?

Lainey nodded.

"She broke my trust then, but it was being repaired. But she shattered it completely when she took Kendra. I can't get that back, but I don't wanna mistrust everyone else either. I can't be there all the time; I need to know that she's safe when I have to leave her. Intellectually I know that no one else I love and trust will try to steal her, but my stomach is in knots until I get home and find her and whoever I left her with there and safe. You not only shattered my trust, Lulu, but you shattered all the self-confidence I'd gained over Kendra's first six months."

Again, she couldn't look at him.

"I don't hate you. Sometimes I wish I did. If I hated you it wouldn't hurt so much that I can't forgive you. But I look at The Empathic One and I realize that hate is poison. I don't want her, or the new baby, growing up with a contaminated father."

He looked directly at Lulu.

"I can't hate you, but I can't forgive you either. I may be able to forgive you, someday, but I'm no where near there yet."

"I understand," she said softly.

"You look more at peace," Lainey said to Spinelli.

"I feel more at peace. I guess all I needed was to tell her and know she heard me. I haven't had that since she chose Logan instead of me or my other fellow suitors. It was always her way or no way since then, even when she said she would do better."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to trust me again? Do you think we can ever get back the friendship we had?"

"No," he said gently.

He didn't like hurting her again, but he couldn't lie to her either.

She put her face in her hands and her shoulders began to shake.

"Even when I do forgive you, if I ever can, I can't forget what you did. I need to know that I can trust the people around me with my children. The day you took Kendra you irrevocably destroyed any chance we had of rebuilding our friendship. I'm not your enemy and I don't wanna be, but I also can't be your friend."

She sniffed.

"I'm sorry," Lainey said, glancing at the clock, "but our time is almost up."

"OK," Spinelli said, standing up. "Thank you, Dr. Lainey. You were right; I did need to do this."

"He looked at Lulu. She hadn't moved; her face was still in her hands and he could see the tears leaking through her fingers as she sobbed quietly. He stopped in front of her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Again, I'm sorry about what I said about the abortion. I really didn't mean that."

She took her face out of her hands and looked at him.

"It's OK," she managed. "Did you say you and Georgie were getting married?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations. I- I really do want you to be happy."

"Thank you. I wish the same for you.

He headed for the door, but stopped with his hand on the knob.

"Do whatever it takes to get well enough to get out of here, Lulu. I do want you to get better."

He left the office, closing the door softly behind him.

Lulu had listened to Spinelli carefully, hoping there was some chance that she would at least be able to regain his friendship. She did know how much Kendra meant to him; that was why she'd called Spinelli and arranged to give her back. Seeing that video had been too much; there was no way she could have kept them apart.

As usual, she'd thought of no one but herself. Spinelli and Kendra needed each other. Kendra's crying, coupled with Spinelli's obvious fear and pain, had finally made Lulu see what she was doing. Spinelli was right. She wanted what she couldn't have and she had been punishing him for not giving it to her. He'd refused to love her on command. He'd refused not to love her on command when she'd been running around trying to prove she was going to do what she wanted to do just because others didn't want her to do it. That was why she'd chosen Johnny and Logan. Intentionally or not, Lulu had used an innocent baby to punish her father. She was no better than Jolene or Maxie.

Every time he'd addressed her during the session, he'd called her Lulu. She knew the significance of that. It hit her as he closed the door behind him and she cried harder.

"I'm not his Blonde One anymore," she sobbed as Lainey put her arms around her.

She knew she never would be again. It had taken a little over two years, but she'd finally pushed Spinelli past his limits. There was no going back. She'd lost his love and friendship forever.


	82. Chapter 82

Spinelli found Georgie and Kendra sitting in the Shadybrook cafeteria where he'd left them. Georgie knew he would say things to Lulu that needed to be said, but that would hurt him even more than they would hurt Lulu. She wanted to be there for him today, so they had closed the office early.

Kendra had just fallen asleep and Georgie was gently moving her stroller back and forth to simulate a rocking motion. The minute she saw Spinelli's face, she knew the session had been as painful for him as she'd feared.

"What happened?"

"I did something to Lulu that I never thought I would ever do to anyone."

Georgie had also noticed that Spinelli had stopped calling her The Blonde One and understood why without having to ask. That nickname signified feelings for Lulu that Spinelli no longer had. Georgie had mixed feelings about the knowledge that Lulu would never be The Blonde One again. She was relieved because it meant that Lulu was no longer a part of their lives, but she felt sad for Spinelli's loss. They had been good friends once, before Logan Hayes, and before Lulu's metamorphosis into the kind of person who would use an innocent, defenseless baby to punish Spinelli for not feeling the way she wanted him to feel.

"I threw the abortion in her face."

He couldn't look at Georgie. If he was ashamed of himself for doing that, what would she think of him? She'd been a friend to Lulu, and after Lulu had stolen her husband. It was Dillon's baby that had been aborted and Georgie had not judged her for making that decision when everyone else had.

"You were angry."

Now she wasn't judging him. How had he gotten so lucky? How had Georgie Jones, the truest, wisest, most wonderful woman in Port Charles, come to choose him?

"I've never seen her look so hurt, and that time it wasn't an act; I couldn't have hurt her any more if I'd beaten her."

"Don't do that, Spinelli. Please don't turn this around on yourself. Lulu is the one who took your baby. Don't let her make you feel guilty!"

He sighed.

"She told me she didn't plan to kidnap her until she found out that you were pregnant. She acted as if I could replace one child with another and I just- I didn't even know I was gonna say what I did until it was out of my mouth. I mean, I've done that countless times before, but I've never said anything so hurtful."

"Stop it, Spinelli! I will not allow you to do this! You will not beat yourself up over Lulu Spencer, especially not after what she did to you and Kendra!"

She stopped, breathing hard. She was furious with Lulu for pushing Spinelli's buttons again, for again turning her bad decisions and thoughtless actions around to make him feel responsible. Not this time; Georgie would see to it that Spinelli placed every bit of the blame for his reaction to Kendra's kidnapping exactly where it belonged, squarely on Lulu's shoulders. Spinelli hadn't meant to say what he did, but he did have the right. Lulu did not get to take what she wanted when she wanted it and throw it away when she didn't. She'd done it to Spinelli for months. She'd done it with Kendra when she'd kidnapped her. Spinelli had reacted; Georgie was not going to allow him to be made to feel guilty for something Lulu had caused.

She watched the anxiety and guilt slowly fade from his face to be replaced with an amused grin.

"I love it when you're feisty," he said.

Georgie burst out laughing.

She was right, he realized as he hugged her. He'd been angry and he hadn't meant it. He was only human, as Georgie had to keep reminding him. He'd apologized and he should let it go. Lulu was getting the help she needed. Kendra was safe, and so were Georgie and their unborn daughter. Nothing else mattered.

"I hoped I'd still find you here," a voice said from behind him.

He felt Georgie tense and looked over to see Lucky standing a few feet away.

"Lulu said Lainey was gonna have you meet with her and join her session today."

Spinelli nodded.

"What did you say to my sister?"

"That's between me, Lulu and dr. Lainey."

Lucky glared at him.

"I wanna know what you said! I swear, Spinelli, if you upset her in any way-"

"Are you interrogating him?" Georgie asked coldly. "Are you threatening him?"

"Your boyfriend put my sister in this situation, Georgie! In order to protect-"

"Lulu put herself in this situation when she kidnapped Spinelli's daughter!" Georgie said angrily. "The only reason she didn't get a much tougher sentence was because your father asked Sonny to threaten the judge. He said he'd kill her brother if she didn't cooperate. Be grateful that she's not in a prison somewhere and leave Spinelli alone."

Kendra sensed the tension and woke up. Spinelli picked her up even before she started to cry.

He suddenly realized that the knots in his stomach that had been there every time he'd had to leave Georgie and Kendra since the kidnapping had dissolved even before he'd left Lainey's office. He couldn't remember when, but he knew they would not come back. Somehow, getting all that off his chest had resolved his separation anxiety. He sent another mental thank you to Dr. Lainey as he rubbed Kendra's back, watching the confrontation between Georgie and Lucky intently.

"I don't believe that; Jason probably told you that to make Sonny's death look more heroic. He made one last confession before he died, trying to clear what passed for his conscience."

"Stone Cold would not lie-" Spinelli began.

"He's a mobster; of course he'd lie, but that's not the point. Lulu wouldn't have lost her mind if-"

"Lulu did not lose her mind," Spinelli said calmly. "She made yet another bad judgment call. She used my baby to punish me. I'm sorry she's so confused. I'm sorry I hurt her, but as I told her months ago, she's the one who set this chain of events in motion when she decided to date Logan instead of listening to the warnings of all who love her. She rejected me and I moved on. I wasn't gonna come back to her just because she suddenly decided to take me out of her toy chest. Human beings do not work that way."

"You used to."

"Yeah, well, thanks to The Lovely One, that has changed. I have too much self-respect now to be anyone's play thing."

"What did you say to my sister?" Lucky demanded in a menacing voice.

"I told you. It's between us. If you wanna know, you're gonna have to ask Lulu."

"I should arrest you right now!"

Georgie glared at him, standing there, leaning over Spinelli, teeth clenched, body language threatening.

"What are you doing, Lucky? Are you channeling Scott Baldwin? Spinelli hasn't done anything wrong; you can't arrest him. You're the one who came over to us and started yelling at him, and you woke up Kendra. Now are you gonna leave him alone, or am I gonna tell my dad you're abusing your power as a cop and harassing Spinelli?"

"No need for that," Nikolas said, rushing over to them. "I'll see to it that Lucky leaves you all alone."

"What are you two still doing here, anyway?" Lucky demanded.

"It's a cafeteria," Nikolas said irritably. "No one says they can't be here. Come on; let's go see Lulu."

Lucky glared back over his shoulder at Spinelli. Nikolas tried to push him toward the door, but Lucky dug in his heels.

"I will get her to tell me what you said to her, and if you've done anything to compromise her recovery, you will be sorry."

Nikolas pushed forcefully and Lucky had to go. They would hear about Lulu a few times, but they would not see her again until years later. She was finally out of their lives.


	83. Chapter 83

Spinelli and his family were completely at peace for the first time since he could remember for the next several weeks. He and Georgie continued to watch Kendra grow, and to prepare for and eagerly anticipate the coming of Baby Maxie. The baby moved during Georgie's twentieth week. They'd been in the office when she'd looked up at him, beaming, taken his hand and put it on her stomach.

He smiled, remembering when he'd felt Kendra move for the first time. Nadine had been there and they'd had a long talk about the future. This time, the baby's mother was awake and able to share in the moment. Her morning sickness had been brutal, but had ended a few weeks earlier, to her relief, as well as his. Spinelli had done everything possible to try to ease the sickness, but in the end, all he'd been able to do was hold her head during the worst of it. It had lasted a couple of weeks longer than usual, but Dr. Lee had said that was not unheard of. Now she felt they were free to enjoy the rest of the pregnancy, such as moments like these.

She only hoped Robin could eventually begin to enjoy her baby. The postpartum depression had worsened and she was still in denial. Georgie had thought Emma's pneumonia scare would make Robin see what was happening, but once that was over and Emma was better, Robin went back to her denial and was again unable to even touch the baby. Georgie prayed that Robin would open her eyes before something else happened. The next time, Emma might not be so lucky.

TJ was still in trouble with the feds because Jason didn't give them Sonny before he died. Jason himself was even quieter than usual, still grieving his friend and mentor, and he took over the Zacchara organization and merged the two. He seemed even more determined to devote himself to the mob, convinced that he would never get out, that he would never be able to have a life with Elizabeth and her boys. Resigned to his fate, he retreated further into his self-imposed isolation.

"I'm afraid to ask him about what he's gonna do to keep me out of jail," TJ said as he helped Spinelli with some of the planning of Georgie's Valentine's Day surprise.

"He's keeping you in the dark."

It was a statement, not a question. Spinelli knew Jason.

"I feel really selfish. I mean, he's grieving Sonny and I'm thinking about my own needs?"

"You're in a great deal of trouble."

"Then I get frustrated with him. It's my life and he won't tell me what's going on. I feel like I have no control over my own fate. He keeps saying people have the right to make their own choices but he won't let me decide anything concerning this issue."

Spinelli went to Jason to discuss TJ's problem. If he wouldn't listen to TJ, maybe he would listen to Spinelli.

"He's got a point, Stone Cold. You do tell everyone they have the right to make their own choices. TJ's only asking for-"

"Spinelli!" Jason screamed furiously.

They hadn't been discussing the topic for long, but Spinelli knew Jason was already upset and angry.

"I am not discussing this with you," he said, quietly now.

"All right, but you must discuss it with TJ. This is his life and he has a right to know what's going on. He has a right to know what you're gonna do. You said you would take care of this and he needs to know how."

"I don't know how," Jason snapped.

Spinelli blinked in surprise.

"Sam and Winifred think we should clean up his record, destroy all the evidence."

"Since you cannot give up Mr. Sir and would not if you could, perhaps that is the most prudent course of action."

"Yeah, and if it doesn't work we're all gonna be in more trouble, Winifred and Sam included."

"This is my fault," Spinelli sighed. "I taught him everything I know. If I'd been in your employ just a bit longer-"

"Then you'd be in trouble and your babies might be growing up without their father. Georgie would be raising her baby alone."

"I know you're right; I just feel like I've betrayed him. I wanna help him, too. If you do decide to clean up his record, I would like to work in tandem with The Priestess."

He did a double take.

"Wait. The Priestess works for The Federal Ones."

"She feels bad about sandbagging TJ. She wants to make up for it."

"Well, that is most fortunate."

Jason nodded.

"She's a lot like you, and a lot like you used to be. Her intentions are good, but she could end up causing more trouble."

"All the more reason to include The Jackal in the mission to help his former apprentice."

Jason agreed reluctantly, but questioned him about his desire, his need, to keep away from illegal activities.

"I don't wanna do anything illegal, but my mission as a private investigator is to help others gain justice. The Federal Ones have arrested and targeted TJ not because he committed crimes, but to use him as a pawn to control you. They think they have the right to use you as a puppet and TJ as your string. I don't know if it's legal, but it is most definitely, most grievously, unjust."

"Are you gonna tell Georgie?"

"Of course. We have no secrets."

Georgie wasn't happy about Spinelli's decision, but she did understand it and didn't try to talk him out of it. She would support him. But she was not able to conceal her concern.

"How are you gonna do it?" she asked.

"I don't know; Stone Cold is still trying to work it out. He's worried that everyone will be in trouble if it doesn't work. We're still trying to come up with a plan."

The issue would not be solved for weeks. It would take that long for the four of them to come up with an acceptable, plausible plan that posed as little risk of complication as possible. Together, Sam, Jason, Winifred and Spinelli would finally free TJ from the feds.

Spinelli noticed as the three hackers worked together that Winifred seemed to shift her crush from Spinelli to TJ, for which both men were grateful. Spinelli found Winifred's attentions unsettling and annoying. He was happily engaged to the mother of his child and was determined that there would be no more complications between them. Lulu had caused them both to lose trust in themselves, and Georgie to think Spinelli had blamed her for the kidnapping and had stopped trusting her. They were much stronger now, but Spinelli did not intend to let Winifred, Lulu or anyone else ever put them in such a position again.

He smiled at her as they walked into Kelly's. She had a blindfold on; this was part of her Valentine's Day surprise. Nadine was already there, holding Kendra, having agreed to watch her while Spinelli took Georgie for her checkup. The baby was fine, developing on schedule.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled, and Spinelli removed Georgie's blindfold.

"What-" Georgie began, amused and confused.

"It's our engagement party."

He smiled at her as Robin came over and hugged them both.

Mike grinned as he congratulated both of them. He had drawn a big red heart on the floor, where some tables had been cleared away and rearranged. This would be the dance floor.

Mike had been spending a lot of time with Georgie and Spinelli since Sonny's death. He had kind of adopted them and they were honored. They were helping him through his grief and he was becoming a father figure to Spinelli. Now he had a surrogate father, as well as a sister in Nadine and a brother in Jason. TJ was also beginning to feel like family. Spinelli had never been happier in his life.

"Let the couple have the first dance in the heart," Nadine said.

TJ stood with a video camera, smiling at Spinelli and Georgie. The anxiety over his uncertain fate was still in his eyes, but he was happy for his friends.

Kendra played with Emma. Robin seemed reluctant to pick her daughter up again. Nadine looked at Kendra with affection as she tried to get Emma to accept a toy that the younger baby didn't seem to want. Kendra made an irritated sound, then looked over at Spinelli.

"Dada," she said suddenly.

Spinelli, Georgie, Nadine and TJ looked at each other, startled.

"Did she just-" Spinelli began.

"She did," Georgie beamed.

"Dada," Kendra said again, looking directly at Spinelli.

TJ filmed him walking over, beaming at her, and picking her up.

"Daddy's here," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Dada," she squealed.

"Her first word?" Mike asked.

"Yes, and a month before the books and web sites say she should be talking."

"Just like with the first responsive smile," Nadine said, grinning.

"Dapakamab," Kendra said to Spinelli.

"Yes."

Spinelli had no idea what he was agreeing to. The baby laughed and waved the toy.

"Paki," she complained, looking at Emma.

"She doesn't want the toy," Spinelli explained.

Kendra forgot the toy suddenly, dropping it a she became distracted by the heart in the middle of the floor. She laughed at it and Spinelli carried her over to it. He stepped in and began to dance with her, making her laugh harder. The song was Time of Your Life by Green Day, not really a song to dance to, but Kendra didn't care. She just loved to have Daddy hold her. The dancing was fun, but the interaction with Daddy was what she really wanted.

Even Jason seemed to have a good time at the party. There was plenty of drinking, although Spinelli and Georgie stuck to non alcoholic beverages; orange soda for Spinelli and apple juice for Georgie. There were plenty of toasts and well wishes for the couple.

The last song of the evening was Save the Best for Last by Vanessa Williams. Georgie smiled up at Spinelli as they danced; this time, she sang to him, surprising him.

"This song fits us perfectly," she said quietly.

"Because you waited for me while I was chasing after Lulu."

She nodded.

"She set you free and then you accepted me."

"Then she tried to draw me back and we overcame her treachery."

She nodded again.

"You were well worth the wait," she said, then kissed him as the song went through its last few lyrics.

"Sometimes the snow comes down in June. Sometimes the sun goes round the moon. Just when I thought our chance had past, you go and save the best for last."

But this was not the last. Georgie and Spinelli knew that and didn't have to tell each other. Their lives were just beginning.


	84. Chapter 84

A week later, during Sunday dinner, an unexpected visitor came to the house. Georgie had just brought out dessert when there was a knock at the door. Spinelli answered.

"Oh my God!" Nadine cried before either Spinelli or the gray-haired, sad-eyed woman in front of him could speak. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Spinelli asked.

"She's my mother," Nadine said, glaring into the older woman's blue eyes.

The woman nodded.

"My name is Joanna Crowell. Are you Damien Spinelli?"

He nodded.

"You're Kendra's grandmother," he said, establishing the reality of the situation for himself.

He had promised that none of Jolene's family would be cut out of Kendra's life. He hadn't expected this woman to ever accept Kendra, though, not after she'd refused to attend her own daughter's funeral because of the life choices of both her daughters. What could she possibly be doing here? What could she want from him?

"Did you mean what you told Raylene after Jolene's funeral, about never cutting us out of Kendra's life?"

"Yes. You are her family, and Jolene made her own choices. It would be most unfair to hold the many responsible for the actions of one."

Joanna looked away briefly, then looked back.

"I would like to get to know my granddaughter," she said quietly.

"Now?" Nadine asked, surprised by her own anger. "Jolene dies and you refuse to come to her funeral. You refuse to have anything to do with either of us because of our career choices and now you think you can just waltz into Kendra's life? Until when, Mom?"

Her sarcastic emphasis on the word Mom made her sound so much like Maxie that Robin, Mack and Georgie looked at each other, each feeling a chill.

"How long are you gonna stay? Until Kendra does something you don't like? What if she grows up and decides to be a nurse like her Aunt Nadine? What if she tells you that when she's five and you don't approve, so-"

"You have every right to be angry with me, Nadine. You have every right to question whether or not it would be good for Kendra to have a relationship with me."

"Well, thank you so much for your permission!" Nadine said venomously.

"Wait," Spinelli said, glad Kendra was asleep in her bedroom and wasn't able to hear this conversation.

She wouldn't have understood the words, but the tension was, to use a tired old cliché, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Your mother's right, Sweet One. You do have every right to be angry and I know you're trying to protect Kendra. But I also think we should hear what your mother has to say."

"Why?" Nikolas asked. "Nadine has made her feelings clear and you wanna protect Kendra, too. What good can possibly come of-"

"I don't think this is any of our business," Matt said.

Georgie had finally convinced him to come to these dinners and this was his first.

"Matt's right," Robin said. "Maybe we should-"

"No," Spinelli said, "you're all family, too. Everyone here loves Kendra; we all want what's best for her."

Nadine looked doubtfully at her mother, who looked around the room as if trying to find an ally.

"Why don't you come in and have dessert?" Georgie suggested, trying to break some of the tension. "Have you had dinner? I can fix you a plate.

"Thank you," Joanna said, giving her a grateful smile, "but I'm not hungry."

"OK, well, how about some coffee?"

"Yes, please. Coffee sounds good."

"Where is Kendra?" she asked when Georgie handed her the coffee.

"She and her cousin, Emma, are taking a nap upstairs," Georgie said.

Spinelli had introduced her to everyone while Georgie was making the coffee. She looked at Robin and Patrick now.

"Emma's your daughter?"

They nodded.

"Are she and Kendra close?"

"Very," Spinelli said, smiling.

"Why now, Mom?" Nadine asked, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Kendra's almost a year old. Why did you pick now to come into her life as if you never left ours, as if you never denied that she even existed?"

"I never denied that she existed.

"You never came to see her before either. You stayed away from Jolene's funeral because you said we weren't your daughters anymore. Now all of a sudden you wanna get to know your grandchild? What's going on, Mom? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Could it have anything to do with the trust fund Aunt Raylene left Kendra?" Nikolas asked.

Spinelli blinked. He hadn't thought of that. He rarely thought of Kendra's trust fund because Nikolas and Nadine were handling it. If he ever thought of it, it was only with relief that Kendra would always have financial security. He and Georgie were also taking steps to insure that Baby Maxie would have similar security, with Nikolas's help.

"I don't want Kendra's money," Joanna said, looking as if she'd been slapped.

"Why else would you suddenly appear out of the blue?" Nadine demanded.

Joanna looked at Spinelli.

"It was the kidnapping," she said quietly. "I saw your video. I saw you pleading for that awful girl to bring Kendra back to you. Raylene had been sending me pictures and letters of my girls for years, and then she started sending me pictures of Kendra. I told myself after Jolene died that it didn't matter, that she an Nadine weren't my daughters because they betrayed me. I've been telling myself things like that for years, ever since my husband died. If I could believe people had hurt me there would be no reason to stay close to them."

Georgie, Mack and robin were again forcefully reminded of Maxie.

"I tried to ignore everything Raylene sent me. I knew she meant well, but I just couldn't bring myself to be close to anyone after those doctors killed my Fred. Even my son, who never gave up on me, couldn't get me to acknowledge his sisters after they decided to become nurses. In my mind they were joining Fred's killers. Freddy, my son, has been trying as hard as Raylene, and probably for as long, if not longer. He kept all the pictures and letters when I refused them. He kept them partly for himself, but mostly because he said he knew I would change my mind one day and want to see them."

"You expect us to believe this?" Nadine demanded. "Kendra was kidnapped weeks ago and now you're suddenly here, coincidentally also after Aunt Raylene dies and can't back up your story?"

"Ask Freddy the next time you email him," Joanna said, then looked back at Spinelli again. "I couldn't ignore your video. I tried, but I just couldn't. I saw your fear. I saw that you were a daddy who loved and missed his little girl and wanted her back more than anything in the world. You were feeling everything I've been feeling for my husband since the day he went into that hospital. Kendra was as innocent as my husband was. I've been punishing everyone for his death, even my own daughters and they had nothing to do with it. Neither did Kendra. She shouldn't have to suffer for something that happened when her mother was a little girl."

"But you have not answered Nadine's question. Kendra was kidnapped almost three months ago. If it was that event, and my plea, that changed your mind, why have you not come to us before today?"

"It took me this long to get up the courage to face Nadine. She and Jolene had nothing to do with Fred's death and I abandoned them because I was too afraid of losing someone else. I don't want to lose Kendra before I've even come to know her. I don't want to deny her because of something she didn't cause."

"You're just realizing this now? Jolene killed people to get revenge on Dad's doctors, then she got shot, then she gave birth, then she died and now you're trying to make up for your part in it? Jolene might not have done what she did if it weren't for you! She might even still be alive if you hadn't abandoned us!"

Nadine had always told herself that her mother couldn't help herself, but seeing her now, after all these years, made all the anger and resentment come spilling out. She couldn't let Joanna get close to Kendra. Joanna would hurt her niece and Nadine never wanted Kendra to feel the same pain she and Jolene had been feeling for years because of their mother's selfishness.

"Nadine, Honey-"

"Don't you ever call me that!" Nadine yelled, pulling away from Joanna's touch. "You lost the right to call me anything when you left!"

Joanna looked away sadly, then looked back at Spinelli with tears in her eyes.

"Please, Mr. Spinelli, all I'm asking for is a chance to get to know her. I wanna try to make up for the time I've lost with her."

"You mean the time you threw away," Nadine said, fighting back her own tears. "You threw us all away and now you want Kendra back?"

"I want you both back!"

Nadine turned to Spinelli, ignoring Joanna.

"Spinelli, please, I know you want what's best for Kendra. Don't let this woman anywhere near her!"

"I can't turn her away," Spinelli said quietly. "It wouldn't be fair to Kendra."

"I cannot believe that you would so blatantly and thoughtlessly disregard Nadine's feelings in this matter," Nikolas said angrily.

"Nikolas," Robin began.

"I'm not disregarding Nadine's feelings. I would never do that."

He looked Nadine in the eyes.

"I understand that you're angry, and as your mother and I said, you have every right to be, and I know that you're trying to protect Kendra. But I need you to understand why I'm doing this. When your father died and your mother left you had Aunt Raylene, and you also had your uncle and your cousin. I lost my parents when I was young, too, and I only had Granny and Granddaddy. After he died there was only her an I was always afraid that something would happen to her, too, and then I would truly be alone. I always wondered what would happen to me then. I had no one but her until I came to Port Charles. No child should ever have to fear being completely alone. I don't want that for Kendra. I want her to be surrounded by family so that if she loses one of us she'll know she's not alone and that there's no chance she'll ever have to wonder what will become of her."

"I understand what you're saying," Nadine said, "but what if Mom decides to run off again?"

"Then you and Kendra will still have the rest of us."

He hugged her.

"That's part of what you're thinking, isn't it? If she leaves, she won't just be leaving Kendra. She'll be leaving you again."

She nodded against his shoulder and he could feel her tears wetting his shirt.

"You won't be alone," he promised gently.

"He's right," Nikolas said. "You and Kendra have too many people who care about you for you to ever feel alone."

Joanna watched this exchange with a mixture of envy and gratitude. These people obviously loved Nadine and Kendra. They had included Nadine in their family, even though Kendra was their only blood connection. Kendra connected Spinelli and Nadine by blood; everyone else included the three of them in ways that Joanna hoped to someday understand. She hoped someday they would all include her the same way.

"I understand what you're saying, too, Spinelli," Mack said, "but what if Nikolas is right? What if it is the money she's after? What if she wants Kendra's trust fund?"

"I have two very trustworthy people handling that who only have the best interests of my Empathic One at heart. Her finances will be completely secure at all times."

He let go of Nadine an turned to Joanna.

"Would you like to see her?"

She nodded.

"One of them is waking up," TJ said, pointing at the baby monitor. "I can't tell if it's Emma or Kendra."

They listened for a few seconds to the faint sounds.

"That's Kendra," Spinelli said, smiling, and led Joanna upstairs.

"I hope he's right about her," Nadine said.

"Don't' worry, Honey," Mike said, patting her hand. "Spinelli's become a pretty good judge of character."

"He's also become cautious," Georgie said. "He'll give her the benefit of a doubt, but he won't rush into anything. I don't think Kendra's gonna be spending any nights at her house any time soon."

Mike nodded.

"Especially not after what happened with Lulu."

"It sounds like Emma's waking up now, too," Patrick said, listening to the monitor. "I'll go get her. She's probably hungry."

"She's so beautiful," Joanna said, hugging Kendra, who was showing her initial distrust of strangers by squirming and reaching for Spinelli.

"It's OK, Small One," he told her. "This is your Grandma."

Joanna kissed the top of the baby's head. Kendra looked at her cautiously, then gave her a small smile. Joanna smiled back.

Emma, apparently feeling left out, started to cry. Spinelli picked her up.

"Don't cry, Tiny Emma. Kendra's not going anywhere."

They heard footsteps on the stairs and looked out of the room. Patrick was coming up.

"I heard Emma crying. Want me to take her?"

Emma reached for him. Spinelli smiled and handed her to him.

Kendra squirmed again and reached for Daddy. This lady seemed OK, but she wanted him. She knew Daddy. She didn't know this lady and didn't know if she was safe. Daddy was always safe, and so was Mommy, and Grandpa Mack, and Uncle Mike and everyone else downstairs. She hoped they were all still there. She hated going to sleep and missing things,.

"She'll get used to you," Spinelli said, picking her up. "She's always a bit shy around strangers, but once she knows you she's very receptive."

Joanna smiled. Jolene had made so many mistakes. But she was glad her daughter had chosen this man to father her child. She probably had not planned to get pregnant, but she had chosen to sleep with him, which meant that she had picked him to be Kendra's father, whether she'd planned it or not. Joanna knew that Spinelli loved his daughter more than anything and that nothing and no one could ever break their bond. She hoped they would be able to help her forge a similar bond with her own daughter. She hoped to get back at least some of what she had so carelessly and stupidly thrown away.


	85. Chapter 85

"You OK?" Spinelli asked Georgie later, after everyone had gone.

She'd been very quiet since Joanna had shown up and Nadine had confronted her.

Before she had a chance to answer, her computer beeped. Someone wanted a web cam.

It was Felicia, and Frisco was with her.

"Are you all right, Honey?" Felicia asked a few minutes later. "You've been very quiet. It's not the baby, is it?"

"No, she's fine."

"Then what's bothering you?" Frisco asked.

She looked at him. Nadine's mother had not come to Jolene's funeral. Frisco had not come to Maxie's. Georgie had tried to tell herself that his job had prevented him from coming, but Felicia had the same job and she'd come home to bury their daughter. Frisco had had no excuse and the more she thought about it, the more angry and resentful Georgie had begun to feel. She knew exactly how Nadine felt.

"Why didn't you come home for Maxie's funeral?" she asked Frisco now.

Frisco and Felicia looked at each other in surprise.

He was surprised? How could he have the nerve to look surprised? Did he honestly think Georgie would never question his decision to stay at work when Felicia had taken time away to do what had to be done? Felicia had at least been a parent to that extent. Frisco couldn't be bothered.

"I wanted to, but I had a job to do. My work is very demanding and-"

"That's crap and you know it!" Georgie yelled furiously. "Mom does the same work as you and she made the time to come home and put her own daughter in the ground, where she might not be if she hadn't felt so abandoned by her parents and hadn't kept making all the wrong choices!"

When Georgie began to yell, Kendra started to cry in her play pen. Why was Mommy so mad? Why were the people in the box making her yell?

Spinelli picked her up out of the play pen and took her upstairs, leaving Georgie to finally address this issue. He knew it had been coming since Maxie's death. Georgie had told him some of her feelings when Robin had been unconscious after delivering Emma.

He also knew that it had been Nadine and Joanna's conflict that had fueled Georgie's anger and resentment. The Fates had conspired to force the issue by timing the return of the prodigal mother and Georgie's parents' web cam.

"It's OK," he told Kendra. "You and your baby sister will never have to feel what Mommy and Aunt Nadine are feeling. You'll never have to be afraid of being left alone."

He kissed her forehead as he closed her bedroom door, intending to shield her from any more of the tension. Georgie needed to have this out with her parents. She was hurt and angry. She would need to raise her voice. But he didn't want Kendra to hear.

"You're the end of the rainbow," he sang to her, "my pot of gold. You're Daddy's little girl to have and to hold. A precious gem is what you are, a ray of hope, a shining star."

He wished Maxie and Jolene had known how much they'd been loved. Mack had been there as Maxie and Georgie's daddy and they both loved him. Frisco, their biological father, had left them. His intentions may have been good. He and Felicia had wanted to make the world safer for them. What better intentions were there? But their children had needed them. They had loved Mack, but they had needed to know that their real parents loved them, too.

"You're as bright as the sunshine," he sang, still following his train of thought as Kendra began to relax and go back to sleep, "morning's first light. You warm my day and brighten my night."

Georgie had been more than understanding about her parents' choices up until Maxie's death. Maxie had been bitter about her parents' absence. Jolene had been bitter about her father's death. She and Nadine had both known that if he hadn't died, their mother wouldn't have left.

These four girls had been grossly neglected by the people who were supposed to love them unconditionally and were always supposed to put them first. Poor Fred Crowell had not had a choice, but Joanna, Frisco and Felicia had and they had chosen to leave their daughters. None of them had been shown by the people who mattered most how much they were loved. Mack had been there to love Maxie and Georgie. Aunt Raylene had been there to love Jolene and Nadine. But had any of their real parents told them? After Fred had died, did Joanna let her daughters know that she still loved them, or had she left without a word of comfort for either of them?

Frisco and Felicia rarely contacted Georgie, and the only time Spinelli had seen Felicia was when she'd come home for Maxie's funeral. He had never even met Frisco in person; they'd only talked briefly once or twice over the web cam.

Spinelli was only now beginning to realize the full implications of the reaching affects of these parents' choices. Their abandonment of their daughters had caused ripples across time. Maxie's death may or may not have been prevented if her parents had stayed. Jolene decided to sabotage the hospital years after her father's death in a fruitless quest for revenge. Nadine was afraid that Joanna would hurt Kendra the same way she'd hurt Nadine and Jolene. Georgie's pain and anger over Maxie's death and the belief, however hard she'd tried not to believe, that her parents' abandonment had been the event that had ultimately led up to her sister's murder, had led up to the current confrontation between her and her parents.

A parent's choice stayed with his or her children for the rest of their lives. If the children were lucky, when they became parents themselves, they would not repeat history with their own children. If they were unlucky, they ended up like Maxie and Jolene, and in some cases, the choices they had made, the ones that had resulted from their parents' previous decisions, could conceivably affect the next generation. Jolene was Kendra's mother, but had never even known she was pregnant. She'd been in a coma for most of her pregnancy and had died in child birth, leaving Kendra motherless. In this case, Kendra had been motherless even before she was born because Jolene had never been expected to come out of the coma. But Georgie was her mother figure and loved her as her own. She and Spinelli would see to it that their own children would never feel abandoned.

"You're sugar, your spice, you're everything nice, and you're Daddy's little girl."

Spinelli was one Daddy whose little girls would always know how much they meant to their parents. There would never be a doubt in either of these girls' minds that they were loved and cherished. He only wished his fiancé and Surrogate Sister, and their lost sisters, could have been shown the same love instead of being so unfairly abandoned and seemingly forgotten.

"You should have been here to pay your last respects to the daughter you abandoned," Georgie was saying, "but no, you decided the spy business was more important!"

"What's bringing this up now?" Felicia asked, looking hurt and confused.

"Kendra's grandmother came to her senses and decided she wants her family back. She wants to get to know her granddaughter and she wants her living daughter back. She knows what's important now and she's trying to make up for what she did."

"I left to make the world a better place for you and your sister," Frisco said.

"You both left your daughters so you could go off and play spy! Maxie was right; you care more about saving the world than you do about either of us! I should have listened to her! She made so many bad choices after you two went riding off into the sunset together like Luke and Laura Spencer! See what happens when parents leave their children? Lulu kidnapped Kendra, so now she's in Shadybrook with her mother, who saw way too much violence and lost her mind! Kendra's mother made wrong choices because of her mother's abandonment and died before she could even hold her baby. Maxie made one bad choice after another until it finally got her killed! Nadine and I were the lucky ones. We found people to help us go on; we're each just minus one sister and two parents!"

She was surprised at her own bitterness. But this had been building up for over a year and now that she'd started it, there was no stopping, no taking anything back. She was completely committed.

"We thought you understood!" Felicia pleaded.

"It was the best way we could show you," Frisco said. "We left to make the world safer because we love you and Maxie. We wanted you to be safe."

"We needed you here!" Georgie shouted furiously.

"Honey," Felicia began.

"No, you left us! I did understand at first, or at least I thought I did. But then Maxie died and Frisco still stayed away! You couldn't wait to get back to him; you couldn't stand being here!"

"Mack wanted me to leave. He was angry with me-"

"Because you left him to raise us and then tried to play Mommy to Maxie after she was already dead!"

Felicia started to cry.

"Georgie, please," Frisco said, "don't be angry."

"Don't tell me how to feel! Maxie was your daughter! How could you not come home to bury her! Mom at least cared enough to do that, but you couldn't even take a week off! Maybe Maxie was right about both of you! I mean, Mom didn't stay to find out who her killer was. Mack wanted her to leave, but she could have insisted on staying to see it through and she would have if either of you cared enough to want her murderer brought to justice! Instead you went off catching other bad guys and Maxie and I were forgotten again!"

"Sweety, no," Felicia sobbed.

"But I know what Maxie didn't," Georgie continued, ignoring Felicia. "I know that we were always loved, even if not by our own parents. The one smart thing you did was leaving us with Mack. He loves us. He and Robin were the two constants in our lives. Now I have Spinelli and Kendra, plus an entire extended family we've built, and we're gonna have a baby. So don't worry about pretending to care about Maxie and me anymore. Maxie's dead, but I'll be fine. You go find every bad guy who happens to cross your path and forget you ever had daughters; it's obviously what you wanted to do in the first place! I'll get along fine without you, as usual!"

She terminated the web cam, sat on the couch and started to cry.

Kendra had fallen asleep and Spinelli had wanted to check on Georgie, so he stood at the top of the stairs for a few minutes, wanting to be there, but not wanting to interrupt. He had closed Kendra's door just before Georgie had told her parents that she and her sister had needed them here. He came down slowly when she started to cry, not wanting to startle her. He sat beside her, pulled her into a protective hug and kissed the top of her head. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.

"I'm sorry I went off like that in front of Kendra," she managed.

"She's OK," he said softly. "She fell asleep."

"I just got so angry! It was the way Nadine was talking to her mother. She looked and sounded so much like Maxie. She was always talking about how our parents didn't care and how they'd abandoned us, and then Nadine said Jolene might be alive if Joanna hadn't left and I- I-"

She couldn't finish.

"Part of you feels the same way. Many of your sister's choices were made as a result of her abandonment issues, much like Jolene. I know you've been angry with your father for not coming home to bury Maxie. I mean, you've confided some of those feelings in me, but I think this is the first time you've actually expressed your anger to him."

"I wouldn't let myself be angry with my mom before today. She did come back for the funeral, but maybe if she and Dad had never left to begin with-"

"Then things might have turned out very differently for everyone."

"They probably think I hate them now," she sobbed. "I don't, Spinelli. I still love them, but I'm so angry!"

"It's OK to be angry. You were honest with them about your anger; you're no longer denying or suppressing your feelings. Perhaps now that you've acknowledged it and let it be known to them you can work through it and be able to forgive them."

Georgie hoped he was right. She hated feeling this way.

"My God! I'm becoming my sister!"

"No, you're not, Lovely One. Maxie allowed her anger to grow rather than trying to get past it. She fueled her resentment. You admit that you love your parents and don't wanna be angry with them. Maxie found reasons to stay angry; you find reasons to forgive. That is the fundamental difference between you and your sister, and it was also the fundamental difference between my Surrogate Sister and her sister."

Because he was still holding her, they both felt the baby give a strong kick.

"See? Even Baby Maxie agrees."

She smiled through the tears and hugged him tighter. He kissed the top of her head again and began to rub her back.

"You and Nadine are gonna be OK."

When she was able to stop crying, he made her a cup of herbal tea and poured an orange soda for himself. They began to talk about subjects other than death and abandonment, and as she finished the last of her tea, Georgie realized that Spinelli had done what she'd needed without her, and probably him, even knowing what he was doing. As he had done the night of Cooper's suicide, he had taken her out of her own head and put things into perspective.

Later that night, she wrote an email to her parents explaining why she'd been so angry. She explained that it was not as sudden as it had seemed, that it had been building up slowly since Maxie's death, and that she still loved them. She explained that now that she'd finally been able to express her feelings, she needed time to work through them and asked them to be patient with her. In closing, she invited them both to her wedding, but promised that she would understand and not be angry if they couldn't come. By the time she clicked send, she felt completely at peace for the first time since Joanna's unexpected arrival during dinner. Spinelli was right. She and Nadine were going to be OK.


	86. Chapter 86

Over the next few weeks, Joanna visited Kendra frequently. She never asked to take her, sensing that Spinelli would not want to give her to a stranger so soon after the kidnapping. She always called first and made sure he would be home and that it was OK for her to come.

Her progress with Nadine was not so good. Nadine was uncharacteristically cool, but tried to be civil in front of Kendra. Spinelli could see that his surrogate sister was making an effort, but that it would take a long time before she would trust her long absent mother. But for both their sakes, he hoped that someday they would be able to make up and be a family again.

Kelly's reopened in early March and Mike was managing again. Spinelli and Georgie TOOK Darrin's advice and hired his wife, Carrie, to baby sit Kendra while they were at the office. For the last couple of months, they had been getting to know Carrie and Darrin on a more personal level and by the time it was Kelly's opening day, they felt safe leaving her with Kendra. She promised to call if she needed anything and even suggested that they set up a nanny cam. Carrie hoped to have children of her own someday and couldn't imagine what Spinelli had gone through the day Kendra had been taken. They did set up the nanny cam and were grateful to Carrie for not being offended at their almost immediate acceptance of the idea.

The wedding date was set for March 21. They wanted to be married before the baby came, and the twenty-first was the first day of Spring, signifying a new beginning, so they agreed that it would be the perfect choice. Jason would be the best man and Robin would be the matron of honor.

Sam came to the office in early march and asked them if she could have a job. She showed them her newly acquired PI license and they asked to talk it over for a few minutes.

"What do you think?" Spinelli asked.

"I think it would be a good idea to take on another PI. I'm gonna be on maternity leave in a few months. If we hire Sam you won't have to do everything alone."

"She is resourceful, insightful and intelligent."

Georgie nodded, smiling.

"She can be here when I'm in class."

Georgie was only working with Spinelli part time on certain days . Her classes consumed most of her time when she wasn't with him and Kendra.

"I see no reason not to hire her."

"Neither do I," Georgie said. "We tell her she's hired then?"

"Agreed."

"Thank you both," Sam said, beaming. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"I'll bet Lucky's proud of you," Georgie said.

Sam's face fell.

"Lucky and I broke up a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry," Georgie said.

"Me, too," Spinelli said.

"Well, we parted friends, at least."

"That's always good," Georgie said, thinking of Dillon.

"When can I start?" Sam asked eagerly.

"No time like the present," Spinelli said, grinning at her eagerness. "We can give you some case files and you can give us your incites."

Sam liked the cheating spouse cases, so they were given to her. Background checks and searches were Spinelli's and Georgie, as they had discussed months ago, was their profiler. She was fully licensed now, but still chose to do secretarial work. She liked it, and she also liked being able to help Sam and Spinelli with their cases whenever possible. Also, she was working for her psychology degree and wanted to obtain it so that she would look and feel more credible when she became their official profiler. She wanted to get her feet wet in the business in general, but she was self-conscious. Once she was back from maternity leave, she would take the plunge and start working cases on her own.

That week was long, but productive. That Friday night, after putting Kendra to bed and getting in bed themselves, they happily discussed the events of the week. They had been right; Sam was already a valuable asset.

"Spinelli?" Georgie said after a few minutes of silence.

They were in bed and she wasn't sure if this was the right time to bring it up, but she'd been considering it for a long time and wanted to get his input.

"Hmm?" he asked, half asleep.

"I've been thinking about something. You know how much I love Kendra. She calls me Mommy. I- I wanna be more than just her stepmother. I- When we get married, I would like to adopt her."

"Yeah?" he asked, more awake now.

It was dark in the room and she couldn't see his face, but there was no mistaking the delighted surprise in his voice.

"Yeah."

"OK!"

They kissed and agreed to talk to Diane about starting adoption proceedings first thing Monday morning.

But while Georgie embraced the idea of motherhood, Robin's Postpartum Depression still went unacknowledged and untreated. Patrick vacillated between insisting that Robin had a problem and that it was most likely Postpartum Depression and reacting the same way Robin did and blowing up at anyone who suggested even the slightest possibility. Mack was in total denial and insisted that all of Robin's problems were Patrick's fault. But one event in the middle of March would force Georgie and Spinelli to make a choice concerning robin that they would later regret. They knew they'd done the right thing, but they couldn't help feeling responsible for the events that followed.


	87. Chapter 87

Every week day morning, Spinelli and Georgie went to Kelly's for breakfast, where Carrie met them and picked up Kendra. Then every night, they closed the office and picked up Kendra from the Savage's and went to Kelly's for dinner. That day, they saw Tiny Emma sitting alone in her stroller at an empty table.

"Where's Robin?" Georgie asked, knowing immediately that something was wrong.

They looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. If Robin had gone to the bathroom, she would have taken Emma with her.

They sat down with Emma between them. Spinelli put Kendra's stroller beside Emma's and the two immediately began babbling to each other.

"Spinelli, what if she can't remember? What if this is like the day we found Emma in the tree?"

Mike came over and greeted them before Spinelli could answer Georgie's question.

"Are you baby sitting Emma for Aunt Robin?" Mike asked Kendra, grinning.

"Bap," Kendra told him.

Mike laughed. He had no idea what that meant, but he knew she was happy to see him. Seeing Spinelli, Georgie and Kendra was the highlight of his day. Their kindness and acceptance had kept him going since losing Sonny. They always made him feel like part of the family.

"Mike," Georgie asked, trying to sound casual, "when was the last time you saw Robin? I'm trying to call her, but I don't think her cell is working. Either that or she's got no reception."

"She and Emma came in for lunch today."

Spinelli and Georgie looked at each other, trying to hide their alarm. Had Emma been sitting here all that time? Where had Robin gone?

"Did She say where she was going when she left?"

Mike shook his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to know when she wants us to drop off Emma."

"Well, I'm sure she or Patrick will call you when they can. You guys want your usual?"

"Yes, please," they said together, an he went to fill their orders.

"How could no one notice a baby sitting alone here for that long?" Georgie asked.

"I don't know, but it worries me greatly. Anything could have happened to Tiny Emma during Dr. Robin's absence."

"I know. How can Robin still-"

The door opened and Robin ran in and over to their table. She stopped short when she registered Spinelli and Georgie.

"Hi," she said, trying to look and sound as if she had not just come racing in to retrieve her forgotten baby.

"Where have you been?" Georgie demanded. "Mike said you came in here for lunch with Emma. Then Spinelli and I come in for dinner and find Emma sitting here alone? Where did you go, Robin? What was so important that you left your baby sitting here alone in a public place where anyone could have just walked off with her?"

The babies began to fuss, sensing the tension. Robin was silent for a few seconds and the other two adults could see her trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

"You forgot her, didn't you?"

Spinelli tried to keep his tone gentle. He didn't want Robin to feel as if he and Georgie were ganging up on her. If she felt cornered or judged, it could only make a bad situation worse.

But inside, he was furious. Robin had a medical condition that she was deliberately not treating. Her baby could have been taken and she and Patrick might not have been lucky enough to get her back. A stranger could have taken Emma, someone who had no ulterior motives but to hurt an innocent child for their own sick pleasures. Postpartum Depression or not, this careless behavior was absolutely inexcusable.

"I got a call from Mercy. There was a huge accident and some kids were hurt. I had to go take care of them."

"An you couldn't take the time to make sure your own kid was looked after?" Georgie asked angrily.

"You're right," Robin said sadly. "There is no excuse. I just didn't think."

"You can't do that, Robin!"

"I know. I'm so sorry! God, Georgie, when I remembered Emma sitting here- I don't know what I would have done if I'd come in and found her gone."

She looked at Emma, but didn't pick her up.

"Mommy is so sorry, Emma. What I did was horrible. I love you so much."

"Hey, Robin," Mike said, coming back with Spinelli and Georgie's food. "I guess you guys don't have to drop her off after all."

They nodded and thanked Mike as Robin continued to stare at Emma with relief.

"Please, don't tell Patrick," Robin said after Mike left.

Spinelli and Georgie looked at each other in disbelief. Emma could have been taken away from Patrick because of Robin's carelessness and now she was asking them not to tell him? What was this, sixth grade? It wasn't as if she was asking them not to tell the teacher she'd forgotten to do her share of a group project.

"I think you're missing the salient point here," Spinelli told Robin. "Emma could have been in serious danger. She was left alone for hours and no one even noticed. What if the wrong person had noticed? What if we'd come in here and found this table completely empty? What if you'd come in here to find your baby gone?"

"Patrick needs to know," Georgie said quietly.

The anger was gone from her voice now. There was only concern and sympathy. She knew Robin would never have done this under normal circumstances, if she'd been healthy, if she'd been able to focus. Also, she was trying to match her tone to Spinelli's, knowing that he was trying to make Robin see reason without making her feel cornered.

"No, he doesn't," Robin said. "I made a mistake, Georgie."

"This isn't the first time you've done something like this. You left her in a tree the last time in a blizzard."

"Don't throw that in my face!"

"I'm not trying to throw it in your face. Robin, I love you. I'm worried about you."

"Don't start talking about Postpartum Depression, Georgie. I mean it."

"We can't keep this a secret, Robin," Spinelli said. "You didn't just leave your cell phone or your pager here. You left a defenseless child who could have been-"

"I know that!"

"Patrick is Emma's father," Spinelli said, not finishing his previous thought, knowing it would only upset Robin further. "He has a right to know. You and Emma need help.""

My daughter and I are perfectly fine!"

"You call this perfectly fine?" Georgie asked, the anger coming back into her voice. "You leave your child unattended for hours and you say everything is fine?"

Robin took a deep breath and they could see her forcing herself to calm down.

"Look, I know you two are scared after what happened to Kendra. It was horrible and you have every right to be, but-"

"Stop," Georgie said. "This is not about Kendra. Lulu took Kendra for her own selfish reasons. Spinelli and I had no control over that situation because Lulu betrayed Spinelli and attacked me. We would have prevented it if we could have. This is about you endangering your daughter by not treating your medical condition. If you won't help yourself, then we're telling Patrick so he can take steps to make sure Emma stays safe."

"Georgie, this is ridiculous!"

The door opened and Patrick walked in.

"Hi," he said, then noted the tension around the table. "What's going on?"

They were all silent for a beat, then Georgie turned to Robin.

"Are you gonna tell him, or are we?"

"Tell me what?" Patrick asked, looking at Robin, who said nothing, but looked at Georgie with hurt eyes.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked again, beginning to look irritated.

"We came in here for dinner and found Emma sitting here alone in her stroller," Spinelli said quietly. "Senior Sir said that Robin brought her in for lunch and then he was under the impression that we were baby sitting her. Robin came in, having forgotten her at lunch when she got a call from Mercy about a bus accident involving several children."

"You left Emma here all that time?" Patrick demanded, glaring at Robin.

"I know, Patrick; I'm so sorry! I-"

"We're not telling you this to hurt Robin, Patrick," Georgie said. "She needs help. This is getting way out of hand."

"I'm not sick!" Robin yelled furiously, making both babies cry.

Other customers turned to look at their table and Mike ran over.

"What's going on over here?" he asked irritably.

""Deepest apologies, Senior Sir," Spinelli said as he picked up Kendra and Patrick took Emma from her stroller. "Perhaps we should either table this discussion or take it somewhere less public?"

"Thank you both for being honest with me," Patrick said, still glaring at Robin. "We'll continue this discussion at home."

"I'm not going anywhere with any of you," Robin said furiously, and stormed out of the diner.

"We didn't wanna cause a scene," Georgie said. "I apologize, too, Mike."

"Me, too," Patrick said.

"It's OK. Just try to keep it down."

They nodded and he went back into the kitchen.

They all thought Robin would drive around for a while and cool off. Patrick decided to take Emma home and wait until Robin came back. But she would not come back for a few days and by that time, Patrick would be convinced that Robin had cheated on him and Spinelli and Georgie would be feeling responsible for adding to their problems. Whether or not it was the right thing to do, telling Patrick about Robin's mistake had set in motion the chain of events that followed, and with each subsequent event, everyone who loved Robin became more and more concerned.


	88. Chapter 88

The next morning, before Spinelli and Georgie left for Kelly's, there was a knock at the door. Spinelli answered, but his smile of greeting died on his lips. Nadine looked very upset.

"What's wrong?"

"He doesn't love me," she said, starting to cry.

He led her inside, sat her down and poured her a cup of coffee.

"What happened?" Georgie asked, coming downstairs with Kendra.

"Nikolas hurt her," Spinelli said.

"It was my own fault. I've always known he was still grieving Emily, but I thought I could help him get past it and then Rebecca showed up and she looks exactly like Emily."

"I've seen her," Georgie said. "She's working at Kelly's until General Hospital reopens. She's an x-ray tech."

Spinelli nodded, remembering having seen her before.

"The resemblance is amazing."

"He's practically been stalking her ever since the night of the hospital crisis," Nadine said. "He brought me to Kelly's yesterday and kept staring at her. I knew he'd come to see her."

Georgie looked at the clock. She didn't want to seem insensitive, but Carrie would be waiting for them.

"I'll take Kendra to Kelly's and meet Carrie," she whispered to Spinelli. "I'll bring your usual to the office."

He nodded, thanked her and kissed them both.

"Dada," Kendra said, waving at him.

"See you later, Small One."

"Bye-bye, Kendra," Nadine said, forcing a smile.

"Bye-bye," Kendra said, causing the adults to grin.

Her vocabulary was expanding rapidly. This had been her first "bye-bye."

"Did he break up with you?" he asked Nadine gently after Georgie closed the door.

"No," she said, wiping her eyes, but more tears came. "I broke up with him. Spinelli, how can I compete with Rebecca? She's Emily's double. First I had to compete with a ghost and now her? I just can't do it anymore!"

"You shouldn't have to," he said, hugging her.

"He kept apologizing for leading me on," she said against his shoulder.

"Well, at least he had the decency to do that," he said angrily.

"I was so stupid to think he could love me. A prince and a farm girl?"

"Don't do that. Don't you ever belittle yourself! Nikolas is alive because of you. He was dying and you convinced him to have the surgery that saved his life. Spencer still has his father because of you. He learned to live again because you were there to teach him. I wish you two could have ended up together. You both deserve to be happy. But you'll find someone else who will not obsess over someone who looks like his dead wife and Nikolas will also be happy again. Before you opened his heart again he was so consumed with grief that he didn't even care that he would be leaving his little boy an orphan if he died. You changed his life, Sweet One. You saved his life and changed a little boy's future for the better. Thanks to my Surrogate Sister, the Little Prince will grow up knowing his father."

"He changed mine, too. I never thought I'd fall for another guy after Bruce died."

Bruce had been her boyfriend, who had been killed in Iraq. Nikolas had helped Nadine fight congress to get out of a contract that forced her to use Aunt Raylene's plow coupling to make weapons. She was against the use of the coupling in weapons technology because these weapons killed men like Bruce.

"I tried to tell myself all those nice things he was doing for me were just friendly gestures, but part of me believed that he-"

Her voice broke.

"I know it hurts when the one you love doesn't reciprocate your feelings. Lulu put me through that for months before I came to my senses and realized we would never be together. Then Georgie confessed her true feelings for me and it was one of the best things to ever happen to me. I would not have Kendra, or The Lovely One, if I'd been with Lulu. Sometimes what you think will be your life's biggest heartbreak turns out to be your greatest blessing. You and I would probably not be so close if not for Kendra."

She smiled, lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"I miss Freddy, but I'm honored to have you as my brother."

Freddy still lived in Ohio.

"Do you think he'll be coming for a visit soon? I'd like to meet him."

"He said he's thinking about coming for Easter.

"Kendra will meet another uncle then."

She nodded, then finished her coffee.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I know I took you away from breakfast with Georgie and Kendra."

"The Lovely One understands that The Jackal's place this morning was beside his Surrogate Sister. You're family and Georgie knows how important that is."

"Thank you," she said, hugging him.

She looked at her watch. If she didn't hurry, she was going to be late for her shift at the hospital. The offices of Jackal PI were on the way to Mercy, so she suggested that rather than have him take his car, causing them to have to take two cars back when he and Georgie were both going to the same place, anyway, Nadine would drop him off. He gratefully accepted.

"Will you be OK?" he asked as he got out of the car.

"Yeah," she said, kissing his forehead and trying unsuccessfully to smile bravely, "I'm gonna be fine."

"Have a good day," he said, returning the kiss on her cheek.

"You, too."

When he walked into the office, Georgie was on the phone. She looked upset.

"Are you sure?" she was asking. "When did you see her last?"

She listened.

"OK, Spinelli just walked in. We'll find her, Patrick. Try not to worry."

But Georgie was looking worried enough for both of them.

"What is it?" Spinelli asked when she hung up. "What happened?"

"Robin didn't come home last night. She and Patrick talked on the phone and they were supposed to meet at their favorite restaurant to talk things out, but she never showed up. Patrick thinks she might have left him and Emma."


	89. Chapter 89

"OK," Spinelli said, adopting his PI tone, his all business manner. "Does Robin's car have a GPS system?"

Georgie nodded, grateful for his calm approach to the situation., causing Georgie to think logically and productively instead of panicking and allowing her mind to go in circles.

"We'll track her car."

He found it in Rochester outside a bar."

"Why would she go to a bar in Rochester? Do you think her car was abandoned there? Spinelli, what if someone-"

"Don't panic, Lovely One. I know you're worried about your cousin, but we don't have all the facts. Robin is not herself. Perhaps she had another episode like yesterday at Kelly's where she didn't know what she was doing."

"I don't know," Georgie sighed. "She's so different now."

"We'll retrace her steps using the GPS system."

They determined that she took the path that led away from the restaurant, and Patrick, when she came to a fork in the road. She had gone to the bar in Rochester willingly, of her own accord.

"She did leave him," Georgie said sadly. "God, Spinelli, how are we gonna tell him? Why is Robin doing this to him? He loves her so much!"

"Robin is very ill. She needs help."

"She won't get it in Rochester where nobody knows her."

"That is probably why she chose to go there. Nobody knows her, so nobody will know she has a problem, which means no one will try to get her to face it."

"I'm scared for her."

"Me, too. But we'll tell Patrick where she is and he'll bring her back."

Sam was working on a case, so one of them had to stay at the office. Spinelli offered, since Georgie knew Robin better than he did and might be able to give Patrick better incites into her cousin's thinking. She was angry at Robin for hurting Patrick and deserting her child, but she also knew that Spinelli was right. Robin needed help, not anger or recriminations.

Mack was there when Georgie arrived, and as usual, he was blaming Patrick for the situation.

"What are you doing?" Patrick demanded as Mack reached for the baby.

"I'm taking Emma out of here right now."

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere!"

"Stop it, Mack!" Georgie said furiously. "Why do you always have to make situations like this worse by antagonizing everybody? Emma's not going anywhere with you! She's gonna stay right here with her father where she belongs!"

Mack looked at her, surprised and hurt by her outburst.

"Robin has postpartum depression, whether you wanna believe it or not. You have to stop blaming Patrick; she has a medical condition and it needs to be treated. It's Robin's fault that she won't treat it, not Patrick's, and it's time for you to grow up and accept the fact that Robin and I are fallible and that sometimes we do the wrong thing, or that sometimes something bad happens to us that has nothing to do with the guys in our lives. Patrick is no more responsible for Robin's condition than Spinelli was for me being exposed to the Asian Ague."

"Robin is always in control," Mack insisted.

"Not anymore. Why else would she go to a bar in Rochester instead of meeting her husband for dinner at their favorite restaurant like she said she would."

"Rochester?" Patrick asked, confused.

Georgie nodded.

"Spinelli accessed her GPS and found her there, then retraced her steps to make sure her car wasn't abandoned, or that no one forced her to go. He accessed the security cameras around the bar to make sure she was alone."

"And she was?" Mack asked.

Georgie nodded.

"So she's left me," Patrick said.

"She doesn't know what she's doing," Georgie said gently. "Patrick, I think you should go talk to her."

"Obviously she doesn't want me. She called Mack to let him know she was OK. She didn't even want me to know where she was."

"Look, I've been angry with her, too, and we both know it's not gonna do any good. We both know she's sick. We need to help her, not ignore her."

"She's right," Mack said.

Patrick agreed and called Emma's baby sitter. Georgie went back to the office and Mack went back to the station.

"Patrick's gonna call me after he sees her," she told Spinelli.

"I trust he'll be able to talk her into coming home."

"I hope so."

"You're still worried."

"Why Rochester?" she asked, frustrated. "Why would she just take off like that?"

Spinelli brought up his research on Postpartum depression and showed it to Georgie. Some of the facts scared her, but she was glad he'd shown her. She understood a little better now. But it did nothing to lessen her worry about Robin.

"So some women with this disease cheat on their husbands."

"That doesn't mean Robin will. They do things that are out of character for them, but they don't always do the same things."

"She's supposed to be my Matron of honor. We're getting married in a few days and she's-"

"Robin's situation should be our priority for the moment. Perhaps we should postpone the wedding until-"

"No," Georgie said firmly. "This is our day and I'm not gonna let Robin ruin it like she's ruining her marriage. If she doesn't care enough to participate in our wedding-"

"She does care," he said, his voice gentle and insistent.

She sighed. She knew he was right, but she couldn't help feeling hurt that Robin was abandoning everyone she loved.

"If you feel the need to postpone the wedding, I will understand. If you feel the need to continue, and if Robin has not returned, perhaps you could ask Nadine?"

"I think that's a good idea. If Robin doesn't come back by tomorrow, I'll talk to Nadine."

She looked at her cell phone, wishing Patrick would call her and tell her that Robin was home, then she looked back at Spinelli.

"Why won't Robin get treatment? She knows something is wrong; she's admitted it."

"Robin is a type A personality. She needs to be in control at all times and It scares her that she has no control over this situation."

"But if she gets treatment then she'll have control."

"You and I know that because we're able to assess the situation logically. Robin is not."

"So what do we do?"

"It's up to Robin. She must admit that there is a problem and take steps to solve it."

Georgie sighed. Spinelli put his arms around her.

"We'll make sure she knows that we support her."

"But she gets so angry and defensive."

"It's the disease, not her."

"I know. I just feel like every time we try to help her she pulls a Lulu on us and punishes us for caring!"

"Lulu wasn't sick when she did that; she was being a spoiled child. That's the difference. It's in Lulu's nature to punish those who love her, but not in Robin's. Once she realizes her behavior is out of control, she will act."

"I just hope it's not too late."

"Me, too."

"We never should have confronted her the way we did at Kelly's. This is my fault. I was so angry with her and we told Patrick. Maybe Robin was right. Maybe we should have just kept it between us."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Georgie hesitated, then sighed.

"No, someone needs to look after Emma's best interests. Robin is in no condition to do it, so Patrick had to know. I just feel-"

"I know. Me, too. But I don't see how else we could have handled it. I just hope they can forgive us for our well-intentioned interference."

"Patrick's grateful that we were honest, but Robin- I don't know. At this point, I don't even know if she'll ever be back."

Later, Patrick called Georgie and told her that Robin had not come home with him and had not even been aware that he'd been in Rochester. He had arrived to find her kissing another man. He was convinced that Robin had cheated on him.

Robin came home shortly after, to everyone's relief. She finally admitted that she thought she had Postpartum depression and agreed to seek treatment. She was finally ready to face her problem.


	90. Chapter 90

Robin came to the office the next morning, just before lunch.

"I came to apologize."

"For worrying everyone and abandoning us?" Georgie asked, unable to hold back her anger.

Robin nodded as Spinelli put a calming hand on Georgie's shoulder.

"Are you gonna be serious about your problem now?" Georgie demanded.

"Yes, Georgie, I promise. I'm so sorry. I know I deserted you a few days before your wedding, but I'm back now."

"And what about Patrick and Emma? Are you gonna take off and leave your baby again, or are you gonna start being her mother?"

"I love Emma. I want nothing more than to be a good mother."

"Well, here's a news flash, Robin. Going off to Rochester and hanging out in bars is not the way to be a good mother!"

"Georgie," Spinelli said quietly, knowing that his touch was not calming her.

"I know," she said, not meaning to snap at him, but unable to help herself, and angry with herself for being angry with Robin for having Postpartum Depression, something she couldn't control. "But she's had a problem for months and chose to ignore it. She put her baby in a tree, Spinelli, and then she decided it would be perfectly acceptable to go off without telling anybody like some rebellious teen and go have fun in a bar! She left Emma just like-"

She stopped, not wanting to say what she was thinking, not wanting to hurt Robin. She was furious, but she also knew Robin was sick. Robin had left Emma because of an illness, not because her job was more important than her children. Georgie's anger was cooling and she knew Robin was not Felicia, or Frisco.

"I came back," Robin pleaded. "I'm sick, Georgie, and I know that now. I admit it and I'm getting help. I'm going to my first therapy session this afternoon."

"That's good," Spinelli said.

Georgie nodded. It was good, but she was worried that Robin would eventually begin treating her therapy the way she'd been treating her condition and blow it off.

"I know what you're thinking," Robin told her, "but you're wrong. I'm serious about this, Georgie. I'm going to get better."

"I hope so."

The anger was gone now; there was only hope and concern. They hugged and Robin turned to leave to go back to the hospital.

But she hesitated and turned back to Georgie.

"Do you still want me in your wedding."

"Of course," she said, surprised, "if you're up to it."

"I am," Robin said, smiling. "I've already planned your bacheloret party."

Georgie grinned.

"What's Jason planning for you?" Robin asked Spinelli.

He looked surprised.

"We haven't discussed it. I mean, we've talked about the wedding, but a party was never mentioned. Stone Cold is not one for festivities."

"Yeah, but he's your best man," Georgie said, offended on Spinelli's behalf. "It's your party and your wedding; Jason-"

"It doesn't matter, Lovely One," he said honestly. "The marriage will be the real party. The marriage is our ultimate goal and we will achieve it, with or without a bachelor party."

Georgie and Robin looked skeptical.

"Between Jolene's betrayal and Lulu's rejection, I was thinking that no girl would ever choose me. The Aspiring Director once suggested that The Jackal and The Lovely One would make a good couple, that we would make each other happy."

"He did?" Georgie asked, startled.

Spinelli nodded.

"But I feared even considering such a possibility. One as wise and beautiful as you could have had anyone she wanted. Why would she pick The Jackal? But then you did and this has been even more wonderful than I could have ever dreamed. I celebrate every day of our life together and I don't need a party to do that."

Robin's eyes filled and she looked away as they kissed.

But Spinelli received a surprise the night before the wedding. They had picked up Granny at the airport that morning and she was spending time with Kendra while he and Georgie were at the office, giving Carrie the day off. They had planned to bring dinner home from Kelly's, then Georgie would go to Jake's with Robin for her party. But Spinelli's cell rang as they were leaving.

"Greetings, Former Apprentice."

"Hi. Can you come over to Jason's? I need your help with something."

Spinelli hesitated. He wanted to help TJ out of the mess with the feds, but he couldn't get involved in the business to any further extent. TJ sensed what he was thinking.

"It's not related to the business. It has to do with me personally."

"Oh, OK, well, can you give me about an hour?"

"OK, thanks, Spinelli. I really need your advice. See you in an hour."

He finished his dinner with Georgie, then dropped her off at Jake's, where she was going to meet Robin, Nadine and the other girls invited to her party. When Jason opened the door to him a few minutes later, he was startled to find Casa De Stone Cold occupied with more than just Stone Cold and TJ. Mack, Patrick, Nikolas, Darrin, Mike and Matt were also there.

"Surprise," TJ said, grinning.

Jason gave him a tight-lipped, reserved smile, as if to make it clear that this was not his idea. He looked from his friends to the table, which was filled with barbecue chips, orange soda, other foods and beverages, including some alcoholic.

"It's your bachelor party," TJ said uncertainly, as if he thought Spinelli's speechlessness meant he was angry.

Spinelli beamed at Jason.

"TJ helped me," Jason said.

"Is it OK?" TJ asked anxiously. "Were you expecting something-"

"No," Spinelli said quickly, finding his voice, "no, it's perfect! The Jackal is most grateful! He- I- this is perfect. Thank you both, and thank the rest of you for coming."

"If you don't want me here because of what I did to Nadine-" Nikolas began.

"Did you hurt her intentionally?"

"No."

"She said you apologized for leading her on."

"That wasn't intentional either. I care about Nadine; she's a wonderful person. She saved my life and I'll always be grateful. She's a good friend."

"You were honest with her. You didn't let her keep thinking there could be something between you. I don't like that you hurt her, but I respect your honesty and the fact that you did not continue hurting her when you realized what you were doing."

"I would like it very much if you and I could remain friends."

"We can and we shall."

They smiled and shook hands.

Matt looked as if he felt out of place, so Spinelli sat next to him.

"I hope it's OK. I mean, I know you and I don't know each other too well, but-"

"We're gonna be family after tomorrow. For all intents and purposes, Patrick will be my brother in-law; Robin and Georgie are as close as sisters. Your presence is most welcome."

Matt smiled.

The party was enjoyable for all the men, even Jason, Spinelli could tell. They ate, drank, talked and laughed until midnight.

TJ was the last to leave, and before he did, he asked to speak to Spinelli alone. Jason went up to bed when the two younger men insisted on cleaning up the remains of the party.

"See you tomorrow," he said to Spinelli with a note of affection in his voice.

Spinelli nodded, giving him a warm smile.

"I really do need your advice about something; that wasn't a lie."

He looked away, blushing.

"Does it have anything to do with The Priestess?"

"Partly, and with someone else. I- I like two different girls for two different reasons and I think they both like me back."

This was a situation Spinelli had never experienced and he wasn't sure how to help.

"Who's the other girl?"

"Nadine."

Spinelli blinked.

"I know you think of her as a sister," TJ said quickly, "and I would never hurt her. I saw her on the peer a few days ago and she was crying over Nikolas. He was a complete idiot for dumping her."

"He didn't, really. She broke up with him because she knew they had no future as long as Noble Emily's double is in the picture."

"Yeah, well, she was crying over him and we started talking and we've become good friends."

"And you and The Priestess?"

"I don't know if there can be anything between us. She betrayed me. Besides, what if she gets called away on another assignment? What if she leaves Port Charles and I never see her again. Nadine has a blood tie here."

"My Empathic One."

TJ nodded.

"But what do I do? I don't wanna hurt either of them."

"Have they expressed interest in you?"

"Winifred has. Nadine's still hurting."

"The Sweet One invested much in The Princely One."

"I like them both. How do I choose? Nadine won't hurt forever."

"Do you see a future with either of them?"

"Winifred and I have a lot in common. Nadine and I have the deaths of our siblings in common."

"Shared grief can be powerful, but It would not be wise to base an entire relationship on it."

"We like a lot of the same things."

"Maybe you shouldn't choose now. Nadine needs to heal from her breakup with Nikolas and Winifred needs to regain your trust. Play it by ear and see what happens."

TJ smiled.

"I will. I never thought I'd have even one girl interested in me. If she's the one who's interested, maybe she's the one."

Because Granny was superstitious, but more because Georgie and Spinelli wanted a traditional wedding, they were not to see each other before the wedding, so Spinelli spent the night with Jason. He worried that Kendra would wonder why Daddy wasn't home when she woke up, but Granny and Georgie assured him that they would call him so he could talk to her as soon as she woke up. As he fell asleep that night, he smiled, picturing the bright future ahead.


	91. Chapter 91

Spinelli beamed as he watched his bride walk down the isle. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He still couldn't believe they were here. He was getting married. Georgie, a strong, wise, kind, beautiful woman, had chosen him to be her husband. She was having his child, and she would be a mother to his older child, who babbled happily at her parents as she watched from Granny's arms. How had he gotten so lucky? What could he have done that would cause the fates to smile on him in such a wonderful way?

Georgie smiled back at him as she walked toward him on Mack's arm. Frisco and Felicia had made it, but Georgie had insisted that Mack be the one to walk her down the isle. She'd explained to Frisco that it was not out of resentment towards him, but out of a need to show Mack how much he meant to her. He had been there her entire life and she felt that this was one of the few ways she could reward him for his love and support.

She could tell what Spinelli was thinking. It was written all over his face. In her own way, she felt the same. She'd lost Dillon to Lulu. He'd betrayed her and they had tried to get back the trust they'd had before Lulu's lies, but had never managed it. Now she was marrying someone who would never do something so hurtful. She was safe with Spinelli and she knew it. What she'd had with Dillon was wonderful while it had lasted, but they'd both been too young and had married for the wrong reasons. They had loved each other, but getting married in a hospital room because they'd been afraid Dillon was going to die had been a mistake. If they'd waited, maybe Lulu wouldn't have been able to break them up. But she knew now that she and Spinelli were meant to be together, and that they'd had to go through everything they had with Lulu and Dillon in order to reach this point. They were much stronger for their heartbreaks and betrayals, from Dillon's adultery to Lulu's kidnapping Kendra. They had been brought together by the tragedy of Maxie's death, made stronger by the events with Lulu and the text message killers, and now they could handle anything. This marriage was going to last.

They had broken from tradition in one way; they had written most of their own vows. Spinelli beamed at her as he spoke.

"Nothing I can say would ever even come close to being adequate enough to express my feelings today. My life has changed so much in the past two years and you have been my support every step of the way. You never once judged me unfairly or made me feel like less of a person. You've accepted my flaws and turned my weaknesses into strengths. I don't know if I can ever give back a tenth of what you've given me, but today, in front of our friends and family, I promise to spend the rest of my life trying. I will love, honor and cherish you until death do us part."

"You and I have helped each other through the most horrible times in our lives. Everything we've been through together has made a stronger and matured us in ways I never expected. From the moment I met you I knew there was something about you that I'd never seen in anyone else before, something special, something unique. As we spent more time together I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You always know what I need. It's like you can see into my soul. I've always believed in soul mates, but until I found you, I never really believed I would find mine. I promise to love, honor and cherish you until death do us part."

"If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony," the minister said, "speak now, or forever hold your piece."

The room was completely silent.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They stared intently into each other's eyes as they kissed. For that moment, they were the only two people in the church. Everyone else was forgotten until the minister spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Damien Spinelli!"

Everyone clapped as the couple beamed.

Jax and Carly offered the honeymoon suite and the Metro Court restaurant to them for today as their wedding gift. They didn't want to leave Port Charles while Georgie was pregnant. Everything was fine, but they didn't want to take any chances. They didn't care where they spent the honeymoon; they just wanted to be together. They would spend tonight and tomorrow night in the suite and the restaurant was used for the reception. To Georgie's surprise, Kate had accepted their wedding invitation and had provided the wedding dress as her gift. It fit perfectly over her baby bump, Kate had told her proudly, while still accentuating her natural beauty.

They listened curiously to the Best Man' speech. They knew Jason was a man of few words and this was no different, but as Spinelli told Georgie a few days ago when they'd been talking about the wedding, much can be conveyed with a few words

"I don't know anything about soul mates. Spinelli's the one who would know about that. I deal in what he calls Stone Cold logic."

Spinelli smiled.

"But I do know these two are perfect for each other. Like Georgie said, they helped each other through terrible times and helped each other mature. They make each other happy and they're good parents. If anyone asked me what my idea of the perfect couple would be, I would point to them. I hope you'll have a lot of good years together, and a lot more kids. You both deserve every happiness. Here's to Spinelli and Georgie."

"Georgie is technically my cousin," Robin began her speech, "but I have always considered us as sisters. We always used to talk about our weddings when we were kids. Georgie and I would talk about the men we would marry and how the church would be decorated. Maxie would draw pictures of our wedding dresses. We had very different ideas then about what we wanted and most things didn't turn out the way we planned. But sometimes things turn out a lot better when they're not planned. I think that's the case with us. We each found our perfect matches. Jason was right; Georgie and Spinelli are perfect for each other."

She paused and looked directly at Spinelli and Georgie for a few seconds, her eyes filling, before continuing.

"If things had been different, Maxie would be standing up here today, but since she couldn't be here, I am honored to stand in for her. I know she gave you a lot of grief, Spinelli, but I also know she would have come to love you. She would have seen what the rest of us do; she would have seen what a wonderful man you are and how happy you've made Georgie. She would have been so happy for both of you, so on behalf of both her and myself, I would like to say, 'welcome to the family,' to our new brother in-law."

She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"We love you both."

They chose "Thank you for Loving Me," by Bon Jovy, as their wedding song. Granny held Kendra up so she could see Mommy and daddy dancing. She babbled excitedly, then insisted on having Daddy hold her. When the song was over, TJ took a picture of the three of them and captioned it "the first family portrait."

They gave Kendra back to Granny and kissed them both before they left the restaurant to go up to the honeymoon suite. They talked and laughed as they shared champagne and discussed their future. Their life together as Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli had begun.


	92. Chapter 92

On March 23, they finally got the feds off TJ's back. Spinelli tried to reassure Georgie before he left that she and Kendra would not be visiting him in prison, but he could tell she wasn't completely convinced. He knew it wasn't that she didn't trust him, but that they were dealing with the FBI. He promised to call her as soon as it was over.

Winifred had helped catch a ring of art thieves and had been promoted, giving her the security clearance she needed, but she was having trouble hacking into a hire security level file that was needed to destroy the files on TJ. Spinelli went to help her and they discovered that there was another copy of the files on a flash drive. Sam insisted on being the one to find and destroy the flash drive. She and Winifred argued back and forth about it.

"I know this building," Winifred said. "The guards know me. You will look suspicious."

"Not if I disguise myself as an agent," Sam insisted. "You're right; they do know you, which means if you're caught you will lose your job."

"And you will be imprisoned for impersonating an agent if you get caught."

Spinelli had promised Georgie that all he would do was help Winifred hack into the system. His part was over, but he didn't want to leave until the flash drive was destroyed.

"What does The Jackal think?" Winifred asked.

"The Jackal believes Fair Samantha's chances are better than those of The Priestess because of her under cover status. IF she disguises herself, it is less likely that she will be caught. As she pointed out, The Priestess is well known within these walls."

Winifred agreed reluctantly and Sam went to find the drive. Spinelli and Winifred watched her through the security cameras.

"Oh no," Spinelli said a few minutes later.

Sam had reached the room, but there was a guard patrolling and he looked her way. Then he was shocked to see Nadine approaching the guard.

"What is she doing here?" Winifred asked angrily.

Spinelli knew Winifred didn't like Nadine because TJ was interested in her, as well as Winifred. TJ had been honest with both of them.

"She probably wants to help My Former Apprentice, too."

"She's gonna ruin everything!"

"Don't be so sure. My Surrogate sister is quite resourceful."

Winifred looked skeptical, but then they saw Nadine approach the guard and ask him something. There was no audio on the cameras, but the guard seemed to be giving her directions.

As she and the guard talked, Sam went into the room. Nadine got the guard to escort her somewhere and they saw Sam come out of the room, looking relieved.

Winifred went to go look for Nadine, worried that she would be found out and arrested.

"I don't want to free TJ only to have that twit mess things up."

Spinelli glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Mr Jackal. I know you think of her as a sister, but really!"

She came back with Nadine, the two of them arguing the way only women fighting over the same man can argue, and Sam returned a few minutes later, to Spinelli's relief.

"Enough!" Sam said to the other two women. "Nadine showed up just in time, Winifred, and the point is we saved TJ. Now let's get out of here before we're all caught and arrested!"

Spinelli nodded and they all agreed to go back to Jackal PI.

He called Georgie from the car.

"Mission accomplished," he said, and Georgie grinned at the triumphant grin in his voice.

"And you're all out of the building?" she asked, still anxious.

"We're on the way back to the office now."

"Thank God!"

"We had a bit of extra help, and just in time. Nadine arrived and distracted a guard so Samantha could get the last copy of TJ's files; they were on a hidden flash drive."

"That explains it," Georgie said, glancing at TJ, who was anxiously waiting to hear about the mission.

"Explains what?" Spinelli asked.

"TJ and Nadine were here. Well, TJ still is, but Nadine left suddenly when TJ told her what you guys were doing."

"Is he with you?"

"Yeah, wanna talk to him?"

"Please."

Spinelli told TJ everything that had happened, emphasizing that his Former Apprentice was free and that all his friends were safely away from the building. TJ thanked him profusely and invited everyone to his apartment for a celebration that night.

"Can you two get along for one night?" Spinelli asked when he hung up. "TJ would like us all to celebrate with him tonight at his place of residence and it will not be much of a party wit you two sniping at each other."

Winifred and Nadine nodded sheepishly; their bickering had not ended once they'd left the building.

"I'm serious," Spinelli said. "Tonight is about TJ, not your rivalry. Can you both at least be civil for his sake?"

"Yes," they said, but Spinelli still wasn't convinced.

"They will behave," Sam said, "or I'll personally throw them both out."

She turned to Spinelli.

"I saw the trouble the rivalry between you, Dillon and Milo caused and I know you don't wanna see these two cause the same problems for TJ. I'll help you make sure that doesn't happen."

"Thank you, Fair One."

"You competed with two other guys for Lulu?" Nadine asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"Who won?" Winifred asked.

"None of us; she chose Logan Hayes."

Spinelli wasn't sure how, but he and Sam managed to keep the girls interested in that story and what led up to Spinelli's relationship with Georgie until they got back to the office. There, they all congratulated each other and TJ hugged all of them.

"I called Jason and told him the evidence was gone. He said he'll try to make it to the party tonight. You'll bring Kendra, right?"

"Of course," Spinelli said as he and Georgie grinned. "If Granny doesn't wish to come, she can have the house to herself tonight."

Winifred and Nadine kept their promise. There was no bickering that night. Kendra lapped up the attention the adults gave her and when Jason came, she insisted that he hold her.

"Up," she commanded him imperiously.

"Up?" Jason asked, grinning at her.

"Up!"

He lifted her into his arms and she giggled.

"He'd make a great dad," TJ said to Spinelli, who nodded, thinking of Jake.

He looked over at his pregnant wife. She smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking, and gave him an almost imperceptible nod as she took his hand and put it on her baby bump. Maxie was kicking.

No one knew that soon a man would come to Port Charles who would change Jason's life forever. Spinelli never voiced his thoughts to Jason about this man until years later, but his greatest hope was that this man and his family would finally give Jason the opportunity he needed to finally claim his son and the woman he loved. His fondest wish for Jason was that he would be able to realize that there was life outside of, and after, the mob.


	93. Chapter 93

Granny went back to Oakfield at the end of that week, which was just as well, because April was filled with drama. On the anniversary of Michael's shooting, Spinelli was quiet. He knew what today meant for Mike, Jason and Carly and wished there was something he could do to help.

Georgie knew without having to ask what was bothering him. When they left the office that day, she gently brought up the subject, giving him the chance to talk it out with her if he wanted.

"I remember what today is," she said quietly. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I feel as powerless to help today as I did last year. They've even lost Mr. Sir now; it's not fair that such good people should suffer so horribly."

Kendra watched Daddy. Something was wrong. Why did he look sad? Then she looked at Mommy. They said her big stomach was because there was a baby in there. She wanted to have a baby in her stomach, too. Babies made Daddy happy; maybe if Kendra had a baby in her stomach that would make Daddy's sad face go away.

"I can't imagine being in Carly's position," Georgie said quietly, rubbing Spinelli's back.

"Neither can I, and Stone Cold loved him as a son. He raised him for the first year of his life, and the Senior Sir-"

"Baby," Kendra said from the play pen.

They looked and saw something sticking out of her shirt.

"What?" Spinelli asked, looking confused.

Georgie grinned, noting that Kendra's bump was positioned where a baby bump would be if Kendra were old enough to be pregnant. Kendra held her arms out to be picked up, so Spinelli took her out of the play pen.

"What are you doing, Small One?" he asked, grinning.

"Baby," Kendra insisted, pointing at her bump and looking at Spinelli.

She pointed to Georgie's stomach, then to hers again.

"Baby!" she yelled, frustrated that they didn't seem to understand.

The adults looked at each other and burst out laughing. Spinelli took a picture with his phone as Kendra beamed, satisfied that her plan had worked. Daddy's sad face was all gone. She took her favorite doll, given to her by Aunt Nadine, out of her shirt and held it.

"Baby," she said to it affectionately, kissing its forehead.

The adults laughed again as Georgie's cell rang.

"Hey, Mack."

Georgie listened with growing concern.

"Is she OK?"

"Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"We need to go to the hospital," she told Spinelli as she hung up and began to dial Carrie's number to ask if she could baby sit Kendra. "Patrick and Mack think Robin tried to kill herself."

"What?"

"Patrick found her floating face down in the harbor; she almost drowned."

"But I thought she was getting better."

"So did I."

Carrie's voicemail answered.

"Carrie's not answering," Georgie said.

"OK, I'll try Nadine."

But there was a knock at the door before he could dial. He answered to Mike.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the concern on the adults' faces.

"We need to go to the hospital," Georgie said again. "Robin almost drown tonight."

"Senior Sir, we know what today is for you and we don't wish to impose, but-"

"Hey, baby sitting my favorite honorary niece is never an imposition; you guys have been a Godsend these last few months. You go be with Robin. Uncle Mike and Kendra will have a good time."

"Are you sure?" Georgie asked.

"I need something positive to focus my attention."

"Thank you," they said, as Spinelli grabbed his keys and they headed out the door.

They drove to Mercy. General Hospital would not open again for another week.

"I have been taking my antidepressants," Robin was insisting when Spinelli and Georgie arrived at her room. "Look in my purse."

"That's not what the blood tests say, Robin," Patrick said.

"I don't care about the stupid blood tests! Look in my purse! I'm telling you the truth!"

Georgie looked through the purse and showed Patrick the bottle."

"Let me count those," Patrick said, taking the bottle.

He frowned as he counted silently.

"I think we should have these analyzed."

"Oh no," Georgie said. "More fake drugs?"

"I think so."

"Well," Robin said angrily, "maybe now you'll believe me when I tell you I was not trying to commit suicide! I saw the little girl and we were talking. I saw her go into the water and tried to save her!"

"What little girl?" Georgie asked.

"I saw a little girl on the peer. She said her name was Emma and we were talking. She went into the harbor; I jumped in to get her out, but then she was gone."

"You were hallucinating?" Spinelli asked with concern.

"Apparently."

The analysis showed that the pills were placebos and it was determined that the hallucination was a byproduct of the PPD. Patrick told Robin's therapist, who immediately ordered a new prescription, which would be analyzed before being given to Robin.

"This has gone on far too long," Mack said. "Just when we think it's over, it starts up again! I intend to find out who's doing this and put a stop to it!"

Spinelli and Georgie looked at each other and came to an unspoken agreement.

"The Jackal PI investigative team intends to help you," Georgie said.

Spinelli nodded.

"Don't even think about arguing, Mack," Georgie said firmly. "This is getting personal."

"If not for the fake drugs, Baby Maxie would not exist. Her arrival is anticipated with much joy, , but Dr. Robin was almost killed tonight because of these fiends! Other innocents have died; children are even receiving these drugs, according to my Surrogate Sister and Fair Samantha. Please, let us help you stop them."

"OK," Mack said. "We'll give you everything we have on the case and you share what you have with us. Something tells me you have something."

"Nadine asked us to prove that someone was behind it, but he was not. We have conclusive evidence that he has nothing to do with it, other than the fact that he is one of the unfortunate doctors who unknowingly administered these drugs."

"We'll make the exchange tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"I wanna help, too," Robin said.

Patrick had gone to make his rounds, promising Robin that he would be back as soon as he could.

"No," Mack said firmly.

"Uncle Mack!"

"Out of the question, Robin; you have your own recovery to think of."

"Mack's right," Georgie said. "Just concentrate on getting better."

"You're a doctor," Mack said. "We're the investigators. We'll come to you if we need medical information having to do with the drugs."

Robin continued to argue, but none of them would budge. Robin had enough to deal with without trying to follow in her parents' footsteps on top of everything else.

As they would discover, the fake drug ring was bigger than any of them imagined. There were many people involved, an odd collection of allies. They were all in for some very unpleasant surprises.


	94. Chapter 94

Spinelli was glad that he wasn't asked to do any background checks for the next couple of days. Sam had a cheating spouse case, but devoted all the time she could to helping with the fake drug case. To their surprise, Mack was paying them out of his own pocket and would not take no for an answer. He said to consider it an extra, if late, wedding present.

Spinelli was able to use the information from the police files to trace the drugs. He went backwards from the time they were delivered to the hospital, to the pharmacy, to the manufacturers. Using this information, he was able to determine that the switch was made between the pharmacy and the hospital. Now they had to find out who was making the switch and exactly when.

Georgie called Mac, who called the pharmaceutical companies, and the pharmacies. They needed to determine who handled the drugs from the time they arrived there until the time they were shipped to the hospitals.

"OK, someone must switch the drugs before they leave the pharmacy, right?" Georgie asked.

"Either before they leave the pharmacy," Spinelli said, "or between the time they enter their shipping mediums and the hospital."

"You mean someone may be switching from the vehicles?" Sam asked.

"It is possible."

"We should use Robin's fake antidepressants," Georgie said. "We should trace them from the pharmaceutical company to the hospital and find out when and where they were switched and who switched them."

"I will Jackal into the security cameras surrounding each location."

"Look there," Georgie said a short time later, feeling a mixture of dread and excitement.

The truck carrying the batch containing Robin's meds was stopped by a policeman.

"Do you recognize him?" Spinelli asked.

Georgie shook her head.

Spinelli zoomed in on the truck's license plate number and the cop's badge number. Georgie took them both down and called Mack again, asking who the officer was and if the truck's license plate number provided any useful information.

"The cop is Lieutenant Vincent Tyler. On a hunch, I asked who his partner is, the woman in the car. Her name is Amy Casper. She didn't look to be doing anything to stop what was going on, but that's not unusual. But if he's behind the fake drugs, she might be, too."

Spinelli nodded, smiling at her approvingly.

"What about the truck?" Sam asked. "Did Mack turn up anything on it?"

"Tyler and Casper didn't even mention the truck in their daily report," Georgie said with a frown.

"Would they have reason to?" Spinelli asked.

"They should have explained any suspicious activity."

"The fact that they failed to do so could suggest suspicious activity on their part," Spinelli said thoughtfully.

Georgie nodded.

"Mack's gonna call the truck driver himself and talk to him. He wants us to wait for his call."

"In the meantime," Sam said, "we can look at the rest of this footage and see if the cops switched anything."

Spinelli nodded and resumed playback. They saw the switch happen, and the poor truck driver was completely unaware. Tyler made him get out of the car and put his hands on the truck. Then Casper went into the truck. Spinelli, Georgie and Sam assumed she was going in there ostensibly to perform a search. Tyler kept the driver distracted while Casper was in there and the investigators watched as she came out of the truck with the drugs.

The driver's body language suggested that he was scared and that Tyler was continuing to intimidate him. But as they watched, they saw two other vehicles, both pickup trucks, parked behind the police car.

Spinelli zoomed in on them and checked their license numbers. He ran checks on them and stared at the screen, frowning and feeling a dread similar to Georgie's when she'd seen the corrupt cops stop the delivery truck carrying the meds.

"What?" Georgie and Sam asked together.

"This one," he said, pointing to the blue Toyota, "belongs to a man named Vaughn. He used to work for Trevor Lancing. He is still in the Zacchara organization-"

"Which means now he works for Jason," Sam said.

"But Stone Cold forbids drugs to be run through Port Charles."

"Which means he probably doesn't know about it," Georgie said.

"We need to warn him," Spinelli said.

"But who does the other pickup belong to?" Sam asked.

Spinelli pointed to the red Ford.

"This woman, Anastasia Denisovich, was a member of Karpov's organization."

"I thought Jason ran them out of town," Georgie said.

"So did Stone Cold. Apparently, she stayed to continue Karpov's work."

"It makes sense," Sam said. "Not all the Russians could stay, but if even one could get a foothold and work under the radar-"

"That might leave an opening for all of them to one day return," Spinelli said.

"So we have at least two police officers and at least two mobsters working together," Georgie said.

"We also have a problem," Sam said. "How do we tell Mack about Vaughn and Denisovich without causing trouble for Jason?"

Spinelli sighed.

"I'm not sure we can avoid it."

"Tell Jason now," Georgie said. "Mack asked us to wait for him to call back; you can tell Jason about the mobsters and we'll tell Mack about his corrupt police officers when he calls."

"But we have to tell him about the mobsters, too," Sam said.

"Stone Cold will most likely deal with them before Duty Bound Mack can get to them," Spinelli said, dialing Jason's number.

But he paused before he pushed send.

"Maybe I should tell TJ instead."

"Why?" Georgie asked.

"The Jackal no longer works for Stone Cold and we cannot be associated with him professionally. I can send an untraceable email to my Former Apprentice and he can inform my Former Master."

"Won't Jason need to see the footage?" Georgie asked.

"I'll send it to TJ in the email."

"I understand the necessity," Georgie said, "but it feels like I'm lying to Mack."

"I understand your position," Spinelli said, "but since some police and some criminals are working together to commit the crime, would it not be prudent for some police and some criminals to solve and end it?"

Georgie nodded.

"But how will TJ explain how he got the footage?" Sam asked.

"Fair Samantha has a point. The angles are wrong for him to say he was keeping tabs on Vaughn because of his suspicious behavior when Mr. Sir was associating with the now deceased Senior Sith Lord."

"Jason doesn't usually cooperate with the police. He and TJ will have to come up with something on their end."

"It could still make your dad suspicious of us, though," Sam said. "He knows Spinelli and Jason are still friends. He also knows TJ and Spinelli have become good friends."

"I won't send him the footage, then. I'll tell him to trace Vaughn's steps. He's already suspicious of him, so he may be doing that without his Former Master's urging."

Georgie nodded.

"Sounds good," Sam said.

Georgie's cell rang. She talked with Mack for a few minutes, telling him everything they'd found, then hung up. As she talked, Spinelli sent the email to TJ.

"The truck driver was reluctant to talk to Mack; Tyler and Casper really had him scared. But he finally promised him protection if needed. They stopped him on a bogus speeding charge. They said he was acting suspicious and used that as probable cause for a search. They found the drugs and kept him there, making him explain why he had them. Tyler just came up with more and more ridiculous accusations until Casper was done making the switch, then they acted as if the driver had convinced him and let him off with a warning to slow down."

"Wow," Sam said.

"I would hate to be the motorist unfortunate enough to deal with that pair," Spinelli agreed.

His computer beeped.

"It's TJ's reply; he thanks me for the tip and is accessing the footage as we speak."

"Did you explain to him that we had to tell Mack?" Georgie asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"Do you think Jason will understand?"

"Yes, we talked about it before I left his employ. He told me that if I had to implicate the mob in a case I was working on with the PCPD, he would never hold it against me. He does not wish his former Grasshopper to be caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place."

Later, Mack discovered that Tyler and Casper had assisted Scott Baldwin in Logan's and his escape from custody and that they'd been working with the Zacchara organization ever since the family had arrived in Port Charles. The fake drug ring had been Anthony Zacchara's idea and the cops were glad to comply and help bring in the Russians on the deal when Karpov began to make his presence known. But since the night Jason had forced the Russians out, only a few had stayed to help with the distribution of the fake drugs.

With TJ's help, Jason disposed of the rest of the mob portion of the fake drug ring. Rick Lancing was also involved, along with a former Kelly's bus boy named Daniel, and Jason took care of them, too. It would be up to Mack to deal with the corrupt police officers. Fortunately, he only found two others besides Tyler and Casper. Within a matter of days, due to involved mobsters receiving Stone Cold justice ratting out others who were also helping from other families, the fake drug ring was wiped out.


	95. Chapter 95

Things went exactly as Spinelli and Georgie hoped they would on Easter Sunday. Nadine had known Joanna would be there, and she was excited to see her brother again, so she was much warmer to her mother than she had been previously.

TJ was the first to arrive and Spinelli noticed that he looked pensive.

"Did something happen with the Giambetti Patriarch?" he asked when he took him aside.

"No, Winifred lost her job because of her involvement in my rescue. She's leaving Port Charles. We talked last night and she respects the law; she helped me because she knew I was being used by her bosses, but she can't deal with the fact that I work for Jason Morgan."

"I'm sorry."

"She said we could still be friends, but you know how that works."

"They write for a while and then you never hear from them again."

TJ nodded.

"What about you and my Surrogate Sister?"

"She seems to be feeling better. I was thinking about asking her out for dinner, but I don't know how that would look. I don't want her to think I could just go from Winifred to her and she may be feeling better, but that doesn't mean she's not still hurting."

"Start slowly then; ask her to let you treat her to lunch."

"I was also thinking about asking her to the hospital opening."

"You're going?"

"Well, Nadine has to be there and I thought- well-"

He blushed.

"You thought you'd ask her if she needed a date?"

"Yeah, but maybe I'll ask her for lunch tomorrow first. If she accepts I'll ask her if she needs a date for the opening before I drop her back off at the hospital."

Spinelli smiled to show his approval.

But his smile turned to one of delight when he saw Kendra pull herself up, using the couch for support, and take a few steps. He quickly pulled out his phone and made a video, calling Georgie out from the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh!" Georgie cried when she saw.

Kendra looked at the adults and laughed, but then lost her balance and fell on her bottom. She started to cry, more from surprise than pain or fear, and Spinelli picked her up.

"It's OK, Fledgling. Before long you'll be running all over the house."

He kissed her forehead and she put her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Georgie rubbed her back and TJ smiled, honored to be a part of this moment. He loved these people and was grateful to be included in their extended family.

Nadine arrived with Freddy shortly after. Kendra had stopped crying and Georgie had distracted her with a pop up book.

"Hey, Baby," Nadine said, smiling at her.

Kendra squealed and held her arms out to her. Nadine picked her up.

"This is your Uncle Freddy."

Kendra looked at the man with curiosity and her initial distrust.

"Freddy, this is Damien Spinelli, his wife, Georgie, and our niece, Kendra. This is Terry Jordan; he's become a good friend to all of us."

"Pleased to meet all of you," Freddy said. "Can I hold Kendra?"

Spinelli nodded, but told Freddy not to worry if she cried at first and to give her time to get to know him.

"Once she knows you, she loves you and demands to be held every time you see her," he said, smiling.

Kendra squirmed, looking at Spinelli, who gave her a reassuring smile. After a few minutes, she began to relax in Freddy's arms.

"She took her first steps today," Georgie said proudly.

"She did?" Nadine asked, proud of her niece, but disappointed that she'd missed it.

"Fear not, Sweet One; the proud father documented it with his phone."

He showed them the video.

"Baby," Kendra said, pointing at herself on the video.

"Yes," Georgie said, "that's you."

"Kenwa," she said.

"Yes," Spinelli and Georgie said together.

"She knows how to say her name?" Freddy asked.

"This is the first time," Spinelli said.

Mack and Joanna arrived together.

"Hi, Mom," Freddy and Nadine said to Joanna.

"Hi," she said, hugging Freddy and giving Nadine a tentative smile.

"Aren't you gonna hug her?" Freddy asked Nadine disapprovingly.

"She's not ready for that yet," Joanna said, "and I understand. I'm not gonna pressure her and neither are you."

Freddy continued to glare, but didn't say anything else.

Georgie did not miss the fact that Spinelli placed Nadine between TJ and Joanna at dinner. She hid her grin; she knew how her husband thought. He was trying to play matchmaker with TJ and Nadine and he was also trying to facilitate the relationship mother and daughter both wanted, but that Nadine was not yet ready to trust.

"Does The Lovely One approve?" he whispered in her ear.

"She does," she whispered back.

"I'd like to put Mack on Joanna's other side," she said thoughtfully.

Spinelli grinned.

"The Lovely One is also playing matchmaker."

"They did come together."

"You don't believe they happened to arrive simultaneously as they claim."

She shrugged.

"Maybe they did and maybe they didn't, but Mack needs someone and I think they'd be good together. They're both lonely."

He nodded.

"Hey," Mack said with mock annoyance, "you guys wanna let us in on the secret over there?"

"Dad," Georgie said with mock disapproval, "did I ever ask you what you and Mom talked about in private when you were married?"

Mack pretended to glare at her.

Kendra quickly became friendly with Uncle Freddy. He brought her a stuffed dog and she and Emma began to play with it.

"You like your puppy, don't you?" Freddy asked Kendra.

Emma had fallen asleep, but Kendra was still playing with it. She had taken her favorite doll, the one she'd put in her stomach to pretend she was pregnant, and was pretending the doll was feeding the dog.

"Puppy!" Kendra said happily.

Nadine had noticed the way Joanna was looking at Kendra through dinner and began to feel warmer towards her. She hadn't seen that love in her mother's eyes since her father had died. For the first time, she sincerely began to believe her when she said she wanted her family back.

After dinner, Spinelli saw TJ ask Nadine to go into the other room with him. When they returned, Nadine was smiling and TJ could barely contain his excitement. When no one was looking, he gave Spinelli a thumbs up sign.

Joanna had gotten a job a few months ago as a maid at the Metro Court. She and Mack left together again. Mack said he had to go back to the station and Joanna had to pick out her clothes for the next day. Spinelli, Georgie, Patrick and Robin exchanged knowing looks, to Mack's annoyance. Before they left, Joanna was delighted when Nadine hugged her goodbye.

"I need to go, too," TJ said. "I need to finish something for Jason. See you at noon for lunch tomorrow, Nadine?"

"I'll meet you at Kelly's," she said, smiling at him.

Patrick and Robin took their sleepy daughter home and Nadine offered to help with the dishes.

"No, it's OK. The Lovely One and her devoted husband share the household duties."

"I wanna have a little girl talk with her," Nadine whispered in his ear.

"Oh," he said awkwardly, "OK."

"I'm actually glad for that," Freddy said when the women went into the kitchen, "because I'd like to ask you about something if it's OK."

"Of course."

"You and Nadine think of yourselves as brother and sister."

"Yes, but I would never attempt to replace you; not that I could, but-"

"No, I'm glad she has someone looking out for her. I appreciate what you've done for my sister, how you've been there for her. I can see that you're a good person and that she's safe with you in her corner."

Spinelli smiled.

"I know you wouldn't want her to get hurt. Do you think this guy, TJ, is good for her?"

"I do. I think they're good for each other."

"He just seems a little too young for Nadine."

"But they are adults."

"She told me about that prince who thought a dead ringer for his dead fiancé was a better match than her."

"And you don't want her to have her heart broken again; neither do I, but TJ has no such baggage. Nikolas really is a good person; he just-"

"Broke my sister's heart so he could go after his fiancé's double?"

"I won't defend Nikolas's actions, and by no means do I condone them, but you don't have to worry about TJ. He is an honorable man who respects women. Besides, we don't even know if the relationship is gonna go anywhere. They're having lunch tomorrow; other than that, most of their interaction has been with us around them. They've both become invaluable friends to us and if they were to become romantically involved, I would be the first to support them."

"Your father in-law doesn't seem to approve of TJ even being here."

"The Constant Commissioner has no love for my former employer, who is now TJ's current employer."

"Well, I'll take your word for it about TJ, but promise me you'll keep an eye on her? She can be silly at times and I don't want her getting herself into any trouble and I don't want TJ or any other guy taking advantage of her."

"You have my word."

They shook hands just as the women came back into the living room.

"Your word about what?" Nadine asked.

"Um," Spinelli began.

"I just asked Spinelli to continue being a brother figure to you when I'm not here," Freddy said quickly.

"Oh," Nadine said, not looking completely convinced, but apparently deciding not to press the issue.

"Today couldn't have worked out better if we planned it," Spinelli said happily in bed that night.

"I know," Georgie said, and he could hear the contented smile in her voice.

"My Surrogate Sister seems to have finally made progress with her mother."

"She and TJ are going out tomorrow."

"Do you think she'll accept his invitation to escort her to the hospital opening tomorrow?"

"I didn't know he was planning to ask her. I think it depends on how well the lunch goes. She's a little nervous."

"So is he."

"He does seem to be gaining more confidence, though."

"Because he's comfortable with us. I just hope he's not as awkward as The Jackal used to be in social situations."

"You still don't like them very much when there are strangers involved.

"No, I don't, but as long as you or someone else I know is with me I'm not dropping things, knocking things over or otherwise humiliating myself."

"You've learned to be happy with who you are and don't always feel you have to prove yourself. I think Kendra had more to do with that then me or anyone else. You became the kind of father you wanted her to have."

"Speaking of our Empathic One, The Brusk Lady of Justice phoned when you were in the shower. She will be bringing over the final adoption papers to be signed tomorrow morning."

"Great! Here or at the office?"

"Here."

"I'll officially be Kendra's Mommy," she said proudly.

They kissed and a few minutes later, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	96. Chapter 96

"I had a weird experience today," TJ said a few days later.

He had run into Spinelli, Georgie and Kendra at Kelly's.

"I walk into Jason's office to give him some information when this guy who looks like someone from The Soprano's starts demanding to know why I'm giving his son's body guard the information instead of his son. The guy's name is Maximus Giambetti."

"The father of Max and Milo?" Spinelli asked curiously.

TJ had told him Max's father was coming for a visit, but Georgie hadn't been there, and neither of the techs had seen Maximus until TJ's meeting with him this morning.

"Yeah. Apparently Max told him he runs the business and somehow he got Jason to play along."

Spinelli smiled. Stone Cold was still baling people out of their self-made messes.

"Why would Jason agree to do that?" Georgie asked.

TJ shrugged.

"The Protector of the Night undoubtedly made a convincing enough argument for Stone Cold to deem his predicament worthy of my Former Master's aid."

"Jason's not happy about it, though," TJ said with a grin. "He hated serving us, but Maximus made him order drinks and hand them to us."

"That is against the laws of nature!" Spinelli said, so passionately that Georgie and TJ grinned at him.

"But I still don't understand why he would play along if he's not happy about it," Georgie said. "How would Max be able to convince him to do something like that?"

"Stone Cold was not always pleased with The Jackal's exploits either, but he always assisted in extricating his Grasshopper from his latest catastrophic attempt at emulating his master."

"Do you think Max's father is part of the business?" Georgie asked.

"I know he is," TJ said, "but he's not here to take over. He just wanted to visit Max."

"What about Milo?"

"I have a feeling Max is the favorite. Maximus kept calling Milo Mario."

"He doesn't even remember his own son's name?" Spinelli asked, feeling a pang of sympathy for his one-time rival.

TJ shook his head.

"I'd hate to have a father like him."

"Does my Former Apprentice speculate that perhaps stone Cold and the Giambetti patriarch will form an alliance?"

TJ shrugged.

"No idea."

TJ's cell rang and he asked Mike if he could have his order to go. Jason needed him. Spinelli looked intently at his obviously anxious wife once TJ was gone.

"My love is troubled."

"We just got through with the FBI and the counterfeit drug ring. I'm not looking forward to the prospect of possibly another mob war. TJ says Maximus is not here to take over, but how do we know he won't change his mind, or that he's not lying? You're out of it, but TJ and Jason are your friends and I know how it'll affect you if anything happens to either of them."

He put his arm around her, watching Kendra sleep.

"They face danger every day, with or without war between the families. The threat is a daily reality and I will fear for them as long as they choose the life they've chosen."

"You would never wanna go back to that, would you?"

"Never, not for any reason; I have too many reasons not to."

"He looked from Kendra to her, then down at her baby bump.

"I wish he could see it," he said softly.

"You wish who could see what?"

"I wish Stone Cold could see the possibilities in a life free of the violence and destruction. I wish he knew more than just death and bruit force. He told me once that he never thought about the future until it was too late to change things. He believes he has no future; he is firmly convinced that he makes people disappear, so one day someone will make him disappear because that's the way it works. But I've never seen him try to change things; I've never seen him try to leave. How does he know he can't if he doesn't try?"

"Sonny tried."

"But he craved power; Stone Cold never wanted it. He's told me on more than one occasion that he prefers following orders rather than giving them."

"I don't mean any disrespect to Jason or your friendship with him, but he never seemed to have a problem giving you orders."

Spinelli grinned.

"Had that been an issue, The Jackal probably would have been extinct long before the conception of The Empathic One."

She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice.

"You said he never tried to leave, at least not while you've known him. How could having a child not give him the incentive to leave?"

"Incentive is not the problem; he knows nothing other than the business."

"But you got out."

"I was only tech support and only in for two years. Stone Cold has been in the organization for literally as long as he can remember. The moment his brother wrapped their car around that tree, Stone Cold's path was chosen."

"So if you'd been in as long as he has, you wouldn't have gotten out either?"

Spinelli considered the question.

"I don't know that I would have made it that long," he said thoughtfully after a few seconds. "In retrospect, I don't believe I was really cut out to be an enforcer like Stone Cold and certainly not the boss of an entire organization. Someone would have made me disappear, if only to get back at Stone Cold through his Grasshopper. The Jackal acquired much knowledge of the inner workings of organized crime while in Stone Cold's employ, but never truly possessed the mob mentality."

"Your first impulse is not to kill."

"The Jackal's mind, not his muscle, is his strength, even with self-defense training. Reason rather than violence is my preferred method of negotiation."

"So if anything ever does happen to Jason or TJ, you won't-"

She broke off, not sure how to phrase her question without offending him.

"Seek vengeance?" he asked.

She nodded.

"No, that would only pull me back into the life of crime. You and our children mean too much to me to risk that for any reason. Although, I might insist on helping the police catch the culprits."

"That I can live with," she said.

Not a single person knew that Spinelli's wish for Jason was on its way to being realized. In a few months, they would begin to see the possibilities, but for now, everyone considered the arrival of Maximus Giambetti a chance occurrence with no real significance. In the not too distant future, Spinelli would be delighted to realize how wrong they were. But their day was not over; they received another piece of news that would affect their distant future, although none of them knew that either at the time.

"I have to tell you both something," Nikolas said a few hours later. "It's about Lulu."

Spinelli and Georgie exchanged anxious looks.

"She's being released tomorrow and she's gonna live with me."

The couple sat silently, neither knowing what to say.

"I will see to it that she obeys the restraining order. She won't get anywhere near you or Kendra, or your new baby."

"Thank you," was all Spinelli could think of to say.

"Do you know Milo's been visiting her frequently?"

They shook their heads.

"I think he'll preoccupy her so she won't focus on you. She really is better; she's off the meds and seems happier than I've seen her since before the abortion."

"That's good," Georgie said, trying to seem neutral.

"I just didn't want you two to be shocked if you saw her around after tomorrow."

"Thank you," they said together.

After an awkward silence, Nikolas said "goodbye" and left.

"I'm not worried," Georgie said truthfully. "I hate that we'll have to see her again, but it doesn't really matter. She can't hurt us anymore; she's done her worst and it only made us stronger."

"Much has changed since our last meeting. You and I are married and you are legally Kendra's mother. If Lulu is doing as well as Nikolas says, we have nothing to worry about."

They did see Lulu a few days later, sitting at a table in the rebuilt Coffee House with Milo. They were deep in conversation, but Milo noticed when Spinelli and Georgie walked in. But they were able to order their coffee and have a conversation about one of their cases without acknowledging Lulu's presence with more than a cursory glance as they passed their table.

Later, Milo went to see them at the office.

"I hope you don't think my being with Lulu means I condone what she did to you," he said. "I just can't stay away from her. I can't help how I feel. I- I'm in love with her."

Georgie waited for Spinelli's response. She would follow his lead. His bond with Kendra was stronger than anyone's and she had not been Kendra's mother at the time.

"As The Lovely One has pointed out, no one gets to choose how they feel. But as I told you once before, just be careful. If she makes you happy and you can help heal her, I'm glad for both of you. But be mindful of her past actions."

Milo knew he was not telling him to hold Lulu's actions against her, but to remember that she was capable of those actions.

"I will, and thanks for not being angry."

A few months later, Milo and Lulu would officially be a couple and she would move in with him. Lulu's problems would not be over, but she would not kidnap anymore children either. She kept her word and respected the restraining order and Spinelli and Georgie would begin to think they never had to worry about her again. They would run into each other from time to time over the years, but would not interact. None of that would change until ten years later, and then circumstances would throw Lulu back in their path again in a bizarre set of circumstances that no one could have ever dreamed of.


	97. Chapter 97

Early afternoon on May first, Patrick called Georgie and asked her to meet him at his and Robin's house. Robin had quit taking her medication and Emma, due to Robin's inattentive behavior during an argument with Kelly, had almost fallen down the stairs in her stroller.

"Why would she stop taking her antidepressants?" Spinelli heard her ask.

"Oh no," he thought, "here we go again. Robin blows off her illness as if it's nothing and the people who love her suffer the consequences."

He knew that was unfair; Robin didn't know what she was doing. But he hated the way Robin's actions hurt Georgie and everyone else who loved her.

"OK," she sighed, "I'll be there around 5:30."

Carrie and Darrin were celebrating their second wedding anniversary tonight, so they were not able to keep Kendra later. Spinelli and Georgie picked her up before going to Patrick and Robin's and Spinelli took the babies outside to keep them occupied while the others were dealing with Robin.

Robin did not look happy to see all the cars in her driveway, or Spinelli outside with the babies. He knew she suspected what was happening.

"Hi!" Kendra said to Robin, waving at her.

Robin didn't seem to notice; she walked into the house without looking in their direction. Kendra looked hurt and confused. There was no way Spinelli could explain why Aunt Robin had just ignored her, so he distracted her instead with the puppy Freddy had given her for Easter.

Georgie could tell by Robin's expression when she walked in that this was going to end badly. She appreciated Spinelli staying for her, and to look after Emma, but at the same time she wished he'd taken Kendra home so she wouldn't have to see Mommy upset after this was over. She could have gotten a ride home with Mack.

Robin was confrontational from the start and it only got worse.

"What is this, Patrick? You called all these people together to set me up?"

"No one set you up, Robin," Dr. Brown, Robin's therapist, said, but Robin ignored her.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"I called everyone together after what happened with Emma when I found out you weren't taking your antidepressants anymore."

Patrick and Dr. Brown tried to reason with her and make her see that her behavior was unacceptable and that there would be consequences, but Robin only became more and more confrontational. She insisted that she didn't need an intervention and when Dr. Brown told her she could either participate or go straight to the consequences, Robin challenged everyone to tell her what a horrible mother she was.

Robin tried to be reasonable after dr. Brown told them one by one to tell her what she meant to them and how their behavior was affecting them. She turned to Mack for support, knowing that Mack always blamed others for his girls' problems and/or actions. Mack pointed out that Robin was trying. Georgie thought that she wasn't trying very hard if she was deliberately hindering her recovery by not taking her antidepressants, but kept silent, knowing that a comment like that would only make a bad situation much worse.

Dr. Brown asked Georgie to go first.

"Maxie and I always admired you, Robin, but lately you're like a stranger. You never wanna talk about Emma. You never wanna do the things mothers do with daughters; you never wanna dress her up or take her shopping. I know this is in the past, but I have to point it out. When Emma was sick you insisted that Spinelli and I take her to the hospital. We're not her parents and the doctors were asking us what to do about her treatment. Not only are we not her parents, but we're not doctors and we had no idea what to do. Spinelli said he had to scream at you that your baby was gonna die if you didn't get to the hospital. He said he had to threaten to drag you to the car kicking and screaming because he didn't wanna take precious time searching for Patrick. He shouldn't have had to search for Emma's father when her mother was right there. You should have been with her, Robin. Patrick and the others in the hospital were controlling things."

"Patrick was in a burning building that I was helping to evacuate!"

"Emma was burning up with fever; she had pneumonia, and even after Spinelli told you that you still acted like what you were doing was more important than your child! I'm sorry, but I don't understand that!"

"Georgie, you have no idea what you're talking about; you're not a mother yet."

"I'm gonna have a baby any day now and I've been helping Spinelli raise Kendra for almost a year. I just legally adopted her, so yes, Robin, I am a mother."

"You let Spinelli's daughter be kidnapped by Lulu the psycho, so for you to sit here in my living room and call me out and tell me what a horrible mother I am is just ridiculous!"

"Hold on," Mack said. "Robin, Georgie adores you."

Robin ignored him.

"We all agree that I'm a terrible mother, but I'm not the one who let Lulu into the house and let her take her boyfriend's child. I'm not the one who caused her boyfriend to break down in tears on camera begging for his baby to be returned! I don't know how Spinelli can stand to be in the same room with you, let alone marry you!"

"Robin," Georgie said, beginning to cry, feeling as if Robin were slipping away from her, from all of them, and there was nothing they could do.

Did Robin hate her this much? Was it not only the PPD? Did Robin really feel this way?

"OK, Robin, that's enough," Patrick said angrily.

"This isn't a forum for you to go after Georgie," Dr. Brown said.

"It's not? So I have to sit here and listen to everyone attack me, but I don't get to fight back? Is that the way it's supposed to work? Well, sorry, but I don't think that's very fair."

"Robin," Georgie pleaded, "I'm not trying to attack you!"

"Get out! I don't want you here!"

Georgie looked at her, but didn't see her cousin. She saw someone who looked like robin, but whoever this person was had taken over her cousin's body, her life, and was destroying it. Georgie felt completely powerless. Now she fully understood how Spinelli felt when Michael was shot. Michael was gone, everyone who loved him was in pain and Spinelli cared about all of them and could offer no comfort or assistance. Robin was here, but gone, just like Michael. She wasn't in a coma, but she may as well be; she was unreachable.

Georgie stood up and headed for the door, still crying.

"You need help, Robin," she said before leaving. "You would never say those horrible things to me if you were the Robin I love. This is turning you into someone else entirely and I want my cousin back. I've lost Maxie; I don't wanna lose you , too. Please-"

She couldn't finish. She opened the door and ran out, slamming it behind her.


	98. Chapter 98

The babies were occupied in the yard, playing with dolls and stuffed animals. Georgie ran to Spinelli, who kept one eye on them as he stood up and held her. She cried silently into his shoulder, not wanting to scare the girls.

"What happened?" he asked gently when she'd stopped crying.

"I'll tell you after we get Kendra to sleep," she said tiredly.

Mack came out then and told them that he'd offered to take Emma for the night.

"Would you like me to take Kendra, too?"

Spinelli looked at Georgie. She obviously needed to talk with him alone, without Kendra. This was the perfect solution.

"Please," he said to Mack.

They moved Kendra's car seat from their car to Mack's, thanked him for baby sitting, then followed him out of Robin's driveway after kissing the babies goodbye.

Georgie was silent on the way home. Spinelli didn't try to get her to talk; he would wait until they were home. He knew whatever had happened had deeply hurt Georgie and wanted to give her his undivided attention, something he couldn't do when he was driving. She had managed not to cry in the car, but Spinelli had glanced over at her more than once and seen her fighting back the tears. Once they were home, he sat her on the couch and put his arms around her.

"Can you tell me?" he asked.

"Spinelli, I don't even know her anymore," she sobbed, no longer able to keep from crying.

He hugged her tighter and rubbed her back, holding her head to his shoulder with his other hand, reminded of the day she'd beaten up Logan at Kelly's when Logan had tried to bully Spinelli into telling him where Lulu was when Spinelli himself hadn't known.

"What did she do to you?" he asked, horrified that since she'd run out of Robin's house and into his arms she'd had the same look on her face that he'd seen the night she'd found her sister dead on the floor of this very living room.

It took her a while to get the story out, but she told him everything Robin had said to her about Kendra's kidnapping and Robin's inability to understand how Spinelli could have married her. Spinelli fought to hide his fury at Robin. He knew she was suffering from a medical condition, but this was inexcusable under any circumstances. Robin had hurt Georgie, someone who loved her like a sister, and had used their daughter to do it. Georgie and Kendra were both innocent in this situation and Robin had no right to abuse them like this.

"She's wrong," he said passionately. "You have to know that, Georgie. You have to know there was nothing you could have done to stop Lulu and that Robin does love you, despite all the horrible things she said. It was the illness talking, not your cousin. You're a wonderful mother to Kendra; you'll be an equally wonderful mother to Baby Maxie."

"But you didn't see her face. She really meant it."

"She knew she was wrong and she was trying to shift the focus to you."

"I feel like we're losing her. She's so different. She accused me of attacking her and telling her she was a horrible mother. I swear that wasn't what I was trying to do!"

"I know; you would never do that."

"I thought we could help her."

"You couldn't help her alone; no one could have, but maybe once you left Patrick and the rest of her loved ones were able to get through to her. Maybe her unwarranted and brutal assassination of your character made her finally see what she's doing."

"I don't know," she said hopelessly.

"Nothing she said to you was true; the kidnapping was not your fault and no one who's ever seen you with Kendra could ever say you're not a good mother. You've done what you can for Robin; it's up to her now to do what needs to be done. You couldn't have handled things any differently."

As Georgie cell rang, Spinelli wondered how many conversations he had had over the past two and a half years that had been interrupted by a ringing cell. Georgie sniffled, lifted her head from Spinelli's shoulder and answered.

"Hey, Patrick," she said, trying unsuccessfully to sound as if she hadn't been crying.

She listened, then relaxed.

"She's going to a clinic? For how long?"

"Thank God!"

"I don't think she'll want me visiting her."

"I know, but I-"

As Georgie talked with Patrick, Spinelli went into the kitchen and called Mike, explaining that Georgie was upset over a fight with Robin and he wanted to cheer her up. He asked him to have all her favorites delivered to the house, as well as his usual. He went back into the living room as Georgie hung up her phone.

"They sent her to a clinic. Dr. Brown said they were past therapy and meds; she needs in patient treatment."

"She agreed to go?"

She nodded.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm a little better. I just feel drained."

"You're pregnant and someone you consider a sister attacked you viciously," he said gently. "Of course you're drained."

She sighed and looked at the clock.

"You must be hungry; we didn't have time to stop at Kelly's before-"

"I asked Senior Sir for a delivery while you were on the phone."

"Hey," Mike said cheerfully when Spinelli answered the door.

"Greetings," Spinelli said with a surprised smile. "I wasn't expecting you personally."

"I've been behind the counter all day. I wanted to get out and see my surrogate family."

Spinelli smiled again as he took the food.

"Well, The Empathic one is having a sleepover at Grandpa Mack's with Tiny Emma, but we're always glad to see you.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Georgie asked.

She'd washed her face by then, so there was no evidence that she'd been crying.

"I can't; I still have another hour before closing. Maybe tomorrow?"

"OK."

"Matt Hunter stopped in for an order today. He said Robin's going away for a while?"

Georgie nodded.

"He told me about the intervention. I'm sorry."

Spinelli and Georgie exchanged a look. Matt Hunter had a big mouth. Mike was sincerely trying to be supportive and Georgie appreciated it, but Matt should not have said anything to anyone.

"She's been acting so out of character lately. I don't know what we'll do for her if the in patient treatment doesn't work."

"I'm sure it will," he said, hugging her before turning back to the door. "I gotta go now. What time do you want me for dinner tomorrow?"

"Is six OK?"

He nodded and patted Spinelli's shoulder in parting.

"See you then."

"Bye," Spinelli said.

She smiled when she saw everything Spinelli had ordered. They talked about everything except Robin, sticking to their never spoken agreement never to discuss things that bothered them while they were eating. Meals were specifically for other conversation. These were the times they could forget their problems and just be together.

Mike would have dinner with Spinelli and Kendra tomorrow night, but not with Georgie. But it would be for a good reason and it would be a celebratory dinner.

"Oh," Georgie said, startled, when she got up from the table to help Spinelli clean up their containers.

"Is the baby kicking?"

"No, I think she's coming."

"What?"

"I think my water just broke."


	99. Chapter 99

"One more push," Kelly said later.

Georgie had been in labor for three and a half hours and the baby was finally crowning. Spinelli held her hand tightly, encouraging her and wiping her sweaty forehead. With a final push, Baby Maxie appeared in Kelly's hands.

"You did it, Lovely One," Spinelli said happily.

Happy tears ran down Georgie's face.

"It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl," Kelly said, smiling at the proud parents.

Spinelli cut the cord and Kelly handed the baby to Georgie.

"She has your eyes," Spinelli said.

"And your hair," Georgie said, then spoke to the baby. "Wanna see Daddy?"

She handed their new daughter to him.

"Hi," he said.

Maxie grunted.

"So many people have been waiting for you! Grandpa Mack's gonna bring your big sister to meet you tomorrow."

He remembered holding Kendra for the first time. Georgie and Nadine had been there, but had given him the space to bond with her. This time, Georgie and Spinelli would go through the bonding process together, and Kendra would be an integral part of the process.

When Nadine took Maxie to the nursery, Georgie filled out the birth certificate while Spinelli went to call Mack and tell him his new granddaughter was here. They would meet at the hospital during visiting hours tomorrow and Mack would give Kendra back to Spinelli and see Maxie.

When he came back into Georgie's room, she was feeding Maxie. She had chosen to breast feed, but they would pump and keep milk in the refrigerator so Spinelli could feed her, too. He smiled at his wife and their second daughter as they both drifted off to sleep. He felt so blessed. He finally had the family he'd always wanted. The only thing that would make this moment more perfect was having Kendra here, too. He couldn't wait to introduce her to her little sister.

The next day, Spinelli met Mack in the maternity ward. He and Kendra were looking through the glass.

"Daddy!" Kendra squealed happily.

"Hey, Small One."

He kissed her cheek and took her from Mack.

"Baby!" she said, pointing through the glass.

"Yeah," Mack said. "There are a lot of babies in there, aren't there?"

Kendra giggled and Spinelli pointed.

"That one's your sister, Maxie."

"Macky!"

The adults laughed.

"Close enough," Spinelli said.

"How's Georgie?" Mack asked.

"She's tired, but happy; all is well."

"I'm gonna go see her. See you later?"

Spinelli nodded.

"Bye-bye," Kendra said, waving at Mack.

"Bye-bye, Sweetheart. Grandpa will see you later."

Spinelli pointed at Maxie through the glass again.

"See Baby Maxie? That's your little sister."

"Sistel?" Kendra asked.

Spinelli laughed.

"You're gonna be a good big sister. You'll teach Maxie everything you know."

Kendra didn't know what Daddy was saying; she only understood little bits of it. But he was happy. She wondered why he seemed to like that baby more than the other babies. Sometimes grownups just didn't make any sense, not even Daddy.

A few days later, Georgie and Maxie came home. Spinelli and Kendra had stopped at Kelly's to pick up lunch. He knew Georgie was tired of hospital food.

"Time to go, Baby," he said to Kendra as he thanked Mike for the food.

Kendra was trying to get Uncle Mike to hold her, but Daddy wouldn't let go of her and Uncle Mike seemed to want to talk to other people and give them food more than he wanted to play with her.

"My," she said, which was the closest she could get to saying Mike.

"I know," Spinelli said, "but we have to go pick up Mommy and Maxie."

"Mommy Macky?"

"Yeah."

He and Mike grinned at each other.

"She's quite a talker," Mike said.

"She is," Spinelli agreed.

"See you later, Honey," Mike said as Spinelli turned away from the counter with her in his arms.

Kendra waved at him.

"Bye-bye!"

Kendra's adjustment to having a big sister was more difficult than Spinelli and Georgie had anticipated. She didn't like for them to hold the baby, particularly Spinelli. She cried if it seemed to her that Maxie was getting more attention than she was, which was most of the time because Maxie was so small and needed so much care. They tried to divide themselves evenly so that each baby was receiving attention at the same time, but it wasn't always easy, especially when one of the parents needed to leave the house and the other was left alone with the kids.

Spinelli couldn't stay home from work every day, so Georgie was left alone with them most frequently. He came home one day to find Kendra crying and Georgie close to it.

"No!" Kendra was crying, seeing Georgie holding Maxie.

Spinelli picked her up.

"Spinelli, I don't think I can do this alone," Georgie said as he soothed Kendra. "I love them both, but Kendra's into everything now that she's walking and Maxie needs so much attention because she's so small, and you can't be home all the time and the two hour feedings… I'm so tired!"

A tear ran down her face and she wiped it away impatiently.

"OK," Spinelli said gently, "give me the baby and go lie down for a while. I'll feed her with the breast milk in the refrigerator and put Kendra down for a nap."

"No nap!" Kendra said resentfully.

"You and Mommy both need naps," Spinelli insisted gently.

Georgie hugged him gratefully as she handed Maxie to him, then kissed both girls and went upstairs.

He suddenly had an idea as he took the bottle out of the refrigerator. Kendra needed to know that because Maxie was here and needed more attention, it didn't mean they didn't' love Kendra. He put Kendra's dinner on the stove to heat rather than using the microwave so he could have more time to do what he was planning, then put Kendra on his knee and held Maxie on his other knee and put the bottle in her mouth, then had Kendra hold the bottle with him. He was teaching her how to feed the baby.

"Macky bottle," Kendra said, smiling.

"That's right," he said, smiling back at both his daughters.

Spinelli understood that Kendra was feeling displaced. She had always been the only child up until recently. Now there was another baby in the house and Mommy and Daddy were paying attention to her. It was also taking its toll on Georgie, who was a new mother for the first time, despite the fact that she'd helped Spinelli raise Kendra from the beginning. All of this was very new to her, and adding an older child into the mix only served to make things more difficult. Kendra was loved as much as Maxie, but two babies meant dividing your attention in two at all times, unless one of them was down for a nap. Spinelli had been able to rest when Kendra did, but now there was Maxie, who needed the same attention Kendra had then, and Kendra was older and needed a different kind of attention. It was no wonder Georgie was so tired; Spinelli knew he would be feeling the same way if their roles were reversed and Georgie was the one going to the office every day.

Spinelli finished feeding Maxie on his own when Kendra's dinner was ready. Kendra didn't eat as much as Spinelli would have liked, but she did eat something, and when he finished feeding Maxie, he took Kendra into his arms after putting the baby in her cradle. He showed her how to rock the cradle and as she began to rock, she smiled.

"Baby," she said.

"Yeah, Maxie's your baby sister, remember?"

"Sistel."

"Wanna help Daddy put her to sleep?"

"Seep."

Spinelli nodded.

"Keep rocking."

He began to sing to both of them. As he sang, he thought. Georgie was feeling overwhelmed and Kendra was feeling displaced. He needed to think of a solution to both problems. Georgie was mainly left alone with both girls during the day when Spinelli was at the office. When he was home, he helped as much as he could. He tried to let her sleep at night and feed Maxie using the pumped breast milk, but the problem was that when Maxie woke up crying, Kendra woke up crying, and then everyone was awake. It was hard to divide one person's attention between two small children, especially when one was walking and the other was a newborn. Kendra was into everything and as much as he loved her, Spinelli was dreading the terrible two's. They were still a year away, but Spinelli had learned how fast a year could go with a child. He couldn't believe Kendra would be a year old already in less than a month.

He felt guilty. He felt there was more he could be doing to help Georgie with the babies when he was home. If she was this overwhelmed, obviously he was not doing enough.

After a while, Maxie was asleep and Kendra's rocking motions became slower. She eventually let go of the cradle and put her arms around Spinelli's neck, resting her head against his shoulder. By the time the song was over, both his babies were sleeping peacefully.

Kendra was still asleep in his lap when Georgie came down two hours later.

"How did you get them both to sleep?" she whispered to him, impressed.

"I had Kendra rock the cradle and sang to them," he whispered back.

"Wanna take them upstairs?"

Spinelli checked to make sure the baby monitor was on as Georgie lifted Maxie from the cradle. He carried Kendra to her room, which had been the adult Maxie's and then Matt Hunter's. Georgie carried Maxie to her room, which used to be Georgie's when she'd lived here with Mack. Then they went back downstairs and could speak normally.

"I'm sorry," Spinelli said.

"What for?"

She sounded surprised.

"I should have seen how overwhelming this would be for you. I mean, one of them alone is a handful and we have two of them so close together in age. As you said, Kendra's walking and Maxie is only a week old and I'm at the office all day-"

"Spinelli, you have no idea how much help you are. Most fathers just leave the kids to the mothers and go do their own thing; you're the most hands on Dad I've ever known. But you need to be at the office; I know you can't be here all the time. We all just need time to adjust; that's all."

He hesitated. He had thought of a possible solution as he'd been singing to the girls, but wasn't sure how she'd feel about it. He didn't want her to think he thought she couldn't handle it alone.

"There may be something that could make the adjustment easier," he said cautiously. "Maybe Carrie could help you during the day? I mean, she'll be taking them both when you return to Jackal PI. Maybe she could become acquainted with Maxie before then."

Georgie looked startled. She had wanted to keep Kendra home with her and Maxie for a few reasons; she wanted Kendra to bond with her little sister and she didn't think it was practical to have Carrie take Kendra when Georgie was home, anyway, with Maxie. But Spinelli had an excellent point.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she asked, smiling with relief.

Spinelli smiled back as he made sandwiches for them both. Neither felt much like cooking.

"This would also afford The Vigilant One the opportunity to prepare herself for The Empathic One's current displacement issues."

"I never thought of having Kendra help with Maxie either," she admitted. "It's a good idea; it shows her that we still love her and that she's not being shoved aside."

He nodded.

"That's all she needs. Once she knows she's a part of things her jealousy will dissipate.

He was right. They called Carrie that night and she was happy to come and help during the day. She missed Kendra and was eager to get acquainted with Maxie. By Kendra's birthday, her displacement issues were completely resolved.


	100. Chapter 100

The weather was perfect for Kendra's birthday picnic. Freddy couldn't be there, but he sent her a stuffed horse that was bigger than she was. They had flown Granny in for the week and she would go back to Oakfield Sunday night. Mike distracted the two older babies with the horse while Granny, Spinelli and Georgie prepared for the party.

They also had another reason to celebrate; Robin had come home two days before and was much more like herself. She and Georgie had had a tearful reunion and Robin had apologized for everything.

TJ and Nadine and Mack and Joanna arrived together in two separate cars. Nadine and Joanna were quiet, but everyone understood why. It was Kendra's birthday, but it was also the day Jolene died. The two of them had plans to visit her grave together after the party. They had agreed that it would be a mistake to go there before because then they would not be able to give Kendra the happy birthday she deserved; they would be sad and Kendra would know it.

Carrie offered to watch Maxie during the preparations, so she stayed in the house with her. Mack had scheduled Darrin's shift for later today so he could also be at the party. To Spinelli's surprise, Sam and Jason also came together. Matt had arrived with Robin, Patrick and Emma and Nikolas brought Spencer.

TJ had his video camera and Spinelli had the digital. They would finish filling Kendra's baby book with the pictures from the party and they would also make a DVD of her first year. Spinelli and Georgie had decided to do that with Maxie, too, and any future kids they might have. They thought that with both mediums, when they were older, the kids would get the whole picture instead of just pictures or a lock of hair in a book. They would also experience the sights and sounds, making it more real to them.

Kendra didn't fully understand. Mommy and Daddy had told her this was her day and all the grownups were running around in and out of the house. But they all seemed happy. Emma was here and they were playing with Uncle Mike and the horse. That was fun, but Kendra wanted to go outside and see what Daddy was doing.

"See Daddy!" she told Uncle Mike.

"Not yet, Honey. Daddy's busy getting things ready for your birthday."

Kendra sighed, knowing Uncle Mike wouldn't let her go, and was about to ride the horse again with Emma when she heard Mommy's voice from outside.

"OK, Mike, you can bring the girls out now."

Kendra clapped and cheered. Uncle Mike laughed. Emma gave her a confused look, then giggled and clapped her hands, too.

They had all the regular picnic foods. Kendra liked cheeseburgers and fries. She also shared her father's love of barbecue chips and orange soda, but Daddy never let her have a big glass of soda like he had. She had to use the sippy cup they were training her to use instead of the bottle. She liked the sippy cup better. Daddy drank out of a cup, so she wanted to. Baby Maxie still needed a bottle, but when she was older, Kendra would show her how to use a sippy cup, too, so Maxie could be like her and Daddy.

After all the picnic food was gone, Kendra saw Mommy bring out a big cake. She was sitting on Daddy's lap and tried to reach for the cake.

"No, Small one," Daddy said, smiling at her, "you have to wait."

Kendra sighed. Grownups always made you wait when you wanted something. The adults laughed at her sigh. Grownups were weird.

Joanna had baked the cake; it was in the shape of a boat. She knew Spinelli took Kendra to the peer to watch the boats, and sometimes just the water and that it was one of their favorite pastimes.

Everyone clapped when they saw the cake. Kendra had never seen food that looked like a boat before. She loved it! She and Emma laughed and clapped with Daddy and the other grownups.

Then she saw what was on top of the cake. It was a picture of her! There were some words on the cake, too, like Daddy typed on his computer, but she couldn't read them. She couldn't read what Daddy put on his computer either. She had a vague memory of thinking that a computer was a big box that had people in it, but that memory was fading.

"Kenwa!" she cried happily, pointing at her picture.

"Yeah," Daddy laughed.

"The cake says, 'Happy Birthday Kendra.'," Grandma Joanna said.

There was also a fat little stick on top of the cake. The stick was away from the picture and Daddy did something that made the stick light up. Then everyone sang Happy Birthday.

"Kenwa!" she said again when they sang her name.

"Blow out the candle," Daddy told Kendra.

She looked at him, confused.

He pointed to the stick on the cake.

"Do this," he whispered in her ear, and blew.

It tickled when he blew on her ear. She giggled and made him laugh.

"Blow out the candle."

He pointed to the stick and blew. Now she understood. The stick was the candle. Why did he want her to blow on the stick.

"OK," she said.

If Daddy wanted her to do it, she would, even if she didn't understand why. He brought her closer and she took a breath an blew. The light went out and everyone clapped and cheered.

Kendra fell asleep in Spinelli's lap shortly after opening her presents. Emma was already asleep in Robin's arms and Maxie was in her stroller. The canopy over the stroller protected her from the sun. It also helped that they were in a mostly shaded part of the yard.

Spinelli wanted to help clean up, but Georgie told him to stay where he was. Kendra had had a long day and was contented; moving her might wake her.

After everyone left, Georgie sat beside him on the picnic bench. He was watching Maxie and Kendra sleep with a smile of complete contentment on his face. When he felt her sit beside him, he put his arm around her. The two sat in contented silence, watching their sleeping daughters.

He reflected happily on all the changes that had taken place this year. His life was so different now, and so much better than he could have ever dreamed. He couldn't be further from the boy who had come to Port Charles almost three years ago, or even from the man Georgie had found on the peer just before Kendra was born a year ago today. He had been wracked with self-doubts then. He still had them and supposed he always would, but he no longer felt paralyzed by them. They no longer defined him. His wife and daughters needed him; they believed in him. Men like Sonny Corinthos, who had always been able to intimidate and humiliate Spinelli before, had no power over him anymore. It was all thanks to Georgie, Kendra and Baby Maxie. They needed him to protect them, so he had found the courage and the means to take the necessary steps to become the husband and father they deserved, and the man he'd always wanted to be. Before, he had been under the impression that to be a real man, he had to be like Stone Cold. His wife and daughters had shown him that all he really needed was to realize that he had the love and respect of the people he loved.

"TJ gave me the DVD," she said softly, trying not to wake the babies. "Wanna watch?"

He nodded,. Georgie went in and got her laptop and brought it out, putting it on the picnic table.

At Spinelli's request, Kelly had had the birth video taped. The first thing TJ showed was Kelly putting Kendra into Spinelli's arms for the first time. TJ had managed to edit out the parts concerning Jolene's death.

Either Spinelli or TJ had taped the rest. There were frames of Kendra's first bath and of her smiling or playing with Spinelli, Georgie or another important adult in her life. There was the video of her crawling for the first time. Georgie smiled at the image of the three of them dressed in their Halloween costumes. There was a frame of Kendra sleeping and using her bottle like a phone, babbling into it, obviously dreaming that she was talking to someone. This had happened sometime between Halloween and Thanksgiving. Spinelli and Georgie laughed when they saw the milk trickling down beside her ear. The next frame showed their Thanksgiving dinner, when Spinelli and Georgie had shared the news of the pregnancy. TJ had forgotten to edit out Lulu, but she had been a part of it. Kendra would not know until she was much older that Lulu's smile was forced. Then there was the next day, the real Thanksgiving dinner, with Mack, Robin, Patrick and Emma. TJ had even taped Kendra's welcome home party, although Kendra would not know until years later that that had been what it was; she would think it was just people getting together and having food and fun. TJ had included everything; Christmas, New Years, the house warming party…

Kendra woke briefly and saw Daddy on the computer dancing with her in a big red heart.

"Dance," she said sleepily.

Spinelli nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Go back to sleep, Small One. You can see the rest tomorrow."

She yawned and closed her eyes.

The last few frames were of Spinelli dancing with Georgie and Kendra at the wedding reception, Kendra's doll pregnancy, her first steps, the Easter celebration, and finally of her first birthday party. The entire DVD had been put together with an instrumental version of Daddy's Little Girl playing in the background.

"How did he know to pick that song?" Georgie asked.

"My Former Apprentice is most observant."

They smiled at each other and Georgie rested her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh. Maxie cooed in her sleep. Kendra sighed. A bird sang from a nearby tree. Crickets chirped. A butterfly landed on the table in front of them. A dog barked once. Somewhere in a neighboring yard, a mother called her child home for dinner.

"If anyone asked me if I've ever had a perfect moment," Spinelli said softly, "this would be it. I mean, there have been many over the past year, but this one includes all of us."

"You and me in the kids," Georgie said, invoking their good and bad mantra.

Spinelli, who believed that all words had significance and tended even in the most routine moments to use as many of them as possible to express his feelings and opinions, could think of no better way than those six words to summarize this moment. He gently lifted his wife's head briefly from his shoulder, tenderly kissed her lips, then brought her head back to his shoulder and gently stroked her hair. They sat that way until the sun went down, saying nothing, alternating between watching their sleeping daughters and the setting sun.


End file.
